Vereen tahriutunut sininen
by Sieppeli
Summary: Venäjälle on annettu käsky valloittaa Baltian-kolmikon, mutta suurvalta haluaisi vielä Suomenkin. Mutta Suomi ei ole samaa mieltä! Dark/Winterwar!Finland, paritukseton
1. Prologi, Idästä ja lännestä

Lumi leijaili hiljaa Pietarin reunustalla sijaitsevan suuren kartanon laajalle pihamaalla. Suuressa ikkunassa yksi yksinäinen hahmo tuijotti omia aikojaan leijailevia valkoisia tähtiä täydessä hiljaisuudessa, piiloutuen oikealta maailmalta. Yllättäen hänen takaansa kuului hento, hieman arka koputus.

"Venäjä!" Huikkasi vuosi vuodelta rohkeneva ääni, "Toin sinulle teetä!" Liettua astui sisään. Hitaasti, muttei uhkaavasti Venäjä käänsi katseensa ikkunasta ja hymyili pienemmälle valtiolle.  
"Kiitos." Hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, "Jättäisitkö sen pöydälle?" Liettua tepasteli sisään ja laski teetarjottimen sutjakkaasti huoneen reunalla sijaitsevalle pöydälle. Suurempi valtio kääntyi takaisin lumisateen puoleen.

"Err…" Liettua yritti saada sanoja suustaan kuulostamatta siltä, kuin olisi peloissaan. Sitä hän kyllä todellakin olikin.  
"Tuota… Pu-Puola soitti aijemmin päivällä ja…" Sanat takertuivat hänen suuhunsa kun yritti puhua ja kaataa samalla tärisevin käsin teehen maitoa, "Ja pyysi… Pyysi…" Venäjä kuunteli tarkkaan, mutta hieman poissaolevasti. Puolan nimen mainitseminen ei ollut hänen mielestä mukavaa, mutta nyt hän oli jo tottunut siihen, miten paljon se mies Liettualle merkitsi.  
"E-että tulisin kä-käymään… Jo-jos se käy sinulle!" Liettua sai sanotuksi, muttei uskaltanut kääntää katsettaan teetarjottimesta.

"Toki!" Vanhempi valtio sanoi iloisesti. Liettua oli pudottaa koko tarjottimen maahan säikähdyksestä.  
"Mi-mitä!" Hän huudahti ja kääntyi Venäjän puoleen. Tämä tuijotti edelleen ulos ikkunasta, mutta nyt hänen kasvoillaan oli onnellinen hymy.  
"On mukavaa, että sinulla on kaveri, josta sinä pidät." Venäjä ilmoitti. Liettua huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
"Kiitos!" Hän huudahti ja oli jo poistumassa huoneesta, kun vanhempi valtio puhui taas.  
"Meneekö sinulla myöhäänkin?"  
"Eh? En ole varma, se riippuu Puolasta… Kuinka niin?" Liettua oli hämillään moisesta kysymyksestä.  
"Ajattelin vain käydä pienellä kävelyllä…" Venäjä mutisi ikkunaan, katse tiukasti lännessä, "Että minulla saattaa mennä myöhään. Oikeastaan voisit olla ystävälläsi pidempäänkin. Se ei varmaan olisi ongelma?" Nyt hän kääntyi katsomaan Liettuaa. Tämä aukoi hetken suutaan ääneti.  
"Pidempään? Jo-jos niin haluat."  
"Viikko?" Venäjä kysyi. Nyt Liettua ei voinut enää uskoa korviaan. Halusiko Venäjä, että hän menisi Puolan luokse viikoksi?

"O-… Hyvä on." Nuorempi valtio sanoi kummissaan. Venäjä nyökkäsi iloisesti.

"Viikon päästä siis tapaamme. Näkemiin!" Hän heläytti ja kääntyi jälleen ikkunan puoleen.  
"Nä-näkemiin…" Liettua sanoi ja poistui ripeästi huoneesta. Parin kymmenen minuutin päästä poistui Venäjäkin.

Lumisade tuntui yltyvän kun suuri valtio talsi auraamattomia katuja pitkin. Ohitse ajavat rekkakuskit katsoivat pitkään suuren miehen matkaa samaan suuntaan mistä he olivat juuri tulleet. Heidän katseidensa kohde katseli takaisin miettien, kummasta maasta kuskit mahtoivat olla kotoisin, hänen vai läntisen naapurinsa.

Pitkään, todella pitkään käveltyään Venäjä päätyi kohdalle, jonka toivoi sisimmässään olevan paljon kauempana. Hänen ja Suomen rajavahdit katselivat hetken hänen suuntaansa ja ilmoittivat keskenään jotain. Venäjällä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan mennä lähemmäs, vaan lähti sivutietä pohjoisempaan. Rajavahdit katselivat hänen menoaan, mutta jättivät rauhaan. Venäjä kuuli kuitenkin etäisesti radiopuhelimien rätinää ja masentui hieman.

_"Rakas pikkuveli!" Nuori Venäjä säpsähti kuullessaan isosiskonsa Ukrainan iloisen äänen takaansa. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän tunsi kuinka joku hyökkäsi halaamaan häntä takaapäin._  
_"U-Ukraina!" Venäjä huudahti säikähtäneenä._  
_"Voi kaunis pikkuveljeni!" Nuori Ukraina, ehkä teini-ikäinen, musersi itseään paljon nuorempaa pikkuveljeään vasten. Sitten hän kuitenkin jäi tuijottamaan länteen._  
_"Tuo maa… Kenelle se kuuluu?" Hän kysyi. Venäjä pudisti päätään tietämättömänä._  
_"Ovatko ne sinun?" Ukraina kysyi._

_"Eivät." Sen nuori suurvalta tiesi. Nuo läntiset maat eivät kuuluneet hänelle, ne olivat jonkun toisen, jonkun, jota Venäjä ei ollut ikinä tavannut._

_Myöhemmin sinä päivänä päästyään isosiskostaan eroon, nuori Venäjä tallusti uudelleen hänen ja tuntemattoman valtion rajalle. Hän katseli maata pää kallellaan ja ensimmäistä kertaa, uskalsi astua rajan toiselle puolelle. Parin tunnin kävelymatkan päästä hän löysi jonkinlaista vesialuetta. Nuori Venäjä päätti jäädä lepuuttamaan jalkojaan vieläkään uskomatta, etteivät nämä maat kuuluneet hänelle._  
_Ilta kului hiljalleen Venäjän nauttiessa viileästä vedestä. Hän viihdytti itseään laulellen omia laulujaan, joista osa oli ihan hänen oman päänsä kehittämiä juuri sille hetkelle. Kun aurinko oli mennyt kokonaan taivaanrannan taakse piiloon, nuoresta valtiosta alkoi tuntua, että hän ei ollut yksin. Välillä hän oli kuulevinaan rapinaa takaansa metsiköstä, mutta kääntyessään hän ei nähnyt ketään. Vähitellen Venäjä alkoi hermostua, olla jopa hiukan peloissaan. Lopulta, hermostunut nuori valtio pomppasi ylös._

_"Kuka siellä!" Hän kiljaisi peloissaan ja tiukensi otettaan kepistä, jonka oli juuri napannut maasta. Pensaikosta ei kuulunut mitään. Hiljakseen Venäjä lähestyi puskaa josta oli kuvitellut kuulevansa ääniä._  
_"Kuka ikinä siellä onkaan, minä en pelkää sinua!" Hänen äänensä ei ollut niin varman kuuloinen kuin yritti olla. Kun hän saapui lähemmäs pensasta, se liikahti. Venäjä säikähti ja heitti paniikissa pensasta kepillään. Kuului säikähtänyt kiljahdus, kuin nuoren lapsen. Nyt suojaton kasvava suurvalta kurkisti varovasti pensaaseen ja huomasi häneen verrattuna todella pienen pojan. Tämä tuijotti Venäjää säikähtänein, kyyneleillä täyttyvin silmin. Hänellä oli blondit, lyhyet hiukset niin kuin Venäjällä ja violetit silmätkin. Hetken aikaa vanhempi valtio luuli katsovansa itseään nuorempana, mutta ymmärsi, ettei asia ole niin. Pieni poika piteli tärisevissä käsissään pientä yksinkertaista keihästä. Pelko kaikkosi Venäjän mielestä ja hän astui lähemmäs._

_"Hei." Hän sanoi niin kiltisti kuin osasi. Poika inahti ja veti jalkojaan tiukemmin koukkuun itseään vastaan. Kyynelet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin ja Venäjä sai niistä pahan mielen. Hän ei halunnut tuon pienen pojan itkevän._

_"Hei, älä itke." Hän sanoi ja polvistui metrin päähän toisesta. Poika värähti kauemmas ja otti tukevamman asennon pienestä keihäästään._  
_"En halua satuttaa sinua." Venäjä hymyili pienesti, "Mikä on nimesi?" Poika ei vastannut mitään, mutta Venäjästä tuntui, että tämä rentoutui hiljalleen, vaikka kyynelet valuivatkin hänen poskillaan ja hän vapisi. Venäjä tuli ajatelleeksi, ettei poika ehkä ymmärtänyt häntä._

_"Minä olen Venäjä." Hän sanoi hitaasti ja elehti samalla käsillään, näyttäen itseään ja painottaen omaa nimeään. Pojan vapina lakkasi, mutta pelko ei kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan._  
_"Kuka sinä olet?" Nuori valtio kysyi ja osoitti poikaa. Tämä nielaisi itkunsa ja näytti keräävän rohkeutta sanoakseen jotain._

_"O-olen Suomi." Hän sanoi arasti, mutta Venäjä ei ymmärtänyt._  
_"Mitä?" Venäjä kysyi vähän liian kiivaasti ja se sai toisen säikähtämään. Itseään säikähtänyt valtio yritti korjata tilanteen ja pyyteli kovasti anteeksi. Pieni blondipää poika veti syvään happea ja nyökkäsi itseään päin._  
_"Suomi. Finland." Hän sanoi vähän kuuluvammin._  
_"Suuomi? Finljánd?" Nimi – ainakin Venäjä luuli sen olevan pojan nimi – ei tuntunut oikein vääntyvät hänen suuhunsa._

_"Suomi! Finland!" Poika sanoi hieman kovemmalla äänellä ja painottaen kohtia jotka toinen lausui väärin._  
_"Finljándija?" Venäjä kokeili uudemmin. Suomi pudisti päätään, mutta luovutti. Vanhempi poika halusi tietää enemmän tästä maasta, mikä ei ollut hänen, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt miten kysyisi._  
_"Mikä on tämä maa? Kenelle se kuuluu?" Hän yritti kysyä ja osoitti metsää, taivasta, maata, kaikkia mitä heidän ympärillään oli. Suomi näytti ymmärtävän kysymyksen, vaikka kurtistikin kulmiaan. Hitaasti hän irrotti toisen kätensä keihäästään ja osoitti pienellä sormellaan rintaansa._

_"Minun." Venäjä oli hypähtää riemusta. Hän olikin tuntevinaan samaa pienessä Suomessa mitä tunsi Ukrainassa ja Valko-Venäjässä, muttei jotenkin osannut yhdistää tätä pientä poikaa ja hänen läntistä rajanaapurimaataan samaksi. Pieni Suomikin oli valtio!_  
_"Minä olen tuo maa tuolla idässä." Venäjä kertoi ja osoitti suuntaan missä asui. Pieni valtio kurkisti varovasti hänen näyttämään suuntaansa ja nyökkäsi. Venäjästä Suomi vaikutti niin pieneltä ja avuttomalta, että hänen kävi sääliksi. Hän halusi ottaa valtion mukaansa kotiin ja kasvattaa hänet osana itseään._

_Nuori Venäjä nyökkäsi päätökselleen ja nousi ylös. Suomen jälleen säikähtäneet silmät seurasivat häntä tiiviisti. Suurempi valtio ojensi kätensä._

_"Haluatko tulla mukaani, pikkuveli Finljándija?" Venäjä oli päätynyt tuohon nimitykseen sillä hänen mielestään he näyttivät samalta. Pieni Suomi tuijotti kättä arasti ja painoi päänsä alas, pudistaen sitä topakkaasti._  
_"Saisit ruokaa ja hyvän leposijan." Venäjä yritti, "Kaiken mitä haluat." Mutta pieni valtio pudisti päätään pontevammin. Venäjä tunsi masentuvansa. Pettyneenä hän tepasteli Suomen luokse ja taputti hellästi tätä päähän. Suomi jähmettyi paikalleen kauhusta._  
_"Ehkä jonain toisena päivänä." Venäjä sanoi ja silitti blondeja hiuksia, "Mutta minun pitää mennä kotiin. Tulen joskus katsomaan sinua, okei, pikkuveli?" Pieni Suomi ei vastannut mitään, mutta Venäjä ei odottanutkaan vastausta._

_Parin päivän kuluttua nuori Venäjä lähti tepastelemaan uudelleen kohti Suomea. Tällä kertaa hän löysi heti järven, jonka vierellä oli viettänyt aikaansa ja istuutui samalle kohdalle uudestaan. Parin tunnin odottamisen jälkeen metsästä kuului pienet, arat jalkojen äänet kun Suomi uskaltautui paikalle. Venäjä tiesi nyt hyvin, että äkkinäiset liikkeet saivat hänen uuden pikkuveljensä säikähtämään, joten hän pysyi tyynesti paikallaan ja lauleli, kuin ei tietäisi mitään toisen pojan saapumisesta. Kului aika pitkä hetki kun Suomi keräsi rohkeutensa ja istui, pienen matkan päähän Venäjästä, mutta istui kuitenkin melkein tämän vierelle. Hiukan vanhempi valtio nosti katseensa kuin vasta nyt huomaisisi toisen ja hymyili ystävällisesti._

_"Hei." Hän sanoi. Suomi oli jälleen käpertynyt pieneksi palloksi ja piteli kovasti kiinni polvistaan, mutta sanoi omalla kielellään tervehdyksen. Venäjä yritti kysellä tältä jotain, muttei saanut vastausta. Lopulta hän päätyi kertomaan omasta maastaan ja vaikka hän oli varma ettei pieni valtio ymmärtänyt, hän kuitenkin kuunteli tarkasti ja rentoutui jälleen hiljalleen._

_Kun Venäjän tuli taas aika lähteä kotiin, hän yritti saada koko päivän vaitonaisena ollutta Suomea mukaansa, mutta tämä vastasi kipakasti "Ei." Tällä kertaa venäjäksi. Suurempi valtio hämmentyi ja luovutti tälläkin kertaa. Ehkä pieni valtio tarvitsi lisää aikaa suostutteluun._

_Näin kuluivat pari seuraavaa viikkoa. Melkein joka aamu nuori Venäjä nousi ja lähti kipittämään kohti pientä Suomea. He istuivat aina saman järven rannalla, aluksi niin, että Venäjä kertoi tarinoita, mutta myöhemmin Suomikin alkoi rohkaistua ja höpötti nopeasti omalla kielellään. Suurempi valtio ei ehkä ymmärtänyt vuorostaan sanaakaan, mutta pieni Suomi oli jotenkin napannut sanoja hänen puheestaan ja yritti selittää jotain välillä toisella kielellä. Venäjä oppi, että järvi, jonka rannalla he tapasivat, oli nimeltään Saimaa, että he olivat maankolkassa, jota kutsuttiin Karjalaksi ja, että pienellä pojalla oli toinenkin ystävä, Viro, joka oli myöskin Venäjän rajavaltio. Joitain sanoja itäinen valtio oppi kuitenkin, kuten isoveli, jonka pieni Suomi oli selittänyt. Venäjä oli onnellinen, että hänen uusi pikkuveljensä oli hyväksynyt hänet veljekseen, mutta kuitenkin joka ilta eron hetkellä, kun hän yritti saada toista mukaansa, hän sai aina vastaukseksi pontevamman "Ei":n._

_Vuodet vierivät ja Venäjä ei käynyt enää niin usein ystävänsä luona kuin ennen. Hän itse kasvoi hurjaa vauhtia toiseen verrattuna, joka oli koko ajan pysynyt 3-5 vuotiaana ihmisten ikään nähden. Kasvava suurvalta oli silloin itse 10-13 vuotta ihmisten iässä, kun hän päätti käydä taas tapaamassa pikkuveljeään. Pari päivää hän istui aution Saimaan rannalla ja odotti, mutta pientä valtiota ei kuulunut. Peloissaan toisen puolesta Venäjä nousi ja lähti vaistonvaraisesti kulkemaan syvemmälle metsikköön. Hän haahuili ympäriinsä ehkä monia viikkoja, kylästä kylään, mutta pientä Suomea ei näkynyt. Lopulta, hän päätyi paikkaan, jossa Suomi tuntui loppuvan ja jokin uusi maa alkavan. Venäjä tiiraili outoa maata, niin kuin oli joskus vuosia sitten tiiraillut Suomea, mutta tällä kertaa, joku tuli hänen luokseen. Venäjä päätteli heti pojan nähtyään tämän olevan myös valtio, suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä. Hänen hiuksensa näyttivät vaaleammilta kuin Suomen ja Venäjän, hänellä oli siniset silmät ja vyöllään hänellä roikkui miekka. Valtio pysähtyi juuri ennen hänen ja Suomen rajaa ja mulkoili Venäjää._

_"Vad viljar du om Finland?" Tämä kysyi äänellä, joka sai suuremman valtionkin säikähtämään, äänellä, jossa oli varmuutta ja pelottomuutta. Venäjä oli tunnistavinaan tuon kielen, muttei kuitenkaan. Kyse oli kuitenkin Suomesta._  
_"Tiedätkö missä Suomi on?" Venäjä kysyi yleiskielellä, jonka oli oppinut matkustellessaan, mutta jota hänen etsimänsä pieni valtio ei osannut. Tämä uusi valtio selvästi osasi._

_"Mitä haluat hänestä?" Tämä kysyi tiukemmin._  
_"Halu-… Kuka olet?" Venäjä kysyi ja yritti astua lähemmäs rajaa, mutta toinen valtio veti miekkansa esille ja osoitti sillä häntä rintaan._  
_"Olen Ruotsi ja Suomi kuuluu minulle!" Venäjä tuijotti kauhuissaan toisen maan miekkaa, ei hän tullut tappelemaan! Pojan sanat saivat hänet kuitenkin närkästymään._  
_"Su-Suomi kuuluu minulle!" Hän vastasi, "Olen Venäjä, ja Suomi kuuluu minulle!" Närkästyvän näköinen Ruotsi sivalsi miekallaan, mutta Venäjä hyppäsi kauemmas ja kaatui. Urheasti hän kuitenkin nosti katseensa omalla puolella pysyttelevään valtioon._  
_"Hän on minun pikk-"_

_"Suomi kuuluu minulle ja jos sinulla on siihen jotain sanottavaa, vastaat minulle." Ruotsi sanoi jäätävän kylmästi. Venäjä yritti pitää kyyneleet poissa ja väänsi naamansa rumaan mulkaisuun._  
_"Kolkolkolkol…" Hän mutisi itsekseen, vaikka ei tiennyt mistä nuo sanat tulivat. Sitten hän nousi ja katsoi vastustajaansa syvälle sinisiin silmiin._  
_"Suomi tulee olemaan minun ja siinä vaiheessa sinulta ei enää kysytä." Hän sanoi ja kääntyi kannoillaan palatakseen kotiinsa._

Venäjä tuijotti kauas länteen omalta rajaltaan kävellessään sen viertä pohjoisemmaksi. Rajavartijoiden katseet olivat jääneet jo kauan taakse, mutta kauaa ei suurvalta enää joutuisi olemaan yksin. Juuri silloin eräästä metsiköstä tuli esiin hahmo, jonka Venäjä olisi tunnistanut unissaankin. Blondia päätä peittivät korvalaput ja hänen housujensa taskusta pilkisti pistooli. Venäjä pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Suomea, joka lähestyi rajaa vihainen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mitä teet Ivan!" Hän huusi päästessään lähemmäs. Lumimyräkkä ja kylmyys eivät näyttäneet haittaavan kumpaakaan valtiota.  
"Tuo raja on ihan turha välillämme. Ottaisit sen pois niin voisin taas käydä katsomassa sinu-" Venäjä kertoi ystävällisesti, mutta seuraavaksi pistoolin piippu osoitti häntä.  
"Pysy poissa maastani." Yleensä niin tyyni ja iloinen maa sanoi nyt niin kylmästi ja jäätävästi kuin osasi. Venäjä käänsi päätään ja hymyili.  
"Mutta pikkuveli,"

"EN! Ole sinun veljesi!" Suomi karjahti ja koko aukea tuntui kaikuvan. Hurjistuneet violetit silmät tuijottivat ylöspäin ja niistä näkyi, ettei pienempi valtio pelännyt vetää liipaisimesta.

"Minulla ei ole veljeä!" Hän huusi. Hymy ei kadonnut suuremman valtion naamalta, mutta katse siirtyi hiljalleen käteen joka piteli asetta. Vasea käsi.

"Onko kätesi enää kauhean tunnoton?" Hän kysyi. Pienempi valtio ampui äreissään varoituslaukauksen ilmaan. Venäjä käänsi katseensa takaisin toisen violetteihin silmiin ja ojensi kättään eteenpäin.  
"Haluatko tulla mukaani, pikkuveli Finljándija?"  
"Kokeillaanko kuinka kauan kätesi vuotaa jos ammun siihen?" Suomi vastasi kylmästi.  
"Oliko tuo kyllä?" Venäjä kysyi. Suomi kurtisti kulmiaan ja pudisti ihan vähän päätään kuin omalle ajatukselleen. Sitten hän astui askelen taaksepäin.  
"Mene kotiin Ivan. Ja varokin lähestymästä enää rajaa."  
"Mutta rakas pikkuveljeni,"

"EN OLE PIKKUVELJESI!" Lause jäi leijumaan heidän kahden keskelleen. Lopulta Venäjä kääntyi ja lähti talsimaan samaa tietä pois mistä oli tullut. Suomi ei liikkunut vaan hengitti raivostumistaan pois.  
"Vihaan sinua!" Hän karjui vielä pimenevään yöhön.  
"Kol… Kol… Kol…" Tuuli idästä päin yltyi, mutta sen vinkunankin alta Suomi kuuli Venäjän masentuneen mutinan.

* * *

/ Tämä oli Prologi, mikä oikeastaan alunperin tehtiin erilliseksi tarinaksi. Vasta pari viikkoa myöhemmin aloin kirjoittamaan todellista pitkää tarinaa, joka alkaa sitten seuraavasta luvusta. Liitin tämän prologiksi, koska mielestäni tämän lukeminen oli pakollista, jotta ymmärtäisitte mitä tapahtuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Luku 1.**

* * *

… Grzzzrgzzrzzshzz…__

"Kaaaargh-! PERKELE!"

… Zzhzzzzgrrzz…__

"Päästä irti, saatanan ryssä!"

… Zhhzschsczzhgzg…  
_  
"Painu helvettiin Ivan, PAINU HELVETTIIN!"_

… Zzzgh…_  
"Pikkuveli-?"  
_… Zzzgh…__

* * *

Viro havahtui ajatuksistaan hereille. Pienestä, vaatimattomasta ikkunasta heijastuva päivänvalo oli hiipunut, mikä hämmensi valtiota. Viro ei muistanut nukahtaneensa, eikä uskonut kadonneensa ajatuksiinsakaan niin syvästi, ettei olisi huomannut päivän kuluvan hänen edestään. Vaiti hän nousi istumaan sängyllään, jonka peitto oli edelleen siististi levitettynä hänen allaan.

Jos hän oli nukahtanut, se ei ollut kyllä hänen tarkoituksensa silloin, kun hän sängylle oli kaatanut itsensä. Pieni pahoinvointi muistutti kuitenkin syystä, miksi hän oli tullut pieneen huoneeseen levähtämään. Viro arveli, että jos hän nyt nousisi seisomaan, päivällä koettu päänsärky palaisi vielä julmempana kuin aikaisemmin. Hän jäikin istumaan sängylleen, tutkimaan huoneen piirteitä, jotka olisi osannut piirtää kartalle unissaankin.

Suoraan hänen edessään näkyi pari kappaletta hyllyjä, joista Viro oli tottuneesti ottanut vain reunimmaisen kaksi ylintä laatikkoa omaan käyttöönsä. Hänen kääntäessään päätään oikealle hän näki kaksi siististi peiteltyä sänkyä, jotka odottivat omistajiaan sinnikkäästi. Viro toivoi kuitenkin niiden jäävän tyhjäksi.

Hän ei halunnut Latvian ja Liettuan joutuvan samaan tilaan kuin hänkin.

Viro oli vielä pari päivää sitten ollut kotonaan, siivoten, laittaen ruokaa ja miettien maailman asioita. Melkein naapurissa Saksa oli hyökännyt Puolan kimppuun ja oikeastaan saman tien kaikki kolme Baltian-maata; Viro, Latvia ja Liettua, olivat julistautuneet monen muun maan yhteydessä puolueettomaksi. Jos Saksa halusi riidellä, hän saisi hoitaa asiansa itsekseen, pienet valtiot eivät olleet kiinnostuneet hänen asioistaan. Kuitenkin, juuri sinä päivänä Viron ovelle saapui henkilö, jonka näkemisestä valtio piti päivä päivältä vähemmän.

Kop. Kopkop. Viro kuuli kolme terävää kopautusta etuoveltaan ja jätti yksinäisen kauluspaidan sängylle odottamaan päätymistään kaappiin. Hän ei oikein tiennyt ketä odottaisi saapuvaksi, muttei olisi halunnut varsinkaan juuri tämän henkilön tulevan häntä tervehtimään.

"Tulossa!" Viro huudahti, kun ovella olija koputti uudestaan. Eduardilla oli hiukan ongelmia lukon avaamisessa, mutta lopulta ovi aukesi ystävällisesti.  
Oven ulkopuolella olevaa miestä Viron piti katsoa todella paljon ylöspäin nähdäkseen kasvot, joita ei olisi tarvinnut nähdä, sillä hän tunnisti valtion jo vaatekerrasta.

"Hei Viroseni." Selviä sanoja ei ollut ehtinyt muodostua nuoremman valtion mieleen kun tämä jo nieli kauhua pois. Venäjän ilme näytti liiankin ystävälliseltä tähän tilanteeseen. Viro tuijotti kauhuissaan ylemmäs lasiensa läpi, jotka tuntuivat kaartuvan vinoon.

Venäjä ei selvästikään jäänyt odottamaan lupaa päästäkseen sisälle, vaan asteli röyhkeästi peremmälle. Viro kääntyi hitaasti perässä, eikä vain osannut sanoa mitään järkevää.

"Olenkin aina ajatellut talosi olevan häiritsevän pieni." Venäjä ilmoitti suoraan tutkiessaan pitkähkön eteisen seiniä, "Et ole tainnut ajatella suurentavasi sitä?" Viro silmäili peloissaan vesihanaa, jota hänen yllättävä vieraansa hiplaili uhkaavasti selkänsä takana. _Mitä hän täältä haki…?_

"E-…"

"Kyllä se on liian pieni sinulle." Venäjä ei vielä lopettanut epämääräistä monologiaan, "Ehkäpä olet harkinnut palaavasi luokseni asumaan?"  
_  
Siitä siis on kyse. _Vierailun tarkoitus ei siis ollut sen yllättävämpi. Melkein joka yö Viro näki painajaisia tilanteista, joissa Venäjä mahdollisesti tulisi noutamaan hänet takaisin. Nyt kauhukseen hän oli päätynyt yhteen unistaan, ja missä tilanteessa! Ympärillä pyöri sota. Yhdenkään valtion säilyminen huomispäivään ei ollut moneen vuoteen ollut niin epävarmaa.

Viro karisti kauhut hartioiltaan, piti ne ryhdikkäinä ja katsoi tiukkana Venäjää takaraivoon.  
"En ole harkinnut. Minä-"

"Tulisitko?" Venäjä kääntyi yllättäen ympäri. Viron hartiat, polvet ja koko olemus koki hirvittävän romahduksen sillä hetkellä. _En! En, en, en! _Hän huusi mielessään, mutta suusta ei tullut kuin pieni "E". Venäjä käänteli päätään ja lapsenomainen hymy vain levisi.  
"Onko tuo kyllä?"

"… Mina… mida?" Samassa hetkessä suurempi valtio oli tarrannut Viroa ranteesta.  
"Tiesin, että sinuun voisin luottaa. Olen aina ollut sitä mieltä, että ymmärrämme toisiamme täydellisesti. Varasin jo vanhan huoneenne käytettäväksi, on se hyvä että lähdit mukaan ihan vapaaehtoisesti!"  
"Mida? E-ei, oodata!" Viro yritti rimpuilla irti, mutta Venäjä oli lähtenyt jo raahaamaan häntä mukanaan.  
"Enkä kyllä ole ikinä pitänyt tuosta rumasta kielestäsi, ehkä sille voitaisiin tehdä jotain."

Viro palasi ajatuksissaan takaisin nykypäivään. Sisimmässään hän tiesi, ettei todellakaan olisi tässä huoneessa enää montaan yötä yksin, mutta silti hän rukoili Latvian ja Liettuan puolesta. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt varoittaa heitä, mutta tiesi heidän jo tietävän hänen tilanteestaan. Latvia oli yrittänyt soittaa hänelle heti seuraavana päivänä, mutta Venäjän vastattua puhelimeen hän oli panikoinut ja katkaissut puhelun.

Tuskaillessaan ajatuksissaan Viro otti lasinsa nenältään ja pyyhki silmiään. Kello näyttäisi varmaan kohta Venäjän kokouksen alkamista, mihin hänetkin oli pakotettu kuuntelemaan omaa epätoivoista tilannettaan. Jo pari päivää Eduard olikin juossut suuremman valtion perässä jokaisessa kokouksessa, istunut kuuntelemassa maailman tapahtumista ja muista asioista, joista oli yrittänyt pestä kätensä. Ja nyt jo hän oli valmis jättämään kaiken tämän taakseen ja palaamaan omaan taloonsa. Valtio ei hänen mielestään kuulunut toisen valtion taloon. Hänellä oli ollut monta sataa vuotta aikaa miettiä sitä, ja kolme mallikappaletta valtioita näyttämässä, millaista oli elää jossain, mihin ei yksinkertaisesti kuulunut. Hän, Latvia, Liettua ja…

Viro nousi ylös tajutessaan, että hänen pitäisi kohta mennä. Hän kuitenkin kääntyi vielä katsomaan vasemmalle, missä oli vielä yksi yksinäinen sänky. Se oli neljästä sängystä uusin, mutta oli ollut kauemmin tyhjillään kuin kolme muuta.  
_Soomi. Älä sinäkään joudu tänne._


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 2.

_… Zzzzhz…_

_"Rossiya."_

_… Grzzhz…_

_"Venäjä."_

_… Gzzzrghjzzsshzzgh…_

_"Rossiya!"__  
__  
"Venäjä."_

_… Z… Zzzghzsg…_

_"Noo'o, sano Rossiya. Ei Venäjä."_

_"Venäjä."_

_"Pikkuveli Finljándija'ah, sano se oikein!"_

_"Suomi! Isoveli Venäjää'äh, sano se oikein!"_

_… Gzzzghz…_

Illan hämärään pimenevässä käytävässä kulki vaaleahiuksinen valtio raskain askelin, katsellen tuttuja seinäkankaita, jotka hulmusivat tuntemattomassa läpivedossa. Viro oli aina pitänyt koristekankaita koko valtavan kartanon yhtenä harvoista lämmön ja kotoisuuden luojista, sillä valtavat käytävät olivat varsinkin talvella järkyttävän pimeitä ja kolkkoja. Hän kuuli oman askeleensa kolahtavan maahan, ja jäävän kaikumaan hänen jälkeensä käytävällä. Se oli niissä kolkoissa käytävissä hyvänäkin puolena, sillä jos joku oli tulossa vastaan, hänet kuuli toiselta puolelta taloa. Jos se oli vielä joku tuttu, askeleesta pystyi vieläpä tunnistamaan kulkijan, nopea-askelisen Latvian, tarkkaan astuvan Liettuan, joka ei paljoa ääntä päästänyt ja tietenkin vastapainona Venäjä, joka kuulosti polkevan kantapäätänsä lattian läpi.

Nyt Viro oli kuitenkin käytävällä yksin. Hän ei olettanutkaan kuulevansa kahden muun baltin askelia, mutta ei myöskään viereisen suurvallan, ei yhdenkään, joka siinä talossa asui tai työskenteli. Kaikki olivat jossain muualla, osa ei ollut – onneksi – talossakaan, ja loput kokouksessa.

Kokouksessa, josta Viro oli kuin olikin myöhässä.

Se oli asia, mistä Venäjä ei varmaankaan tykkäisi.

Viro kääntyi vasemmalle eräästä kulmasta ja näki edessään vähän enemmän valaistun käytävän. Sähköjä ei yleisesti käytetty käytävissä, sillä niitä oli niin valtavasti, että valaistus hoitui vielä monissa osissa kynttilöillä. Valtio näkikin tämän käytävän varrella yhden lukuisista sisäköistä sytyttelemässä kynttilöitä ja vaihtelemassa niitä uusiin. Tyttö säikähti nähdessään Viron ja kumarteli hänelle hädissään. Moinen käyttäytyminen oli aina kummastuttanut valtiota, sillä hän ei kuitenkaan pitänyt itseään hirveän paljon suuremmassa arvossa ihmisiin verrattuna. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että koko ikänsä häntä oli pidetty alempana osapuolena asuessaan Venäjän talossa, toisaalta se saattoi johtua vain vaatimattomuudesta. Viro kuitenkin hymyili sisäkölle rauhoittavasti ja tervehti häntä omalla kielellään. Tämä sai tytön hieman hämmentyneeksi. Viro arveli hänen olevan suhteellisen uusi talossa, sillä vanhemmat, kokeneemmat sisäköt olisivat tervehtineet häntä takaisin. Se seikka ei valtiota kuitenkaan häirinnyt, vaan hän käveli reippaasti ohi, kohti käytävän reunalla olevaa laajaa kaksoisovea.

Lähestyessään kokoushuonetta hän huomasi kohtalotoverin, ihmismiehen, joka näytti myös olevan myöhässä kokouksesta. Hän oli juuri saapumassa ovelle, jonka takana kokous järjestettäisiin, kun hän huomasi nuoren valtion. Aluksi hän katsahti häntä hieman syrjäkarein, kuin vain toista kokouksesta myöhästynyttä ihmistä, mutta tarttuessaan oven kahvasta hän kurkisti uudestaan valtiota, joka oli juuri tullut kynttilänvaloon ja arvioi tämän hetkessä uudestaan. Äkillisesti pienehkö puna levisi miehen kasvoille tämän ymmärtäessä ajatelleensa Viroa täysin väärin.

"Aah!" Mies vinkaisi ja päästi äkisti irti ovenkahvasta, "Anteeksi, en tunnistanut teitä, herra Viro!" Hän kumarsi anteeksipyytävästi. Valtio itse kurtisti kulmiaan lasiensa takana. Venäjällä ihmisten käyttäytyminen valtioita kohtaan oli todella kummallinen. Hänen maassaan hän pystyi kulkemaan kaduilla, niin kuin kuka tahansa muu, mutta täällä ihmiset hyppivät alta pois ja pyytelivät anteeksi vähäisimpiäkin tekemisiään.

"Ei se mitään." Viro totesi hiljaa. Mies suoristi äkisti ryhtinsä ja tarrasi kahvasta uudella innolla, avaten sen valtiolle. Tämä korjasi lasiensa asentoa ja astui sisään, kiittäen äänellä, joka oli kadota hänen saapuessaan huoneeseen, jossa tunnelma oli täysin vääränlainen hänelle.

Pelko, se kadotti hänen äänensä. Pelko, joka velloi kokoushuoneessa, jonka vain yksi valtio aiheutti. Ja Viro arveli vieläpä tämän valtion olevan suhteellisen masentuneella päällä.

Huone ei ollut niin iso kuin saattoi olettaa suurista ovista, jotka johtivat sinne. Se koostui aivan normaalisti neljästä seinästä, jotka olivat koristeltu erinäisillä kartoilla eri vuosituhansilta, sekä koristeellisilla tauluilla. Pääosan huoneen pinta-alasta vei valtava mahonkipuinen pöytä, jonka ympärille oli levitetty kymmeniä tuoleja, ja joilla valtaosalla istui joku.

Jo astuessaan sisälle Viro tunnisti oman paikkansa pöydän ympärillä. Ei ollut vaikea erottaa Venäjän mahtavaa ruhoa kymmenien ihmisten joukosta, jonka vieressä oli yksi tyhjistä paikoista. Se oli varta vasten varattu juuri Virolle, aivan pöydän päästä, niin kuin Venäjällä valtion kuuluikin.

"Aah, Viro!" Venäjä oli nostanut katseensa omista ajatuksistaan sillä hetkellä, kun huoneen ovi oli avautunut. Viro näki hänen kasvojensa kirkastuvan, samalla hän päinvastoin tunsi omiensa tummenevan. Hänen onnekseen suurvalta ei näyttänyt hirveän masentuneelta, mikä olisi voinut olla täysin mahdollista. Jos Viro ei pitänyt Venäjän kokouksista, niin hän taisi itse piti niistä vielä vähemmän. Tärisevän Baltian-maan läsnäolo vaikutti piristävän miestä, vaikka ne eivät yleisesti olleet hirveän piristävällä päällä.

Sillä hetkellä, kun Venäjä oli avannut suunsa, kääntyivät kaikki ihmiset huoneessa katsomaan sisälle saapujaa. Yllättäen huoneessa oli aivan hiljaista, vaikka Viro ei tiennyt mitä siellä oli ollut hetkeä sitten. Jokunen miehistä nyökäytti päällään tervehdyksen nuorelle valtiolle, mutta kääntyi sanomatta sanaakaan takaisin papereihin, joita näytti olevan joka miehen edessä suurehko kasa. Osa vain kääntyi ympäri nähtyään hänet, mikä oli jo Virosta luonnollisempaa käytöstä.

"... Anteeksi, olen myöhässä..." Hän mutisi varpailleen, jotka olivat muuttuneet yllättävän ystävällisiksi vuosien varrella.  
"Ei se mitään, et laisinkaan!" Venäjä huikkasi kuulostaen onnelliselta, "Tulepas nyt sieltä tänne, niin päästään jatkamaan." Se ei ollut kehotus. Se oli käsky. Viro pujahti äkkiä kaikkien tuolien ohi ja löysi itsensä hetken päästä istumasta aivan käskijänsä vierestä. Nuorempi valtio ei voinut olla huomaamatta Venäjän rentoutumista hetkellä, kun hän istui paikalleen. Ohi menevän hetken hän oli näkevinään toisen kasvoilla kummallisen hymynkaaren, mutta se suli pois ihmisten jatkaessa päätöntä päällekkäin puhumistaan…

Ja vain kauhukseen Viron oli pakko huomata, että se puhuivat päällekkäin hänestä, siitä, mitä hänen maassaan tapahtui.  
"Jos sijoitamme miehiä näihin osiin Viroa..."  
"Saamme parituhatta sotilasta Tallinnasta..." Yllättäen Eduardin vatsa oli heittää voltin ja hänen teki mieli oksentaa, kuin hän olisi sairas. Oli hirvittävä ajatella, että kyse oli kuitenkin siitä, mitä he tekivät hänen maassaan. Hänen kansalaisilleen. Hänelle.

Viro puristi kämmenensä nyrkkiin ja pyrki hengittämään tasaisesti. _Ei tämä mitään. Vain yksi kokous, ja se on taas ohi. Vain pari tuntia tuskallista istumista, kyllä he kohta alkavat puhumaan jostain muusta kuin minusta, _Hän pakotti itsensä ajattelemaan. Se helpotti, rauhoitti hengityksen ja Eduard kykeni hieman rentoutumaan.

"Näytätpä kalpealta." Venäjä ilmoitti hillityllä äänellä ylempää, "Oletko kunnossa?" Viro nielaisi suuhun kertyneen ylimääräisen syljen pois ja nosti katseensa vierellä istuvaan valtioon. Tämän kasvoille oli levinnyt tuttu pikkulapsi-hymy, mutta Eduard näki hiukan epäröivistä rypyistä, ettei suurta maata oikeasti kiinnostanut hänen hyvinvointinsa. Hän yritti vain olla kohtelias, omalla epäonnistuvalla tavallaan.

Eipä olisi kysymyskään oikein sopinut hänen suuhunsa.  
Viro antoi kämmeniensä rentoutua ja siirsi huomionsa pöydän alle..  
"..." Suusta ei tullut sanoja, eikä hän tiennyt mitä vastata.  
"Hyvä!" Venäjän ääni kuulosti kuitenkin tyytyväiseltä, kuin hän olisi saanut vastauksen kysymykseensä, ja Eduard päätteli keskustelun olevan siinä.

Tusinan minuutteja ehti vierähtää hitaasti Viron kuunnellessa hajamielisesti ihmisten keskustelua. Vierellä suurvalta näytti menettäneensä kiinnostuksensa, vaikkei sitä suoranaisesti näyttänytkään. Kyseinen fakta hämmensi nuorempaa valtiota, sillä ei Venäjä ikinä ollut tuollainen. Nyt hän näytti jopa keskittyvän johonkin aivan muuhun kuin kokoukseen. Viro ei tiennyt huolestuako asiasta, vai jättää sikseen. Ehkä suurella valtiolla oli ollut vain raskas päivä.

"Hyvät herrat." Eräs mies keskeytti Viron ajattelemisen julmasti nousemassa seisomaan. Ei tarvinnut hetkenkään miettimistä, ennekuin valtio tunnisti miehen: Venäjällä periaatteessa johtajan asemassa oleva pääsihteeri. Huone hiljeni hetkessä.

"Saanen ilmoittaa, että Viron rauhanomainen haltuunotto on sujunut mallikkaasti." Hän ilmoitti. Virosta tuntui siltä, kuin olisi voinut valua pöydän alle kaikkien ihmisten aloittaessa pienet, vaatimattomat suosionosoitukset, mutta ei tahtonut tehdä sitä. Kaikkein päällimmäisenä taputuksista kuului Venäjän itsensä valtavien kämmenten yhteen kolahtelusta tuleva ääni. Se oli myös viimeinen, joka jäi kaikumaan huoneeseen, kun ihmiset taputtamisensa lopettivat.

"Niin." Jatkoi Venäjän päämies, "Kuten olin sanomassa, voimme nyt keskittyä kokonaisuudessaan samanlaisiin toimenpiteisiin Latviassa ja Liettuas-"  
"Entäs Suomi?" Venäjä keskeytti. Viro jähmettyi paikalleen._ Ei, ei, ei! Ei heitä!_

Huoneeseen levisi syvä hämmennys, melkein jokainen ihminen kävi äkkiä paperinsa läpi, etsien jotain kommenttia Suomesta. Erityisen hämmentynyt oli Venäjän päämies, joka tuijotti hetken tyhjäpäisesti papereitaan.  
"Mitä, eh, Suomi… Tuota noin…"  
"Suomen sijainti on Saksalle erittäin suotuinen, jos hänet vallataan, Saksa pystyy hyökkäämään kimppuuni monesta suunnasta." Venäjä sanoi ripeästi ja painottaen jokaista sanaansa. Jok' ikinen virke kuulosti tarkkaan harkitulta, kuin hän olisi odottanut hetkeä jo viikkoja, milloin pääsisi sanomaan ne. Ihmisjoukosta kuului hyväksyvää mutinaa, jopa Venäjän johtaja näytti hyväksyvän tilanteen ja ottavan sen heti hallintaansa.

"Aivan, siis Latvian, Liettuan ja Suomen haltuunottoon. Aloitamme heidän johtajiensa kanssa keskustelut pikapuoleen, ehkäpä seuraavan kolmen kuukauden sisällä ja-" Viro katsahti Venäjään sivusilmällä ja näki tämän siristävän hieman äkäisesti silmiään.

"Ei." Hän sanoi ärtyneen kuuloisesti. Hänen johtajansa hämmentyi uudestaan.

"Niin, toki, seuraavan kahden kuukauden sisä-"

"Nyt."

Viro oli pudota penkiltään, eikä näyttänyt olevan ainoa. Kaikki ihmismiehet tuijottivat toisiaan kummastuneesti ja Venäjän päämies yritti vieläkin etsiä papereistaan kohtaa, jossa tästä olisi kerrottu. Nyt, miksi nyt? Mikä kiire suurvallalla oli saada ne kolme kattonsa alle asumaan? Viroa puistatti ja hän toivoi keksivänsä jotain sanottavaa. Ihan mitä tahansa. Toisaalta taas, Venäjä ei näyttänyt olevan sillä tuulella, että kuuntelisi minkäänlaisia vastalauseita. Tämän asian kanssa hän oli tosissaan.

"Nyt, mite-, mitä tarkoitat, nyt?" Joku miehistä kysyi, "Emme saa mistään tähän hätään mihinkään kenenkään heidän johtajistoaan tänne tai,"  
"Ei heidän." Ärähti Venäjä niin, että Viro säikähti. Hän ärähteli välillä balteille, mutta tuo kuulosti aivan erilaiselta. Joltain, mikä muistutti jokaista huoneessa istuvaa miestä heidän ja Venäjän välisestä arvoerosta.

"Vain Suomen." Hän jatkoi, vähän rauhallisemmin, vähän lapsekkaammin. Viro näki hänen silmiensä säihkyvän. Mutta, se oli silti pienelle valtiolle liikaa.  
"Arvon Venäjä, et voi-" Hän meinasi sanoa, mutta samalla hän näki suurvallan kasvoille leviävän tutun hymyn. Hitaasti tämä kääntyi, ja Viro toivoi, että olisi ollut täysin hiljaa. Hetkessä hän tunsi vahvan käden tarttuvan häntä leuasta ja näki hymyilevät kasvot tuijottavan häntä vaativasti silmiin.

"Mitä nyt Viro? Etkö ole samaa mieltä kanssani?" Venäjä kysyi täysin viattomasti.  
"Olen!" Viro inahti yhteen painuvien leukojensa välistä, "Tietenkin olen!" Ja Venäjä päästi hänestä irti. Viro jähmettyi  
paikalleen kauhusta ja päätti, ettei sanoisi enää mitään.

Hänen vierellään suurvalta nousi seisomaan.  
"Koska ajattelinkin ehdotukseni saavan suuren osan kannatuksen," Sanoessaan tuon, hän kumartui nappaamaan Viron käden ja puristi sitä hiukan liian kovaa, "Ja ystäväni Viron myös, päätin, että kutsun suloisen pikkuveljeni tänne luoksemme. Tänä iltana." Huoneeseen laskeutui vaivautunut, hieman jännittyvä hiljaisuus. Viro koki kolahduksen päässään. Soome oli jo täällä?

* * *

Käytävän päässä sijaitsi yksinäinen olohuone, yksi niistä monista, joita talossa oli. Siellä, pieni, ärtynyt hahmo tutki vanhahkoa kirjahyllyä, sen pölyisyyttä punasinertävillä silmillään. Hän otti pari niistä syliinsä ja järjesteli nopeasti aakkosjärjestykseen. Saatuaan kirjat takaisin pieni hahmo tutki hyllyn läpi vielä ja ärtymys suli naamalta pois sulaksi onnellisuudeksi.  
"Aina sai olla siivoamassa. Milloin isoveli oppii itse…"


	4. Chapter 4

Luku 3

_… Zzzghrzzzzgh…_

_"Voi ei! Joko täällä pimenee?"_

_… Zzzhzzz…_

_"Minun täytyy palata, että ehdin vielä yöksi kotiin…"_

_… Zzzhg…_

_  
"… Miten olisi, pikkuveli Finljándija, tuletko mukaani?"_

_… Zssszzzhghss…_

_"En."__  
__  
"Tule vain! Näytän sinulle paikkoja ja-"_

_… Zhz…_

_"En."  
_

Tino, Suomi, pyörähti ympäri hänen makuunsa liian suuressa olohuoneessa ja etsi katseellaan jotain muuta tekemistä. "Suomalaisiin tapoihin ei kuulu myöhästely," hän oli itsekseen naurahtanut tajuttuaan saapuneensa Venäjän taloon monta tuntia aiemmin, kuin hänen oli pyydetty. Hänet oli ohjattu suoraan tuohon kyseiseen huoneeseen – aivan kuin hän ei olisi osannut sinne itse – ja pyydetty odottamaan siellä, kunnes joku tulisi hakemaan hänet. Ja koska hän oli tullut niin paljon ajoissa, odottavan aika oli alkanut tuntua pitkältä. Aivan liian pitkältä Suomelle, jonka oli melkein aina pakko päästä tekemään jotakin. Tilannetta pahensi vielä olohuone, joka näytti siltä ettei sitä oltu käytetty aikoihin ja kun olikin käytetty, se oli tapahtunut monen vodkapullon jälkeen.

Nyt huone alkoi näyttää siltä, että joku oli päästänyt sinne pirteän suomalaisen vapaaksi.

Tino oli ehtinyt järjestellä melkein koko huoneen uuteen uskoon. Kirjahylly, ei mikään mahtavan kokoinen, oli kokenut uuden järjestyksen valtion miettiessä kaikenlaisia erilaisia asettelutyylejä ja päätynyt lopulta aakkoselliseen, pöydällä lojuvat paperit oli kasattu sopusuhtaisiin pinoihin ja paljon pölyä oli kadonnut huoneesta Suomen löytäessä nurkasta pölyhuiskan. Aikaa tuntui silti jäävän liikaa, kun ketään ei kuulunut saapuvaksikaan häntä noutamaan. Valtio oli ehtinyt kysyä jo itseltään monesti, oliko hän oikeassa paikassa, oliko nyt oikea päivä, vai olikohan isoveli unohtanut hänet? Mikään näistä ei kuulostanut kuitenkaan järkevältä, eihän Suomi voinut olla väärään aikaan väärässä paikassa! Vain ajoissa. Ja ei Venäjä Suomea unohtaisi… Aivan heti… Ikinä…

Veljet eivät unohda toisiaan, vaikka eivät olisikaan verellisesti sukua.

Nyt valtio kuitenkin tarvitsi kipeästi jotain tekemistä. Sellainen hän vain oli, aina touhuamassa. Ruotsi oli sanonut sitä suloiseksi, Venäjä oli sanonut sitä suloiseksi. Pahuksen poikkeuksen sääntöön oli tehnyt Tanska, joka oli sanonut sitä sekopäiseksi. Mutta, Suomipa halusi olla sekopäinen. Ja nyt hän etsi kuumeisesti katseellaan kirjoituspöydältä tyhjää paperia, johon voisi taiteilla sekopäisyyttään. Sellainen olisi saattanut löytyä, ellei hän olisi juuri sitä pöytää järjestellyt uudestaan. Toisaalta hänellä ei ollut enää aikaakaan etsiä mitään paperia, sillä huoneen ovelle saapui vakavan näköinen palvelustyttö.  
"Ehem." Tyttö ilmoitti tulostaan Suomelle.  
"Terve!" Tino tervehti iloisesti ja joutui hieman hillitsemään itseään, ettei olisi mennyt suoraa päätä kättelemään tätä ja kyselemään kuulumisia.  
"Teitä odotetaan nyt saapuvaksi kokoushuoneeseen." Tyttö ilmoitti tylysti. Suomi pomppasi heti seisomaan, täysin valmiina lähtemään.  
"Kiitoksia." Hän sanoi ja käveli vikkelästi tytön ohitse. Tämä näytti siltä, että hänet oli määrätty ohjaamaan valtio perille. Suomi hymyili kääntyessään tytön puoleen.  
"Taidan… Osata perille itsekin." Hän virkkoi.  
"Kyllä herra." Tyttö nyökkäsi ja katsahti olohuoneeseen, josta valtio oli tullut. Hetkessä jäykkä, tunteeton naama muuttui epäuskoiseksi, epätoivoiseksi ja hämmentyneeksi.  
"Minä vähän järjestelin täällä!" Tino sanoi iloisesti ja jatkoi matkaansa käytävän poikki. Tyttö jäi seisomaan huoneen ovella olkapäät lyyhyssä.

Vain hiukan seikkailtuaan valtio löysi huoneen, jossa venäläisillä oli menossa kokous. Hetkeksi Suomi jäi tuijottamaan oven kahvaa, epävarmana haluaisiko avata oven. Hän oli jo kertaalleen paennut tästä talosta eikä hän nyt tiennyt mitä odottaisi tapahtuvan. Ajat olivat epävakaat ja jokainen etsi jotakuta johon voisi turvautua. Eesti… Suomi tiesi tietenkin jo hänestä. Nyt oli enää ajan kysymys milloin Venäjä hankkisi hänetkin kattonsa alle asumaan. Se saattaisi tapahtua jo sinä päivänä, tai myöhemmin. Jonain päivänä.

Suomi ravisteli itsensä hereille ajatuksistaan ja hymyili. Antaisiko hän sen tapahtua? Ei, ei nyt, ei koskaan enää. Hänellä oli tukijoita, hänellä oli itsensä ja ystävänsä, kaikki, jotka olivat hänen puolellansa. Hän ei joutuisi enää Venäjän vallan alle, ei ikinä.  
Ja sitten hän tarttui oven kahvaan ja työnsi sen auki, astuen valoisaan huoneeseen, jonka ilma oli jo nyt käymässä tunkkaisemmaksi.

Hän oli astunut sisään varovasti, mutta hämmentyi silti sitä ettei oikeastaan kukaan huomannut hänen saapumistaan. Ihmiset puhuivat kiihkeästi jostakin, eivätkä varmaankaan kuulleet oven avautumista. Suomi sulki oven varovasti takanaan ja jäi kummastuneena tuijottamaan keskustelua. Jokainen puhui toisten päälle eikä hän saanut selvää edes yksittäisiä sanoja. Kuin kyseessä olisi ollut jonkinlainen riita. Lopulta valtio erotti kaksi hahmoa väkijoukosta, jotka eivät osallistuneet huutoon. Molemmat istuivat vieretysten, toinen pidempänä, hymyillen ja toinen tuijotti suoraan Tinoa. Kun heidän katseensa vihdoin kohtasivat silmälasipäinen valtio hymyili ja heilautti varovasti kättään.  
"Hei Eesti." Tino muodosti sanat huulillaan. Viro hymyili vielä hetken kunnes hänen katseensa siirtyi hänen vierellään olevaan valtioon. Tämä näytti heräävän pienoisesta horroksesta ja äkkiä hänenkin huomionsa oli siirtynyt ovelle.  
"Finljándija!" Venäjä sanoi selvästi yrittäen kätkeä innostumistaan. Huoneessa hiljeni ja jokainen mies kääntyi ovelle.  
"Pyydän anteeksi viivytystä, taisin kääntyä jossain kohtaa väärään suuntaan." Tino hymyili ja yritti saada uudestaan katseyhteyttä Viroon. Miehen katse harhaili kuitenkin jossain maan tasolla.  
"Keskustelimme juuri saksalaisten liikkeistä Puolassa ja-" Joku venäläinen mies alkoi selvittää Suomelle tilannetta.  
"Isoveli Venäjä." Suomi keskeytti yllättävän röyhkeästi, "Miksi pyysit minut tänne?" Mitä nopeammin asia olisi ohi, sitä nopeammin hän ehtisi kotiin. Tino näki Venäjän vieressä yhden tyhjän penkin, muttei aikonut mennä siihen istumaan. Hän siirsi katseensa aivan toiselle puolelle pöytää, jossa oli juuri yhdelle valtiolle riittävä tila. Ei tuolia, mutta hän ei halunnut istua.

"Da, točno." Venäjä sanoi ja risti kätensä pöydälle, "Ajattelimme, nykyolosuhteet huomioon ottaen, että Saksa voi olla suuri uhka, meille kaikille. Jos hän pääsee käsiksi Baltian-maihin, hänen yhteytensä itämerellä ovat melkein rajattomat. Olisit viimeinen pala kartalla, joka vaikeuttaisi hänen pääsyään minun alueilleni. Meistä kaikista olisi parempi jos heti alkuun, ennen kuin tilanne muuttuu vakavaksi, palaisit asumaan luokseni." Venäjä kertoi lempeästi. Suomi huokaisi ja otti käsillään kiinni pöydästä. Pieneksi hetkeksi hän sulki silmänsä ja mutristeli suutaan.  
"Me kaikki pohjoismaat olemme puolueettomia." Suomi sanoi rauhallisesti, "Myös minä, isoveli. En ole sinun puolellasi, enkä Ludwigin. Hän ei tule ikinä pääsemään alueilleni." Hän nosti katseensa suoraan pöydän toisella puolella olevaan valtioon.  
"Etkä sinäkään." Yleensä niin tyynillä, iloisilla kasvoilla ei ollut lainkaan hymyä. Ei iloa, ei virnettä. Tästä asiasta hän oli varma, tästä asiasta ei keskusteltu enempää. Suomi katsahti nopeasti Viroa, joka yritti peitellä pientä helpottunutta hymyään. Jokainen ihminen huoneessa palloili kahden vaiheilla, sanoisiko jotain vai odottaisiko, että jompikumpi valtioista tekisi sen itse.

Venäjä näytti olevan pihalla tapahtuvasta. Suomesta vaikutti, että hän oli oikeasti olettanut hänen vastaavan kyllä. Hänellä oli ollut varmaan lisääkin syitä pyytää hänet mukaansa, mutta hän ei ehtinyt kertoa niitä. Tino oli iloinen, vaikkei näyttänytkään sitä. Sisimmässään hän hymyili, vaikka yleensä se meni toisinpäin.  
"A… A…" Venäjä oli hetken täysin sanaton, "Mutta jos hän-"  
"Isoveli, oliko muuta?" Suomi kysyi ja irrotti otteensa pöydästä, seisoen täysin omilla jaloillaan. Nyt kaikki katseet kääntyivät Venäjään, jonka luota Viro näytti haluavan lähteä kauas. Jonkinlainen puna oli levinnyt hänen kasvoilleen ja hänen sinipunaiset silmänsä tuijottivat suoraan Tinon lävitse.  
"Otan tuon ei:nä." Suomi sanoi ja peruutti askeleen, "Hyvää päivänjatkoa hyvät herrat." Hän lähti kohti ovea, mutta kääntyi vielä ympäri, nyt hymyillen jälleen.  
"Nägemist, Eesti." Hän heilautti kättään iloisesti ja poistui huoneesta.

Venäjä katsoi ympärillään olevia kasvoja. Ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä. Suomen piti hyväksyä tarjous, piti sanoa kyllä… Kerrankin. Venäjä katsahti Viroa, joka katsoi varovasti häntä.  
_Sain Vironi mukaani. Miksen saa Suomeani tänne? _Hän katsoi ovelle. Lopulta hän keksi syyn. _Väärä suostuttelukeino._  
Venäjä nousi niin äkkiä ylös, että tuoli, jolla hän istui, kaatui hänen takanaan.  
"Venäjä, mitä teet?" Hänen päämiehensä kysyi hieman äkäisesti. Valtio ei kuunnellut vaan suuntasi kulkunsa Suomen perään. Hänen takanaan Virokin nousi seisomaan.  
"Rossíja…!" Hän tuli pari askelta perässä, mutta Venäjä kääntyi ympäri.  
"Net!" Hän ärjähti, "Älä seuraa minua."

* * *

Suomi käveli kevyin askelin käytävällä. Hänestä tuntui kurjalta jättää Viro siihen huoneeseen yksin, mutta hän ei halunnut jäädä sinne hetkeksikään. Hän halusi kotiin, heti.

Käytävältä hänen takaansa kuului nopeita askelia, kuin juoksua.  
"Finljándija!" Tuttu lapsellinen ääni huudahti askeleiden lähestyessä. Suomi pysähtyi ja kääntyi hitaasti, katsoen ylöspäin. Hän yritti hymyillä, mutta jokin hänen sisällään kielsi häntä tekemästä sitä. Ja aivan kuin se jokin olisi puhunut ruotsia…

Venäjä pysähtyi hänen eteensä, etsien hänen silmiään.  
"Pikkuveli, jos Saksa hyökkää kimppuusi, niin…"  
"Ivan, Ludwig ei hyökkää. Hän yrittää saada takaisin menetetyt alueensa, ei tästä ole toista maailmansotaa tulossa. Toisekseen, olen puolueeton. Koskematon. Minun asiani eivät ole hänen asioitaan ja sama toisinpäin." Suomi astui askelen eteenpäin ja osoitti Venäjää etusormellaan, "Ja neljänneksi! Ne eivät ole myöskään sinun asioitasi! Olen itsenäinen valtio. Jos haluat riidellä, riitele keskenäsi! Vaikutusvaltasi loppuu rajaamme." Hän tiuskaisi. Venäjän kasvoilla kävi hetkessä neljä ilmettä; hämmennys, ärtymys, huoli ja normaali, lapsellinen hymy. Viimeisin jäi päälle hänen taas puhuessaan.  
"Virokin tuli takaisin. Jos-"  
"Mitään josta ei ikinä tapahdu!" Suomi ärähti, "Joku sotii ja siinä sinä olet heti, ajattelemassa omaa etuasi! En kuulu sinulle!"

Venäjä räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään.  
"Vaikutusrajaniko loppuu rajaamme?" Hän kysyi lempeästi, säikäyttäen Suomen.  
"… Mi-mitä sinä-?" Tino kysyi hieman peloissaan.  
"Sitten siirretään rajaa." Venäjän silmät loistivat. Suomi peruutti äskeisen askeleensa ja hätääntynyt hymy nyki hänen huulillaan.  
"Et ole tosissasi. Ei, ei, ei sitä voi siirtää." Hän sanoi nopeasti. Venäjän virne vain levisi ja hän tuli lähemmäs. Tino hypähti kauemmas ja harkitsi siinä seisomista vielä hetken.  
"Olet sekaisin!" Hän huudahti ja lähti juoksemaan pois.

"Venäjä on julistanut sodan Suomelle!"  
"Maa on sotatilassa!"

Suomen ympärillä juoksenteli ihmisiä hänen yrittäessään päästä Moskovan läpi. Tämä oli hulluutta, sekopäistä. Ei Suomi halunnut sotaa, ei hän pystyisi siihen. Venäjä oli liian iso ja hän… Niin pieni.

Joku juoksi hänen ohitseen ja tönäisi häntä vahingossa olkapäähän. Suomi horjahti ja jäi tuijottamaan taakseen. Kaupunki näytti olevan sekaisin. Hän ei tiennyt johtuiko se sotatilasta vai kaupungista itsestään. Silti Suomesta tuntui, että hän oli aiheuttanut kaiken. Olisiko ollut parempi jos hän olisi tehnyt niin kuin Venäjä olisi halunnut, jos hän olisi palannut?

_"Su-Suomi kuuluu minulle! Olen Venäjä, ja Suomi kuuluu minulle!" _

Ei, ei olisi ollut parempi.

_Olen Suomi, ja Suomi kuuluu minulle!_


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 4.

_… Zzzzzhzghz…._

_"Du heter…?"_

_… Zhgzghzzsghz…._

_"... __Jag heter Sverige."_

_… Zhszzhszzhssz…_

_"Jag. Sverige."_

_… Zhssgh…_

_" … Shruorige? Srrruuorige…?"_

_… Zzzhzzz…_

_"Du ska kom med jag."_

* * *

_Pienen hahmon sinipunaiset silmät tarkkailivat pusikon toisella puolella menossa olevaa tapahtumaa peloissaan. Hän ymmärsi sanan sieltä, sanan täältä, olihan hänen puolimmaisensa poika opettanut häntä.__  
__"Hän on minun pikk-" Oli hieman vanhempi poika alkanut sanoa, mutta toinen keskeytti hänet.__  
__"Suomi kuuluu minulle ja jos sinulla on siihen jotain sanottavaa, vastaat minulle." Toinen töksäytti ja pieni hahmo pusikossa kyyristyi pienemmälle kerälle.__Lopulta hieman vanhempi poika lähti ja toinen palasi pusikon luokse. Sinipunasilmäinen poika mönki ulos piilostaan ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen poskeltaan.__  
__"Du okej?" Toinen kysyi. Pienempi nosti vapisevan katseensa ja hymyili pienesti.__  
__"Ja. Ja-jag är okej." Hän sanoi. Vanhempi poika otti nuorempaa hellästi kädestä.__  
__"Han ska inte få dej." Poika sanoi vakavasti.__  
__"Tack. Tack Su-san." Suomi mutisi varovasti. _

"Suomi kuuluu minulle ja siinä vaiheessa sinulta ei enää kysytä."

* * *

Juoksevien askelien kaiku katosi pitkällä käytävällä. Edelleen samassa kohtaa kuin äsken seisoi Venäjä, ajan ja paikan tajun menettäneenä. Hän tuijotti pitkälle käytävää pitkin, kunnes hänen katseensa alkoi pyöriä käytävällä hätäisesti.  
"Mitä minä teen!" Hän kiljaisi itselleen ja tarttui molemmin käsin hiuksistaan, pyörähtäen puoli kierrosta ympäri. Hän oli juuri löytänyt itsensä aloittamasta sotaa Suomen kanssa, eikä hänellä ollut edes alun perin tarkoitusta siihen. Ei resursseja, ei johtajan lupaa, ei muiden maiden hyväksyntää, eikä motiivia, jonka muut maat voisivat edes hyväksyä.  
Venäjä, pienoisessa paniikissa, pyörähti uudemmin puoli kierrosta ympäri ja oli jo lähdössä juoksemaan Suomen perään kun hänen katseensa sattui osumaan pylvääseen. Vuoroin hän katseli pylvästä arvioiden, vuoroin omaa kättään ja lopulta hän jäi tuijottamaan uudemman kerran suuntaan, johon hänen läntinen naapurinsa oli juossut. Sitten hän astui pylvään luokse ja laski oikean kätensä rennoksi hänen vierelleen.

"Pikkuveli…" Hän sanoi itsekseen ja siirsi kätensä selkänsä taakseen suoraksi, "Tämä on sinulle." Ja sen jälkeen hän otti vauhtia kädelleen.

"Voimmeko jatkaa kokousta ilman herra Venäjää?" Joku mies kysyi kokoushuoneessa, jossa oli ollut hieman hiljaista kahden valtion poistuttua.  
"Ehkä on parempi, että odotamme?" Hieman nuorempi mies kysyi joltain muulta, joka kohautti olkapäitään. Pöydän päässä Viro oli lyyhistynyt tuolilleen ja oli peittänyt naamansa käsiinsä. Häntä pelotti Suomen puolesta.

Huoneen ovi kävi ja Venäjä astui sisälle. Viro nosti katseensa hänen suuntaansa ja ei oikein tiennyt mitä ajatella… Kaikki ei näyttänyt olevan kunnossa. Venäjän johtaja nousi seisomaan ja näytti vihaisesti järkyttyneeltä.  
"Mitä tapahtui!" Hän tiukkasi. Suurvalta tuli parempaan valoon ja Viro henkäisi puolikuuluvasti. Venäjä piteli oikeaa kättään rintaansa vasten ja se näytti hiukan kovia kokeneelta, kuin joku olisi hakannut sitä.

"Suomi aloitti sodan kanssani."

* * *

Pöydässä oli paljon erilaisia kuvioita, olihan se puuta. Vain lakkaa päällä, täysin huomaamattomasti maalattuna, niin, että puun vinot, suorat ja kiemuraiset syyt oli mahdollista nähdä. Mahdollisesti se oli mahonkia. Kallista puuta kalliiseen makuun. Aivan täydelliseksi hiottua, sileää, tummaa puuta. Kun sitä naputti kynnellä, kuului mielenkiintoisen ontto ääni. Jos koputti pelkällä sormella, ääni kuulosti lähtevän sormesta. Koputusta oli todella vaikea kuulla jos joku huusi vieressä.

"Olemme juuri alkaneet saada maan taloutta kuntoon, ihmisten elämät alkaneet sujua ilman ongelmia ja kaikki alkoi näyttää jo hyvältä, mutta sitten sinä teet _mitä_!" Suomen päämies huusi kotivaltiolleen, joka istui tumman pöydän ääressä ja naputteli sormiaan siihen. Valtio itse oli juuri hetki sitten päässyt huoneeseen ja heti hänen kimppuunsa oli hyökätty. Tieto sotatilasta oli saapunut perille nopeammin kuin Suomi itse.  
"En tehnyt sitä." Hän sanoi, eikä ensimmäistä kertaa. Suomi oli toistanut samaa lausetta jo monta kertaa, mutta hänestä näytti siltä, ettei kukaan enää kuunnellut häntä.  
"Mainilassa ammuttiin! Ei ihme jos siellä ammuttaisiin tälläkin hetkellä!" Suomen päämies karjui ja valtio sulki silmänsä. Suolainen kyynel valahti suljettujen silmäluomien välistä.  
"Minä en aloittanut sitä." Hän sanoi ääni täristen.  
"Luoja vie, minkä tahansa valtion kanssa, mutta _Venäjän_? Olet sekaisin, täysin sekaisin! Ei meillä ole minkäänlaisia resursseja häntä vastaan!"  
"En halunnut tätä."  
"Ja sinun piti mennä, ihan omine lupinesi, täysin kansastasi välittämättä-"  
"En aloittanut sotaa…"  
"Aloittaa sota Venäjän kanssa!"  
"En aloittanut sitä!" Suomi huudahti takaisin ja löi vahingossa jalkansa pöydän jalkaan. Hänen päämiehensä näytti happamalta.  
"Saimme puhelun. Meille kerrottiin mitä tapahtui." Hän kertoi vihaisesti.  
"Mitä, mitä teille kerrottiin?" Suomi kiljahti, "Että hän yritti saada minut kattonsa alle asumaan? Että kieltäydyin, että hän juoksi perässäni käytävällä, ja rupesi puhumaan rajan siirtämisestä!"  
"Meille kerrottiin, että sinä hyökkäsit hänen kimppuunsa!" Päämies ärähti takaisin. Suomi jäi tuijottamaan hetkeksi häntä silmiin, tajuamatta mitä hänelle oli juuri sanottu.  
"En… En minä…"  
"Mainila, Suomi, Mainila! Siellä ammuttiin, siellä kuoli ihmisiä!"  
"Venäjä se oli!" Suomi yritti jo epätoivoisesti.

"Oikeastaan…" Eräs huoneessa olleista miehistä nosti yhden sormensa pystyyn ja selaili vain hetki sitten tulleita papereita, "Tietojemme mukaan… Meillä ei ollut tykkejä lähelläkään Mainilan kylää."  
"Eli syy oli siis…" Suomen vasemmalla puolella istuva kiharapäinen mies jäi ihmettelemään tietoa.  
"Niie saamarrin ryssien!" Huoneen ovella istunut sotilas karjaisi noustessaan seisomaan, "Tää on muuten just tätä, ihan just niin saamarin odotettavis! Olishan meivän pitän tietää, et sielt tulloo viel jossai vaihees tälläst paskaa!"  
"Peltonen, rauhoittukaa." Suomen päämies pyysi.  
"Herpaannuttiiv hetkeks ja sit sielt alkaap het tulla kurraa niskaa! Siel syyttelövät meivän maata, kas hei, täysin turuhaa ja saatana, halluuvat vaan meivän maan ittelleen, ku siel kotosal on nii paskat oltavat et-"

"Peltonen hiljaa!" Sotilasmies näytti vihaiselta, siltä, että olisi voinut jatkaa selitystään vielä viikon, mutta istui takaisin penkilleen ja jatkoi kengänpohjiensa puhdistusta. Hän loi Suomeen pitkän, vihaisen katseen, olihan valtio juuri hänelle huutanut. Suomi tuijotti täriseviä käsiään.  
"Venäjä on minun veljeni, hän-"  
"Hmmp." Sotilas Peltonen hymähti, "Iha tosi, biologisest?" Suomen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin.  
"Hän- hän on aina ollut yksinäinen ja…"  
"Ja nyt sää sitten rupesit puolusteleen sitä?" Peltonen ärähti, "Ehkä joo oiskii ollu parempi jos sää oisit menny assuu sen taloon taas vähäks aikkaa! Tajusisit taas-"  
"Lopeta, lopeta, lopeta, lopeta!" Suomi puristi käsiään tiukemmin nyrkkiin.  
"Peltonen, riittää." Suomen päämies sanoi, "Voit poistua." Mies nousi happamasti, paiskasi tuolinsa seinään täysin tietoisesti ja poistui huoneesta.

"Mul onkii sota hoivettavana…" Hän mutisi astuessaan avatessaan oven. Pienen hetken huoneessa vallitsi vaivautunut hiljaisuus. Lopulta papereitaan tutkinut mies yskäisi ja keräsi paperinsa kokoon.  
"Minä em… Menen järjestämään tutkintaa tästä asiasta. Ehkä ehdimme vielä saada yhteyden Venäjälle… Korjata asian…" Ja hänkin katosi huoneesta. Kaikki paine tuntui kasaantuvan Suomen päälle, vaikka olo olikin helpottanut. Joku oli uskonut häntä, mutta se ei ollut tehnyt asioita yhtään sen paremmaksi.

"No, nyt me tiedämme tilanteen." Suomen päämies sanoi rentouduttuaan, "Ehkä meidän pitäisi aloittaa sota-asioiden suunnittelu…"  
Suomi nosti heti katseensa pöydästä.  
"Voin hoitaa-"  
"Ei tarvitse." Kiharapäinen mies keskeytti. Suomi kääntyi ällistyneenä hänen puoleensa.  
"Tietenkin tarvitsee!" Hän huomautti, "Tuskinpa Venäjä peruu sotatilaa nyt kun-"  
"Ei, vaan sinun ei tarvitse. Me voimme hoitaa asian." Mies jatkoi.

"Oikeastaan, " Suomen kaljuuntuva päämies jatkoi lausetta, "Meistä olisi ehkä parempi, että et osallistu sotaan lainkaan."

"MITÄ!"

Suomi tuijotti miehiä järkyttyneenä. Miten he edes pystyivät ehdottomaan tuollaista. Mitä järkeä siinä olisi?  
"Ette ole tosissanne." Hän henkäisi.  
"Kyllä olemme." Kiharapää vastasi, "Ehdimme keskustella tästä asiasta ennen saapumistasi ja tulimme siihen tulokseen, että sinun ei pitäisi mennä kentälle lainkaan."  
"Joten sinuna pysyisin poissa kentältä." Päämies ilmoitti. Suomen katse pyöri molemmissa miehissä vuorotellen. Hänen suunsa oli jäänyt auki, kuin kesken lauseen.  
"Minustahan tässä sodassa on kysymys! Ei tätä sotaa ilman minua voida käydä!"  
"Mutta juuri sinuthan Venäjä haluaa. Parempi olisi, jos jäisit vaikka Helsinkiin turvaan."  
"Eihän… Eihän se olisi edes sotaa. Luovuttaisimme oikeastaan heti. Jos tilanne riistäytyy pitkälle, minun ja Venäjän _on selvitettävä_ tilanne!" Molemmat miehet katsahtivat toisiaan. Suomi ei saanut heidän katseistaan mitään selvää, kunnes hänen johtajansa kääntyi hänen suuntaansa. Nyt katse kertoi pienestä väsymyksestä.  
"Suomi – Tino… Se on käsky."

Suomi valahti täysin rennoksi. _Käsky?_

"Mitä hyötyä on itsenäisyydestä jos silti joutuu pompoteltavaksi…" Hän kysyi tuskastuneena ja katosi omien käsiensä alle kuin suojaan. Hänen mielessänsä pyörivät kaikki ne tuhannet käskyt joita oli saanut vuosisatojen aikana, aina oli jostain löytynyt joku, joka määräsi hänen elämästään. Ruotsi, Venäjä ja myös hänen omat kansalaisensa.  
"Haluamme vain-" Kiharapäinen mies aloitti.  
"Haluatte!" Tino huusi pöytään, "Haluatte ja haluatte, miksei KUKAAN ikinä kysy mitä minä haluan!" Miehet säikähtivät valtion reaktiota. Tino ei ikinä ollut näyttänyt heille tätä puolta itsestään, hän oli harvoin korottanut äänensä jonkun toisen ylle. Hänen päämiehensä kurkisti säikähtäneenä kiharapäistä miestä, joka otti tilanteen hallintaansa.

"Haluat, ettei Venäjä saa sinua, eikö vain? Päämäärämme ovat siis samat, mutta otamme vain tilanteeseen uuden lähestymissuunnan!" Hän sanoi, pieni ylpeys äänessään uudesta lähestymissuunnasta puhuttaessa. Suomi nosti katseensa häneen ja miehen hämmennykseksi hymy oli palannut tämän kasvoille.  
"Hyvä on." Tino sanoi rauhallisesti, ihmisistä katsoen pelottavan rauhallisesti, "Minä piiloudun… Jos se kerran on käsky."  
Suomi nousi ylös, suoristaen selkänsä nikama nikamalta, näyttäen lopulta pidemmältä mitä oikeasti oli.  
"Huomaan kyllä kun minua ei enää tarvita täällä." Hän sanoi, "Pyydän teitä kuitenkin miettimään mitä tapahtuu, jos vastapelaaja pääsee syvemmälle minuun." Miehet tuijottivat valtiota kummissaan tämän hymyillessä ystävällisesti ja tuttavallisesti kuten aina ennenkin, mutta äänensävyn kuitenkin kertoen jotain muuta.

"Nähkäämme Venäjällä." Tino jätti lauseen leijumaan ilmaan lähtiessään pois huoneesta. Miehet eivät voineet olla huomaamatta pientä ovien paiskomista tämän poistuessa.

* * *

Puhelin soi jo Tinon päästessä pitkästä aikaa takaisin taloonsa. Hän pysähtyi eteiseen seisomaan silmät kiinni, haistelemaan tuttua ilmaa ja rukoilemaan, että kuka siellä olikaan soittamassa, luovuttaisi. Se oli varmaan jälleen Ruotsi, ja siitä ei seuraisi muuta kuin tuskallinen saarna ruotsiksi. Tai sitten se oli Amerikka, joka yrittäisi varmaankin tunkea nokkansa mukaan peliin. Tinoa ei huvittanut kuulla heidän kummankaan ääniään, hän ei halunnut ajatella enempää.  
_Soittakoon presidentille,_ Tino ajatteli, _En minä tätä sotaa enää hoida._ Jokin sai hänet kuitenkin hymyilemään ajatukselle. Oliko hänen presidenttinsä todellakin niin _naiivi_, että olettaisi Suomen pysyvän hiljaa omassa huoneessaan ja odottaisi Venäjän koputtavan ovelle.

Hän tulisi tarvitsemaan puhelinta ihan muihin asioihin kuin muille valtioille vastailemiseen.

Puhelimen pirinä lakkasi ja Tino huokaisi helpotuksesta, kumartuen irroittamaan kenkiensä nauhoja. Hetken talossa vallitsi hiljaisuus ja valtio siirtyi seuraavan kengän kimppuun. Silloin puhelin aloitti uudestaan.  
Tino jähmettyi kuuntelemaan epämieluisalta kuulostavaa pirinää. Ruotsi, Ruotsi se on, tuskin kukaan muu yrittäisi soittaa hänelle noin tarmokkaasti. Taisi olla taas huolissaan…  
Vajaan minuutin päästä puhelu lakkasi uudestaan. Suomi ehti paiskata kenkänsä nurkkaan, ajatellen pistävänsä ne siististi myöhemmin, kun se soi jälleen. Ehkä sittenkin Amerikka, hän on aina niin malttamaton…

Tino käveli hitaasti sisemmälle taloonsa ja jäi tuijottamaan käytävällä toisessa päässä soivaa puhelinta. Pitäisikö sittenkin vastata? Hän otti yhden varovaisen askeleen matolla ja löysikin kohta itsensä tuijottamasta kuparinruskeaa puhelinta. Soitto itse oli ehtinyt jo loppua, mutta pianhan se alkoi uudestaan. Nyt Suomi nappasi luurin ja painoi korvalleen.

"Hello, is this Finland?" Ääni ei kuulunut Ruotsille, eikä liioin Amerikalle, joka olisi voinut puhuakin tuota kieltä. Suomi hämmästyi kuulessaan Englannin toisessa päässä.  
"Hello? Hello?" Englanti huhuili. Tino läppäisi itseään poskelle ja herätti itsensä nykyisyyteen.  
"Hei- Hi! Yes, this is Finland." Hän vastasi.  
"Wonderful! I've been trying to call you like the whole day, but I understand, you've got something else in mind than answering the phone, but now that I got you to finally answer..." Englanti aloitti heti puhumisen, "I heard your and Russians little thing and-" Ja nyt kun hän oli päässyt puhumaan työasioista, hän ei ollut lopettamassa. Tino kuunteli Arthurin selitystä ja kyselemistä, vastaillen epämääräisesti yes tai no. Saarivaltio halusi nähtävästi auttaa, epämääräisillä tavoilla ja epämääräisistä syistä, mutta Suomelle riitti jo se, ettei häntä pidetty syyllisenä selkkaukseen. Molemmat Englanti ja Ranska olivat kuulemma yhteisesti hänen puolellaan.

_Jotain positiivista…_  
"So, you'r okay with the situation?" Englanti kysyi. Suomi ei ollut varma mitä äsken oli jättänyt kuulematta.  
"Em… What?"  
"With the situation. About I helping you with keeping Russia away from you."  
"… Yes. I… I'm okay with that."  
"Marvelous. Well then, I shall keep on touch." Englanti päätteli puheluaan ja Tino huokaisi helpotuksesta sisäisesti, "Keep holding on."  
"Yeah… You too…" Suomi mutisi puhelimeen ja painoi luurin alas. Tuskin se oli ollut vain pienen hetken paikallaan, kun pirinä alkoi uudestaan. Tino hymyili. _Joku välittää minusta._

"Bonjour mon chéri Finlande."  
"… Latvia tässä… Soittelin vain… O-oletko kunnossa?"  
"Sveitsi tässä. Ihan turha yrittää soitella täältä apuja, en aio auttaa."  
"Hej Finland, Tanska tässä jos et vielä tunnistanut ihanasta äänestäni. Milloin mentäisiin juomaan?"  
"Ciao! Minä täällä, Italia! Kuulin tapahtuneesta, hiukanko pelottavaa tuollainen! Miten pasta voi loppua noin äkkiä kaupoista? Ei hätää, lähetetään isoveljen kanssa kohta uusi lastillinen!"

Monet valtiot ehtivät soittaa parin tunnin sisällä. Suomi oli ottanut koko puhelimen lattialle ja pyöritteli matonreunaa sormissaan kuunnellessaan eri soittajien juttuja. Joillain oli järkevääkin asiaa, jotkut eivät vaikuttaneet olevan järjissään laisinkaan. Hiljalleen puhelutulva alkoi rauhoittua, Tanskakin ehti soittaa neljästi. Tinon posket hehkuivat onnesta, vielä kotiin palatessaan hänestä tuntui yksinäiseltä, nyt melkein koko maailma tuntui olevan hänen puolellaan – paitsi Sveitsi, joka teki asian aika selväksi. Nyt valtiosta kuitenkin tuntui siltä, että pystyisi tähän. Hän kykenisi voittamaan Venäjän.

Tällä kertaa Tino tarttui itse luuriin ja pyöritti numeron. Linja tuuttasi pari kertaa kunnes siellä vastasi möreä-ääninen mies.  
"Suomen puolustus-"  
"Hei, Suomi tässä." Tino ei antanut miehen päättää esittelyään, "Venäjä varmaan hyökkää kohtapuoleen, joten haluan, että kuuntelet tarkkaan ja teet juuri niin kuin käsken."

_Minähän en jää peukaloitani pyörittelemään._


	6. Chapter 6

Luku 5

_… Zssschscz…_

_"En puhu kieltäsi."_

_… Zzzhzschcszz…_

_"En puhu kieltäsi!"_

_… Zsshz… Zz… Z…_

_"En ymmärrä mitä sanot, älä tyrkytä tuota saatanan sössöttävää kieltäsi minulle!"_

_… Zsz…_

Väänsi nappulaa vasemmalle, kuului rätinää. Väänsi oikealle, piti varoa ettei käännä liikaa, sillä muuten rätinä vain koveni. Siinä välissä oli pieni rätisemätön kohta, mihin oli vaikea osua liian epävakaalla nappulalla.  
Tino kyyristyi lähemmäs radiota ja käänsi uudestaan vasemmalle. Rätisemätön kohta käväisi taas paikallaan, mutta katosi nopeasti. Hän käänsi oikealle ja osui lähemmäs, likelle oikeaa kanavaa.  
"Zsshämisteri ilmoizsshhh hszzz zshvällä uusssssisstazhh." Radiosta kuului. Suomi käänsi vielä kerran vasemmalle, vielä varovammin kuin aiemmin. Nyt hän osui oikeaan kohtaan ja uutislähetys alkoi kuulua selvänä. Tino mutisi äänettömän: "Jesh":in ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan, napaten samalla pöydältä juuri sopivasti lämpimän kahvikuppinsa.  
"… Puna-armeijan onnistuneesti torjutun hyökkäyksen jälkeen marsalkka Mannerheim antoi jonkin aikaa sitten määräyksen aloittaa Karjalan kannaksella vastahyökkäyksen, mikä johti raskaisiin suomalaistappioihin. Aikamoinen hölmön tölväys, eikö vain?" Ääni sanoi radiossa. Suomi pärskäytti suustaan kahvit housuilleen.  
"Epäonnistui?" Hän kysyi epäuskoisesti.  
"Hölmön tölväys, hienosti sanottu Juha! Eivät taida sotilaat päästä jouluksi kotiin…" Vähän nuorempi ääni sanoi radiossa surkutellen hieman. Suomi syöksähti ottamaan paperipinon pöydältä ja kävi ne äkkiä läpi, hieman suutaan epätoivoisesti aukoen.  
"Sen piti olla täysin selvä suunnitelma…" Hän mumisi radion höpötyksen päälle.

Siitä asti kun sota oli alkanut Tino oli odottanut kiltisti kotonaan, niin kuin oli käsketty. Tietenkään hän ei voinut olla puuttumatta omiensa liikkeisiin, ja hän olikin ollut jatkuvassa yhteydessä kentille, antaen neuvoja ja hyviä ideoita. Koko maa olisi hajonnut käsiin ellei hän olisi ollut naruissa, itseään oli loppujen lopuksi niin helppo ohjailla. Kun hän itse neuvoi tarkkaan mitä hänen joukkonsa tekivät, eivät Venäjän joukot päässeet kovinkaan pitkälle, tietenkin tappioitakin tuli, mutta jos ihmiset päättivät jotain tehdä omine lupineen, ei koettu paljon muuta kuin vahinkoa.  
Nyt tämä häviö tulisi menemään molempien piikkiin.

"Voi hyvää joulua…" Suomi ärähti ja paiskasi paperinsa lattialle. Hän ojensi kätensä kahvikupilleen ja nosti suulleen juodakseen. Kuppi oli kuitenkin sopivan lämmin hänen kylmille käsilleen joista veri oli juuri paennut, joten hän pitikin kupin kämmenissään hetken.

Maailma tuntui kylmältä paikalta elää.

Tino laski kupin pöydälle, nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja asteli ikkunalle, katsellen pimeyteen. Ulkona satoi lunta, pieniä teräviä hiutaleita tuulessa, joka näytti koventuvan yöhön mennessä. Jollain tavalla se näytti kauniilta, mutta loppujen lopuksi se häiritsi valtiota._ Minunkin pitäisi olla tuolla._ Hän näki silmissään sotilaansa kentällä, samaisessa lumisateessa taistelemassa. Nyt hän joutui istumaan kotona, vaikkakin hän oli jatkuvassa yhteydessä rajalle._ Voi hyvää joulua…_

_Yllättäen näytti siltä kuin lumisade olisi tihentynyt. Suomi ymmärsi seisovansa lumihangessa ilman kenkiään, mutta hänen ei ollut kylmä. Hän tuntui liukuvan pihansa läpi metsikköön, katoavansa valottomuuteen. Kaukaisuudessa häntä vastaan tuli jokin, kuin kylmä henkäys. Suomi huomasi pysähtyneensä pimeyteen henkäyksen lähestyessä. Se sai kasvot ja olemuksen, ja valtion oli pakko irvistää tunnistaessaan Venäjän kasvonpiirteet. Hahmo ojensi kättään Suomelle, mutta hän yritti lähteä kauemmas, kykenemättä. Se tuli lähemmäs, eikä hän voinut tehdä muuta kuin huutaa…_

Puhelimen pirinä oli asia, joka herätti Suomen ajatuksistaan. Huokaisten hän nojautui hetkeksi ikkunan raamiin ja katsoi pihalle. Yhä hän kykeni kuvittelemaan Venäjän hahmon lähestyvän häntä pimeydessä, vaatien häntä mukaansa. Kiukku, jota Suomi oli pidätellyt sisällään jo hyväsen aikaa, purkaantui fyysisesti hänen lyödessä nyrkkinsä ikkunan raamiin. Hän tunsi rystystensä pettävän taistelun kovaa puuta vasten ja pienen verinoron valuvan hänen kämmenensä alapuolelle. Tieto siitä, ettei se ollut ainut sillä hetkellä vuotavista veristä sai hänet lyömään uudelleen, hieman heikommin kuin äsken itsepuolustusvaiston kieltäessä häntä satuttamasta enää itseään. Se ei silti tuntunut pahalta hänen kädessään, vain Suomen sisimmässä. Tuskalta sisimmässä, mikä piti saada pois. Suomi muisti tunteen, joka häntä oli kalvanut Venäjän talossaan asuessaan ja voimistunut aina hänen ollessa lähettyvillä, tunne, kuin jokin olisi yrittänyt kaivautua hänen mieleensä, omistaa, vallita. Määrätä hänen asioistaan, lopulta kadottaa hänet kokonaan maailmasta.  
Muisto sai valtion lyömään kolmannenkin kerran ja tällä kertaa huutamalla karkottamaan asian mielestään. Venäjän kuva, joka oli näyttänyt piirtyvän ikkunan taakse, haihtui lyönnin mukana ilmaan. Suomen koko oikea käsi värisi kivusta ja veri tipahteli pieninä noroina alla olevalle ikkunalaudalle.

Hiljalleen kipu kuitenkin herätti valtion takaisin todellisuuteen ja hän kuuli jälleen korvissaan puhelimen epämiellyttävän pirinän. Kuinka nopeasti se olikin kadonnut hänen ymmärryksestään… Tino suoristi itsensä ja käänsi päänsä nähdäkseen ruskean puhelimen. Soittajan oli täytynyt odottaa toisessa päässä jo hyvän aikaa, joten asia oli varmaankin kiireellinen.  
Englantiko taas? Hän oli ainoa, joka oli soitellut vähän väliä, tarkistellut järjestelyjä. Aluksi niin sanottu "huolenpito" oli kuulostanut lohduttavalta, mutta pieni oman edun ajattelu oli selvästi paistanut entisen merirosvovaltion soitoista. Nykyään se vain ärsytti, jos Arthur soitti ja aloitti kyselemällä kuulumisia. Joskus Suomi vain painoi luurin korvalle kuullessaan Englannin äänen luurin toisessa päässä. Saarivaltio ei kuitenkaan kuulostanut ottavan sitä loukkauksena, sillä aina seuraavan parin tunnin jälkeen hän soitti uudestaan.

_Hankkisi hänkin elämän eikä häiritsisi muita valtioita_, Tino ajatteli ja käveli pöydän luokse. Hän antoi sen soida vielä pari kertaa napatessaan pöydältä paperintukon, joka oli siihen joskus jäänyt, ja painaessaan sen verta valuville rystysilleen.

"Tino Väinämöinen." Suomi sanoi nostaessaan luurin korvalleen. Aluksi ei kuulunut mitään, ei edes hengitystä. Tinon ilme muuttui hetkellisesti vihaiseksi ja ehti jo ajatella toisessa päässä olevan Venäjä. Lopulta hän kuuli pitkän sisäänhengityksen.  
"Hej…" Ääni oli hieman hiljainen, mutta Suomi tunnisti sen ja kipu, kaikki maansa paha, katosi hetkellisesti. Hän oli odottanut kuulevansa tuon äänen liian pitkään.

"Ruotsi!" Suomi henkäisi ja hymyili, kuin ei olisi ikinä hymyillyt ennen, "Ihana kuulla äänesi, odotin soittoasi jo kuukausi sitten!" Pieni epäilys ja ärtymys palasivat kuitenkin niiden sanojen jälkeen. Ruotsi, maista juuri se jonka olisi pitänyt soittaa heti sodan alettua, tulla tukemaan häntä, oli pysynyt hiljaa jossain piilossa ja jättänyt Tinon täysin oman onnensa nojaan pitkäksi aikaa. Ei soittoa, ei kirjettä mikä selittäisi hänen puuttumisensa Suomen elämästä, vain totaalinen hylkäys.

"Ursäktä mig." Ruotsin ääni kuului, "En saanut… Soitettua sinulle." Suomi virnisti hiukan ja huokaisi jo helpotuksesta. Tietenkin, Ruotsin johtajisto oli kieltänyt häntä soittamasta. Kaikki pohjoismaat olivat yrittäneet pysyä poissa sodan jaloista, ehkä tämä oli ruotsalaisten tapa pidättäytyä siitä.  
"Ei se haittaa, pääasia, että nyt-" Tino alkoi puhua, mutta Ruotsin ääni keskeytti hänet.  
"Oletko kunnossa? Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin?"

Suomi mietti hetken mitä vastaisi. Ei ollut yleisessä tiedossa, ettei hän osallistunut itse sotaan, oikeastaan hän ei tiennyt tiesikö sitä edes Venäjä. Nyt hän joutuisi siis valehtelemaan myös Ruotsille.  
"Eipä tässä mitään! Tänään taisi tulla hieman häviötä, mitäs menin yrittämään liikoja!" Tino yritti luoda itselleen iloista, pirteää ääntä ja naurahtikin vielä varovasti sanojensa jälkeen, mutta ei uskonut esityksen menevän Ruotsille läpi. He olivat tunteneet toisensa liiankin pitkään ja Ruotsi huomasi aina kun jokin painoi hänen mieltään.  
"No, mutta yleisestihän tämä on mennyt ihan hyvin, en minä tätä häviämään tule." Hän jatkoi vielä. _En ehkä minä, mutta kansani tulee jos tämä meno jatkuu…_

Ruotsi ei vastannut hetkeen mitään, mutta Suomi kuuli hänen hengityksensä.  
"Se on hyvä kuulla." Hän sanoi lopulta, "Olen ollut liian huolissani sinusta siitä asti kun kuulin sinun aloittaneen sodan Venäjää vastaan…"

Kylmät väreet ja viha kulkivat yllättäen Tinoa varpaista päähän. Ruotsi ei voinut sanoa tuota tosissaan, hän käytti sanojaan väärin.  
"Minä en ole tätä aloittanut!" Suomi puuskahti, "Venäjä se oli, pyysi minut käymään jossain kokouksessaan ja sitten rupesi pyytelemään minua asumaan hänen luonaan! Tietenkinhän minä kieltäydyin ja lähdin pois, mutta hän tuli perässäni ja alkoi puhua rajan siirtämisestä. Sanoin, etten kuulu hänelle, mutta sitten hän alkoi tulla lähemmäs ja minä juoksin karkuun!"

Ruotsi ei sanonut mitään.

"Kun pääsin takaisin Helsinkiin, ensimmäinen tieto oli, että olin yllättäen sodassa hänen kanssaan! En tiedä miten hän sen oli tehnyt tai miten oli siihen päätynyt, mutta niin se vain oli! Päättäjäni olivat minulle vihaisia, eivätkä he varmasti vieläkään kaikki usko minun puhuvan totta! Ranskakin epäili sitä, Sveitsi ei edes halua puhua minulle! En edes halua tietää mitä Norja minusta ajattelee kun kuulostaahan se siltä, että olisin pettänyt yhteisen sopimuksemme!"  
Suomi ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa oli valahtanut polvilleen tai ruvennut itkemään, sanatkin vain tulivat hänen suustaan. Ruotsi ei vieläkään sanonut mitään ja Tino valui vain syvemmälle epätoivoon.  
"Sitten sinäkin annoit odotuttaa itseäsi, ja sen kerran kun soitat, rupeatkin syyttelemään minua!" Hän parahti, "Luulin sinun jos jonkun ymmärtävän minua, sinä sentään tunnet minut! Minä en ole sellainen ihminen, minä en halua enää olla missään tekemisissä Ivanin kanssa! Vähiten sotaa hänen kanssaan, hän on liian vahva…"

Puhelimen toisesta päästä ei kuulunut vieläkään muuta kuin hengitystä. Suomi niiskaisi, yrittäen tasata hengitystään ja nosti kyyneleiden sumentaman katseensa kattoon.  
"Se en ollut minä." Hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, rauhallisemmin, "Se en ollut minä…"

"Su-san?" Suomi yritti saada hänet puhumaan jotain, sanomaan jotain, lohduttamaan häntä, "Su-san… Kai sinä sentään uskot minua?" Ei vieläkään vastausta.  
"Kai sinä sentään uskot minua? Kaikista maailman valtiosta, et kai juuri sinä usko isoveljen valheita?" Tino puristi silmänsä kiinni, odotti vastausta, jota ei vieläkään kuulunut.  
"Su-san…"

"Pääasia on." Kuului vihdoin Ruotsin ääni, kylmempänä kuin Suomi oli odottanut, "Että sinä olet turvassa."  
"Turvassa… Enhän minä voi ikinä olla turvassa… Olen sodassa Su-san, joka hetki voi-" Pieni idea, pieni hölmö ajatus nousi epätoivon yli pintaan. _Turvassa, turvassa, turvassa, turvassa..._Ruotsin pitäisi olettaa hänen olevan kentällä, taistelemassa itsensä ja kansansa puolesta, ei turvassa. Vaarassa pikemminkin, valmiina antamaan henkensä jos asukkaansa jäisivät suojaan.

"Su-san… Missä turvassa?" Suomi kysyi. _Tiesikö Su-san? Tiesikö hän minun olevan kotona?_  
"… Tino…" Ruotsin ääni sanoi hieman vaivalloisesti.  
"Ruotsi!" Suomi huusi, "Missä turvassa?" Hän tarvitsi tietoa, hänen piti saada se selville. Nyt.  
"Mistä sinä tiedät missä minä olen!"

"Svara till mig!"  
Vastaukseksi Suomi kuitenkin sai vain pari tuuttausta. Ruotsi oli sulkenut puhelimen. Lattialla oleva valtio jäi tuijottamaan seinää pettyneen järkyttyneesti, puristaen luuria edelleen korvallaan.  
"Su-san!" Tino karjui vielä puhelimeen, vaikka kukaan ei sitä enää kuullutkaan. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua jälleen vuolaana hänen vihdoin laskiessaan korvansa vapaaksi ja painaen luuria otsaansa, kiroten mielessään läntistä sekä itäistä naapurinsa.  
Pieni ajatus, pieni hölmö idea, ei se voinut pitää paikkaansa. Ei, ei yksikään valtio voisi olla niin hölmö, ei Suomi yksinkertaisesti voinut syyttää kaikesta Ruotsia. _Hänhän oli hänen ystävänsä. Su-san ei voinut, ei… Ei hän… Vai oliko?_Oliko se ollut Ruotsin idea? Olisiko hän soittanut Suomen päättäjille ja ehdottanut, että häntä ei päästettäisi taistelemaan?

Miksei olisi? Ruotsi halusi aina vääjäämättä suojella Suomea, Tino oli joskus pistänyt samaksi syyksi heidän vetäytymisensä taistelusta Puolaa vastaan. Ajat olivat nyt kuitenkin täysin erilaiset, eikä vastustaja ollut mikään hölmö. Vastassa oli Venäjä, hän ei tulisi luovuttamaan ennen kuin saisi Suomen käsiinsä. Ruotsi tiesi senkin, hänenkään ei pitänyt olla mikään hölmö. _Ei hän olisi voinut…_

Tino muisti päättäjiensä ilmeet ja nyt niissä heijastuva väsymys alkoi tehdä järkeä hänen päässään. Heillä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa… Su-san antoi hyvän idean ja he takertuivat siihen, loppujen lopuksi tietämättä miksi. Palaset asettuivat hiljalleen kohdalleen. Suomi naurahti hiljaa itkuisesti, nojaten edelleen luuria otsaansa, silmät vieläkin kiinni.

Niin tietenkin. Eivät hänen kansalaisensa olleetkaan hölmöjä, Su-san oli. Hän oli aiheuttanut Suomelle enemmän pahaa kuin oli tarkoittanut. Hänen takiaan Suomi oli virunut kotonaan jo liian pitkään, päästen vain pihalleen ja silloinkin jatkuvan valvonnan alle. Se oli kaikki Ruotsin idea.

"Hölmön tölväys…" Suomi mutisi, "Kuka se tässä tölväsi?"

* * *

Joulukuusta oli jo pitkään, kun nuoren hahmon varjo hyppäsi laivan kannelta satamaan ja jatkoi matkaansa laituria pitkin kaupunkia kohti. Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi tarvitsemaan kyytiä, sillä hänen kohteensa oli vain parin kilometrin kävelymatkan päässä, ja hän oli tarponut saman matkan parikin kertaa ennen. Kotonaan hän käveli joskus pidempiäkin matkoja, ja piti autoja jostain syystä alhaisessa arvossa. Vanhan mallin hevosvaunuissa oli sentään tyyliä, mutta niitä nyt tuskin tähän hätään löytyisi.

Hahmo kääntyi yhdestä mutkasta vasempaan ja rukoili, että hänen kuulemansa huhut pitivät maan tilanteesta paikkansa. Muuten hän saattaisi joutua käyttämään autoa. Toisekseen, sitten hän oli saapunut turhaan.

Hän saapui päämääräänsä, mutta joutui selvittelemään välejään hiukan vartijan kaltaisten miesten kanssa, jotka eivät meinanneet päästää hahmoa eteenpäin. Sanottuaan nimensä ja saatuaan todistettua henkilöllisyytensä miehet kuitenkin väistyivät, pyydellen kovasti anteeksi. Hahmo löysi lumen alle jääneen polun joka vei talolle ja tarpoi nopeasti lumen halki ovelle. Hetken hän vielä keräsi ryhtiään ja koputti sitten oveen.

Kesti hetki kunnes talon omistaja löysi tiensä ovea avaamaan. Tulija katsoi hieman järkyttyneenä toista valtiota, joka ei selvästi ollut ulos talostaan tullut pariin päivään. Yleensä vielä suhteellisen siistit vaaleat hiukset eivät olleet minkäänlaisen kurin alla, eikä niitä ollut varmaan pariin päivään pestykään. Tummareunusteiset sinipunaiset silmät yrittivät hetken ymmärtää kuka siinä ulkopuolella seisoi kunnes hän tunnisti hänet.

"Islanti…" Suomi henkäisi hämmentyneenä. Nuorempi valtio yritti hymyillä, mutta tämän ilme oli enemmänkin järkyttynyt nähdessään mihin kuntoon Suomi oli päätynyt. Seuraavaksi yritti tervehtiä, mutta Suomi vetäisikin tämän aivan yllättäen halaukseen. Saarivaltio ei ollut vieläkään tottunut sellaiseen ja jähmettyi täydellisesti paikalleen.  
"Ihana nähdä sinua!" Suomi sanoi paljon iloisemman kuuloisesti kuin miltä oli äsken näyttänyt. Hän päästi Islannin hieman hengittämään, päästämättä irti tämän olkapäistä ja katseli tämän piirteitä.  
"En ole nähnyt ketään sodan alettua!" Hän huudahti iloisesti, saaden Islanninkin hieman hymyilemään, "Mikä sinut tänne tuo, ja mistä…" Suomen hymy hyytyikin yllättäen.  
"Mistä tiesit missä olen?"  
Islanti huokaisi hieman ja taputti varovasti Tinon jo sotkuisia hiuksia.

"Kuulin juoruja kotonani… Ja minun oli pakko tulla katsomaan miten sinut oli saatu pidettyä paikallaan näin pitkän ajan." Vastaus sai Suomen virnistämään ja tämä vei nuoremman valtion uudestaan halaukseen. Islanti sävähti säikähdyksestä.  
"Näytätkin siltä, että tarvitsit jotain seuraa." Hän kakoi ulos suustaan, "… Ja kunnon kylpyä."

Kohta kaksikko oli löytänyt tiensä sisälle Islannin järkyttyen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että Suomen talo näytti sisältä aina siistiltä, mutta nyt ei ollut todellakaan niin. Joka paikasta löytyi jotain lojumaan jätettyjä tavaroita, pääasiassa papereita ja pilalle menneitä suunnitelmia. Nytkin valtio istui ruokapöydän ääressä ja yritti löytää siitä kohtaa johon voisi juuri käteensä saamansa vesilasinsa asettaa, sillä sellaista ei vain ollut kaikkien paperien takia.

Suomi puolestaan oli alkanut piristyä. Jotenkin Islanti pystyi kuvittelemaan hetken ennen saapumistaan, kun Tino oli lojunut jossain sohvan perukoilla, melkein homehtuen paikalleen. Tämän hetkinen tilanne oli täysin päinvastainen, hän oli alkanut puhua papattaa kovaa vauhtia, siivota ja samaan aikaan yrittää keksiä jotain millä syöttää vierastaan. Välistä hän kuulosti kysyvän jotain, mutta ennen kuin Islanti ehti mitään vastata, hän oli aloittanut jo toisen asian selittämisen. Nuorempi henkilö antoi tämän kuitenkin puhua niin paljon kuin halusi, sillä hän tiesi tuon tunteen, yksinäisyyden.  
Samoin hän tunsi myös Suomen, joka oli melkein viimeinen henkilö jonka olisi olettanut istuvan näinkään pitkään neljän seinän sisällä. Maailmassa oli toki pahempiakin touhuajia kuin tämä kyseinen valtio, mutta joulun mentyä Islanti oli oikeasti huolestunut. Aina, joka joulu parin sadan vuoden aikana, oli Suomi kummallisesti ilmestynyt jakamaan joululahjoja, mutta tänä vuonna kukaan ei saanut mitään. Se ei ollut normaalia, se oli järisyttävän huolestuttavaa. Niinpä Islanti oli päättänyt mennä tarkistamaan tämän kuntoa, vaikkakin ensin piti saada selville hänen sijaintinsa. Sepäs oli nuorta saarivaltiota järkyttänyt, kun hän oli kuullut sattumalta, ettei Suomi ollut osallistunut sotaan lainkaan, saatikka poistunut talostaan.

Se nyt ainakaan ei ollut normaalia.

Tino sai kaivettua jostakin Islannille hiukan syötävää, mutta saarivaltio otti huomioon, ettei hän syönyt itse lainkaan. Samalla hän sattui huomaamaan koko miehen laihtuneen huomattavan verran kahdessa kuukaudessa. Viimeistään silloin hän tajusi saapuneensa juuri sopivaan aikaan.

Islanti mutusteli vaitonaisena Suomen hänelle tarjoamaa omenapiirakkaa kuunnellen tämän jutustelua tilanteesta, josta oli päätynyt sotaan, kun hän ensimmäisen kerran tohkeni keskeyttää hänet.  
"En kyllä ymmärrä sinua." Hän totesi, "Saatikka johtajistoasi, mutta pääasiassa sitä miten olet pystynyt pysymään poissa kentältä."  
Suomi naurahti hieman kylmä sävy taustalla.  
"Se tuli suoraan käskynä!" Hän virkkoi nojautuessaan pöytää vasten, "Helppoa se ei ole ollut, mutta hyvinhän minä tähän olen pystynyt, vielä minussa on jotain taisteluintoa." Islanti kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
"Ketä vastaan sitten taistelet? Itseäsi? Voisit mielestäni käyttää taisteluintosi johonkin hyödyllisempään."

Tuo lause kolautti pahasti Suomea. Ketä vastaan hän taisteli, todellakin. Oikean vastauksen olisi pitänyt olla Venäjä, mutta eipä se siltä näyttänyt. Islanti saattoikin olla oikeassa, hän oli tainnut taistella itseään vastaan, tappaen mielenterveyttään sisältään päin jatkuvasti. Jos hän olisi joutunut samanlaiseen tilanteeseen pari sataa vuotta sitten, hän ei olisi tyytynyt istumaan kotonaan vaan seurannut täysin omia päätöksiään.

"Kuulostat aina vain enemmän Norjalta! Ihme, ettette ole veljeksiä!" Suomi naurahti, saaden pöydän toisella puolella olevan valtion närkästyneeksi. Islanti ei pitänyt siitä, että heitä väitettiin sukulaisiksi ja eräs tietty Tanska oli saanut tuntea sen nahoissaan pariinkin otteeseen.  
"Todella hauskaa." Hän puuskahti, "Mutta, sellainen on jo menneisyyttä. Meillä ei ole minkäänlaista näyttöä siitä, että olisimme veljeksiä ja minä puolestani en edes halua sellaista."  
"Sehän olisi vain hienoa jos olisitte!" Suomi väitti vastaan, "On hienoa tietää, että maailmassa on joku jolle voi aina mennä purkamaan huoliaan vaikka ystävät jättäisivätkin ja-… Ja…" Hän ymmärsi puhuvansa itseään pussiin ja sen näki jo Islannin ilmeestä. Ei ollut hienoa omistaa melkein veljeä, joka yritti väkivalloin saada Suomi luokseen, ja joka ei muutenkaan ollut oikein sellainen ihminen jolle menisi purkamaan huoliaan. Ei, vaikka hän olisi ollut viimeinen valtio maailmassa.

"Huomaatkos? On ihan hyvä ettei tällaisista ole tarkkoja todisteita." Islanti totesi.  
"Te kaksi olette aivan eri asia! Te näytätte samalta," Suomi aloitti selittämään ja saarivaltion ilme vain happani, mitä pidemmälle hän pääsi, "Te puhutte samalla tavalla, olette luonteeltanne hyvin samanlaisia."  
"Te näytätte samalta, teidän kielissänne on hiukan samanlaisuuksia , molemmat käyttäydytte kuin pikkulapset ainakin välillä," Islanti alkoi luetella vastalauseeksi.  
"Teidän kielet ovat melkein identtiset!" Suomi väitti, "Te-"  
"Niin on monen muunkin, mutta en ole silti sukua…" Islanti joutui miettimään hetken kenellä olisi samanlainen kieli kuin hänellä, "Saksalle."

"Voisitte hyvinkin olla, onhan Ruotsillakin jotain sukulaisyhteyksiä häneen." Suomi totesi, ja alkoi miettiä kyseisiä valtioita. Saksa, Saksastakaan ei ollut muuten kuulunut aikoihin mitään muuten kuin radion kautta…  
"No nyt on kyse aivan eri asioista, he-"  
"Italialla ja Espanjalla on samanlainen kieli." Suomi huomautti.  
"He eivät ole veljeksiä."  
"… Italia ja Romano! He puhuvat samaa kieltä, he ovat veljeksiä."  
"Niin, ja he ovat sama valtio."  
"Ai… Niinkös se menikin…" Suomi jäi miettimään, "Se selittääkin monenlaista… Hei, Espanja ja Chile, Argentiina ja mitä niitä muita nyt olikaan, heillä on sama kieli ja he ovat varmasti sukua toisilleen!" Nyt oli Islannin vuoro jäädä miettimään.

"Se voi jo pitää paikkansa, Espanjahan heidät löysi… Toisaalta he voisivat olla myös hänen lapsiaan."  
"Kenen kanssa? Amerikan vai Englannin?" Suomi vitsaili. Islanti harkitsi hetken.  
"Amerikka oli liian nuori silloin, joko siis Englannin tai ehkäpä Portugalin. Hänhän on sentään nainen, ellen aivan väärässä ole?"  
"En oikeastaan osaa sanoa…"

Oli ollut jo iltapäivä Islannin saapuessa Suomen luokse kylään ja heidän jutellessaan päivä valui hiljalleen yöhön. Suomi oli piristynyt vain enemmän päivän myötä ja oli päätynyt siivoamaan taloakin, mikä oli nuoremman valtion mielestä hyvin lohduttavaa. Siinä riitti loppujen lopuksi molemmille mukavasti hommaa ja kohta saarivaltio huomasi joutuvansa jäämään toiselle yöksi. Tähän hän toisaalta oli osannutkin varautua, tätä hän oli hieman suunnitellutkin matkatessaan loppujen lopuksi aika pitkän matkan kotoaan. Vierashuone, jollainenkin Suomen talosta olisi löytynyt, ei jostain syystä ollut käytettävissä, mutta Islantia ei haitannut sohvalla nukkuminen. Kyseinen sohva oli oikeastaan todettu monesti erittäin mukavaksi nukkumispaikaksi jopa isommalle porukalle.

Ja lopulta talossa oli hiljaista. Suomi oli kummallisen nopeasti pujahtanut nukkumaan, jättäen vieraan yksin valmistelemaan sänkyään, mikä oli jälleen kummallista. Huultaan pureskellen Islanti oli alkanut laittaa lakanaa tyynylle, kun hän olikin vajonnut mietteisiinsä.

Koko päivän Suomi oli käyttäytynyt hiukan kummallisesti. Islanti oli välillä ottanut ihan kokeilumielellä puheeksi Ruotsin, jolloin toinen oli hiljentynyt ja hymy oli kadonnut hänen naamaltaan. Muistaessaan päivällä käydyn sukulaisuuskeskustelun Islanti oli jopa uskaltanut odottaa samanlaista masentunutta muminaa mitä Venäjäkin päästeli, mutta sitä ei onneksi kuulunut. Sehän se nyt vielä puuttuisi jos Suomesta olisi parin kuukauden aikana tullut yhtä hullu kuin Venäjästäkin.  
Muutenkin Tino oli käyttäytynyt hyvin epä-Suomimaisesti, ei ollut edes ehdottanut saunassa käymistä. Islanti oli saanut hänet lopulta pakotettua käymään suihkussa ja saanut sillä aikaa luvan tehdä ruokaa. Se jos mikä kuulosti kummalliselta. _Joku muu kuin Suomi tekisi Suomen keittiössä ruokaa?_

Islanti oli jo kotonaan ymmärtänyt, ettei toinen valtio ollut kunnossa, mutta hän ei olisi ikinä osannut arvella hänen olevan näin huonossa kunnossa.

Se oli jotain sellaista mille piti tehdä loppu.

* * *

Pakkanen oli kova, se oli ollut jo pitkään, eikä sille näkynyt loppua. Tummahiuksinen sotilas käveli ryhdikkäästi tietyn alueen poikki ja astui varoen sisään lämmintä ilmaa hohkavaan telttaan. Hän rykäisi ja teki kunniaa.  
"Ei vieläkään jälkeä hänestä." Hän ilmoitti nopeasti venäjäksi. Pari ihmistä nyökkäsi ja kääntyi takaisin pöydän ääreen, mutta kolmas, pidempi hahmo kääntyi päinvastaiseen suuntaan katsomaan sotilasta.  
"Oletko varma?" Hän kysyi pettyneellä äänellä. Mies nyökkäsi, saaden toisen huokaisemaan. Hän käveli teltan poikki ja nappasi sotilaan pitelemät kiikarit.  
"Vielä hän tulee." Venäjä totesi hymyillen vinosti, "Ei Finljándija koko sotaa aio piileskellä, katsotaan vaikka." Sen sanottuaan hän astui ulos teltasta puristaen kiikareita nyrkissään.

_Ei Finljándija pakenisi taistelua_


	7. Chapter 7

Luku 6.

_…Ghhhrzgh…_

_"Et vaikuta onnelliselta nykyiseen elämääsi."_

_… Zrghgrz…_

_"Enkö? Minusta kaikki on täydellisesti."_

_… Ghhhzr…__"_

Niinkö. Mutta rakas Suomeni, et näytä lainkaan siltä."

_… Szhrzzhhh…_

_"Hän kohtelee sinua väärin. Minä pidän sinusta hyvän huolen, kyllä sinä sen tiedät. Näethän miten onnellisia muut ovat."_

_… Zhhzghz…_

_"Annan sinulle jotain minkä hän on sinulta evännyt. Annan sinulle sen mitä eniten haluat."_

_… Zghz…_

_"Vapauden Suomiseni, vapauden. Sitähän sinä olet jo pitkään halunnut?"_

Suomi puristi silmiään kiinni ja yritti kadota mielensä pimeyteen vain unohtaakseen ympärillään olevan maailman. Liika puristaminen, käden värähdys, ulkoa tuleva valo, kaikki tekivät valtion yrityksestä valua uneen mahdotonta. Pakotettuna uni ei halua tulla, jos ei osaa rentoutua oikein. Tino ei osannut. Maailmassa oli niitä laiskoja valtiota jotka kyllä pystyivät nukkumaan riippumatta paikasta tai ajasta, mutta hän ei ollut ikinä kuulunut heihin. Pitkät, pimeät talvet totuttivat hänet nukkumaan pimeässä, joten jo kesällä nukahtaminen saattoi venyä pitkälle aamuun. Joskus saattoi olla juuri tämän kaltaisia öitä, milloin jokainen väärä asento, turha ääni tai liika kylmyys vain yksinkertaisesti estivät nukahtamisen.

Tällä hetkellä todellinen ongelma oli kuitenkin se, että Suomi oli vasta noin kymmenen minuuttia sitten tullut huoneeseensa, kaatanut itsensä sängylle vaatteita vaihtamatta ja itsepäisesti sulkenut samaan aikaan niin silmänsä kuin nyrkkinsä.

Islanti oli tullut päivällä yllättävälle vierailulle ja pelastanut Suomen syvältä masentuneesta kuopastaan. Se antoi hänelle moneksi tunniksi muuta ajateltavaa, vaikkakin keskustelujen aiheet aika paljon kertoivatkin ympärillä menevistä sodista. Kuitenkin aina välillä Tino taas muisti oman tilanteensa ja vajosi pieniksi hetkiksi mietteisiinsä.  
Pahin ja pisin sellainen hetki oli alkanut suihkussa ja jatkunut iltapalan yli. Demokraattisesti Suomi oli päättänyt Islannin jäävän yöksi, vaikka vierashuone olikin yleisen kaaoksen vallassa, niinpä Islanti oli päätynyt sohvalle. Suomi oli nopeasti etsinyt hänelle vuodevaatteet, mutta senkin aikana hän oli vain masentunut enemmän. Lopulta hänen oli pakko vain kadota mahdollisimman rivakkaasti omaan huoneeseensa, piiloon ja omaan rauhaan. Hänestä oli alkanut tuntua siltä, kuin olisi aivan pian romahtanut lopullisesti, jäänyt huutamaan paikallensa hetkeksi ja itkenyt loppuillan, silmissään Venäjän kasvot ja korvissaan hänen naurunsa.

Nyt hän makasi sängyllään ja yritti unohtaa koko valtion, kadottaa hänet viimeistään nyt mielestään. Pari kuukautta hän oli sitä jo ehtinyt harjoitella, mutta nyt sinä yönä se tuntui erityisen vaikealta, kuin hän olisi seisonut aivan hänen sänkynsä vieressä ja tökkinyt häntä hanalla kylkeen.

"Jotenkin osasin arvata ettet nuku."

* * *

Sotamies Peltonen istui lumesta puhdistetulla kivellä pyöritellen sytyttämätöntä tupakkaa sormissaan. Lumisade oli siltä yöltä jo ohitse ja hän istui miehineen metsässä lähellä sen hetkistä valtioiden rajaa odottamassa ohjeita ylemmältä taholta. Oikeastaan he olivat odotelleet siinä pisteessä pari päivää ja miesten sodan kiristämät hermot alkoivat olla lohkeamispisteissä. Kylmyys ei ajatellutkaan lievittävänsä, se ei selvästi edes halunnut parantaa sotilaiden oloja.

Peltonen oli kokenut taistelija. Ylpeänä hän pystyi väittämään sotilaan taitojensa periytyvän isältään, joka oli taistellut ensimmäisessä maailmansodassa. Parin kuukauden räiske ja rytinä ei monien muiden tavoin ollut käynyt hänen korviinsa, vain muuhun kehoon. Tämä tilanne oli äärimmäisen epäsuotuisa hänen joukkojensa suhteen, sillä hyvien sotataitojen lisäksi hän oli perinyt vanhemmiltaan myös äärimmäisen hyvän kuulon. Siitä oli paljon hyötyä, Peltonen kykeni kuulemaan metsästä pienempiä oksien naksahduksia kun hänen korvansa eivät tinnittäneet jatkuvasti, ja samoin hän myös kuuli kaikki miestensä jupinat ja valitukset.

Joskus oli päiviä jolloin satoi lunta. Joskus joku käskee niinä päivinä mennä ulos, pystyttää puolijoukkueteltta keskelle metsää ja odottaa pakkasessa ja ehkä parin päivän päästä joku ilmoittaa mihin seuraavaksi pystytetään leiri. Kukaan ei tiennyt tarkkoja suunnitelmia, jos sellaisia edes oli. Ja juuri tuollaisina päivinä, jolloin onneksi lumisade oli lakannut ja lämpöasteet laskeneet seitsemääntoista, oli keskelle ei mitään käskettyjen miesten juttelunaiheet juuri Peltosen hyväkuuloisille korville sopivia.

"Joteki perkuleen vuottava tunnelma tääl." Yksi mies jupisi kuvitellen varmaankin ettei hänen parin metrin päässä oleva esimiehensä kuulisi sanaakaan, "Ihanku vuotettas et ryssät hyökkääpi, miä sanosin et mentäs itte piälle."  
"Ne on nuo johtajat. Mitään ei saa tehdä ilman lupaa nykypäivänä." Toinen mies vastasi eikä jaksanut edes vahtia äänensä voimakkuutta. Peltonen pysähtyi kuuntelemaan miesten keskustelua laittamalla edelleen palamattoman tupakan hampaidensa väliin. Ihan oikeassahan tuo sotilas oli, Peltonen tiesi heidän odottavan jotakin, mutta ei johtajiaan. Hän oli odottanut samaa koko sodan ajan.  
"Mittää ei oo kuulunukkaa parriin päevään, taijettaan taas istuu tääl passis iha turhaa." Kolmas sotilas ärähti puhdistaessaan saapastaan. Muut jupisivat myöntävästi.

Peltosta ärsytti, eikä se johtunut miesten jupinoista. Hän oli vasta pari kuukautta sitten haukkunut maansa, Suomen, pystyyn, muttei olisi sillä hetkellä uskonut hänen jänistävän paikalta oikeasti. Hän ei ollut kuullut Suomen johtajiston keskustelua, mutta kuvitteli heillä olevan jonkinlainen suunnitelma hänen varalleen. Siitäkään ei sitten ollut kuulunut mitään. Ja hänen tietämänsä valtio ei olisi ollut tällainen. Tino Väinämöinen ei karkaisi paikalta jos pitäisi taistella Venäjää vastaan.  
Toisaalta välillä Peltonen sai kuulla suunnitelmia, jotka kuulostivat siltä, että vain valtio olisi ne voinut kehittää. Eli Suomiperkele oli jossain, mutta missä?

"Rrrzzz" Peltosen radiopuhelin lähti elämään, "Rzt, täällä Tolopainen, kuuleeko Peltonen? Toistan, kuuleeko Peltonen, ollaanko siellä vielä elossa?" Sotamies Peltonen nappasi koneen käteensä ja painoi nappia.  
"Kuulee Peltone, piästäänkö suihkuu?"

Hetken kuului vain rätinää.  
"Sori mies, ette vielä! Teidän pitäisi hakea yksi mies tänne. Ja varokaakin jos hänelle sattuu jotain."  
"Mikäs mies sielt pitäs hakkee?"  
"Se on katsos sellainen mies, joka saa sinullakin niskakarvat pystyyn jos haluaa. Ja varmaan haluaakin, ei kuulostanut puhelimessa muuten mitenkään onnelliselta."

Peltonen hymyili.  
"No sanoppa Penalle ethä mie haluvan sen maksavan velkansa meikäläiselle. Se hävis justiinsa vedon. Myö käyään hakkee se pentele, ol jo aikakii näyttääp meil naamasa." Keskustelu päättyi siihen ja Peltonen nousi ylös katsellen virnuillen sotilailleen, jotka olivat hiljentyneet kuuntelemaan nyt vuorollaan häntä.  
"Kiva et työ lopetitte sen paskanjauhannan. Käyää hakkee yks jätkä, suadaan tähänkii sotaa jotain taisteltavvaa. Pakatkaaha kamat, täs ei oo aikaa tolojotella ympäriinsä!"

Vain tunnin ajomatkan päässä olevan kaupungin laitamilta löytyi juuri porukan etsimä mies. Sotilasjoukon oli vallannut kummallinen kunnioitus kun hän hyppäsi rekan kyytiin, mutta Peltonen tohkeni nousta kunnioittavasti tervehtimään.  
"Kävitkö sittekkii kattoo mite elämä siel Venäjäl olis sujun?"  
"En käynyt."  
"Se on hyvä se." Peltonen sanoi, "Ei taia kiinnostaap?"  
"Ei todellakaan."  
"Ain parempi." Hän naurahti, samalla kun kyytiin saapunut henkilö käveli koputtamaan rekan seinää antaakseen kuskille lähtökäskyn.  
"Eiköhän mennä!" Hän huusi hymyillen ylpeästi, "Täällä ollaan istuttu ihan tarpeeksi mököttämässä!"

* * *

_"Et voi vain istua täällä ja olettaa asioiden hoituvan puhelimella."__  
__"Näyttävätkö ne sitten hoituvan näin? Eivät, mutta sitten joku ja estää minua lähtemästä täältä. Sitä varten nuo ukot tuossa ulkopuolella pyörivät, eivät he ketään ulkopuolella yritä pitää."__  
__"Mitäs jos sanoisit, että lähtisivät kotiin?"__  
__"Yritetty, yritetty karata, yritetty hämätä, keksitkö vielä jotain? Islanti-pieni, minulla on ollut hyvin aikaa kokeilla kaikenlaista."__"… Sitten meidän pitää toimia yhdessä…"_

* * *

Rekassa oli hiljaista, mutta Suomi nautti jo pelkästä kansalaistensa läsnäolosta, varsinkin kun ei ollut päässyt sellaiseen pitkään aikaan.  
Islannin avulla Tino oli vihdoin päässyt pakoon omasta talostaan ja oli vihdoin matkalla hoitamaan asiat niin kuin ne olisi pitänytkin alusta alkaen. Mitä lähemmäs rajaa he ajoivat, sitä oikeammalta tilanne tuntui ja sitä varmemmaksi hän muuttui.

Vaikka parin kuukauden odottelu oli ollut täysin hyödytöntä, oli hänen akkunsa ehtineet latautua sillä aikaa ja nyt Suomi oli täysin valmis näyttämään Venäjälle kenen kanssa taisteli, näyttämään koko maailmalle sitä suomalaista sisua mikä hohkasi jo pelkästään hänen kansalaisistaan.  
Rekassa istuessaan valtion keskittyneille kasvoille levisi vähän väliä ylpeä hymy, kun hän ajatteli mitä hänen miehensä olivat saaneet aikaan ilman häntä. Sitä oli ollut vaikeampi nähdä neljän seinän sisällä, mutta nyt se oli täysin ymmärrettävissä. Suomi ei ollut ikinä saanut olla niin ylpeä heistä kuin hän oli nyt.

Mutta nyt katseet ja odotukset tulisivat suuntautumaan häneen, ei enää kansaan. Eikä Suomi aikonut pettää kansalaisiaan, eikä ketään joka odotti hänen valintojaan ja tekojaan. Hän ei palaisi kuuraamaan Venäjän lattioita, ei hevillä, ei valssilla, eikä ikinä.

Kun oltiin ajettu tarpeeksi syvälle metsään alkoi vastaan tulla tiheitä rykelmiä eri kokoisia monen ihmisen telttoja. Väsyneitä ja kovia kokeneita miehiä oleskeli siellä täällä odottamassa ja rekan ajaessa ohi he alkoivat heräillä horroksistaan. Suomen hymy oli kadonnut jälleen hänen huuliltaan, muokkautunut syväksi miettimiseksi ja odotukseksi. Hän tunsi Venäjän rajan alkavan aivan lähellä, vain kymmenisen kilometrin päästä, ja se sai hänet huonovointiseksi.  
Lopulta rekka pysähtyi parin suuremman teltan läheisyyteen. Sotilaita oli jo kerääntynyt seuraamaan tapahtumia ja teltasta ulos haettiin pari hyvinkin tärkeää miestä. Rekan sisällä sotilaat hyppäsivät järjestyksessä ulos joten viimeisinä ulos pääsivät Suomi ja Peltonen. Toinen tärkeistä miehistä jotka olivat tulleet ulos teltasta astui kättelemään Suomea.

"On hyvä saada teidät tänne vihdon."  
"Pena, perkele, mie haluvan miun rahat!" Peltonen huusi taustalla. Suomi katsahti nopeasti takanaan säheltäviä miehiä, mutta kääntyi sitten puhumaan vastaanottajalleen tarttumatta tämän käteen.  
"Älä kiltti teitittele, emme ole Venäjällä." Hän ilmoitti nopeasti hymyillen. Mies hymyili takaisin, veti kätensä itselleen ja nyökkäsi. Sitten Suomi katsoi hänen takanaan seisovaa miestä, hänen presidenttiään.  
"Tämän kauemmin en valitettavasti voi pyöritellä peukaloitani."  
Hänen päämiehensä nyökkäsi.  
"Ehkä se on kuitenkin näin parempi. Pyydän anteeksi."

"Minä luulin, että saisimme oikeasti jotain apua!" Joku sotilaiden joukossa sanoi vähän liian kovaäänisesti kaverilleen, "Mutta mitä me saimmekaan? Jonkun pikkupojan, eipä näytä siltä, että tästä jätkästä olisi meille oikeasti paljon hyötyä! Kuka tuo luulee olevansa?" Suomen pää käännähti heti puhujan suuntaan, eikä tämä pahaksi onnekseen tajunnut sitä. Hänen päämiehensä oli näkevinään valtion silmien leiskahtavan tuleen ja hän yritti korjata tilannetta.  
"Hän on vain tämän vuoden jääkäreitä, hän ei vielä tiedä kuka-"

"Mitä varten olet täällä taistelemassa?" Suomi huudahti yllättäen miehelle, joka oli puhunut. Tämä hiljeni heti ja tuijotti Suomea hämmentyneen kylmästi.  
"No Suomen itsenäisyyden puolesta, perheeni ja sukuni!" Jotkut vanhemmat miehet naurahtivat miehen tietämättömyydelle.

"Entä mitä varten me kaikki täällä olemme?" Suomi osoitti nyt kysymyksensä kaikille jotka kuulivat, "Emmekö ole kaikki saman asian takia? Taistelemassa, että saisimme pitää oman kielemme ja lakimme, mitkä isovanhempanne ovat teille hengillään lunastaneet. Suojelemassa noita, jotka ovat meille tärkeitä." Hän lähti puhuessaan kävelemään ympäri leiriä, katsellen sotilaita vaativasti.

"Kyllä olemme. Olemme kaikki suojelemassa tämän maan turvallisuutta. Eikä se ole mahdoton toive, se on saavutettu ennenkin. Ja se sama turvallisuus tullaan saavuttamaan jälleen. Minä tiedän sen, sillä minä luotan teihin, jokaiseen! Tämä maahan ei ole menossa Venäjälle, ehei! Kukaan, ei kukaan täällä anna sen tapahtua, ei teistä kukaan halua antaa pois sitä kaikkea mille hakkapeliitat aikoinaan ja kaikki muut ovat henkensä uhranneet." Yhden teltan reunalla oli nojaillut yksinäinen puulaatikko ja ketterästi Suomi hypähti sille puhumaan.

"Tiedän kyllä, että nämä ovat olleet rankkoja viikkoja. Täällä rintamalla varsinkin, mutta suomalaiset: Olette tehneet loistavaa työtä! Tärkein on säilynyt, ettekä ole taipuneet venäläisille. Se ei tule tästä yhtään helpottumaan, tietojeni mukaan varusteet alkavat loppua, eikö? Sää, sää ei tästä tule varmaan pitkään aikaan paranemaan, mutta se on yhtä kurja molemmille osapuolille. Ja mehän olemme siitä enemmän hyötyneet, emmekö olekin? Tällaiset asiat ovat pikkuseikkoja, Venäjä on ehkä suuri ja mahtava, mutta hänelläkin on liian monta asiaa tällä hetkellä ajateltavana kuin vain me täällä. Hän on siellä idässä kärsinyt paljon enemmän tappiota kuin me täällä lännessä. Ja näin sen pitääkin mennä! Me emme ole täällä alistumassa hänen tahtoonsa ja valtansa alle."  
"Hei tyyppi!" Sama jääkäri, joka oli aikaisemminkin puhunut, huudahti pilkallisesti, "Kai huomaat, että puhut Venäjästä kuin se olisi yksi henkilö! Mitä jos käyt tarkistuttamassa pääsi!" Moni ihminen nauroi, muttei Suomelle, vaan miehelle. Valtio hämmentyi, mutta vain hetkeksi.

"Sinulla ei näköjään ole mitään hajua? Mikä on nimesi?"  
"Leinon poikiahan minä!"  
"Leino? Hyvä on, leikitäänpä yhtä leikkiä. Arvaa minun ikäni." Suomi tunsi viimeistenkin väsymyksen rippeiden katoavan. Hän puhkui intoa jatkaa selittämistä vielä pitkään.  
"Hmmh. Jotain 16, luultavasti."

Suomi naurahti ja kovaäänisesti. Sitä seurasi hetkellinen hihityskohtaus.  
"On se mukava kun ihmiset arvioivat nuoremmaksi." Hän sanoi hilpeästi, "Eikö vain?" Hän katsahti kysyessään vähän matkan päässä kuuntelevia hieman vanhempia miehiä jotka virnuilivat julmasti.  
"Se on oikeastaan sääli miten nämä nykyajan nuoret eivät tiedä maailman tärkeimmistä tapahtumista paljoakaan." Suomi lisäsi vanha tuttu aurinkoinen hymy naamallaan. Jääkäri Leinosta alkoi hiljalleen tuntua hölmöltä, hän ei nyt ymmärtänyt jotakin.  
"No kukas helvetti sinä sitten luulet olevasi?" Hän tiuskaisi, "Joku menneisyyden legendaarinen taistelijasoturi mikälie, joka rientää pelastamaan ihmisiä pulasta?" Suomi nauroi uudestaan, eikä tällä kertaa meinannut kyetä lopettamaan lainkaan. Monet paikallaolijoista uskalsivat lähteä nauruun mukaan.

"Idiootti!" Joku huudahti Leinolle. Suomi vakavoitui uudestaan.  
"Hei, älä arvostele! Tämä ei ole mitään helppoa ymmärtää!" Sitten hän katsoi ylhäältä laatikoltaan hieman mietteliäänä nuorta jääkäripoikaa.  
"Kuka minä olen, sinä kysyt. Olen itse asiassa kysynyt samaa itseltäni viimeisen parin kuukauden aikana, moneen otteeseen. Olen istunut olohuoneeni sohvalla, kuunnellut radiota, että jospa saisin tietoa täältä taistelukentältä ja miettinyt kenen ohjeita kuuntelen. Sitä, kenelle olen lojaali."

"Samana päivänä kun tämä sota alkoi, menin Helsinkiin ja sain kuulla, ettei minua päästettäisi tänne lainkaan. Että minun pitäisi tehdä juuri sitä mitä olen tehnytkin, istunut ja odottanut, pelännyt itsenäisen tulevaisuuteni puolesta. Koko elämäni oli teidän kaikkien käsissä, ja vaikka nyt taas luotankin teihin, ei ensimmäisinä viikkoina luottoa ollut lainkaan. Olin saanut ehkä yhden hölmöimmistä määräyksistä, enkä voinut uskoa kenenkään suomalaisen päättävän mitään sellaista. Mikä helpotus se olikaan kun sain selville sen olleenkin rakkaan läntisen rajanaapurin idea!" Suomi piti siinä vaiheessa pienen ärsyyntyneen tauon.

"Onneksi tässä elämässä on vielä niitäkin valtioita, jotka jaksavat tukea toista vaikka itselläänkään ei menisi niin hyvin. Takaisin asiaan! Olenko siis lojaali ruotsalaisille? Ei, ei enää kiitos. En ole ruotsalainen. Nyt taas olisi venäläisyys hyvin tyrkyllä. Kuka haluaa opiskella venäjää äidinkielenään?" Viimeisen lauseen hän osoitti kysymykseksi, johon kaikki jotka ymmärsivät vastata, vastasivat häntä miellyttävällä tavalla. Niin vahvaa kieltäytymistä hän ei ollut aikoihin nähnytkään.

"Eli tästä päätellen venäläinen en halua olla. Joten kuka minä sitten olen? Tässä vaiheessa voitaisiin ottaa esimerkiksi tuo Peltonen tuolla!" Suomi osoitti tupakkaa polttelevaa miestä, joka oli myös jäänyt väkijoukkoon kuuntelemaan.  
"Voi kuulkaa, kun ensimmäisen kerran tuon miehen kanssa nähtiin ja pääsin kertomaan kuka olin, arvatkaas mitä hän tekee? Peltonen, mitäs sinä teitkään?" Tino kysyi hieman huvittuneena. Peltonen hymähti, otti tupakan suustaan ja vastasi: "Kirosin teikäläisen."  
"Näin juuri! Hän rupesi huutamaan, raivosi ja kirosi! Kuka lie kehittänytkään noin ruman kielen, en minä ainakaan… Tämä oli nyt vain esimerkki, joten Leino ja kaikki muut jotka tässä nyt ovat miettineet henkilöllisyyttäni, älkää hermostuko. Joka sana tulee olemaan totta." Valtio veti hieman henkeä ja tunsi ylpeyden kapuavan jostain sisältään.

"Ruotsalainen en ole! Venäläiseksi en perkele vieköön halua tulla, enkä kyllä tulekaan!" Hän huusi, täynnä jotain sellaista ylpeyttä jota Amerikkakin olisi kavahtanut, "Te kuljette maailmalla kertomassa minusta tarinoita, sinisistä järvistä ja valkoisesta lumesta, te puhutte minun kieltäni ja asutte, voi luoja se kuulostaa aina yhtä väärältä, asutte minussa ja tänään, täällä! Te soditte minun puolestani!"

Leinon ilme oli näkemisen arvoinen, mutta tuttu. Suomi näki samanlaisia ilmeitä joka kerta kun kertoi uudelle henkilölle nimensä.  
"Minä olen Tino Väinämöinen. Ja koska kenellekään ei tuo nimi ikinä mitään sano mitään, minä olen Suomi! Enkä valehtele kun sanon sen, olen kaikki mitä varten olette taistelleet nämä kolme kuukautta ja mitä varten kaikki muutkin ovat taistelleet, kuolleet ja voittaneet. Ja lisää tulee kuolemaan! Se on ehkä väistämätön totuus. Ja viimeinen joka täällä tulee kuolemaan, olen minä. Olen täällä vihdoin taistelemassa sen puolesta, että teillä, minun kansalaisillani, olisi jatkossakin hyvä elää täällä, turvassa tuolta saatanan veli Venäjältä tai ihan keneltä tahansa muulta joka yrittää tänne tunkea. Tai jos joku nyt haluaa olla ehkä sittenkin mieluummin hänen tai sen saatanan Ruotsin puolella saa luvan painua helvettiin täältä ja nyt kiitos! Sillä nyt minä olen täällä, ja minä olen ainakin täysin valmis tappamaan venäläisiä! Eikä yhtään haittaisi vaikka tappaisin juuri yhden tietyn Ivanin sieltä! Tämä on vittu meidän sota, ja me emme ole täällä perkule vie tätä häviämässä! Ja jos jollain on siihen sanottavaa voi tulla ilmaisemaan mielipiteensä suoraan minulle. Tällä hetkellä voin kyllä ampua muitakin kuin ryssiä!"

Suomi puhkui intoa ja se sama into levisi kuulijoihin todella hyvin. Jokainen mies, jopa nöyryytetty Leino, hurrasi hyväksyvästi tai huusi tappouhkauksia idän jätille. Tunnelma muuttui parissa hetkessä täysin erilaiseksi siitä, millainen se oli ollut vain minuutteja sitten ja nyt Tino pääsi omin silmin näkemään kohuttua suomalaista sisua. Ylpeys omasta kansasta ja omasta itsestään loi hänen poskilleen pirteän punan ja pian hän huomasi kannustavansa miehiään kovempiin huutoihin ja kannustuksiin. Jokainen leirissä tiesi saman asian samalla hetkellä: He eivät häviäisi venäläisille, tai jos häviäisivät, se tapahtuisi saappaat jalassa eikä suomalainen vastarinta loppuisi vuosienkaan päästä.

Perkele.

"Joten jos minä nyt kysyn teiltä, keitä te olette, mitä vastaatte?" Suomi huusi. Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta jokainen mies piti kahden sekunnin hengitystauon ja huusi melkein yhteen ääneen, vain hieman eriaikaan saman vastauksen:  
"Suomalaisia!"  
"Perkele!"  
"Juuri näin!" Suomi jatkoi innoissaan, "Ja mitä te ette halua olla?"  
"Ryssiä!" Tässä vaiheessa vastaukset hieman vaihtelivat, mutta jokainen tarkoitti samaa. Huuto ja möykkä jatkuivat vielä, kun Suomi käännähti kannoillaan ympäri ja katsoi itään.  
"Kuulitko Ivan!" Hän karjui möykän yli, "Me olemme koko vitun kansa samaa mieltä, joten tervetuloa helvetti vie yrittämään! Tähän maahan tai sen kansalaisiin et enää koske, saatanan kolhoosi!"


	8. Chapter 8

Luku 7.

_… Kznnnn… rzzt._

_"Shhh! Hän palasi, pitäkää pienempää suuta, eikä sanaakaan sii-"__  
__Kolahdus__  
__"Arg… Hy-hyvää päivää herrani Venäjä, mi-mi-miten kokous men-meni?"__  
__"…"__  
__"Ke-keitämmekö teetä tai-"__  
__"Viro, älä selitä. Näen kyllä, että yritätte salata minulta jotakin."__  
__Hiljaisuus__  
__"Viro… Latvia, Liettua… Missä on pikkuveljeni?"__  
__"Su-suomiko, herrani?"__  
__"Niin, missä on Suomi?"__  
__"Hä-hän tuota, hän on… Hän…"__  
__"Et jaksaisi jatkuvasti änkyttää. Kerroit vain missä hän on."__  
__"Suomi tuota…"__  
__"Ei, anna minä kerron."__  
__"Vi-viro?"__  
__"Kerro toki."__  
__"Hän lähti, herrani Venäjä, hän palasi kotiin."__  
__Hiljaisuus__  
__"Hänestä tuli itsenäinen."__  
__Hiljaisuus__  
__"… Kol… Kol… Kol…"_

_Khhhhhzzszsshzh…  
_

"Kol, kol, kol, kol…" Pientä masentuneisuutta oli ilmassa, ja vaikka se jäikin leijumaan suuren kartanon käytäville, kukaan ei joutunut kärsimään siitä, sillä tämä masentuneisuuden lähde sulki itsensä nopeasti työhuoneeseensa. Selkä pienoisessa kyyryssä hän kulki pöytänsä ääreen ja lysähti yhdeksi kasaksi tuoliinsa.

Maailman tapahtumista kärsivät kaikki ja jopa hänellä, suurella ja mahtavalla Venäjällä oli vaikeuksia niiden asioiden käsittelemisessä. Vaikka hän yritti ajatella asioita positiivisella kantilla, ei hänellä tuntunut menevän sen paremmin kuin muillakaan, eikä hän tuntenut oloansa niin suureksi ja mahtavaksi. Ne asiat, jotka onnistuivat, tuntuivat kuitenkin epäonnistuvan eivätkä hänen suunnitelmansa järjestyneet niin kuin hän oli tahtonut.

Hän kaipasi jotain piristävää, pienen voiton tai hyviä uutisia. Mitä tahansa millä hän pääsisi masentuneisuudestaan eroon.

Toistaiseksi kaikki keskustelut Latvian ja Liettuan päämiesten kanssa oli mennyt sopivasti lyttyyn, vaikka toisaalta oli selvää, ettei kumpikaan enää kauaa jaksaisi vastustaa kohtaloitaan, he kyllä liittyisivät Viron kanssa samaan porukkaan. Suomen kanssa asioista ei tullut mitään, Venäjä kyllä luotti omiin voimiinsa, mutta niihin olisi ollut parempi luottamus jos Suomi olisi näyttänyt naamaansa kentillä. Toistaiseksi heidän tiensä eivät olleet ikinä vielä kohdanneet samalla rajalla ja sen takia Venäjä alkoi jo kyllästyä sotimiseen, jos ei kerran edes sodittu ja vietti enemmän aikaa hoidellessaan muita asioita. Se sota, mikä oli menossa ulkopuolella, oli ihmisten sota, eikä veisi mihinkään. Kaikki se pieni jäynä mitä suomalaiset saivat aikaan, tuntui se varmaan heistä suurelta kun he saivat pidäteltyä vastajoukkoja näinkin hyvin, mutta totuushan oli, ettei tuon pienen maan vahvuus tulisi riittämään. Ne niin sanotut voitot, ne tuntuivat vain tökkimiseltä Venäjän kyljessä, miehiä kyllä riittäisi vielä monen vuoden taisteluihin. _Kauanko Suomella riittäisi?_

Mutta, toisaalta Suomella olivat takanaan kaikki, koko Eurooppa tuntui olevan Suomen takana tämän sodan aikana. Miksei kukaan puolustanut Venäjän mielipidettä asiassa? Kaikki, nekin jotka olivat sopimuksellisesti hänen puolellaan, olivat toisella sopimuksella vastapelaajan puolella ja kannustivat mieluummin pienemmän valtion mielipidettä vapaudesta, tajuamatta mitä hyötyä siitä olisi oikeasti ollut jos Suomi olisi asunut Venäjän talossa.

Kaikki olisi ollut silloin paremmin…

_Samperin Amerikka,_ Venäjä ajatteli mielessään, piilottaessaan päänsä käsiinsä, nojaten niitä pöytään, _miten jaksat aina tunkea nokkasi minun asioihini?__  
__Samperin hyödyttömät Englanti ja Ranska, ovat aina niin olevinaan tärkeitä, mutta sotkevat vain asioita pahemmaksi.__  
__Samperin Suomi, mikset vain voi hyväksyä tarjoustani?__  
__Samperin lapsenvahti Ruotsi, voitko lopettaa minun jatkuvan estelemiseni? Olet aina tielläni!_

Ajatuksiensa ärsyttämänä Venäjä ponnahti ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan aukeavaa lumista pihaa. Joka uloshengityksellä hän huokasi uudelleen, väsyneenä. Maailma oli hölmö paikka, hän ei jaksanut sitä, ehkä jopa vihasi sitä.

Kaikki voisi olla niin paljon paremmin, jos hänen mielipiteensä vaikuttaisi maailmassa, jos joku kuuntelisi. Jotkut oli helppo pistää kuuntelemaan, mutta kaikkia ei ollut…

Ja sillä hetkellä joku koputti oveen. Venäjä räpäytti kerran silmiään laiskasti, muttei jaksanut kutsua henkilöä sisään. Hän katseli vähän aikaa ovea väsyneesti, ehkä jopa mielessään toivoen henkilön lähtevän pois. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, vaan koputtaja kokeili uudestaan.  
"Herra Venäjä?" Ääni oli vain hiukan tuttu, joten Venäjä tiesi kyseessä olevan joku ihminen, "Oletteko paikalla?"  
"Proshu v kabinet." Venäjä käski tulijaa. Sisään astui sotilas, hiukan jo vanhenevan puoleinen raihnainen ukko. Venäjä oli ehkä pari kertaa nähnyt hänet, kuullut hänen puhuvan, mutta hän ei ollut mitenkään tärkeä henkilö, ei hänen muistamisensa arvoinen, vain yksi jolle annettiin ohjeita ja jonka oli vain pakko kuunnella.  
Mies ei tullut hirveän pitkälle huoneeseen vaan jäi hieman roikkumaan ovelle, suoraryhtisenä ja ilmeettömänä.  
"Anteeksi häirintäni." Hän pyysi heti, yrittäen kuulostaa muodolliselta, tai tärkeältä, "Mutta minulla on teille tärkeä uutinen."  
"Puhu." Venäjä tokaisi, kuitenkin kiinnostuneena, vaikkei sitä päällepäin näyttänytkään.  
"Tuon uutisen lännestä. Siellä…" Mies joutui miettimään sanojaan hetken, "Hän on saapunut."

Venäjä katsoi suoraan miehen silmiin kuin katsoen siitä läpi. Hiljalleen hän alkoi ymmärtää miehen sanojen tarkoituksen.  
"Tarkoitat siis, että olette vihdoin nähneet hänet kentällä?" Hänen oli pakko tarkistaa. Mies mietti hetken, loi katseensa hetkeksi yläilmoihin yrittäen hakea sanoja mieleensä, ja laski sitten katseensa takaisin valtioon, nyökäten. Hymy levisi Venäjän huulille ja silmät menivät hieman kiinnemmäs, omasta mielestään väsyneesti, mutta miehen mielestä kierosti.  
"Tiedätkö mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" Hän kysyi lähtiessään kävelemään kohti ovea. Mies antoi kieltävän vastauksen valtion ohittaessa hänet ja jatkaessaan matkaansa huivi hulmuten käytävälle.  
"Sota on alkanut." Kuului vastaus.

* * *

Suomi ryntäsi ulos teltasta ja jäi kahden teltan väliin oksentamaan.

Hän ei ollut enää lainkaan hyvässä kunnossa, vaan sairastui johonkin tautiin vain päivä päivältä pahemmin. Vaikkakin hän oli päässyt saapumaan kentälle ja pääsi mukaan taisteluihin, oli hänen saapumisensa mennyt kuitenkin liian pitkälle – oli jo liian myöhäistä. Suomalaisilla ja hänellä olisi riittänyt taisteluintoa ja tahtoa kukistaa Venäjä, mutta jokin pisti vastaan: Heillä ei olisi enää pitkäksi aikaa varusteita, eikä resursseja ylläpitää tätä kaikkea. Sota oltiin sittenkin häviämässä.

Teltassa oli menossa keskustelu tilanteessa. He olivat yrittäneet päättää seuraavaa liikettään, jatkaako puolustuslinjaa, hyökätä vai mennä keskustelemaan luovutusehdoista. Jokainen vaihtoehto tuntui väärältä, luovuttamista yritettiin kyllä välttää, mutta päämiesten taisteluinnokkuus ei ollut yhtä korkealla kuin itse sotilaiden tai Suomen ja he olivat sen vaihtoehdon kannalla. Suomi oli menettää hermonsa kuultuaan heidän mielipiteensä, mutta tällä kertaa hänen oli pakko olla samaa mieltä, sillä hän ei tulisi jaksamaan enää kauaa. Kyse oli ehkä päivistä.  
Hänen huono kuntonsa oli kuitenkin pakottanut hänet ulos teltasta ja tilanteeseen, jossa hän oli nyt, pidellen vatsaansa ja toisella kädellään pyyhkien suupieliään. Ohitse kulkeneet sotilaat kirosivat pieneen ääneen ilmaisten omalla tavallaan huolenpitoaan maastaan ja niin kirosi Suomikin. Hänen päässään pyöri ja välistä hän luuli pyörtyvänsä lumihankeen, mutta sinnitteli pystyssä. Välillä, puhuessaan, hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua mistä hän puhui, eikä mistä kukaan muukaan puhui. Osa hänestä olisi halunnut jäädä nukkumaan, rauhoittamaan kehon huono olo, mutta pää päätti toisin. Turhaan hän ei ollut vajaa kuukausi sitten kentälle raahautunut ja hän aikoi pitää sen siinä. Turhaan hän ei siellä olisi, kävi sodassa lopulta miten kävi.

Lopulta Suomi ryhdistäytyi, vaikka se tuntuikin kurjalta koko kehossa, ja kääntyi pois telttojen välistä. Hän jäi räpyttelemään silmiään, yrittäessään selventää maailmankuvaansa joka sumeni aika ajoin. Väsymys yritti ottaa hänestä valtaa kun Suomi otti yhden horjuvan askeleen eteenpäin. Milloin hän oli viimeksi nukkunut? Mitä se nukkuminen oikeastaan olikaan?  
Suomi yritti ottaa toista askelta, mutta horjahtikin nyt toden teolla ja menetti tasapainonsa. Hän luuli jo kaatuvansa, mutta nuori sotilas, jota hän ei kyllä muistanut ennen tavanneensa, otti hänet kiinni.  
"Hej, är du okej!" Mies, melkein vielä poika, huudahti säikähtäneenä ja yritti tukea valtiota. Tämä sai ravisteltua itsensä hereille ja pystyyn.  
"Joo… Joo…" Hän sanoi enemmän ehkä itselleen, vakuuttaen pystyvänsä kävelemään takaisin telttaan. Hänen pitäisi vain herätä, ei muuta, sitten hän taas jaksaisi.  
Sotilas sai laitettua Suomen vasemman käden oman hartiansa yli, että kykeni tukemaan tätä paremmin ja nappasi sitten vyöltään vesileilin.  
"Här. Dricka." Mies sanoi ja ojensi pullon Suomen suulle, että tämä kykeni juomaan. Hän joi, ja tunsi hiljalleen voimiensa palautuvan, ei kokonaan, mutta tarpeeksi pysyäkseen hereillä.

"Kiitos." Suomi mutisi, pienesti hymyillen ja irrottautui miehestä, kävellen vähemmän hoiperrellen takaisin teltalle. Mies jäi hieman miettimään mitä sanoisi ja huudahti hyvin vaikealla suomen ääntämisellä kiitoksen.

Teltasta kuitenkin tuli ulos ihmisiä ennen kuin Suomi ehti takaisin sisälle. Vaaleahiuksinen valtio jäi tuijottamaan hieman pidempiä miehiä varovasti, odottaen sitä, mitä he sanoisivat. Eräs heistä tuli hänen luokseen.  
"Oletteko tehneet päätöksen?" Suomi kysyi, heräten viimeistään nyt horroksestaan, joka tuntui enää vain kipuna hänen ruumiissaan. Mies nyökkäsi.  
"Kyllä. Päädyimme siihen tulokseen, että näin on parasta. Tämän on loputtava tähän, meillä ei mitenkään tule riittämään resurssit tämän pidempään. Ei, vaikka meille lähetettäisiin puolet Viron asukkaista tänne juuri nyt tällä hetkellä. Venäjä on vain liian vahva ja vaikka tämä on mennyt näin hyvin…" Suomi nosti katseensa taivaalle ja puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan pienen ärsyyntymisen poistaakseen. _Vai niin_  
"Tiedätte kai valintanne hinnan? Minkä sekä minä, että te joudutte maksamaan?" Hän kysyi.  
"Emme." Tuli suora vastaus. Suomi laski kysyvän katseensa ihmisiin.  
"Ymmärtääksemme se ei ole enää meidän käsissämme." Hieman äskeistä puhujaa nuorempi mies sanoi hieman pirteämmin, "Vaan sinun ja me tiedämme, että sinä saat sen hinnan alhaiseksi."

Suomi räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ja antoi itselleen luvan hymyillä pitkästä aikaa.  
"Minä olen hyvä tinkimään!" Hän totesi jo reippaasti, "Saan hinnan nollaan tuossa tuokiossa." Sanottuaan sen hän kääntyi ja äskeisen sairautensa kokonaan unohtaen hän lähti kävelemään metsään. Miehet hänen takanaan alkoivat antaa määräyksiä sotilaille, joiden piti ottaa asemansa, mutta Suomi kulki vain määrätietoisesti kaakkoon, katse synkentyen ja napaten matkalla haulikon, jonka heitti olalleen.

_Ehkäpä pienellä tinkimisellä hän jopa saisi Venäjän olemaan maksajan asemassa…?_

* * *

Venäjä istui lumesta puhdistetulla kivellä odottaen, välillä hymynkaari leviten naamalleen. Kuukausi oli kulunut siitä, kun Suomi oli ensimmäisen kerran nähty rajalla ja vaikka suurvalta ei itse ollut häntä vielä päässyt kohtaamaan, hän silti tiesi sen hetken koittavan piakkoin. Hän kykeni kuvittelemaan hetken, jolloin hän astelisi pommin siistimälle alueelle ja jäisi katsomaan jalkojensa juuressa makaavaa Suomea, joka kovin pahoja kokeneena saisi kuiskattua sanan, jota Venäjä oli pitkään odottanut.  
_Luovutan_  
Venäjä tunsi sanan huulillaan ja se toi hänen suuhunsa voiton maun. Ei hän enää voisi hävitä, ei tässä vaiheessa. Hän pistäisi Suomen katumaan sitä hetkeä, kun hän oli lähtenyt karkuun Venäjältä ja valinnut itsenäisyyden. Hän tulisi rukoilemaan, ettei olisi ikinä kieltäytynyt ehdotuksesta palata takaisin tai lähtenyt sotaan häntä vastaan.

Asiasta oli jo hyvän aikaa sitten kehittynyt Venäjälle pakkomielle, saada Suomi haltuunsa. Hän oli huomannut tämän jopa enkelimäisen piristävän luonteen jo lapsena, kun ensimmäisen kerran he olivat jääneet puhumaan järven rannalle. Ajat eivät silloin olleet Venäjälle mitenkään helpot, sillä hänen lapsuutensa oli vaikea häntä kiduttavien hallitsijoiden ollessa vallassa, mutta aina tullessaan tapamaan pikkuveljeään, oli päivä kirkastunut hirveästi. Venäjä oli huomannut kaipaavansa vanhetessaan enemmän sellaista henkilöä, joka uskaltaisi taputtaa häntä olkapäälle ja todeta, että huomenna maailma olisi parempi ja Suomi oli ollut siihen mennessä ainoa, joka siihen oli pystynyt. Muut hyppivät kauemmas ja tärisivät kauhusta hänen ollessa lähellä, eikä mikään ollut yhtä masentavaa.  
Ja sitten se ainoa henkilö, joka pystyi parantamaan Venäjän synkkyydestä, oli jättänyt hänet yksin, hetkenä, jolloin hän oli heikoimmillaan ja kaipasi tukea. Ja ihmiset ihmettelivät vielä mikä oli saanut hänet niin sekaisin…

Yllättäen jotain alkoi tapahtua. Kuului määräyksiä, huutoja, käskyjä ja jokainen mies kiirehti omalle paikalleen rintamalla. Venäjä katseli touhua hetken ja meni sitten läheisen komentajan luokse.  
"Mitä nyt tapahtuu? Hyökkäyskäskyä ei ole annettu.."  
"Joku on tulossa!" Komentaja vastasi, "Ja suomalaiset ottavat taisteluasemiaan!"

Venäjä yritti katsoa vastapuolen metsään ja näki todella kaukaisen hahmon lähestyvän lumessa. Suurvallan silmät laajenivat ja hän nappasi lupaa pyytämättä komentajaltaan kiikarit.  
"En näe valkoista lippua!" Joku mies huusi.  
"Sitten se on joko hyökkäys tai ansa!" Venäjän vieressä oleva komentaja ilmoitti, "Parempi ampua alas!"  
Viimeisten sanojen aikaan Venäjä sai tarkennettua lähestyvään hahmoon ja tunnisti tämän heti. Toisella korvallaan hän kuuli pyssyjä ladatessa lähteviä ääniä ja toisella ampumismääräyksen.  
"SEIS!" Hän karjaisi ensimmäisen pyssyn lauetessa. Sen pamahdus jäi kaikumaan, mutta muuta ei tapahtunut.  
"Tätä te ette ammu!" Venäjä ilmoitti vielä suureen ääneen tyrkätessään kiikarit takaisin komentajalle, joka katsoi häntä hölmistyneesti.  
"Mi-mitä?" Komentaja kysyi, laittaessaan kiikarit nyt omille silmilleen. Sitten hän kirosi mokaansa ääneen. Hänen vierellään Venäjä oli varmuuden vuoksi ottanut vesihanansa käsiinsä ja jäi katselemaan henkilöä, joka oli jäänyt seisomaan aivan keskelle tulilinjoja.

_Nytkö Suomi tulee kotiin?_

* * *

Pakkanen oli parina viime päivänä ollut kireä ja lumi kannatteli sen ansiosta kevyttä Suomea. Hän asteli varomatta eteenpäin, tuijottaen menosuuntaansa, jossa hän alkoi nähdä liikettä. Vaitonainen tuuli toi jotain ääniä hänenkin korviinsa, mutta hän ei kuullut niitä tarpeeksi lujaa ymmärtääkseen niitä. Kaiken, mitä tuolla toisella puolella oli, kaiken sen seasta hän näki yhden hahmon, jonka epäselvyydenkin läpi tunnisti. Suomen ilme kävi tiukemmaksi ja hän pysähtyi seisomaan sille paikalle, noin keskelle kaikkea. Silloin hän kuuli huudon, mikä oli niin vahva, että se kuului hänelle asti: "Seis!"  
Samalla kuului pamahdus, jota seurasi välitön suhina kun luoti meni aivan Suomen korvan juuresta, osuen hänen tuulen heiluttamiin hiuksiinsa. Hän ei kuitenkaan varonut, tai väistänyt, hän jäi siihen. Äskeinen huuto, äskeinen Seis, se ei ollut tarkoitettu hänelle. Venäjä oli juuri kieltänyt miehiään ampumasta.

Nyt Suomen piti enää vain odottaa. Hän näki kuinka pienen matkan päässä Venäjä lähti tulemaan häntä kohti, hahmon selventyen koko ajan. Suomi pysyi rauhallisena, hengittäen tasaisesti, yrittäessään pysyä pystyssä sairauden ottaen jälleen hänessä valtaa. Hän puristi kädessään haulikon olkanauhaa ja se oli ainoa, mikä kuvasti hänen pientä hermostuneisuuttaan, jonka hän yritti piilottaa itseltään. Hermostuneisuus ei saanut olla se, mikä lopulta pistäisi hänet häviämään hyvin taistellun sodan.

Kaksikon välillä oli enää vajaa kaksikymmentä metriä kun Venäjä jo aloitti puhumisen.  
"Voi Suomiseni, tämäkö on nyt se kuuluisa viimeinen välien selvittely? Oletin sinun taistelevan pidempään. 105 päivää? Niinkö nopeasti olet ymmärtänyt sen mikä sinulle on parasta?"  
Suomi räpäytti silmiään laiskasti kerran ja hänen ilmeensä oli vähintäänkin vihainen. Venäjä ei näyttänyt välittävän siitä astuessaan vielä pari askelta ja jäädessään seisomaan vain kahden metrin päähän.  
"Minä tiedän mikä minulle on parasta." Suomi sanoi vakavasti.  
"Ai?" Venäjä sanoi hymyillen ja ojentaen kättään eteenpäin, "Palaat siis luokseni asumaan ja voimme unohtaa tämän typerän s-"

Vastaukseksi Suomen sisällä kiehahti ja hän heilautti haulikon olkansa yli käsilleen, osoittaen Venäjää.  
"En palaa ikinä luoksesi!" Suomi huusi. Venäjä kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja hänen hymynsä hyytyi hänen kerätessään sormensa nyrkkiin.  
"Niinkö…" Hän kuiskasi, räpäyttäen silmiään kerran, "Niinkö olet päättänyt?" Hän lähti astelemaan lähemmäs ja Suomi huomasi peruuttavansa samaan tahtiin.

"Niinkö pieni naiivi mielesi päätteli, että pystyisit pakenemaan minua, että saisit itse valita? Ajattelit turhauttaa itseäsi lisää täyspäiväisen valtion asioilla suuressa maailmassa josta et oikeastaan nuorena vielä ymmärrä mitään, vaikka voisit jättää sen kaiken minulle, joka voisin hoitaa kaikki valtion asiat puolestasi. Eikä sinun tarvit-"  
"Mitä enemmän puhut asiasta, sitä varmemmin en palaa luoksesi." Suomi keskeytti pysähtyen samalla, aseen piipun melkein osuen Venäjää rintaan, "Sinun on turha uneksiakaan hetkestä, jolloin minä tai kukaan kansalaisistani alistuisi enää tahtoosi. Ne ajat ovat menneet, etkä saa niitä takaisin vaikka kuinka yrittäisit."

"Mahdatko itsekään uskoa tuohon?" Venäjä kysyi.  
"Min-… Mitä? Kyllä!" Aluksi Suomi oli hämmentynyt, mutta sai itsensä kiinni, "Kyllä uskon, kyllä tiedän ja olen varma! Menneisyys on mennyttä, etkä sinä saa minua enää."

Seurasi hetkellinen tuskallinen hiljaisuus. Suomen silmiin Venäjä näytti kasvavan tämän katsellessa nuorempaa valtiota halveksivasti, joka pelkäsi herättäneensä vielä nukkuneen pedon, eikä hän tiennyt mitkä hänen mahdollisuutensa olisivat selvitä sitä vastaan. Hän turvautui aseeseen, joka toimi pitkän matkan taisteluissa hyvin, mutta näin lähellä se toimi vain kilpenä. Jos Tino olisi toiminut järkevästi, hän olisi jo ampunut vastustajansa polvilleen ja käynyt tarvittavat keskustelut siinä. Niin hän ei kuitenkaan ollut tehnyt vaan hän oli jäänyt viivyttelemään. Toisaalta, laukauksen kuuluessa jommallekummalle puolelle saatettaisiin se ymmärtää väärin ja ties mitä siitä seuraisi. Haulikko oli kaikessa hyödyllisyydessään hyödytön eikä hänellä ollut muuta millä taistella vastaan ja Venäjällä oli vesihana, se yllättävän pelottava ase, minkä arvoa tuli harvoin ymmärrettyä.

Vanhemman valtion suu liikkui, kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt sanoa jotain, mutta sanoja ei tullut enää. Suomi jäi odottamaan jos jotain kuuluisi, muttei ymmärtänyt intensiivisen tuijotuskilpailun olevan jo ohitse ja nyt olisi ollut aika toimia.  
Venäjän suu lopetti liikkumisen ja irrottamatta katsettaan toisen violeteista silmistä hän tarrasi nopealla kädenliikkeellä Suomen haulikosta kiinni ja työnsi sen sivuun. Tino, jonka sormi oli pysytellyt liipaisimella, säikähti äkillistä liikettä ja vaistonvaraisesti laukaisi, liian myöhään kuitenkin, luodin vain nirhaisten Venäjän kylkeä. Suomi yritti korjata tilannetta ja saada tilanteen takaisin haltuunsa, mutta Venäjä oli ottanut vesihanansa vyöltään ja löi sillä häntä poskelle. Hän horjahti kivusta ja haulikko oli tipahtaa hänen kädestään veren maun pyrkiessä suuhun.

Jos joku olisi kuullut mitä Suomen pään sisällä tapahtui, hän olisi kuullut vahvan naksahduksen. Sekunnissa hänen mielensä kävi kaiken sen pahan läpi, minkä Venäjän toiminta oli hänelle aiheuttanut ja hän heilautti haulikon uudelleen käsiinsä, nyt vain väärinpäin. Vastustaja näytti taas olevan sanomassa jotain, mutta ei ehtinyt, sillä hetkessä äskeisestä kolahduksesta selvinnyt Suomi löi vuorostaan aseensa väärällä päällä tätä kasvoille. Ja ennen kuin toinen oli ehtinyt herätä lyönnistä, hän löi uudelleen.

Suomi huusi, kirosi, raivosi ja löi Venäjää kerta toisensa jälkeen yhä uudemman kerran. Suurvalta ei ehtinyt reagoida lainkaan ennen uutta lyöntiä ja hän heilahteli vaarallisen näköisesti aina uuden iskun saattelemana. Kivusta hänen jalkansa lopulta pettivätkin, kun kasvoihin kohdistunut paine oli kasvanut liian kovaksi, eikä silmittömän raivoissaan oleva Suomi vieläkään lopettanut. Toisen ollessa hänen edessään polvillaan hän löi vielä haulikon väärällä päällä ja sai Venäjän kaatumaan taaksepäin ja silloin hän heitti aseensa pois, hyppäsi tämän päälle ja jatkoi nyrkein siitä mihin oli jäänytkin, karjuen joka lyönnillä asioista, jotka painoivat hänen sydäntään, tajuamattaan kuitenkaan sen tarkemmin mistä raivosi milläkin hetkellä.

Kun Suomen nyrkki itse kieltäytyi enää lyömästä, heräsi hänkin horroksestaan ja tajusi vasta silloin istuvansa hajareisin hyvin nuijitun Venäjän päällä, nyrkki sekoittuneena omaan ja vastustajansa vereen. Venäjä yski verta ja hänen oikeasta silmästään valui kyynel. Suomi huomasi itsekin itkevänsä, mutta se tuntui enemmän helpottuneisuudelta.  
Venäjä niiskaisi ja kaksikon katseet kohtasivat. Kumpikaan ei näyttänyt minkäänlaista pelkoa tai myötätuntoa toista kohtaan, ne olivat täynnä pettymystä ja vihaa. Tino irrotti katseensa ensin, samoin myös vasemman kätensä toisen huivista ja nousi täristen ylös.  
"T-…" Hän nielaisi yrittäessään etsiä voimiaan puhuakseen, "Tämä oli tässä."

Venäjä makasi edelleen maassa ja hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat täysin ilmeettömiksi. Suomi suoristi ryhtinsä ja oli hänen vuoronsa katsoa alaspäin halveksivasti.  
"Se on ohi, hyvä veli Venäjä. Mene kotiin." Ja hän kääntyi lähteäkseen.

"Se on ohi vasta kun minä niin sanon."

Suomi ei ehtinyt kahta askelta pidemmäs kuullessaan Venäjän äänen, kylmänä kuin yksinäinen jouluyö Siperiassa. Äänen omistaja oli päässyt ylös hetkessä ja tarttui nyt Suomea oikeasta kädestä, vetäen tämän lähelleen. Suomi ei uskaltanut katsoa miestä silmiin, sillä hän oli kuullut äänestä saman minkä silmätkin olisivat voineet kertoa; Oli ollut Venäjän vuoro naksahtaa.  
"Sodassa minua vastaan on aina vain yksi voittaja." Venäjä kuiskasi, "Minä. Veri on jo virrannut, joten turha kuvitellakaan, että lähtisimme molemmat tyhjin käsin kotiimme unohtaen asian."

Nyt Venäjä joutui kuitenkin miettimään ennen kuin teki mitään. Suomi oli kyllä tämän sodan voittanut ja hän oli jo päättänyt hetkeksi säästää tämän itsenäisyyden, sillä sen riistämisestä syntyvät konfliktit olisivat liian suuret, mutta kuten hän oli jo todennut, hän ei täältä tyhjin käsin lähtisi. Jos hän ei saisi veljeään kotiin, hän toisi hänet kuitenkin lähemmäs itseään.

Vanhempi valtio katseli rauhallisesti veljensä silmiä, jotka eivät olleet edelleenkään kohdistetut takaisin. Tämä yritti riuhtaista hänen otettaan irti, mutta venäläisen käsi piti ja hän vetäisikin Suomen lähemmäs itseään, ottaen kiinni enää vain etusormesta.  
"Olet sentään selvästi suurempi kuin Latvia. Häntä ei tarvitse kuin lyödä kerran vatsaan ja silloin hän on jo kokonaan omistuksessani." Venäjä sanoi lempeästi ja sai nyt toisen kohdistamaan vihaisen ilmeen itseensä. Suomi meinasi lyödä, mutta Venäjä napsautti hänen sormensa rikki vain puristamalla.

Kivun tunne oli välitön ja se tuntui koko kädessä. Suomi huusi kivusta, joka tuntui siltä kuin hänen sormeaan olisi revitty irti.  
"Kalastajansaarento." Venäjä luetteli, lyödessään toisella kädellään Suomea kylkeen, "Salla…" Ja viimeisenä, toisen menetettyä ryhtinsä ja hengittäessä kivun takia vaikeasti, hän polkaisi pienempää valtiota jalkaan. Huuto oli nyt kovempi kuin äsken ja Suomi valahti polvelleen Venäjän päästäessä hänestä vihdoin irti.  
"Ja Karjala. Ne riittävät maksuksi tästä sodasta." Venäjä sanoi tyynesti, "Että osaat ensi kerralla luovuttaa ajoissa."  
Kaiken kivun keskeltä Suomi nosti kasvoilleen hymyn.  
"Olen itsepäinen. Sitä minusta on vaikea kitkeä."  
"Sitten meitä on kaksi." Ja hymy suli pois Suomen kasvoilta, vain muuttuakseen virnistykseksi Venäjän huulille. Se jäi viimeiseksi lauseeksi, sillä nyt Venäjä kääntyi pois ja lähti tarpomaan lumihangessa eteenpäin katsomatta taakseen. Suomi katsoi jostain ulos pyrkivien kivun kyynelten seasta hänen peräänsä.  
_"Sitten meitä on kaksi."_Hän sanoi halveksivasti ja tuhahti, jääden tuijottamaan lumihankea antaen kyynelten tulla.

Hänen oikea kätensä tärisi eri kärsimyksistä, etusormen ollessa täysin tunnoton. Kipu hänen kyljessään oli lievempi, johtuen myös hänen jalastaan, joka vei voiton kaikesta. Tuntui, kuin Venäjä olisi murskannut kaikki pienimmätkin luut siitä siirtäessään rajaa.  
_Tämä oli itsepäisyydestä maksettu hinta_, Suomi ajatteli hammastaan purren, viitaten samalla omille miehilleen sen olevan ohi, _Ei tämän kalliimpi._Ajatus tuntui kylmältä. Ei tämän kalliimpi. Se oli ollut hirvittävän kallis. Kaikki mieshäviöt ja varsinkin juuri menetetty Karjala, kyllä vain, se oli ollut kallis.

Pari miestä juoksi Suomen luokse ja auttoi tämän varovasti takaisin kohti leiriä, kysyen vain yhden kysymyksen: "Onko se ohi?" Suomen vastatessa myöntävästi oli miesten riemu suunnaton. He aloittivat iloisen keskustelun siitä, mitä he tekisivät päästessään kotiin ja molemmat itkivät onnesta yhdessä. Muiden luokse päästyään he alkoivat kertoa samaa riemutarinaa muillekin, jättäen valtion päämiestensä joukkoon kertomaan tuloksen. Nämä miehet, huolimatta helpottuneisuudesta ja voiton tunteesta, kiristelivät hiukan huolissaan hampaitaan. Hekin kuitenkin osallistuivat riemuun: Se oli ohi. Pitkältä tuntunut synkkyys oli väistynyt ja sota oli voitettu.  
"Se on ihme!" Joku kyynelsilmäinen mies huusi, "Talven ihme!"  
"Hyvin hoidettu, mies!" Suomelle tutuksi tullut jääkäri Leino heitti valtiolleen ohi mennessään, "Oli sinusta näköjään hyötyäkin!"

Ja vaikka Suomi kuinka yritti hymyillä, ei se meinannut pysyä hänen kasvoillaan. Sisimmässään hän oli yhä raivoissaan ja vaati mielessään päästä löylyttämään Ivania uudestaan, vaatimaan takaisin sen mikä hänelle kuului. Kaiken tapahtuneenkaan jälkeen hänestä ei tuntunut sodan olleen oikeutetusti vielä siinä, kuin jotain olisi pitänyt vielä tapahtua.  
Tämä uusi pettynyt raivo nosti päätään hänen sisällään ja muiden kiittäessä Jumalaa siitä, että saivat nähdä tämän päivän ja pysyä elossa, löi Suomi ehjän nyrkkinsä puuhun ja manasi mielessään.

Ei se voinut vielä loppua.

* * *

Venäjä käänsi katseensa pois Suomesta ja lähti kävelemään kohti omaa puoltaan. Hän tunsi itsensä murtuneeksi, jotenkin sisältään hajanaiselta. Kun hänen miehensä tulivat häntä vastaan, hän ei pysähtynyt puhumaan kellekään vaan jatkoi matkaansa heidän ohitsensa, yrittäen piilottaa itkuaan.  
Suomi oli jättänyt hänet jälleen yksin kylmään maailmaan, taas, jälleen, aina yhä uudelleen. Hän oli lyönyt häntä, Venäjää, hän oli satuttanut häntä, niin päältä kuin sisältäkin. Hänen oma Suomensa, jota hän oli yrittänyt rakastaa, josta hän oli pitänyt huolta, oli taas karannut hänen sormistaan. Suomi oli selvästi ollut liikaa Ruotsin kanssa ja ominut jostain vääränlaisen ajattelutyylin, jota Venäjä ei jostain syystä saanut enää muutettua oikeaksi.

Murtunut suurvalta lysähti lumihankeen ja antoi itselleen luvan itkeä murtuneen sydämensä perään.


	9. Chapter 9

Luku 8.

_… Zzzzghz…._

_"Hello, is this Finland?"  
_

_… Ghrzhhh…  
_

_"Bonjour mon chéri Finlande."_

_…. Khzzhgrzz…_

_"… Latvia tässä… Soittelin vain… O-oletko kunnossa?"_

_…. Zzzhzzz…_

_"__Sveitsi tässä. Ihan turha yrittää soitella täältä apuja, en aio auttaa.__"_

_… Rgt…_

_"Hej Finland, Tanska tässä jos et vielä tunnistanut ihanasta äänestäni. Milloin mentäisiin juomaan?"_

Lähestyttiin kesää hiljalleen ja sen näki luonnosta. Talvi oli ollut pitkä, raaka ja kylmä, mutta nyt aurinko oli jo alkanut sulattaa suuriksi kasvaneita lumikinoksia. Koko maa ja sen ihmiset alkoivat heräillä horroksistaan ja koko talven kestäneestä sodasta oli jäljellä enää muisto, jälkiseuraukset ja kaikki paha. Korjaustyöt olivat paikoin edistyneet melkein joutuisasti ja Karjalan alueelta virtasi asukkaita jatkuvasti Suomen rajojen sisäpuolelle. Ja kaiken tapahtuvan päälle sodan voittamisesta tullut ilo oli alkanut jo kulua pois. Surulliset asiat nähtiin yhä surullisempina ja katkeruus alkoi nousta pintaan. Osalla se johtui koti-ikävästä, osa ajatteli menetettyjä sukulaisiaan, osaa kalvasi rajanaapuriviha ja loput olivat vain kummallisesti raivoissaan. Aivan kuin kaiken sen menetetyn jälkeenkään ei olisi puolustettu omaa tarpeeksi hyvin.

Julkisuudessahan sodan tulos oli ilmoitettu monimutkaisemmin: Vaikkakin Suomi oli taistellut urhokkaasti ylivoimaista vastustajaa vastaan, oli silti tyydyttävä suuremman sanelemiin rauhanehtoihin, jotka olivat kasvaneet sitten sodan alun. Hankoniemi jouduttiin vuokraamaan ja Karjala menetettiin. Samalla meni myös pieniä alueita, Kalastajasaarento aivan Suomen oikeassa kärjessä, sekä pieni Sallan alue, mukaan lukien muita paloja. Viipuri, maan toiseksi tärkein kaupunki, oli menetetty Karjalan mukana.

Suomen osalta tarina oli hiukan erilainen. Viimeisessä, ratkaisevassa taistelussa Venäjää vastaan oli rakas veli vienyt nuo alueet mukanaan vaikeuttaen huomattavasti Suomen kävelemistä halvaannuttaen teollaan oikeastaan koko jalan. Kalastajansaarento, eli periaatteessa hänen oikean kätensä etusormi, oli myös yhtä käyttökelvoton, mukaan lukien muut pienet alueet. Kuitenkin, se oli ollut voitto Venäjästä, tavoite itsenäisyydestä oli pysynyt. Kaikkien ylpeyden aiheiden läpi nähdessään tämä voitto tuntui kuitenkin häviöltä.

Kun sota oli loppunut 13. maaliskuuta olivat Suomen puolella taistelleet sotilaat saaneet vielä pelonaiheita heidän valtionsa linkuttaessa ympäriinsä ja raivoissaan paiskoessaan tavaroita tieltään pois. Tarvittiin kaksi karskia murretta vääntävää miestä rauhoittamaan hänet ja jälkeenpäin kaksikko oli ottanut vastuun Suomen liikkumisesta kunnes raja olisi muokkautunut kunnolla nykyiseen muotoonsa. Tehtävä oli siihen mennessä ollut vielä helppo, sillä heidän kaikkien kalenterit sulautuivat hyvin yksiin: Kotoa kokouksesta kokoukseen ja pitkän päivän päätteeksi tunneiksi kapakkaan keskustelemaan rintamalla olleiden tovereiden kanssa. Harvemmin ihmiskaksikkoa tarvittiin kokouksissa, joten heidän päivänsä kuluivat kouluttaessa uusia sotilaita, jotka eivät olleet vielä kuluneeseen sotaan ehtineet.

Ja kun nyt kuluva päivänhetki sattui olemaan ilta, olivat Suomi sekä kaksi auttajaansa pirteässä miesporukassa eräässä kapakassa istumassa. Sodan aiheuttamasta katkeruudesta ei näkynyt jälkeäkään musiikin soidessa ja miesten nauraessa kovaan ääneen toistensa jutuille, ellei sitten lähtenyt sellaista sieltä etsimään. Jos suuntasi ovelta vasemmalle ja pitkälle huoneen vasempaan nurkkaan, oli mahdollistakin löytää tällainen katkera henkilö istumasta pöydän ääreltä.

Käsi hapuili puista lautasta ja puristi otteeseensa kourallisen suolapähkinöitä. Ote kiristyi tärisevästi ja kuului pientä rätinää pähkinöiden musertuessa toisiaan vasten. Sormien välistä putoili pähkinänpaloja ja lopulta puristaja antoi kaikkien niiden pudota takaisin kuppiin. Hän ravisteli hiukan kättään päästäkseen eroon pienimmistä murusista, läimäytti sitten kämmenensä kolahtaen pöytään ja veti sen sitten vaaleisiin hiuksiinsa pyyhkien ne silmiensä edestä.  
Täynnä oleva lasi hänen edessään ei ollut tyhjentynyt lainkaan siitä kun se oli hänen eteensä tuotu tunti sitten. Hän oli aivan liian keskittynyt ajatuksiinsa juodakseen hänelle tuotua lasia tyhjäksi.

Pitkän aikaa oli hänkin rauhoituttuaan yrittänyt olla onnellinen yhtä lailla muiden kanssa, epäonnistuen siitä katkerasti. Miksi juuri hän, jonka olisi pitänyt olla kaikkien noiden muiden keskellä iloitsemassa siitä, mitä oli, kököttikin yksin nurkassa ja oli murheellinen kaikkien muidenkin puolesta siitä, mitä ei ollut. Oliko hän menettänyt eniten sodassa, jota ei ollut kunnolla itse päässyt edes sotimaan, vai johtuikohan se juuri siitä? Ettei hän ollut päässyt antamaan omasta mielestään parastaan. Sitäkö, että-

"Kyll mää se tunne! Tuol hää töröttää, niiku aina."  
"Tak mand!"

Kaiken hälyn keskeltä kuuluneet kaksi ääntä saivat Suomen kuuntelemaan tarkemmin. Toinen kuului hänen toiselle avustajalleen ja toisen tunnisti jo kielestä. Hälyn läpi kuuluivat askeleet, joista ei myöskään voinut erehtyä, sillä niistä kuului jonkinlainen rehvastelu jo itsessään.  
"Finland, Finland, Finland, sinä pieni paholainen, minä muistaakseni pyysin ilmoittamaan seuraavan kerran kun menet juomaan! Enkö varannut sinua itselleni tarpeeksi selkeästi?"  
"Tanska…" Suomi sanoi varautuvasti suoristaen ryhtinsä pöydän päältä, Tanskan asettuessa seisomaan hänen pöytänsä eteen leveään haara-asentoon, "Se viesti tuli muistaakseni perille kolmannella soitollasi. Viidennellä muistaakseni kyllästyin sinuun."  
"Mutta viestini ei selvästikään mennyt perille. Emmekö me sopineet sodan loputtua? Siitä on jo pitkä aika, kuomaseni!" Tanska heläytti ja pyytämättä antoi itselleen luvan istua Suomen vierelle, "Voisitko tilata minulle jotain juotavaa, olen toivoton kielessäsi." Hän ilmoitti heilauttaessaan tuon enempää ajattelematta jalkansa pöydälle. Suomi naurahti väkinäisesti, mutta toteutti tämän toiveen.

"Ihan kiva pikku paikka tämä." Tanska ilmoitti tarkasteltuaan hetken ympärilleen, "Tunnelma kohdallaan, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitat. Tai siis, totta kai tiedät mitä tarkoitan! Minultahan sinä olet juomakulttuurisi perinyt!"  
"Siitä en olisi noin varma." Suomi sanoi.  
"Noh, älä nyt viitsi! Keneltä muultakaan, Sverigeltä? No joo, varmaankin. Siltä jätkältä ei peritäkään muita kuin pahoja tapoja, sano minun sanoneen." Tanska naurahti ja Suomi tunsi raivon piston sydämessään kuullessaan puheen olevan taas Ruotsista. Tuli hetkeksi hiljaista, jonka aikana Tanska jatkoi ympärilleen katselemistaan kuin maailmassa ei olisi mitään hätää.  
"Minulla on kotopuolessa vähän samankaltainen baari. Se on vain paljon enemmän baarin näköinen ja siellä juomat toimitetaan paljon nopeammin."  
"Vai että sillä tavalla." Suomi vastasi ja nojautui kokonaan selkänojaan. Tanska siirsi katseensa häneen ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan tilauksensa saapuessa.  
"No mikäs sinulla on? En minä yleensä sinulta noin melankonista vastausta saa." Hän kysyi ja nopeasti kiittäen tarttui lasiinsa, "Oletko viettänyt aikaa Norjan kanssa?"

Suomi naurahti ja levitti käsiään.  
"Missä vaiheessa? Täällähän minä olen ollut vain olen ollut, hyvin jumissa omien rajojen sisäpuolella."  
"Ei teistä aina tiedä. Hyvin tiiviistihän te olette yläpäästä kiinni." Tanska totesi olkapäitään kolauttaen ja sai Suomen hymyilemään letkautuksellaan. Hän siemaisi uudelleen juomaansa ja laskiessaan sitä pöydälle, hän osoitti sillä vieressään istuvaa valtiota.  
"Noin sitä pitää. Hymyile vähän enemmän ja maailma näyttää paremmalta. Näytät itsekin. Tänne tullessa ei tarvinnut kuin kävellä suoraan mustaan pilveen niin johan löysi sinut. Semmoinen ei sovi sinulle, hymysi tehtävä on valaista maailmaa. Sopiva vastapaino naapureillesi."  
"Joka sisältää kourallisen mielipuolta, yhden homon ja Norjalle en nyt keksi mitään sopivaa ilmaisua. Aivan, ja Viro." Suomi mietti.  
"Ei sopivaa ilmaisua hänellekään?"  
"Ei."  
"Hyvin ilmaistu." Tanska totesi nojautuessaan itsekin rennosti taemmas, "Voisin sanoa ihan samaa omista naapureistani." Suomi räpytti silmiään.  
"Ei Viro asu naapurissasi."  
"Ei, ei asukkaan. Olenko väittänyt asuvan? No, kuitenkin, mitäpä minun pitikään sanomani… Mitä noille pähkinöille on käynyt?" Hän osoitti pöydällä olevaa kuppia. Suomi katsoi myös niitä ja ojentautui poimimaan pari reunoille jäänyttä ehjää pähkinää.  
"Mitä lie."  
"Älä vain sano niiden olevan tanskalaisia pähkinöitä."  
"Kasvatatko sinä pähkinöitä?"  
"En muistaakseni. Toisaalta, ei sitäkään ikinä tiedä."  
"Juu…"

Tanska jäi tutkimaan Suomea katseellaan, kun tämä oli kääntänyt omansa pois ja katseli utuisin silmin poispäin. Hän oli ehtinyt huomata jo monia asioita nuoremmasta valtiosta, tämän pois sulaneen hymyn ja väsymyksen karaisemat kasvonmuodot ja se ihmetytti kuningaskuntaa. Mikä oli mahtanut saada aina niin iloisen Suomen mielen matalaksi?  
Tanska otti jälleen lasinsa ja joi pitkän kulauksen. Sitten hän kolautti lasin takaisin pöydälle ja venytteli suurieleisesti.  
"Mukavaa, eikö vain? Kaksi miestä viettämässä aikaa ja puhumassa mitä sattuu?"  
"Mmh…" Täysin epätavallinen vastaus Suomelta, joka ei edes kääntänyt katsettaan pois ei-mistään. Tanska kohotteli kulmakarvojaan.  
"Rauha, eikä tarvitse välittää turhista asioista. Ei tarvitse välittää kenestäkään, ei Norjasta, ei Saksasta… Eikä Ruotsista tai Venäjästä." Tanska näki, kuinka Suomi värähti kahden viimeisen nimen kuullessaan ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.  
"Oh? Anteeksi, taisi olla herkkä puheenaihe." Hän sanoi viattoman kuuloisesti, aiheuttaen taas pienoisen hiljaisuuden. Laskettuaan kaikkien hampaidensa olevan paikallaan Tanska nojautui eteenpäin ja hypisteli lasista tuoppia sormissaan.

"Joten mikä on? Jättikö miehesi sinut tai jotain?" Ja sen sanottuaan Tanska tiesi missä raja oli mennyt. Hän oli juuri ylittänyt sen.  
Suomi kääntyi kuolettavan hitaasti katsomaan toista valtiota silmiin omat violetit silmänsä ollessa raivoisassa tulessa. Tanska kuvitteli katsovansa Venäjän silmiin ja kylmiä väreitä kulki hänen selkäpiitänsä pitkin.  
"Huh, nyt ymmärrän miksi Venäjä sanoo sinua veljekseen. Teillä on ihan samanlaiset silmät." Nyt hän pomppi jo kaukana rajasta ja kamelin selkäkin oli sahattu poikki. Tuntui hetken kuin talvi olisi alkanut uudestaan ja kuin joka ikkunasta olisi tuullut jääkylmää ilmaa. _Edes Ruotsi ei ole ikinä noin pelottavalla päällä,_Tanska ajatteli ja nielaisi, "Taas väärä puheenaihe, oletettavasti?"

Enää puuttui vain kolhoosimaisuus.

Suomi kuitenkin muuttui. Murhaava katse katosi hänen kasvoiltaan ja muuttui harkitsevaksi.  
"Niin. Väärä puheenaihe."  
"No, mistäs sitten puhuttaisiin?" Tanska kysyi, "Jos ei Ruotsista tai Venäjästä."  
"Älä mainitse niitä." Sähähti Suomi äkillisesti. Tanska perääntyi hiukan säikähtäneenä ja nosti kätensä ilmaan.  
"Okei, okei, ihan miten haluat." Hän sanoi, _Älä mainitse ja älä mainitse, vastahan tämä on käymässä kiinnostavaksi. Pelataan sitten toisella tapaa._  
"Eli et ole pitänyt viime aikoina yhteyttä Norjaan?" Tanska kysyi jälleen huolettomasti ja Suomi pudisti päätään vaitonaisena, "Hah! Kiitä onneasi!"  
"Miten niin?" Suomi ihmetteli.  
"Muistatko kun jossain vaiheessa aikaan jolloin Saksa hyökkäsi Puolan taloon, Norja totesi, että Saksa ei ikinä tulisi hyökkäämään hänen kimppuunsa kun hänen kotinsa sijaitsee niin kauuukana? Noh, nyt näyttäisi siltä, että ei hän asukkaan tarpeeksi kaukana ja, että Saksalla olisi kaikki mahdollisuudet vallata hänetkin tuosta ohitse mennessään!" Tanska kertoi.  
"Mutta… Sehän tarkoittaisi, että hänen pitäisi kulkea sinun lävitsesi." Suomi ihmetteli ja sai Tanskan irvistämään.  
"Että saitkin sen kuulostamaan julmalta. No, mutta näinhän se on: Jos Saksa hyökkää Norjaan niin tietenkin hänen on vallattava minut ensin ja tämän takia Norja on ollut hermoheikkona jo… No, hyvän aikaa. Koska _hänen_ mielestään on todennäköistä, että Saksa tämän tekeekin jossain vaiheessa, koska pyrkii hyökkäämään Venäjän kimppuun. Sitä varten hänen täytyy saada miehiä ihan ylös asti, eli tuosta sinun tai Norjan lävitse – huh, se kuulostaa raa'alta, eikö vain – ja koska Norja nyt sittenkin asuu lähempänä on hän nyt ainakin ensimmäisenä kohteena. Ja siis tämän takia hän on raivonnut asiasta _minulle_, aivan kuin minä asiaan liittyisin jollain tapaa!"  
"Sinähän olet ainoa linkki heidän kahden välillään."  
"Niinpä! Kai minä tiedän missä minä asun, joten miksi minulle huudetaan? Sanonpa vain, että Norja ottaa asian pikkaisen liian itseensä." Tanska meuhkasi.  
"Mutta sehän on periaatteessa sinusta kiinni hyökkääkö Saksa Norjan kimppuun." Suomi yritti selvittää, tietämättä oikeastaan kummalle, itselleen vai Tanskalle.  
"Totta tuokin, mutta eihän hän tule siinä tietenkään onnistumaan!" Tanska nauroi, "Ei, ei minua vastaan. Minähän en Saksalle alennu, niin kuin et sinäkään Venäjälle. Meidän pohjoismaat on veistetty samasta kovasta luusta-"  
"Puusta."  
"… Ei. Luusta."  
"Ai…" Suomi kurtisti hämmentyneenä kulmakarvojaan.

"Niin, samasta kovasta luusta, ei meitä ole tarkoitettu häviämään. Sinä sen kyllä tiedät, sinä teit suuren työn puolustaessasi itseäsi ja katso lopputulosta!" Tanska heilautti kättään ja virnisti. Ilmeet sulivat jälleen Suomen kasvoilta.  
"Suuren työn ja pah."  
"Mitä?" Tanska kysyi mukamas hämmentyneenä.  
"Minkä suuren työn minä muka olen tehnyt? Miten minä olen puolustanut itseäni, jos olen koko sodan istunut piilossa, voi kiitos hitosti vaan…"  
Tanska ei vastannut, vaan virnisti mielessään. Suomi oli hetken hiljaa, mutta vastapäätä istuva valtio näki tämän silmistä, kuinka tämä ajatteli intensiivisesti. Mitä nämä ajatukset olivat, sen Tanska halusi saada tietää. Mikä oli saanut Suomen raivostumaan Ruotsille ja mitä sodan aikana oli ylipäätänsäkään tapahtunut?

Joten Tanska odotti hetken, joi lasistaan ja odotti mitä Suomi tekisi. Tietyt asiat pakottivat kuningaskunnan pitämään nuoremman luonteesta: Tämä saattoi olla hiljainen aluksi, ja jopa ujo välillä, mutta päällimmäisenä hän oli kuitenkin reipas kuin mikä, eikä yleensä ollut hiljaa – ellei joku pitänyt puhetta/opettanut/kertonut tärkeitä asioita ja kysynyt lopetettuaan, olisiko jollakulla kysyttävää. Tinolla ei ikinä ollut. – Ja hän halusi aina kuitenkin kertoa oman mielipiteensä asioista. Tunteita Suomi ei pitänyt sisällään, vaan jakoi ne kaikille, jotka kuuntelivat. Se oli mukavaa vaihtelua, sillä eräät – Norja, Norja, Norja, Norja! – eivät ikinä kertoneet mitään, mutta Suomen kannalta se oli tällaisissa tilanteissa valitettavaa, sillä mitä ikinä noiden violettien silmien takana tapahtuikaan, sitä silmien omistaja ei kykenisi, ei pystyisi pitämään itsellään. Yksinkertaisesti, hänen täytyi päästä puhumaan siitä.  
Ja tähän Tanska pyrki. Hänen ei tarvinnut vaivautua kysymään mitään, sillä hän tiesi toisen alkavan puhua millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

"Jos vain…" Tanska huomasi virnistävänsä Suomen sanottua kaksi ensimmäistä sanaa. Nopeasti hän piilotti hymynsä ottamalla kulauksen lasistaan.  
"Jos saisin tehdä sen kaiken uudestaan." Suomi sanoi ärsyyntyneellä, mutta silti jollain tapaa haaveilevalla äänensävyllä, "Että voisin olla alusta asti mukana. Korjata ne kaikki virheet mitä tuli tehtyä ja…" Hänen äänensä katosi ja elämä palasi hänen silmiinsä. Tanska sattui huomaamaan, kuinka Suomen nyrkkiin jääneet pähkinät musertuivat tämän pusertaessa niitä yhteen ja kuningaskunta kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Hän nielaisi suuhunsa jääneen juoman ja keräsi sen tilalle sanoja.  
"Mutta sinähän voitit sodan." Hän sanoi hieman hiljaisemmalla, rauhallisella äänellä, "Joten mikä siinä jäi kaivertamaan? Olet elossa, olet itsenäinen ja selvisit siltä, miltä Puola ja Viro ja muut eivät selvinneet. Koko Eurooppa on iloinen sinun voitostasi."

Tanska tiesi kuinka uuvuttavaa järkipuheen kuuntelu oli. Itse hän ei sitä harrastanut, mutta nyt hän oppi myös sen, kuinka uuvuttavaa oli puhua järkeä kun kukaan ei kuunnellut. Varsinkin kun se oli hänen, Tanskan, vuoro puhua järkeä ja Suomen vuoro olla kuuntelematta. Joten, kun Tanska oli sanonut sanottavansa, vastapäätä istuvan valtion katse muuttui taas tyhjäksi. Mitään, mitä hänelle oltiin juuri sanottu, ei ollut selvinnyt violettien silmien taakse aivoihin, vaan se oli kulkenut siitä suoraan lävitse.

Kuningaskunta huomasi, kuinka häntä itseään alkoi kismittää Suomen käyttäytyminen. Hän katsahti puolillaan olevaa tuoppiaan ja kulautti sen seuraavalla hörpyllä kokonaan alas. Sitä seurasi yksi yksinäinen hikkaus ja sitten hän katseli oven suuntaa.  
_Suomi, jos et nyt kuuntele minua, et tule kuuntelemaan minua vaikka kuinka puhuisin,_ Tanska ajatteli, _Joten tarvitsen apua…_

"Kasvatatko muuten pähkinöitä?" Suomi kysyi yllättäen. Tanska säpsähti ja katsoi tätä hämmästynein silmin.  
_Se katosi_, Tanska ymmärsi. Ilma tuntui lämpenevän, Suomen silmät olivat jälleen elossa ja kasvoille oli muodostunut jonkinlainen hymynkaltainen. Myös pimeys katosi heidän pöytänsä ympäriltä, ja Tanska huomasi ilmapiirin muuttuneen rennommaksi. Nyt oli jälleen myös hänen vuoronsa virnistää.  
"Saatan kasvattaa. Tule huomenna katsomaan takapihalleni, käydään pensaat läpi ja tutkitaan."

Suomi nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
"Tuo ei kuulostanut lainkaan positiiviselta kutsulta. Taidan jättää väliin."  
"No pöh." Tanska huokaisi, katsahti lasiaan ja nyökkäsi sen lähemmäs Suomea, "Lisää, kiitos." Ihmiskooltaan pienempi valtio katsoi tyhjää lasia ja pisti virnuillen kätensä puuskaan.  
"Sano se suomeksi." Tanskan vuoro nyrpistää nenää.  
"Pyydä tanskaksi!" Tämä vaati. Suomi naurahti ja vinkkasi silmää.  
"Sig det med finsk." Hän sanoi näppärästi. Tanska kirosi.  
"Hitto… Miten sinä tiesit?" Hän kysyi, mutta sitten hän tajusi, "Sve-" Mutta se lause jäi siihen ja hän jäi sormi pystyssä miettimään miten hän sanoisi sen jollain muulla tavalla. Suomen katse tiukkeni.  
"Äh." Tanska ähkäisi mietittyään hetken, "Sverige tai Norge, jompikumpi on pettänyt minut ja opettanut sinua." Suomi oli hetken hiljaa, mutta synkkyys suli jälleen pois hänen kasvoiltaan.  
"Norja."  
"Minä tiesin!" Tanska huudahti läimäyttäessään kätensä yhteen, "Norja! Tiesin, että te kaksi juonitte jotain siellä ylhäällä!"  
"Niinhän me. Kun niin tiiviisti olemme sieltä yläpäästä kiinni."  
"Niin! Ja sitten-" Tanska henkäisi muka hämmästyneenä happea ja näytti järkyttyneeltä, "Sitten te kehitätte salakielen jota vain te kaksi ymmärrätte ja valloitatte maailman!"  
"Näin me teemme." Suomi naurahti ja osoitti Tanskan tyhjää tuoppia, "Etkö haluakaan enää juotavaa?"

Tanska katsoi lasia ja irvisti.  
"En osaa kieltäsi." Hän sanoi happamasti.  
"Yritä." Suomi vaati. Tanska tuhahti ja iski otsansa nyrkkeihinsä miettiäkseen.  
"U-… Una birra, grazie?" Hän kokeili.  
"Se oli italiaa…" Suomi huokaisi.  
"No äh! Odota, kyllä minä kohta muistan… Jyks olu, aitah."  
"En tiedä mitä tuo oli, mutta se kuulosti hyvin paljon virolta."  
"Hitto!"  
"Hyvä on, saat oluesi." Suomi naurahti ja tilasi Tanskalle lisää juotavaa.  
"Jes!"

Ennen kuin uusi lasillinen ehti tulla, havahtui Tanska ajatuksistaan.  
"Paljonko kello on?" Hän kysyi hädissään Suomelta. Tämä kurtisti kulmakarvojaan ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan olevaa kelloa.  
"Lähenee kymmentä."  
"No voi-! Äh, antaa olla." Tanska huokaisi ja rentoutui uudelleen.  
"Mitä?"  
"Äh, Norja käski soittamaan ennen kahdeksaa. Nyt se on jo liian myöhäistä." Hän sanoi tyhjentävästi.  
"Olisikohan sinun kannattanut sitten soittaa hänelle?" Suomi kysyi hieman huolestuneesti, "Ettet saa hänen raivoaan niskaasi."  
"Ei Norja minulle suutu!" Tanska ilmoitti, "Täytyy olla aika iso asia, jotta hän minulle raivostuisi kunnolla!"

Ja kahden päivän kuluttua tuosta keskustelusta oli Saksa hyökännyt Tanskaan, joka oli luovuttanut yhden päivän taistelujen jälkeen.

Huoneessa oli ollut hiljaista jo jonkin aikaa, ja vaivautunut pilvi oli pyörinyt kolmen siellä istuvan henkilön ympärillä. Yksi heistä oli istunut silmät kiinni, nojaten päätään nyrkkeihinsä, yksi heistä oli istunut pöydän toisella puolella välttäen kaikkien katseita ja kolmas oli tökkinyt jääpussia, joka oli siellä hänen kipeää poskeaan varten, kun ovi oli pamahtanut auki.  
"Du!" Norja oli huutanut raivoissaan heti astuessaan ovesta sisälle, osoittaen Tanskaa, "Du er dum, du er uverdig, du… Du… Hvorfor du ikke trenger å lytte til meg!"

Heti sen jälkeen, kun Tanska oli vallattu, pitivät Pohjoismaat kokouksen. Tähän kokoukseen ei Islanti kuitenkaan osallistunut, ja juuri kun Tanska oli toivonut, että Norjakin jättäisi tulematta, pamahti tämä sisään ja…

"Undskylt!" Tanska parahti ja yritti peruuttaa tuolillaan kauemmas, mutta Norja tuli kävellen hieman nopeammin perässä.  
"Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein ajattelit?" Hän jätti huutamisen sikseen ja jatkoi kylmääkin kylmemmällä äänensävyllä, "Yksi päivä, yhden päivänkö jaksoit puolustaa itseäsi? Mitä kävi, sotkiko Saksa hiuksesi? Lohkesiko kynsi?" Norja jäi seisomaan aivan Tanskan eteen, niin, että hän katsoi tuolilla istuvaa valtiota reilusti alaspäin.  
"Sanoinko sinulle, että varautuisit!" Hän sihisi.  
"Sanoit, sanoit!" Tanska parkui ja valui hiukan alemmas tuolillaan, kauemmas Norjan pistävän katseen läheisyydestä.  
"Joten… Mitä sinä teit sen asian hyväksi?" Norja jatkoi kylmällä äänensävyllään.  
"Jeg…"  
"Et mitään!" Norja ärähti ja jos joku muu olisi nähnyt hänen takanaan olevan peikon, tämä joku olisi kalvennut kauttaaltaan. Peikko kohotti jättimäisiä käsiään ja tarrasi puristavasti Tanskaan, nostaen tämän ilmaan.  
"Vet du hva dette betyr, idiot?" Norja sihisi raivoissaan eikä välittänyt siitä, kuinka kovaa hänen peikkonsa puristi Tanskaa, joka yritti katkonaisin hengenvedoin pyytää anteeksi.

"Norge, stilla nu." Pöydän toisessa päässä oleva Ruotsi sanoi rauhoittavasti, siirrettyään päänsä nojaamaan enää vain yhteen käteen. Norja mulkaisi häntä, ja katsahti sitten takanaan olevaa peikkoa, käskien tätä päästämään irti. Peikko murahti ja päästi Tanskan putoamaan tuolille, kadoten sitten näkyvistä. Tanska jäi yskimään tuolin reunalle, yrittäen palauttaa hengitysrytmiään, Norjan kävellessä toistaiseksi tyhjälle tuolille.  
"Finland, Sverige." Hän tervehti heitä, kuin vasta nyt huomioiden nämä kaksi. Kumpikaan ei reagoinut tervehdykseen pään nyökäytystä enempää ja huoneen kireä ilmapiiri säilyi koskemattomana.

"Tämän enempää ei varmaankaan tarvitse käydä kohteliaisuuksia läpi." Norja jatkoi. Hän oli puheenjohtajan roolissa, sillä hän järjesti tämän kokouksen, joten oli hänen tehtävänsä yrittää saada puhetta aikaan.  
"Eikä tilanteestaan varmaan tarvitse tämän enempää selvittää." Hän jatkoi, "Näitte esityksen jo. Nyt meidän pitää suunnata tulevaisuuteen: Minä hetkenä hyvänsä Saksa lähtee minun perääni." Viimeisillä sanoilla hän loi murhaavan katseen Tanskaan, joka yritti parantaa koko kehoaan jääpussilla.  
"Minä pyysin jo anteeksi!" Hän parahti, saamatta sympatiaa keltään.  
"Joten mitä haluat meistä?" Ruotsi kysyi.  
"Oletan sinun, Ruotsi, kantavan vastuusi." Norja sanoi, "Tämä on epäilemättä sinun ansiotasi, saksalaiset tahtovat varmistaa malmin saannin sinulta, joka kuljetetaan heille minun kauttani. Ja jos Saksa onnistuu valtaamaan minut, te olette silloin molemmat seuraavana hänen listallaan." Kumpikaan, ei Suomi, eikä Ruotsikaan vastannut tähän mitään, ainakaan hetkeen.

"Ei Saksa minun kimppuuni hyökkää." Ruotsi totesi.  
"Aiotko olla hänen puolellaan? Vai puolueettomuuttako tarkoitat?" Norja kysyi, "Ja mehän olemme jo nähneet mihin tämä Pohjoismaiden yhteinen puolueettomuus on johtanut."  
"HEI!" Suomi avasi vihdoin suunsa, "Minut pakotettiin tähän sotaan mukaan!"  
"Ei minultakaan paljoa kyselty." Tanska huomautti, jääpussi jälleen poskellaan.  
"Sinulta ei kysytä vieläkään mitään." Norja töksäytti. Tanska kohahti ja levitti käsiään.  
"No mitä minä sitten täällä teen!"  
"Kyllä, Norja." Ruotsi jatkoi siitä mihin keskustelu oli jätetty, "Aion pysyä puolueettomana tämän sodan loppuun."  
"Näetkö sinä tälle jo lopun?" Norja kysyi happamasti, "Minkälaisen? Että, kaikki muut ovat tuhonneet toisensa ja sinä, yksinäisenä Euroopan päänä, perustat uuden kansakunnan tuhkasta?"  
"Jag-"  
"Sinä mitä?" Norja tiuskaisi, "Kyllä sinäkin näet miten tämä tulee menemään. Ensin Saksa valloitti Tanskan, nyt hän lähtee minua kohti ja seuraavaksi sinun ja Suomen kautta Neuvostoliiton kimppuun. Ja luultavasti tämä suunnitelma kuulostaa vieläpä Suomesta hyvältä." Hän päätti jäätävästi. Kaikki kolme katsahtivat Suomea, joka oli jämähtänyt tuijottamaan Norjaa epäuskovasti.

"Mitä?" Suomi kysyi.  
"Tanska kertoi." Norja vastasi heilauttaen hiuksensa silmänsä edestä, "Että haikailet revanssia."  
"En ole sanonut mitään sellaista." Suomi totesi nopeasti.  
"Sanoit, että haluaisit tehdä asiat uudelleen." Tanska kertoi.  
"Miten se liittyy mitenkään revanssiin!" Suomi huudahti, "Jos minua kaduttaa se mitä tuli tehtyä ja mikä jäi tekemättä!"  
"Jos saisit tilaisuuden siihen, jättäisitkö kostamatta?" Norja kysyi. Suomi jäi uudelleen tuijottamaan, mutta ei kyennyt sanomaan enää mitään. Hän huokaisi syvään ja painoi nyrkkinsä otsaansa.  
"… Tiesin sen..." Norja jatkoi kylmästi, katsellen ilmeettömästi pöydän toisella puolella olevaa valtiota. Tuli hiljaista, eikä kukaan katsonut ketään silmiin. Tanska liikehteli vaivautuneena tuolillaan.

"Suomi." Norja jatkoi lopettaen hiljaisuuden, tuijottaen tiukasti pöydän toiselle puolelle, "Jos asiat lähtevät menemään huonosti ja päädyt uudelleen taisteluun, selvitän tämän nyt ja tässä: Tulet olemaan silloin yksin."  
"… Enkö minä ole jo?" Suomi kuiskasi. Tanska katsoi Norjaa jääpalapussinsa ylitse merkitsevästi.  
"Vad?" Ruotsi, joka oli jätetty ulos keskustelusta, kysyi. Silloin Suomi pamautti nyrkkinsä pöytään ja nousi raivokkaasti seisomaan tuoliltaan, katsoen raivoissaan Tanskaa.  
"Minkä helvetin takia sinä menet levittelemään minusta juoruja!" Hän karjahti niin, että kaikki kolme muuta valtiota sävähtivät hieman kauemmas, "Mikä helvetin ongelma teillä kaikilla on?"

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään Suomen vaatiessa katseellaan vastauksia. Norja ja Tanska kävivät nopean sanattoman keskustelun ja kääntyivät katsomaan Ruotsia. Tämä huomasi katseet ja huokaisi, nousten myöskin ylös.  
"Tino-"  
"Ei!" Suomi huudahti ja osoitti Ruotsia, "Älä luulekaan, että kuuntelisin sinua!"  
"Fin…" Tällä kertaa Tanska yritti puhua, mutta Suomi keskeytti jälleen.  
"Mitä te minun tilanteestani välittäisitte? Mitä te siitä ymmärtäisitte? Hitto, tämä on tässä! Minun asiani eivät enää kuulu teille!" Hän ilmoitti ja lähti siltä seisaukselta ovet paukkuen pois huoneesta. Katseet kääntyivät uudelleen Ruotsin puoleen, joka heidät huomioituaan lähti Suomen perään.

Suomi oli juuri saavuttamassa talon ulko-oven, kun hän kuuli äänen takaansa.  
"Tino, vänta." Ääni pyysi. Suomi ei kääntynyt, mutta jäi odottamaan äänen jatkamista käsi ovenkahvalla. Ääni ei kuitenkaan jatkanut, vaan jäi miettimään sanojaan hetkeksi.  
"Oikeastaan, meistä olisi ehkä parempi, että et osallistu sotaan lainkaan." Suomi sanoi halveksivalla äänensävyllä, "Suomi – Tino… Se on käsky." Hän jatkoi, yhtä halveksien ja edelleen kääntymättä. Ruotsi ei vastannut mitään, joten Suomi jatkoi.  
"Miten minä voin sotia ilman itseäni!" Hän huudahti, "Miten voin-!… Argh!" Hän jätti lauseen kesken ja laski katseensa, sulkien lopulta silmänsä ja naurahtaen väkinäisesti.  
"En tiedä enää miten sinä hoidat sota-asiasi…" Suomi jatkoi, "Mutta minä en enää pakene. Minulla ei ole syytä pelätä taisteluita, tai menetystä. Minä en ole sinä."  
"Tino…" Ruotsi yritti sanoa, mutta ei enää saanut tilaisuutta siihen.  
"Tajuatko, miten paljon menetystä sinun sekaantumisesi aiheutti?" Suomi kivahti, "Luulitko, että siitä olisi jotain hyötyä? Luulitko, että sinusta voisi olla jotain apua?"  
"Ei se niin mennyt."  
"Jaha, ei vai? Se on hyvin helpottava kuulla, oletitko tapahtuvan jotain muuta? Jotain parempaa? Olen tässä nyt kun en kuunnellut enää sinun antamiasi loistavia neuvoja!"  
"Tino, kiltti, rauhoitu ja kuuntele minua." Ruotsi pyysi. Suomi jäi jälleen odottamaan, avaten silmänsä, mutta edelleenkin kääntymättä ympäri.

"Kyllä, minä ehdotin, että sinun kannattaisi pysyä poissa sodasta, mutta se oli sinun omaksi suojaksesi ja-" Ruotsi pääse vihdoin selittämään, mutta Suomi naurahti uudemman kerran ja painoi oven auki lähteäkseen pois.  
"Fin-, Tino, odota." Ruotsi kiirehti tämän perään, mutta nuorempi valtio jatkoi kävelyään eteenpäin enää häntä huomioimatta.  
"Tarkoituksena oli, että pysyisit vain kaukana vaarallisimmista tilanteista, mutta päämiehesi ottivat ehdotukseni liian vakavasti, ei tarkoitukseni todellakaan ollut pitää sinua piilossa-"  
"Joten miksi sitten miehet, jotka olivat minua kotona vartioimassa, olivat sinun kansalaisiasi?" Suomi tiuskaisi pysähtymättä, "Vai ottivatko hekin suunnitelmasi liian vakavasti?"  
"Minä-"  
"Sinä, sinä, sinä! Et osaa enää muuta sanoakaan. Niin, sinä yritit auttaa, mutta siltikään et auttanut. Sinä et ollut siellä! Loppujen lopuksi sinäkin jätit minut yksin taistelemaan ylivoimaista vihollista vastaan."

Ruotsi pysähtyi ja katsoi Suomen loittonevaa takaraivoa kummastuen. Oliko tämä tosissaan yksin taistelemisesta, vaikka kaikki olivat olleet hänen tukenaan?  
"Tino, et missään vaiheessa ollut yksin." Ruotsi kertoi ja sai Suomen pysähtymään.  
"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Suomi tiuskaisi hetken mietittyään, muttei voinut värisevälle äänelleen mitään.

_"Hej, är du okej?"__  
__"Här. Dricka."_

"Joku oli aina tukenasi. Me muut… Emme me jättäneet sinua yksin Venäjää vastaan." Ruotsi jatkoi.

_"Hello, is this Finland?_

"No ei teistä hyötyäkään ollut." Suomi sanoi ärtyneesti. Ruotsi huokaisi surullisesti ja laski katseensa hetkeksi maahan. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen takanaan Norja sekä Tanska olivat linnoittautuneet jonnekin kuuntelemaan heitä kahta.  
_Norja, tämä oli sitten sinun ideasi,_ Ruotsi ajatteli väsyneesti, _Joten sinä tulet vastaamaan seurauksista._  
Ja niin Ruotsi nosti jälleen katseensa Suomen takaraivoon ja rohkaisi itsensä puhumaan.

"Siinä tapauksessa, tulevaisuutta ajatellen…" Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni, uskomatta sitä mitä aikoi juuri sanoa, "Ehkä olisi parempi jos sinä tulisit… Tulisit jälleen luokseni asumaan. Jos yhdistäisimme voimamme, niin voisimme puolustautua yhdessä Saksaa tai Venäjää vastaan."

* * *

"No ei teistä hyötyäkään ollut." Suomi sanoi ärtyneesti, jääden sitten odottamaan mitä Ruotsi tekisi. Hän kuuli tämän huokaisevan ja tiesi, että tämä aikoi vielä sanoa jotain. Ärtyneitä ajatuksia kulki violettisilmäisen valtion päässä kun hän muisteli mitä Ruotsi oli juuri sanonut. Etteikö hän muka olisi ollut yksin sodassa? Kenen kanssa hän sitten oli ollut! Kukaan ei ollut rintamalla hänen kanssaan! Kaikki olivat jättäneet hänet yksin, _ja varsinkin Ruotsi!_

"Siinä tapauksessa, tulevaisuutta ajatellen… Ehkä olisi parempi jos sinä tulisit… Tulisit jälleen luokseni asumaan. Jos yhdistäisimme voimamme, niin voisimme puolustautua yhdessä Saksaa tai Venäjää vastaan."

Suomen silmät laajenivat vihasta ja hän kuuli päässään Venäjän äänen.  
_"Meistä kaikista olisi parempi jos heti alkuun, ennen kuin tilanne muuttuu vakavaksi, palaisit asumaan luokseni."__  
__"Palaat siis luokseni asumaan ja voimme unohtaa tämän typerän s-" _

Suomi puristi kämmenensä nyrkkiin, raivoisa katse hänen edessään olevissa pensaissa, kuin odottaen niiden syttyvän tuleen.  
"Oliko tuo olevinaan kosinta." Hän kuiskasi hampaidensa välistä.

"Oletko jo unohtanut mitä varten minä kävin tämän sodan!" Suomi huusi vihdoin kääntyen ympäri, vihdoin katsoen Ruotsia silmiin, "Että saisin säilytettyä _itseni_! Jotta pysyisin itsenäisenä ja kappas! Minäpäs voitin! Mutta mitä vielä, mitä vielä! Johan sieltä tulee seuraava, joka haluaa minut!" Hän lähti kävelemään lähemmäs toista valtiota, sylkien sanoja suustaan ja heilutellen käsiään suurieleisesti kuin italialainen.  
"Tino-"  
"Ei, ei ja ei!" Suomi ei taaskaan jäänyt kuuntelemaan Ruotsin selityksiä, "Minä sanoin saman Venäjälle, ja nyt sanon saman sinullekin, Ruotsi ja kuuntele tarkkaan! Minä olen itsenäinen valtio, enkä kuulu enää kenellekään muulle!" Hän jäi seisomaan aivan naapurivaltionsa eteen, välittämättä heidän kahden kymmenen senttimetrin pituuserosta ja katsoi tätä raivokkaasti silmiin.  
"En Venäjälle, enkä sinulle, joten voit unohtaa ehdotuksesi. Ja jätä minut jatkossa rauhaan." Sen sanottuaan hän ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan enää yhtään selityksiä, kääntyi uudelleen poispäin ja jatkoi matkaansa pitkin harppauksin.

Ruotsi jäi seisomaan paikalleen, ilmekään värähtämättä, mutta sisäisesti erittäin järkyttyneenä. Hetken aikaa hän oli oikeasti _pelännyt_, ettei pääsisi enää siltä etupihalta elossa pois.  
"Sepä meni huonosti." Kuului Tanskan ääni takaa. Hän ja Norja tulivat ulos talosta, Norja pitäen huomattavaa välimatkaa toiseen valtioon.  
"Etkö sen kovemmin yrittänyt?" Hän kysyi hieman pettyneen happamasti. Ruotsi havahtui järkytyksestään ja pudisti päätänsä.  
"Nej." Hän kääntyi ympäri katsomaan kahta muuta, "Se olisi ollut järjetöntä. Tuo ei ole Tino jonka minä tunnen."

Astuessaan talonsa ovesta sisään Suomi arvasi jonkin olevan vinossa. Toisaalta sen myös näki, sillä hänen omien kenkiensä vierelle olivat tulleet kahdet muut kengät, joita hän ei tunnistanut omikseen. Jollain tapaa hänen olisi pitänyt huolestua asiasta, sillä siitä ei voinut seurata mitään hyvää jos joku oli tunkeutunut hänen taloonsa, mutta tällä kertaa se rentoutti hänet monta hetkeä sitten tapahtuneesta raivostumisestaan kokouksessa. Hän yksinkertaisesti vain huokaisi ja kumartui myös ottamaan omat kenkänsä jaloista. Sitten hän nousi ja lähti kävelemään kohti keittiötä. Jo käytävällä hän kuuli innokasta puhetta suunnasta, johon hän oli matkalla, eikä hänen enää tarvinnut arvata vieraiden henkilöllisyyksiä.

Ja niin hän astui huoneeseen, joka toimi niin keittiönä, ruokailutilana, sekä olohuoneena, eikä hän hämmästynyt nähdessään kaksi henkilöä pöytänsä äärestä. Enemmänkin hän hämmentyi siitä, että toinen heistä istui sen päällä, heilutteli jalkojaan ja puhui innokkaasti toiselle. Suomen astuessa sisään hän kuitenkin hiljeni ja vakavoitui. Pöydän äärellä, penkillä, istuva henkilö nosti katseensa pöydän puupinnasta ja nousi sitten rauhallisesti seisomaan, katse Suomessa, joka ei näyttänyt naamallaan mitään ilmeitä.

"Suomi." Seisomaan noussut valtio tervehti vakavasti.  
"Saksa, Italia." Suomi vastasi yhtä vakavasti. Pöydällä istuva Italia pomppasi myös seisomaan ja heläytti myös tervehdyksen. Tino nyökkäsi ja hänen suulleen levisi pieni kohtelias hymy.  
"Saisiko olla kahvia?"


	10. Chapter 10

Luku 9.

_… Ghzzz…_

_"Midä? E- ei, oodata!"_

_… Schup…_

_"Enkä kyllä ole ikinä pitänyt tuosta rumasta kielestäsi, ehkä sille voitaisiin tehdä jotain."_

_… Rrrrztrzzzhh…._

"Saisiko olla kahvia?"

"Kyllä, kiitos." Saksa huokaisi Suomen mielestä hieman jopa helpottuneen kuuloisasti. Oliko tämä odottanut jotain muuta? Oliko Saksa mahdollisesti pelännyt hiljaa itsekseen Suomen näkevän hänet uhkana ja jopa häätävän tämän sen kummempia miettimättä kotoaan pois?  
"Minäkin voisin haluta!" Italia ilmoitti nopeasti, harkitsi kerran takaisin pöydälle istumista, mutta päätyi lopulta istumaan Saksaa vastapäiselle tuolille. Suomi nyökkäsi hymyillen ja pujahti Italian ohitse keittiön puolelle. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi uudelleen vain tuijottamaan eteensä.  
"Aivan!" Italia huudahti ja pyörähti tuolillaan ympäri, "Veli ja minä unohdimme lähettää sen uuden pastalastin, joten toin sitä hieman nyt!" Suomi hymyili näylle puolella naamallaan ja yritti miettiä miten hän löytäisi tuon pastakasan alta kahvipannua, tai keittiötä laisinkaan.  
"Ki-kiitos?" Hän kiitti, yrittäen olla kuulostamatta hämmästyneeltä. Sitten hän rohkaisi mielensä ja lähti pastakasan kimppuun, siirrellen niitä ja yrittäen etsiä keittiötään kasan alta.

"Pasta ei kuitenkaan taida olla ainoa syynne täällä oloon…" Suomi totesi mennen suoraan aiheeseen.  
"… Olet oikeassa." Saksa vastasi jäykästi, "Olemme tulleet epävirallisesti keskustelemaan kanssasi." Pastapaketti oli jäänyt Suomen käteen kun hän kääntyi katsomaan Saksaa.  
"Puhu sitten." Hän sanoi ja huomasi huomioivansa pieniä yksityiskohtia puhuttelemastaan valtiosta. Hyvin tarkkaan huolitellun ulkomuotonsa altakin hänestä paljastui tarkkoihin silmiin mustelmia ja ruhjeita, joista näki kuinka paljon hän oli oikeasti viime aikoina kokenut. Saksan oikeaa poskea esimerkiksi koristi ilkeästi sinertävä mustelma ja Suomi tajusi hymyilevänsä tajutessaan kuka sen oli aiheuttanut. Ei tainnut Tanskakaan ihan taisteluitta luovuttaa.

"Hyvä on." Saksa sanoi puhaltaessaan ilmoja pihalle keuhkoistaan ja laskiessaan kätensä pöydälle. Tino vannoi näkevänsä pientä väsymystä hänen silmissään, mutta kääntyi jatkamaan etsimistään ennen kuin ehti huomioida asiaa sen tarkemmin.  
"Ensiksikin, onnittelut veljesi kukistamisesta," Suomi huomioi miten Saksa käytti Venäjästä nimitystä veli ja hän siristi hieman silmiään, "Mitä olen kuullut tarinoita, suoriuduit haasteesta sinnikkyydellä, jota ei voi kuin vain ihailla." Saksa huokaisi jälleen pitäessään taukoa.  
"Kiitos." Suomi sanoi väliin.  
"Mutta ympärilläsi soditaan vielä ja tulee hetki, jolloin joudut uudelleen valitsemaan puolesi. Silloin kaikki ei tule sujumaan niin yksiselitteisesti, sillä sota vaikenee joka hetki vaikkemme huomaisikaan sitä. Ympärilläsi oleva sota tulee koskettamaan jälleen myös sinua, vaikka yrittäisit irtautua siitä."  
"Tarkoitat sinun ja Venäjän välistä sotaa." Suomi sanoi jälleen väliin.  
"Niin tarkoitan." Saksa myönsi.

"Hyökkäät pian Norjan taloon ja kierrät sitten ylitseni." Suomi kääntyi jälleen vieraidensa puoleen ja osoitti pastalaatikolla yläpuolelleen, piirtäen kuvitteellista karttaa ja näyttäen Saksan kuvitteellista kulkureittiä, "Jolloin joudut kulkemaan myös minun alueeni läpi." Hän näpäytti vasenta kättään.  
"Tai riippuen tilanteesta…" Hän osoitti laatikolla myös muita ruumiinosiaan jotka kuuluivat Lappiin. Saksa katseli esitystä vaitonaisena ja nyökäytti hitaasti päätään. Italia oli jo ehtinyt menettää mielenkiintonsa, tai ehkä hän kuunteli, mutta päällepäin hän näytti olevan kiinnostuneempi pöydältä löytyneestä paperista josta hän yritti tavailla suomenkielisiä sanoja.  
"Ja olet nyt tullut pyytämään läpikulkua alueilleni." Suomi päätti esityksen kääntymällä takaisin touhujensa ääreen.  
"Melkein. Mutta valitettavasti olet hieman väärässä." Saksa korjasi ja Tino tunsi lihastensa jännittyvän kuin valmiina puolustautumaan, "Pyrkimykseni tällä tapaamisella ovat… Hieman suurieleisempiä."

Saksa huokaisi vielä ja jatkoi sitten puhumistaan.  
"Tanska ei suostunut kanssani yhteistyöhön, joten minun oli tehtävä mitä minun piti. Norjan kohtalo tulee valitettavasti olemaan samankaltainen, sillä hänkin on minua vastaan. Mutta hänkin… Norja ei tule kestämään kuukautta pidempään." Hän vakuutti, "Jonka jälkeen olisi sääli joutua taistelemaan sinuakin vastaan, sillä meillä sentään on yhteinen vihollinen."  
"Minä olen sotani jo sotinut." Suomi näpäytti, "Minun ei tarvitse enää taistella tässä sodassa."  
"Jos saisit tilaisuuden siihen, jättäisitkö kostamatta?" Sanoi yllättäen Italia, käyttäen täysin samoja sanoja kuin Norja aikaisemmin, mutta hänen äänensä ei ollut yhtä kylmä kuin Norjalla oli ollut. Italia kysyi saman kysymyksen enemmänkin iloisesti, kuin ilmoittaen tietävänsä kuka kysymyksen oli kysynyt ja mitä siihen oli vastattu.  
"Italia." Saksa varoitti hiljaisella äänellä ja kuului läps! Kun Italia läimäytti kätensä suulleen.  
"Scusa!" Hän voihkaisi käteensä. Suomi oli ehtinyt jo kaivautua pastakasan lävitse, löytänyt kahvipannunsa ja oli laittamassa hellaansa tulta, kun hän jämähti taas tuijottamaan. _Yhteensattumako?_

"Asiahan on näin, " Saksa jatkoi Italian aiheuttaman hämmennyksen selvittääkseen, "Että tarjoan sinulle tilaisuutta taistella uudelleen Venäjää vastaan ja järjestää asiat kuten ne olisi pitänyt mennä. Käydä sotaa minun kanssani-"  
"Ja hävitä kanssasi?" Suomi kysyi.  
"Ei Saksa häviä!" Italia ilmoitti, "Saksa voittaa Venäjän! Saksa on vahva."  
"Italia…" Saksa sanoi pyytäen tätä rauhoittumaan.  
"Che cosa?" Italia kysyi surullisesti keskeytyksestään, "Mutta se on totta! Sinä sanoit sen itse."  
"Hnnh…" Saksa painoi päänsä alas miettiäkseen tarkkaan sanojaan, "Se on kyllä totta. Tarkoitukseni eivät ole hävitä Venäjälle."  
"Entäpäs Englanti?" Suomi kysyi mittaillessaan pannuun kahvinpuruja, "Ja Amerikka?"  
"Heidän mielipiteillään ei ole väliä." Saksa vastasi.  
"Hmmh." Suomi hymähti.  
"Kenenkään mielipiteellä ei ole enää väliä. Venäjä tulee kaatumaan, halusit sitä tai et."  
"Sillä ei olekaan ollut viimeaikoina mitään väliä mitä minä haluan, tai mitä minä en halua."

"Joten mitä sinä haluat?" Saksa kysyi ja sai Suomen havahtumaan, "Jos sillä ei ole ollut väliä, niin nyt minä sen sitten sinulta kysyn: Mitä sinä haluat? Mitä ajattelet tästä kaikesta? Mikä on sinun mielipiteesi?"  
Suomi ei osannut heti sanoa. Mitä hän tässä tilanteessa haluaisi? Mitä hän voisi sanoa?  
"Öh…" Vaikka hän ei saanutkaan puhuttua, Saksa ei keskeyttänyt hänen miettimistään, vaan odotti. Hänellä ei ollut kiire, hän voisi odottaa vastausta. Suomi huokaisi, kuitenkin jollain tapaa kiinnostuneena tästä vapauden tunteesta, jonka Saksa hänelle loi. Kuin hänellä, suhteellisen pienellä valtiolla, olisi oikeasti merkitystä.

"Minua kaduttaa se mitä tuli tehtyä, ja mitä ei tullut tehtyä." Hän aloitti tutulla lauseella, "Jos saisin mahdollisuuden, kävisin sodan täysin alusta uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa taistelisin itsekin. Alusta asti. Minä tahdoin nähdä jo alussa, miten Venäjän hymy hyytyisi ja hän joutuisi pakenemaan. Ja lopultahan minä sain sen minkä halusin, liian isoin korvauksin. Se ei tuntunut voitolta. Se oli kuin katkerin häviö, minkä olen ikinä kokenut. Joku sanoi ettei tämän paremmin olisi voinut taistella ja siihen minä… Minä… Taisin heittää tuolin sitä ihmistä päin…" Suomi muisti ja säikähti. _Teinköhän minä oikeasti niin?_  
"Joten…" Saksa tohti sittenkin puhumaan väliin, "Mitä sanot? Tekisitkö yhteistyötä kanssamme?"  
"Veh!" Italia äännähti innoittavasti. Suomi puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan, ja lyhyen harkinnan jälkeen hän pudisti päätään.

"En… En minä halua lähteä teidän valssianne tanssimaan. Minä…" Suomi naurahti huomaamattaan ja hymyili laskiessaan katseensa pöytään, "Siitä puolueettomuudesta nyt ei ole enää mitään jäljellä, mutta en halua asettua kummallekaan taistelevista osapuolista. Se oli hyvä kun sain käydä sotaa itsekseni, niin etten ollut suuremmissa sopimuksissa mukana. Liian suuriluontoista minulle."  
"…" Saksa ei kommentoinut.  
"Ja olisihan se parempi pysytellä nyt poissa jaloista!" Suomi jatkoi, "Parannella haavoja ja…"  
"Et sinä oikeasti halua vain istua sivussa." Saksa huomautti ja se kyllä osui ja upposi. Tino suoristi selkänsä kuin sähköiskun saaneena ymmärtäessään sen olevan totta.  
"E-…"  
"Joten miksi jäisit paikallesi kun voisit mennä eteenpäin?" Saksa kysyi.  
"Minä…" Mutta enempää Suomi ei osannut sillä hetkellä sanoa. Saksa odotti hetkisen, huokaisi, ja nousi sitten seisomaan.

"Sinulla on aikaa miettiä." Hän sanoi, "Sillä minun on mentävä. Palaan kuitenkin ja oletan silloin saavani vastauksen. Pyytäisin nyt, Suomi, että mietit mitä mahdollisuuksia sinulla on, muutenkin, kuin vain taisteluissa. Keitä on jäljellä, joihin voisit tukeutua?" Saksa jätti tuon kysymyksen roikkumaan ilmaan ja hän kääntyi lähteäkseen.  
"Ve~! Odota minua!" Italia ilmoitti olemassaolostaan.  
"Italia." Saksa kuitenkin kääntyi ympäri, "Älä tällä kertaa seuraa minua, vaan mene kotiisi."  
"Veh? Mutta en minä halua!" Italia huudahti. Suomi havahtui vasta silloin äskeisen kysymyksen uumenista.  
"Hetkinen!" Hän kääntyi ympäri ja hypähti olohuoneen puolelle, kaataen hyvin järjestellyn pastakasan, "Mitenkäs kahvi?" Hän kysyi Saksalta.  
"Äh…" Saksa manasi, "Italia, et sinä nyt voi tulla mukaan. Se on käsky!"  
"Epäreilua! Sinne on niin pitkä matka…"

Suomi katsahti vierellään seisovaa Italiaa, hymyili, ja laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
"Italia voi jäädä tänne." Hän ilmoitti reippaasti, mutta katsoi sitten vaativasti Saksaa silmiin, "Jos tulet takaisin."  
"Todellako! Kiitos Suomi!" Italia riemastui ja loikkasi halaamaan tätä.  
"… Hyvä on." Saksa myöntyi, "Eiköhän se toistaiseksi käy. Ja kyllä, minä tulen takaisin…"  
"Kauanko?" Suomi tiukkasi. Saksa näytti tuskastuneelta miettiessään hetken. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti uudelleen kulkemaan pois.  
"Pari kuukautta…"  
"Pidän kahvin lämpimänä!" Suomi ilmoitti. Italia katsahti tätä kummastuneena silmiin.  
"No enkä pidä, keitän sitten uudet…"  
"Sí!"

* * *

"Pistä ensin nauhat ristiin."  
"… Tällä lailla?"  
"Juuri noin! Hyvä! Sitten tee molemmista kaksi lenkkiä…"  
"Momento, odota… Odota… Näinkö?"  
"Öh, kyllä… Hetkinen, tulen siihen vierelle niin näen parem… Kyllä, juuri noin. Sitten, öh… Pistä oikea näin."  
"… Näin?"  
"Sitten vasen siihen päälle. Noin! Ja sen jälkeen pistät sen vasemman _tuosta_ välistä, ja vedät molemmista lenkeistä."  
"Vedän molemmista, okei! Näinkö?"

"Noin! Noin juuri! Teit juuri onnistuneen rusetin!" Suomi naurahti huojentuneena ja kumartui kauemmas. Italia näytti hämmästyneeltä ja tuijotti käsissään pitelemiään kengännauhoja.  
"Oho!" Tämä huomasi, "Niinpä teinkin!" Hän huudahti innostuneesti.  
"Nyt toinen jalka." Suomi virkkoi ja pisti itselleenkin toisen kengän jalkaan, "Pystytkö jo tekemään perässä vai näytänkö vielä tarkasti?"  
"Öh…" Italia mutisi vaihtaessaan painon toiselle jalalleen.  
"Sitten tehdään hitaasti." Suomi ilmoitti vielä kiristellessään nauhoja. Italia katseli pää kallellaan mitä toinen teki ja kokeili itsekin kiristää nauhoja, vaikka se olikin hänen osaltaan suhteellisen turhaa. Lopulta he olivat molemmat samassa tilanteessa, eli nauhat kiristettyinä ja vain rusettia vailla.  
"Osaatko jo varmasti?" Suomi kysyi, ja Italia empi, "No, kokeillaan. Ensin tavallinen solmu."  
"Tavallinen solmu…" Italia mutisi ja solmi perässä.  
"Sitten kaksi lenkkiä."  
"Kaksi lenkkiä…"  
"Pistä ne ristiin."  
"Noin!"  
"Ja pujota vasen lenkki oikean alta, ja sitten kiristä."  
"… Katso! Katso! Minä solmin molemmat kengännauhat!" Italia huudahti pyllähtäessään istualleen ja ihaillessaan kättensä jälkeä, "Ihan itse! Kiitos Suomi, Saksa ei ikinä ole jaksanut opastaa minua yhtä tunnollisesti! Saksalla on aina hirveä kiire ja hän laittaa nämä kiinni itse."

Suomi nauroi heleää naurua ja se kuului ulos asti, jossa hänen kaksi suomalaista saattajaansa odottelivat valtioita, jotta heidän maansa pääsisi kokoukseen. Porilainen mies, Jorma Salo, katsahti vierellään odottavaa Peltosta hieman hämmentyneenä.  
"Hoomaakko, kui Suomi alja kuulostae iloisemalt, kui viik site?" Salo kysyi toiselta mieheltä.  
"Tokkeesa, sie ootp oekeesha." Peltonen vastasi jäykästi, mutta hänen sodan jäykistämille kasvoilleen tuli hymy, "Oha tuol jo hymy palan ja silleen. Se onp hyvä merkki, kato alkaa maa palautuup sodan jäläkee. Ja sit se, et hää on alkant treenaa kansha! Kyl kuule Salo meiän pithää olla ylypee meiän pienest Tinosest."  
"Kyl mää sen oo tienny!" Salo parahti, "Kai mää ny oon ylypee meen maasta ja suomalaisist ylleensäkkii! Kui mon maa uskaltaep kähyä nokka Venäjää vastaan, hä?"  
"Ja sejjälkkeen othaap viel tollassein italiaanon kylhään… Kyl tuo meiän Suomi on sithe hassu mies!" Peltonen nauroi, "Ihha perrus suomalainen!"  
"Kiitos." Kuului Suomen ääni, kun kaksi valtiota pääsi vihdoin ulos talosta.  
"Puhuttiinko minusta?" Italia kysyi innoissaan, satuttuaan kuulemaan sanan italiaano.  
"Ei puhuttu." Suomi valehteli naurahtaen, kun ei jaksanut tulkata kansalaistensa puheita. Italia näytti jokseenkin pettyneeltä.  
"Ollaankos sitä valmiita?" Salo kysyi valtioilta virnuillen samalla Peltoselle.  
"Olemme valmiita." Suomi sanoi.

Vaikka Italia olikin kylässä, ei Suomen elämä ollut paljoa aikaisemmasta muuttunut. Maa oli edelleen vasta palautumassa sodasta, eli hän joutui edelleen käymään kokouksissa ja niin edelleen. Ja se, että Saksa oli käynyt hänen luonaan, oli jostain syystä päätynyt ihmisten tietoon ja se aiheutti ristiriitaisia mielipiteitä. Samoin kävi myös Italian paikallaolon kanssa. Hurjimpia salaliittoteorioita kehittelevät pitivät hänen läsnäoloaan Saksan järjestämänä, kuin Italia olisi Suomen luona vahtimassa tätä, tai jopa suostuttelemassa mukaan sotaan. Nämä teorioitsijat eivät kuitenkaan tunteneet saapasvaltiota.

Suomi katseli vierestä, kuinka Italia tutkaili mustaa karkkia arvioiden. Aluksi ruskeahiuksisen valtion ilme oli epäilevä, mutta sitten se rohkaistui ja karkki katosi hänen suuhunsa. Seurasi ankaraa pureskelua, eikä Suomi voinut olla nauramatta eri ilmeille, joita viereisen valtion naamalla kävi. Lopulta Italian kasvoille jäi hämmentynyt ilme, kun tämä katsoi Suomea.  
"Tämähän on ihan hyvää." Hän sanoi ihmeissään. Suomi näytti voitonriemuiselta.  
"Salmiakki on hyvää!" Hän riemuitsi ja nakkasi omaan suuhunsakin yhden mustista karkeista. Italia katseli pussia hieman arvioiden ja nappasi itsekin uuden. Sitten hän nyökytteli päätään.  
"Kyllä. Tämä on hyvää." Hän vakuutti itselleen.

"Anteeksi jos keskeytän jotain." Kuului ääni, kun joku tuli käytävälle, jossa kaksi valtiota oli ollut odottamassa, "Väinämöinen, voimmeko jatkaa kokousta?" Mies kysyi Suomelta. Tämä huokaisi laittaessaan salmiakkipussinsa taskuunsa ja nousi ylös.  
"Kyllä." Hän sanoi vaitonaisesti, "Anteeksi Italia, joudun poistumaan."  
"Sííí~…" Italia huokaisi ja katsoi surullisesti käytävän päähän, josta pääsi ulos talosta, "Minunkin pitää varmaan lähteä harjoittelemaan… Saksa suuttuu, jos kuulee, että olen laiminlyönyt hänen päivittäistä harjoitusohjelmaansa…"  
"Voisinpa tulla mukaan." Suomi huokaisi. Italia katsoi häntä pyörein silmin.  
"Pazzo finlandese…" Hän ihmetteli, kun Suomi meni kansalaisensa perässä takaisin kokoukseen.

"Nyt voimme jatkaa." Suomen noutanut mies kertoi kokousväelle, jotka alkoivat heti palata penkkeihinsä, "Nyt kun viimeisetkin osallistujat ovat tulleet paikalle." Kokouspöydän toisella puolella eräs mies, joka oli juuri päässyt istumaan, nousikin jälleen ylös.  
"Anteeksi myöhästymiseni, sotaoikeudessa oli ongelmia." Mustahiuksinen mies pyysi.  
"Ei haittaa. Hyvä kuitenkin, että saimme kaikki kutsutut paikalle edes kerran. Viimeisen kahden viikon aikana on aina joku puuttunut." Joku, hieman vanhempi ministeri murahti.

"Ehkä joku haluaisi nyt selventää tilanteen minulle?" Kokouksesta myöhästynyt mies kysyi, "Mikä tämä puhe Saksasta on?" Jokunen ihminen huokaisi, mutta kaikkiaan kaikki katsoivat Suomea, joka painoi päänsä otsaansa.  
"Hän vain kävi tarjoamassa tilaisuutta liittoutumaan." Hän vastasi tottuneesti, lyhennettyään tarinaa joka vastauskerta enemmän ja enemmän.  
"Ja onko totta, että myös Italia on ollut jossain tekemisissä-"  
"Italia vain jäi kylään luokseni. Ei mitään virallista. Saksalla ei ole mitään tekemistä sen asian kanssa." Suomi vakuutti. Miehet hänen ympärillään vaihtoivat tuttuja, epäileviä katseita. Sama, myöhästynyt mustahiuksinen mies katsahti pöydällä olevia papereitaan.  
"Entäs jos mahdollisesti-"  
"Ei, Italia ei yritä vakuutella minua mukaan mihinkään liittoon." Suomi huokaisi.

"Oletko aivan varma?" Eräs mies kysyi. Hän oli kuullut tuon saman tarinan ainakin viisi kertaa, mutta siltikin jaksoi epäillä. Niin tekivät toisaalta muutkin. Tino veti hiuksiaan taakse ja päästi kätensä irti päästään.  
"Olen varma. En usko Italian edes tajuavan olevansa minkäänlaisessa sodassa. Hän on…" Hän joutui pitämään pienen miettimistauon, "Liian naiivi siihen."  
"Joten, voisiko Saksa olla pakottanut hänet mukaan sotaan?" Joku toiveikas mies kysyi, ja Suomi pudisti päätään.  
"Ei, hän tekee kaiken omasta tahdostaan."

"Tästä pääsemmekin seuraavaan aiheeseemme." Mies, joka oli aiemmin hakenut Suomen paikalle, ilmoitti, "Mitä teemme Saksan tarjouksen kanssa?"  
"Maan tilanne ei ole hyvä." Noin nelikymppinen, viiksekäs, hieman tukeva mies sanoi.  
"Hei, maa on tässä paikalla!" Suomi huomautti.  
"Koska kaikki muut maat alkavat olla Saksana alaisuudessa, ei mistään voida enää tuoda meille elintarvikkeita, tai muuta. Myös vesialueet ovat hänen, tai vastapelaajan." Mies jatkoi röyhkeästi huomioimatta valtiotaan, "Joten luultavammin meidän on takerruttava Saksan ehdotukseen, sillä hän on ainoa johon voimme enää turvata." Suomi katsoi miestä vihaisesti.  
"Saanen huomauttaa, että toistat samoja sanoja, mitkä Saksa minulle on kertonut."

"Joten-" Mustahiuksinen mies oli osallistumassa keskusteluun, mutta Tino nosti kätensä pystyyn vaatiakseen puheenvuoron takaisin itselleen.  
"Voisinko tällä kertaa…" Hän aloitti, "Tehdä tähän asiaan päätökseni itse?" Huoneessa oli hiljaista.

"Tarkoitan, että viimeksi en päässyt vaikuttamaan suurenluokan päätöksiin lainkaan." Suomi jatkoi, "Venäjä aloitti itsekseen sodan ja muut päättivät sen kulusta. Haluaisin… Valita kerrankin itse." Miehet katselivat hetken toisiaan, ja sitten joku nyökytti.  
"Onnistuu." Tämä sanoi, "Meidän valintamme olisi vain meidän valintamme. Jos sinä valitset, valitset koko maan ihmisten puolesta."  
"Minun mielestäni meidän pitäisi-" Viiksekäs mies yritti sanoa.  
"Totta." Toistaiseksi hiljaa ollut Suomen presidentti vastasi, "Olemme tähän mennessä pelanneet väärillä panoksilla. Meidänkin täytyy kuunnella muita mielipiteitä, eikä ajatella vain itseämme. Äänestän, että annetaan Suomen itse päättää, mitä teemme Saksan ja ympärillämme olevan sodan kanssa."

Suomi näytti helpottuneelta, hyvin onnelliselta. Pitkästä aikaa hän oli se, joka veteli naruista, eikä ollut vedeltävänä. Viiksekäs mies ja pari muuta puolestaan näyttivät kärsiviltä, sillä he olisivat halunneet toisin. Valtaosa kokoushuoneessa istuvista kuitenkin nyökytteli hyväksyvästi päätään, tahtoessaan antaa valinnanvapauden muualle.

"Ja sitten seuraavaan asiaan…"

* * *

Yöt alkoivat olla jälleen yöttömiä, joten kesä oli jo aivan kynnyksellä. Viimeiset raskaan talven lumet olivat sulaneet jo pois ja aurinko alkoi lämmittää maata niin, että se pysyi vielä yöstäkin lämpimänä. Tällaisina hetkinä oli hyvä istua ulkona odottamassa.

Sitä juuri Suomikin teki. Hän oli jossain välissä iltaa hipsinyt takapihalleen ja jäänyt nurmikolle istumaan, katselemaan taivaalla liiteleviä pääskysiä. Meluisan päivän jälkeen jokainen tarvitsi hetken omaa rauhaansa, hetken, jolloin sai miettiä omia asioitaan. Suomi tiesi monien valtioiden harrastavan samaa: Ranska löydettiin usein istumasta Seinen rannalta, Japani harrasti yksinäisiä teehetkiä, kuten myös Englantikin, Keski-Euroopan valtiot pujahtivat aina tilanteen sattuessa kapakkaan, Välimerellä asuvat nukkuivat kun oli mahdollista ja niin edelleen. Yleensä Suomi rauhoittui siivotessaan, tai väkertäessään jotain pientä käsillään, mutta talossa ei ollut enää mitään siivottavaa ja ulkona oli huomattavan kaunis sää… Ja sisällä Italia olisi jäänyt tuijottamaan Suomen olan yli ja kysellyt höpsöjä.

Suomi huokaisi hiljaa ja huomaamattaan nappasi maahan pudonneen kepin käsiinsä. Hän jäi nyppimään siitä oksia miettiessään kulunutta päiväänsä.

Englanti oli päättänyt taas soittaa hänelle. Nyt hänkin oli kuullut jostain Saksan käynnistä, vaikka tapahtumasta oli jo viikkoja. Puhelu oli ollut yksiselitteisesti yhtä pirteä, kuin Pohjoismaiden kokouskin hyvän aikaa sitten. Myös sisältö oli täysin sama: Jos rupeat tekemään yhteistyötä, _minkäänlaista yhteistyötä_Saksan kanssa, voisi Suomi olla varma, että Englanti ja muut jättäisivät hänet oman onnensa nojaan. Ja jossain Englannin taustajoukkona puhelimen toisessa päässä oli ollut myös Ranska, mutta Suomi ei tajunnut tämän huippunopeasta, vihaisenkuuloisesta papatuksesta sanaakaan.

Maailma ei siis ainakaan hyväksyisi, jos hän ryhtyisi Saksan kaveriksi. Ja silloin Suomi saattaisi päätyä mukaan taisteluihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuuluisi. Ei hän halunnut puuttua puolituttujen asioihin, hoitakoon itse ongelmansa. Ja sitä kautta hän myös saattaisi joutua taistelemaan valtioiden kanssa, joita vastaan hän ei halunnut taistella: Viro, Latvia, Liettua… Sen kaltaiset valtiot. Ja Ruotsi, vaikka toisaalta hän halusi kyllä näpäyttää tätä nenälle, Suomi tiesi kuitenkin olevansa kykenemätön siihen. He olivat kuitenkin olleet joskus niin läheiset toisilleen…

Tino puhalsi ilmaa poskiinsa ja heitti jo hyvin tapetun oksanpätkän pois kädestään hiukan tympiintyneenä. _Tyhmä Ruotsi. Tyhmä Ruotsi, tyhmä Ruotsi, tyhmä Ruotsi!_

"Suomii~!" Kuului Italian kiljaisu yllättäen hänen takaansa. Suomi säikähti hieman ja kääntyi katsomaan Italiaa.  
"Minä kuulin jotain radiosta!" Tämä tuli talolta kantaen isoa radiota mukanaan, "Mutta en ymmärtänyt mitä siinä sanottiin! Ne puhuivat vielä äsken, joten vielä jos ehtisit tulkkaamaan…"  
"Italia." Suomi huokaisi noustessaan, "Radio toimii vain kun se on johdolla kiinni seinässä…"  
"Sísísí, kyllä minä sen tiedän!" Italia sanoi, kuulostaen jopa huolestuneelta, "Mutta minusta ne kuulostivat puhuvan Saksasta. Niinhän se sanotaan sinun kielelläsi, Saksa? Minä haluan tietää mistä on kyse!"  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on!" Suomi sanoi lähtiessään kävelemään ruskeahiuksista valtiota vastaan, "Vie nyt se radio sisälle niin kuullaan jotain."

Joten, niin kaksi valtiota meni takaisin Suomen taloon sisälle ja laittoi radion takaisin paikalleen. Italian otettua se pois paikaltaan, oli myös aseman säätö mennyt pois paikaltaan ja Suomi joutui etsimään uudelleen kanavan, mitä toinen oli äsken kuunnellut.  
"Ja niin tänä päivänä Pohjois-Norjaan on annettu evakuoimiskäsky. Brittiläiset ja ranskalaiset sotilaat ovat hiljalleen lähteneet vetäytymään pois, kohti viikko sitten alkanutta Saksan hyökkäystä Ranska-"  
"Mitä se sanoo?" Italia pyysi Suomea tulkkaamaan, joka oli jäänyt tuijottamaan puisen radion pintaa.  
"… Saksa-… Ranska ja Englanti joutuvat lähtemään pois Norjan luota…" Suomi kertoi hieman peloissaan.  
"Todellako!" Italia innostui, "Voittiko Saksa?"  
"Ky-… Kyllä kai." Suomi vastasi.  
"Kivaa!" Italia hihkaisi pompatessaan tuoliltaan ylös.

"Mitä tulevaisuus tuokaan tullessaan, " radiossa puhuva mies jatkoi, "Mutta on varmaa, että seuraavaksi Saksa tulee siirtämään kohteensa Venäjälle. Se, mikä Suomen osuus tässä sodassa on, se selvinnee kuluvien kuukausien aikana, mutta-" Suomi nielaisi. Enää hän oli Venäjän ja Saksan välissä.

"Italia…" Suomi sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, joka hädin tuskin kuului Italian tyhjästä alkaneen höpötyksen alta.  
"Sí?"  
"Me lähdemme huomenna Lappiin."

* * *

Kauaa ei tuosta hetkestä kestänytkään, kun Suomi ja Italia istuivat lappilaisessa metsässä. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, mutta Suomi puristeli paniikinomaisesti käsiään ja Italia rapsutti jäkälää kiveltä. Hiljaisuus oli jatkunut jo huomattavan pitkään ja ainoa, mikä heitä oli tuona aikana viihdyttänyt, oli yksinäinen kuukkeli, joka yritti etsiä ruokaa. Mutta lopulta…

"La meg gå." Vieraskielinen määräys oli käskevä ja tiukka, mutta jollain lailla väsynyt. Suomi ja Italia pomppasivat molemmat ylös kiviltään samalla hetkellä ja käänsivät katseensa äänen suuntaan.  
"La meg gå! Olet saanut jo haluamasi, joten mitä sinä vielä haluat?"

Suomi henkäisi ja laittoi kätensä suulleen, mutta hänen vierellään Italia näytti rentoutuvan ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui tyhjäksi, ehkä jopa jollain tapaa ylpeäksi.  
Harvan lappilaisen metsän keskuudesta Suomi tunnisti kaksi hahmoa ja toinen näistä oli Saksa. Tämän hiukset olivat jälleen räjähtäneet, housut ja kengät olivat polvia myöten mudassa ja hänen kätensä, sekä naamansa olivat täynnä pieniä viiltoja. Tarkkasilmäisestä Suomesta näytti, kuin hänen poskeensa olisi ilmestynyt uusiakin haavoja vähän väliä, mutta ei voinut olla varma, ja hän keskittyikin enemmän siihen, mitä Saksalla oli mukanaan. Hänen kätensä tukisti toisen valtion, Norjan, vaaleita hiuksia, joka ei voinut muuta kuin tulla perässä. Norjan kunto oli huomattavan paljon huonompi, kuin Saksalla: Hän nilkutti rimpuillessaan ja hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi kaatunut risuiseen mäkeen sadesäällä ja valunut kaikkien risujen läpi täydessä vauhdissa. Saksan ote ei kuitenkaan reagoinut lainkaan pohjoisen valtion väsyneisiin pyristelyihin ja hän käveli määrätietoisesti eteenpäin.

"Helvete-" Norja kirosi puoliääneen ja yritti vielä epätoivoisesti pyristäytyä irti toisen otteesta, mutta sitten hänen silmiinsä osui kohde, jota kohti häntä raahattiin ja hän lyyhistyi. Suomi säpsähti hieman kauemmas kun Norja katsahti häntä ja Italiaa niin tappavasti kuin pystyi.  
"Guten Abend." Saksa tervehti saavuttuaan puhe-etäisyydessä, "Olen palannut." Sen sanottuaan hän paiskasi ramman Norjan Suomen ja Italian jalkoihin. Tämä kierähti jäkälille, mutta nosti tappavan katseensa nopeasti Saksaan, jonka käteen ilmestyi uusi haava.  
"Paskiainen." Hän sihahti.  
"Joten Suomi, " Saksa jatkoi, "Mikä on vastauksesi?"

Suomi oli jähmettynyt tuijottamaan Norjaa, jonka pää käännähti äkisti hänen puoleensa. Suomi peruutti puoli askelta Norjan silmien katsoessa suoraan häneen omiinsa tietoa vaatien.  
"Vai haluatko päätyä samaan jamaan hänen kanssaan?" Saksa kysyi ja nyökkäsi maassa olevaa Norjaa kohti, "Mikä olisi sääli. Minulla ei ole paljoa resursseja taistella myös sinua vastaan."  
"Eiei." Suomi sanoi äkkiä, "Ei sinun tarvitse."

Saksan ja Norjan ilmeet muuttuivat. Saksa näytti hieman helpottuneemmalta, mutta Norja pettyneeltä.  
"Oletko mukana?" Saksa kysyi, mutta Suomi pudisti päätään.  
"En." Kuului vastaus. Suomi nosti katseensa Norjan silmistä Saksan silmiin ja keräsi rohkeutta puhua.

"Minä sanoin, etten halua lähteä teidän valssianne tanssimaan." Hän muistutti, "Ja niin minä sanon edelleenkin. Saat luvan käyttää alueitani sotaan Venäjää vastaan, mutta pysyt pohjoisessa." Suomi sanoi tiukasti. Saksan ilme tiukkeni.  
"Suomi…"  
"Ja samaan aikaan minä käyn omaa sotaani etelässä." Tino jatkoi, "Tilaisuutta kostaa en jätä väliin, mutta tämän sodan on oltava minun omani." Saksa punnitsi hetken tämän sanoja ja Suomi katsahti uudelleen Norjaa. Tämä tuijotti edelleen häntä maasta käsin, ilme yhä happaman pettyneenä.  
"Tuo riittää minulle." Saksa sanoi, otti pari askelta lähemmäs ja potkaisi maassa lojumaa Norjaa, joka sihahti kivusta, "Mene siitä. Sinua ei enää tarvita."

Potkaistu Norja nousi varovasti, mutta ylpeytensä pitäen ylös ja katsahti viimeisen kerran Suomea, joka ei enää uskaltanut katsoa tätä suoraan silmiin. Mutta, kun heidän katseensa kuitenkin kohtasivat, tunsi Tinokin ei-mistään tulevan viillon poskellaan ja hän voihkaisi parin veripisaran valuessa alas.  
Norjan siniset silmät katsoivat vielä pitkään halveksivasti Suomea, sitten hän pudisti päätään ja lähti linkuttamaan omalle puolelleen.

* * *

"Minä… En halua olla t-täällä enää…" Kuului pieni ääni. Viro huokaisi ja silitti ystävällisesti Latvian selkää heidän istuessaan yhteisessä huoneessaan pienemmän sängyllä. Neljästä sängystä, jotka huoneessa olivat, oli omistajistaan jo kaksi joutunut takaisin ja kolmaskaan ei Viron käsityksen mukaan kauaa enää pysyisi poissa. Latviakin oli raahattu paikalle vasta vähän aikaa sitten, mutta tämä vähäkin aika oli ollut hänelle jo liikaa.  
"Tiedän… Tiedän…" Viro rauhoitteli pienempää valtiota, "Älä huoli. Kyllä tämä tästä vielä."  
"E-eipäs…" Latvia nyyhkäisi irrottaessaan kätensä kasvoiltaan ja katsoessaan toista silmiin, "Ei enää. M-me pääsimme pois jo kerran. Miten me ikinä pääsisimme täältä enää pois?"  
"Rauhoitu." Viro pyysi ja tarttui tätä molemmista olkapäistä, "Kaikki tulee menemään hyvin. Me olemme vielä elossa, ja niin kauan kuin olemme, on meillä toivoa. Vielä jokin päivä me pääsemme takaisin kotiin." Hän sanoi niin vakuuttavasti kuin pystyi. Latvia nyyhkäisi ja laski katseensa lattiaan.

"Minä en osaa luottaa siihen enää." Hän myönsi itselleen. Viro huokaisi ja päästi irti, katsoen vastapäätä olevaa hyllykköä. Samalla kuului pieni kopsahdus, mutta hän ei huomioinut sitä enempää.  
"Kyllä me pääsemme." Viro jatkoi vakuuttelua, "Minä ainakaan en aio pysyä täällä sen enempää, kuin on pakko."  
"Mutta jos meidän on pakko pysyä t-täällä… Ikuisesti?"  
Kuului uusi napsahdus, nyt Viro yritti selvittää katseellaan sen äänen syntymispaikkaa.  
"Ei se niin ole…" Hän sanoi kurtistaessaan kulmakarvojaan, "Vielä jokin päivä Venäj-"

Kops.

_Ääni tulee ikkunasta!_ Viro ymmärsi ja hyppäsi äkisti seisomaan. Myös Latvia oli kuullut tuon äänen ja katsoi kauhuissaan kohti ikkunaa. Viro asteli hiljalleen kohti ikkunaa, kunnes kuului jälleen uusi kopsahdus. Kuin jokin olisi törmännyt ikkunaan… Tai paremminkin… Kuin jotakin olisi heitetty siihen.  
Viro kurkisti varovasti ikkunasta pimeään yöhön ja alas. Hän näki hahmon, joka yritti selvästi etsiä jotain maasta. Viro unohti hengittää hetken kun hän tunnisti hahmon ja avasi varovasti ikkunan.

"Soome!" Hän kuiskasi niin lujaa, että se saattoi kuulua alas. Siellä hahmo pysähtyi ja nosti katseensa ylös.  
"Viro!" Kuului samanlainen kuiskaus, "Moi! Päästä minut sisään!"


	11. Chapter 11

Luku 10.

_… Grrzzhzzzzz…_

_"Tule mukaani, pikkuveljeni Suomi."_

_… Szzhzzz…_

_"Mennään kotiin, Finljándija, mennään molemmat."_

_…. Zzzhzrzg…_

_"Hän… Hän ei tullut tänään kotiin…"_

_… Zhggzhszszz…_

_"Tuleeko hän… Ikinä kotiin…"_

_… Zzzrzhtzz…_

_"… Missä kaikki ovat? Miksei kukaan ole kotona?"_

_… Zzzz…_

Viro tajusi sydämensä pamppailevan liian lujaa hänen kuullessaan Suomen äänen. _Mitä hän tekee täällä?_  
"Su-Suomi?" Latvia kuiskasi vähintään yhtä peloissaan kuin naapurinsakin.  
"Mi-mi-minä…" Viro yritti saada sanoja suustaan katsoessaan kauhistuneena alas mustaan maahan. Alhaalla Suomi säpsähti jotain rapinaa ja käännähti katsomaan taakseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt mitään, ja kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan ylöspäin.  
"Viro, kiltti, nyt! Minun täytyy päästä sisään!" Hän anoi. Viro katsahti hädissään takanaan istuvaa Latviaa, mutta hän vastasi yhtä neuvottomalla ilmeellä takaisin. Sitten hän nielaisi ja kääntyi uudelleen Suomen puoleen.  
"Hyvä on." Hän kuiskasi, "Tule ovelle."

Varovasti Viro raotti heidän huoneensa puista ovea, peläten sen saranoista lähtevää rapinaa. Yhtä varoen hän kurkisti laajalle käytävälle, jonka varrella ei palanut enää yhtään valoa. Myöskään elämää ei sen autiudessa näkynyt ja hän uskalsi astua sen kivilattialle, suuntanaan heidän huonettaan läheisin ulos vievä ovi, jonka luokse Viro toivoi myös Suomen tulevan.  
Viro kurkisti erääseen käytävään vain varmistaakseen senkin olevan tyhjillään. Hän tunsi, kuinka hänen jännittynyt sydämensä hakkasi tietä ulos hänen rinnastaan ja pomppaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä ulos, jos hän kuulisi yhdetkin askeleet jossain. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, eikä kuulunut ja hän riensi ovelle. Luonnollisesti se oli lukossa ja Viro joutui taistelemaan hetken saadakseen lukon irti. Hän oli sulkenut aivan pienen eteisen oven, eikä enää pelännyt päästävänsä liikaa ääntä herättääkseen talon omistajaa: Hän oli toivottavasti nukkumassa aivan toisessa päädyssä jättimäistä taloa.

Toivottavasti.

Lukko napsahti auki ja Viro painoi henkeään pidätellen oven aukenemaan. Se ehti aueta vain hiukan, kun häntä pienempi hahmo jo pujahti sisään ja laittoi äkkiä sen jälleen kiinni.  
"Suomi, mitä sinä-" Viro aloitti kuiskaamaan, mutta samalla hetkellä kun Suomi oli tarkistanut oven menneen varmasti kiinni, hän hyppäsi halaamaan ystäväänsä.  
"Viro!" Hän kuiskasi melkein äänettömästi, mutta käsittämätöntä huolta äänessään, "Olen kaivannut sinua." Viro hätkähti hieman. Hän luuli olleensa tottunut näihin tervehdyksiin juuri tältä valtiolta, mutta tilanne huomioon ottaen hän ei osannut tällä kertaa odottaa sitä. Tottumattomasti hän laski molemmat kätensä Suomen ympärille.  
"Sinä taas olet huolestuttanut minua." Hän kuiskasi varovasti ja tajusi silloin, kuinka paljon hänen ystävänsä tärisi. Oliko ulkona ollut kylmä?

Suomi irrottautui halauksesta ja pimeässä Virosta näytti, kuin tämä olisi nyyhkäissyt. Joko hän sai olla todella huolissaan ystävästään?  
"Mitä teet täällä?" Viro sai vihdoin kuiskattua. Suomi saattoi hetken näyttää vaivaantuneelta, mutta tästä Viro ei voinut olla pimeyden takia varma.  
"Minä-" Suomi änkytti, nielaisi ja sai siten rohkeutensa takaisin, "Minulla on täällä tekemistä."

Viro vavahti ja tunsi, kuinka kylmät huolen väreet kipittivät hänen selkärankaansa pitkin.  
"Mitä tekemistä?" Hän kysyi peloissaan. Suomi taisi katsoa häntä silmiin.  
"Ei puhuta tässä…" Kuului varovainen vastaus, "Käytävillä kaikuu liikaa."

Täydessä hiljaisuudessa kaksikko vaelsi takaisin Viron ja Latvian huoneeseen, jossa kaikista pienin heistä oli heitä silmät pyöreinä odottamassa.  
"S-Suomi!" Latvia parahti nähdessään hänet, mutta Viro iski sormensa huulelleen pyytääkseen tätä pitämään pienempää ääntä sulkiessaan oven perässään. Puinen ovi naksahti kiinni ja varmuuden vuoksi se laitettiin lukkoon. Vasta silloin kaikki kolme huokaisivat helpotuksesta.

"Et kai sinäkin joutunut tänne!" Latvia parahti ja nappasi Suomea hihoista kiinni, katsoen tätä peloissaan silmiin. Suomi värisi kauhusta ajatellessaan sitä mahdollisuutta ja pudisti ponnekkaasti päätään.  
"En palaa tänne enää ikinä." Hän vannotti.  
"Joten miksi sitten olet täällä?" Viro tiukkasi, tahtoen jo vihdoin tietää. Suomi katsoi heitä molempia aluksi surullisesti, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui vakavaksi.  
"Minä tulin jatkamaan sotaa Venäjän kanssa." Hän sanoi. Latvia kiljahti pienesti ja päästi hänen hihoistaan irti laittaakseen kätensä suunsa eteen.

"Mi-mitä!" Virokin oli huudahtaa, mutta sai edes jollain lailla pidettyä äänenvoimakkuutensa minimissään, "Miksi? Etkö sinä jo voittanut hänet…?"  
"En." Suomi sanoi vakavasti, "Nyt minä korjaan sen tilanteen."

Viro henkäisi järkyttyneenä happea muistaessaan asiat, jotka oli kuullut viime aikoina radiosta.  
"Saksa!" Hän ymmärsi, "Älä sano, että sinä… Ei!"  
"Saksa on nyt lapissa." Suomi vastasi, "Mutta emme toimi yhdessä."  
"Ette toimi yhdessä?" Latvia ihmetteli, "Vaikka hän on sinun luonasi ja te molemmat…"  
"Siinä on… Pieni ero." Suomi mietti, "Minä jatkan omaa sotaani."  
"Se on silti sama sota. Sama vihollinen ja kaikki." Latvian säikähtäneeseen äänensävyyn sekoittui myös hieman vihaa. Suomi laski katseensa aluksi maahan, ja katsoi sitten Viroa tukea hakien.

"Erillissota?" Viro yritti tarkistaa, ja Suomi nyökytti varovaisesti, "Erillissota, vaikka käytte periaatteessa samaa sotaa?"  
"Niin." Suomi sanoi.  
"Ei hyvä." Latvia sanoi, "Tästä ei seuraa mitään hyvää. Ei sinulle, ei Saksalle, eikä… Meille."  
"Ei teille mitään käy!" Suomi parahti, "Te olette täysin turvassa! Te-"  
"Ei!" Latvia huudahti, laittoi kämmenet korviensa suojaksi ja istui sängylleen, "Minä en kuuntele! On parempi, etten minä tiedä mitään."  
"Latvia!" Suomi yritti saada tätä vielä kuuntelemaan, mutta pienempi valtio oli oppinut vuosien aikana olemaan kuuntelematta. Viro puri huultaan ja laski kätensä Suomen selälle lohduttavasti.

"Minä ymmärrän sinua." Viro sanoi hiljaa, "En kyllä tiedä, mitä olet käynyt läpi viime tapaamisemme jälkeen, mutta uskon sinun tekevän oikein."  
"Sitä minäkin toivon…" Suomen ääni oli muuttunut katkonaiseksi, ja Viro arvasi tämän pidättelevän itkua. _Mitä Soome oli joutunut käymään läpi?_

"Ehkä minun täytyy tehdä se." Suomi jatkoi, edelleen hieman epäröiden, Viron mielestä syystäkin, "Toivota minulle onnea." Niin sanoen hän kääntyi kannoillaan kohti huoneen ovea.  
"Soome, mieti vielä!" Viro pyysi ja Suomi lysähti kasaan, "Ehkä sinun ei ole pakko, varsinkaan jos et halua! Ei sinun ole pakko tehdä sitä, mitä Saksa haluaa."  
Suomi kääntyi, hitaasti, katse lattiassa. Hän nosti sen varoen Viron silmiin ja tämä säpsähti hieman, luultuaan näkevänsä anteeksipyytävän katseen. Hän saikin osakseen violetit silmät, jotka olivat täynnä varmuutta.  
"Minä haluan tehdä tämän."

Viro empi, mutta nyökkäsi täristen.  
"Jos se on sinun valintasi." Hän totesi. Suomi hymyili, tarttui oven kahvaan, käänsi avainta ja oli hetkessä pujahtanut ulos käytävään. Viro nielaisi, istui sängylleen ja risti kätensä.

Ulkopuolella Suomi huokaisi kuuluvasti ja painautui hetkeksi ovea vasten. Sulkiessaan silmänsä sekunneiksi hän keräsi rohkeuttaan, jonka oli jo kadottanut ja saanut takaisin pariin otteeseen, ja avatessaan silmänsä hän oli varma siitä, mitä oli tekemässä. Ensin hän käänsi katseensa pimeään käytävään ja katsoi syvälle sen synkkyyteen katse tiukkana. Tino alkoi puoliksi huomaamattaan irrottautua ovesta ja kun enää hänen sormenpäänsä osuivat sen puiseen pintaan, hän lähti varmoin askelin kulkemaan käytävää pimeyteen. Edes katsomattaan hänen mukaansa tarttui tarkkaan harkitusta paikasta vanha miekka, joka oli roikkunut seinällä koristeena. Teräs välkähti vähäisessä kuun valossa, jota tulvi hieman seinään upotetuista ikkunoista, kun pilvet paljastivat hieman rakoa valoa näyttääkseen. Tinon vakava ilme ei värähtänyt matkalla kertaakaan.

* * *

Peiton alla alkoi olla kylmä. Varpaissa ei varmaan kiertänyt enää veri, niillä oli erityisen kylmä. Ei vielä ollut talvi, eli ei vielä voinut olla kylmä! Ei ainakaan hyvin lämmitetyssä huoneessa, ei talvipakkastakin kestävän peiton alla. Ei Venäjän varpailla!  
Suurvallan uni alkoi hiljalleen ratkeilla. Hän tunsi nukkuvansa, hän näki päänsä sisällä unta, mutta ymmärsi myös tuntevansa kylmyyden. Huomattavan epämukavaa. Ehkä hän oli potkinut unissaan peittonsa pois… Mikä ei todennäköisesti ollut mahdollista, sillä hän ei oman käsityksensä mukaan pyörinyt unissaan hirveästi, paitsi painajaisunissaan, eli joka kolmas päivä.

Ei… Venäjä tunsi peittonsa osuvan varpaisiinsa. Kyse ei ollut siitä. Kylmyys ei tullut ulkoa, se tuli sisältä. Se kulki koko ruumiin läpi, kuin kylmä väre. Se oli kuin pohjoistuuli, kylmä ja yllättävä, mutta silti jokapäiväinen ystävä. Paha aavistus?

"Nnnh…" Venäjä kuuli oman mutinansa unissaan ja tunsi kääntävänsä päätään. Silloin hän tunsi jotain muuta kylmää, aidompaa kylmyyttä, kuin jäinen kolmen senttimetrin viilto hänen kaulallaan. Se kuitenkin lämpeni hiljalleen, mutta jäi tuntumaan painona valtimoa vasten.

"… vain joku kielsi: Ei, ei, ei, toinen sanoi heti: Hem till mej." Venäjä luuli kuulevansa kuiskaavaa laulamista. Kuin se olisi jatkunut pidempäänkin, mutta niin hiljaisella äänellä, että hän ei ollut erottanut sitä unessaan.  
"Sellanen ol Viipuri." Laulu särkyi katkeruudeksi, ja äänen voimakkuudesta Venäjä ymmärsi sen olevan oikeasti laulua, "Sellanen ol Viipuri…" Hetken suurvalta vielä mietti puoliunessaan kappaletta… Ja kieltä… Ja äkkiä hän avasi silmänsä, jotka eivät nähneet paljoakaan pimeydessä.

"… Karjalaisten kaupunki." Ääni lopetti. Ikkunan verhojen välistä tuli hieman valoa, joka heijastui metalliseen esineeseen. Venäjä tajusi sen painavan hänen kurkkuaan, ja ennen kuin hän ymmärsi sen miekaksi, hänen katseensa kohosi sitä myöten sitä pitelevään hahmoon. Pimeydessä hän erotti vaaleat hiukset ja joskus niin ystävällisen hymyn, joka oli nyt kaikkia muuta kuin ystävällinen.

"Huomenta, isoveli." Suomi kuiskasi kallistaen päätään, päästäen etuhiuksensa roikkumaan sivulle, "Nukuitko hyvin?"  
Tällä kertaa Venäjä tunnisti ruumiinsa lävitse menevän kylmyyden kylmäksi väreeksi. Se oli ainoa järkevä ajatus, joka hänen päässään liikkui. Liian hitaasti hän rekisteröi Suomen seisovan hänen sängyllään, vasen jalka hänen oikealla puolellaan ja oikea vasemmalla. Naapurivaltio näytti alhaalta katsottuna niin pitkältä, vaikka hänestä näkyikin vain se, minkä kuun valo antoi nähdä. Yllättäen Venäjä tunnisti itsestään kolme tunnetta, joita hän oli joskus vannonut vihaavansa: Suru, säikähdys ja pelko. Kolmas niistä kulki hänen ruumiinsa läpi vahvempana kuin vuosiin ja vielä heräämättömänä hän unohti sen ansiosta kuinka puhua.

"Mitä sinulle nykyään kuuluu?" Suomi puheli ja hänen kammottava virne paljasti hänen valkoiset hampaansa, "Minulle on kuulunut viime aikoina hyvää. Pahin tauti meni ohi, ja nurkissa pyörinyt ongelmakin lähti toisaalle sotimaan eilen. Ja katso, jalkakin toimii!" Viimeisellä lauseella hän survaisi kantapäänsä Venäjän vatsaan. Yksinäinen kivun huuto kaikui Venäjän talon kolkoilla käytävillä.

"Hyvin toimiikin." Suomi sanoi ylpeästi, mutta hänen kuun valaisema hymynsä katosi, "Mutta jotain silti puuttuu." Äkisti hän kumartui alemmas, laski polvensa Venäjän rinnalle ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin, suurvallan vielä yrittäessä palauttaa hengitystään kuntoon.  
"Ehkä meillä jäi jotain kesken." Suomi kuiskasi, "Meidän pitänee hoitaa välimme kuntoon, ennen kuin kumpikaan voi elää täyttä elämää. Oletko samaa mieltä?"

Venäjä yski, vieläkin pystymättä puhumaan. Hän tunsi Suomen jalan painon rinnallaan, joka kohoili hengityksen etsiessä omaa rytmiään. Miekka painoi edelleen hänen kurkkuaan, mutta hän oli jo meinannut unohtaa sen olemassaolon. Hän vain yritti käsittää tilannetta. Mistä oli kyse, mitä tapahtui? Suomi ei halunnut palata kotiin, mitä hän sitten täällä teki? Tuliko hän haastamaan riitaa? Sotaa? Vielä? Miksi!

"Minun vaikutusvaltani loppuu uuteen rajaamme." Suomi sanoi ja vapaalla kädellään hipaisi Venäjän oikeaa korvaa, jota aristi vielä hieman edellinen rajanmuutos, "Minusta sitä pitää siirtää hieman. Ehkä takaisin? Vai vielä enemmän?" Hän virnisti ja nousi takaisin seisomaan. Venäjä tunsi metallin siirtyvän hänen leualleen ja refleksimäisesti hän nosti hieman päätänsä ylemmäs. Pikkuveli halusi sotaa.

"Do svidánija, moĭ brat." Suomi sanoi viiltäessään Venäjän leukaan haavan, sivaltaen sitten miekan tämän pään vierelle patjaan vain järkyttääkseen ja ennen kuin toinen ehti selvitä järkytyksestään, oli Tino kadonnut ovesta valaisemattomaan käytävään.

* * *

Suomi juoksi. Hän oli ajatellut jäävänsä vielä puhumaan Virolle, mutta oli alkanut panikoida päästyään ulos Venäjän huoneesta ja päätyi juoksemaan pidemmän matkan kuin oli alun perin tarkoittanut. Hän tajusi hidastaa vasta ennen rajaa, mutta ei vielä pysähtynyt. Seuraavaksi alkoi muistaa hiljalleen miten hengittää.

_Olisi pitänyt jäädä puhumaan Virolle,_ Suomi ajatteli, _Nyt kun minulla olisi ollut mahdollisuus… Milloin näen hänet seuraavan kerran?_  
Hän tajusi miettivänsä Viroa erikseen kaikista muista valtioista. Kaikkien muiden joukossa hän puolusti Suomea, vaikka hän oli oikeastaan eri puolella, vaarantaen myös oman terveytensä samalla. Vaikka hän ei ollut niin virallisesti hänen puolellaan, pelkästään se mitä Viro sanoi riitti piristämään Suomea.

Viro sentään tunsi Suomen. Toisin kuin eräät…  
_Haluan sinut pois Venäjän vallan alta,_ Suomi sanoi mielessään ja yllätti itsensä jälleen kyynelehtimästä. Oli ollut helpottavaa nähdä Viro. Oli ollut erittäin helpottavaa puhua hänelle viimein, puhua jollekin, joka ymmärsi.  
"Viro…" Suomi kuiskasi tuulettomaan yöhön… "Taidat olla ainoa ystäväni…"

"Älä sano noin, Soome!"

Suomi pysähtyi ja kääntyi äkkiä ympäri. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, mutta Tino oli varma kuulleensa Viron äänen. Oliko se ollut vain hänen päässään?  
Kunpa ei olisi ollut…

* * *

Aamulla oli hiljaista. Viro ja Latvia istuivat vaitonaisina keittiössä, eikä kumpikaan uskaltanut katsoa toista silmiin. He olivat heränneet ajoissa, nukuttuaan vain pari tuntia. Viro ei myöntänyt nukkuneensa ollenkaan, sillä talossa kaikunut karjaisu oli syöpynyt hänen mieleensä liian tarkasti.  
Heitä molempia hirvitti ajatus siitä, mitä talon kolmas asukas, se joka omisti koko kartanon, tekisi herättyään.

Liian pitkään odotettuaan he saivat vastauksensa juuri, kun Latvia oli valmis lähtemään pois keittiöstä. Ovi aukeni ja suurehko hahmo astui sisään. Baltian kaksikko näki heti, ettei Venäjä ollut sinä aamuna vielä nähnyt peiliä, sillä hänen kaulansa oli tahriutunut vereen.  
"Dóbroje útro." Venäjä toivotti, karmivan iloinen hymy kasvoillaan ja käveli keittiön poikki pitkin askelin hakemaan ruokaa itselleen, "Tiesittekö, minä näin yöllä kummallisimman unen!" Suurvallan hilpeys ei voinut olla hyvä asia. Latvia hivuttautui huomaamatta lähemmäs Viroa turvaan.

"Unessa Suomi tuli luokseni!" Venäjä nauroi, "Haastamaan riitaa! Voitteko uskoa?" Hän katsoi hymyillen kaksikkoa.  
"Todellako?" Viro nauroi vakinaisesti, tarttuen Latvian ojennettuun käteen ja vetäen tämän vierelleen.  
"Todella, todella!" Venäjä kikatti, "Se oli hyvä uni… Se oli kuin totta! Hän potkaisi minua vatsaan ja uhkasi minua miekalla. Lopuksi hän viilsi minua leukaani sillä miekalla ja katosi sitten ovestani ulos. Hassu uni!" Viro katsoi kauhulla, kun Venäjä vain leikillään hipaisi omaa leukaansa. Suurvalta ei voinut uskoa, kun koskettaessaan leukaansa siitä lähtikin kipu. Kuin haavasta. Hänen kätensä jatkoi kaulalleen, jossa tuntui olevan jotain outoa. Katsoessaan kättään Venäjä näki puolikuivaa verta ja hän kalpeni. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Viroa ja Latviaa, joista silmälasipäinen katsoi kauhulla hänen kättään.

"Vi-viro…" Venäjä kuiskasi, "Kävikö… Kävikö Suomi täällä yöllä?" Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Viro tiesi valheen paljastuvan hänen silmistään, mutta hän pudisti päätään kuin tiedottomana.  
"Mi-mi-minä en tiedä." Hän sanoi, "Nukuin koko-... Koko yön. En ole nähnyt ke-ketään."  
"Latvia?" Venäjä katsoi nuorempaa kaksikosta. Tämä vinkaisi ja takertui Viron käteen molemmin käsin. Venäjä kallisti kummastuneena päätään, mutta ei tavoittanut kummankaan katsetta. Hän nosti kämmenensä uudelleen silmiensä eteen.

"Minä käyn hakemassa Liettuan." Venäjä sanoi ilman mitään tunnetta äänessään. Hän lähti huoneesta nopeammin kuin Viro tai Latvia ehti tajuta mistä hän puhui.  
"Hän tekee mi-mitä!" Latvia kiljaisi ja Viro oli varma, ettei hänen kädessään kiertänyt enää veri nuoremman puristuksessa.  
"Pelkäänpä, että kohta olemme kaikki kolme jälleen koossa." Viro tunsi palan kurkussaan puhuessaan, "Neljännestä en tiedä."


	12. Chapter 12

Luku 11.

_KRÄKS!_

_"Kuule mun toiv-"_

_Krrrzzchssss…._

_"__… Mä haluan pois…"_

_… Szzzzzh…_

_"… Eikö aikani täynnä jo ois?"_

_KrrrrÄKRS!__… Zhhhzh…_

Hiljaisuus oli vallinnut kolkossa talossa jo tunteja, eikä Latvia osannut sanoa tarkkaan, kuinka kauan hän oli istunut keittiön pöydän äärellä. Hän painoi ohimoitaan niin kovaa, että oloa helpottava tunne oli muuttunut kivuksi. Viro oli lähtenyt touhuihinsa jo aiemmin päivällä, eikä ollut käynyt keittiön puolella kertaakaan. Kumpikin teki sen omalla tavallaan, mutta kumpikin odotti mitä tulevaisuus toisi tullessaan.

Odotti. Odotti, odotti ja odotti. Siitä kerrasta, kun he kaikki kolme olivat olleet viimeksi yhdessä tämän katon alla, oli jo aikaa.

_Latvia yritti kieltää itseään pureskelemasta kynsiään. Pöydän äärellä Viro yritti paikata Liettuan verta valuvaa selkää ja pöydän toisella puolen kolmikon neljäs jäsen, Suomi, tuijotti tyhjästi eteensä. Viro ja Liettua keskustelivat hiljaiseen ääneen, Liettuan välistä ähkien kivusta.__Uusi, viikkoon pureskelematon kynsi meni Latvian hampaiden väliin ja pureskelu jatkui.__  
__"… jatkua, huomenna kaikki on jo paremmin." Viro vannotti Liettualle, joka henkäisi yrittäessään purra hammastaan.__  
__"Eipäs ole." Suomi keskeytti kaksikon keskustelun, irrottamatta katsettaan ei-mistään, "Mikään ei ole huomenna paremmin tätä menoa. Elämä jatkuu aivan yhtä epäonnisena kuin tänäänkin."__"Tino, kiltti." Viro ähkäisi hieman vihoissaan, "Älä jaksa olla noin masentava. Tässä talossa on niin vähän toivoa, että vähäinenkin haaveilu on vain hyväksi."__  
__"Eduard." Suomi katsahti haastavasti naapuriaan, kääntäen vihdoin katseensa pois tyhjyydestä, "Haaveilua? Siinä saatat olla oikeassa, tässä talossa ei ole minkäänlaista toivoa, kun kukaan ei uskalla toimia."__Sen sanoessaan Suomi ponnahti seisomaan tuoliltaan niin raivokkaasti, että koko tuoli kaatui lattialle säikäyttäen Latvian, joka hyppäsi myös kolahduksen myötä seisomaan.__  
__"S-Suomi!" Hän parahti peloissaan.__  
__"Jos toivo on ainoa, joka pitää teidät kolme järjissään, niin minäpä annan teille toivoa." Hän jatkoi, "Minä olen saanut tarpeekseni tästä. Minä lähden, jääkää te tänne nauttimaan toivostanne, kun koko elämänne odottaa näiden muurien ulkopuolella." Latvia peruutti järkyttyneenä pois Suomen tieltä, kun tämä poistui huoneesta. Ennen ulos astumistaan hän kuitenkin kääntyi vielä katsomaan taakseen suoraan Viroa silmiin, joka piteli verisiä siteitä käsissään.__"Näkemiin Viro." Ja niin Baltian kolmikko oli pitkästä aikaa kolmikko. Huoneessa oli hiljaista, kunnes Viro puhalsi katkonaisesti ilmaa suustaan.__  
__"Suomi ei ole aina ollut tuollainen…" Hän huokaisi, "Mutta valitettavasti hän on oikeassa. Emme voi vain istua ja olettaa, että jotain tapahtuu. Meidänkin pitäisi ajatella itsenäisesti."__  
__"Itsenäisesti…" Latvia maisteli sanaa suussaan ja piti mausta.__"Tarkoitatko, että meidän pitäisi vain lähteä?" Liettua kysyi, "Hullu sinä olet, hulluja olette molemmat. Jos lähdemme nyt, Venäjä vain lähtee peräämme ja kaikki kuolevat."__  
__"Ja-Japani…" Latvia yritti muistuttaa.__  
__"Japani." Viro ymmärsi, "Sota Japanin kanssa on tehnyt Venäjän heikoksi. Jos joskus on oikea hetki lähteä, niin se on nyt."__  
__"Venäjä on haavoittuvainen." Latvia täydensi katsahtaen toiveikkaasti Liettuaan.__  
__"Ja vaarallinen sellaisenaan!" Liettua muistutti laittaessaan veristä paitaansa takaisin päällensä. Viro katseli kivuliasta toimenpidettä järkyttyneenä, kunnes käänsi katseensa pois.__"Haluatteko te molemmat Siperiaan?" Liettua jatkoi.__  
__"En halua." Latvia myönsi.__  
__"Haluatteko kotiin?" Viro kysyi.__  
__"Minä haluan…" Latvia myönsi jälleen.__  
__"Te-" Liettua oli sanomassa jotain, mutta jokin keskeytti hänet. Kaikki kolme katsoivat samalla hetkellä samaan suuntaan: Seinällä olevaa kangasta, joka oli alkanut heilua tuulessa. Se oli ollut jo vuosia heille varoitus, sillä vain läpiveto sai sen liikkeelle. Läpiveto taas saattoi johtua vain kahdesta asiasta, joko Suomi oli poistunut talosta, tai Venäjä oli palannut. Kaikki kolme kuuntelivat hetken ja he kuulivat tutut askeleet käytävällä.__"Shhh!" Liettua kiirehti sanomaan, "Hän palasi, pitäkää pienempää suuta, eikä sanaakaan sii-" Heidän huoneensa ovi kävi ja kaikille tuttu hahmo seisoi oviaukossa. Latvia hypähti kauemmas nähdessään Venäjän veriset kädet ja kuluneen ulkomuodon. Viro puolestaan nielaisi ja astui tietoisesti Liettuan eteen, kuin suojaksi.__  
__"Arg… Hy-hyvää päivää herrani Venäjä, mi-mi-miten kokous men-meni?" Hän kysyi menettäneenä kaiken äskeisen uhonsa. Kukaan heistä kolmesta ei nähnyt Venäjän poskilla valuvia kyyneleitä, vaan he näkivät murtuneen suurvallan uhkana. Hänen punertavat silmänsä katsoivat kolmikkoa, mutta etsi katseellaan neljättä henkilöä.__"Ke-keitämmekö teetä tai-" Viro jatkoi.__  
__"Viro, älä selitä." Venäjä sanoi hiljaa, "Näen kyllä, että yritätte salata minulta jotakin." Seurasi hiljaisuus, kun Baltian kolmikko katsahti toisiaan ja Venäjä astui lähemmäs.__"Viro…" Hän lähti laskemaan, vain tarkistaakseen itse näkevänsä oikein, "Latvia, Liettua… Missä on pikkuveljeni?" Viro puri huultaan ja yritti parhaansa mukaan käyttäytyä normaalisti.__  
__"Su-suomiko, herrani?" Latvia uskaltautui kysymään.__  
__"Niin, missä on Suomi?" Venäjä kysyi uudelleen, kuulostaen tahtomattaan uhkaavalta. Oikeasti hän ole peloissaan.__"Hä-hän tuota, hän on… Hän…" Latvia yritti sanoa.__  
__"Et jaksaisi jatkuvasti änkyttää. Kerroit vain missä hän on." Venäjä sanoi nopeasti__  
__"Suomi tuota…"__  
__"Ei, anna minä kerron." Viro keskeytti ja otti puheenvuoron takaisin itselleen.__  
__"Vi-viro?" Liettua henkäisi hänen takaansa ja tarttui tätä käteen muistuttaakseen siitä, mistä he olivat juuri hetki sitten keskustelleet. Venäjä katsoi häntä sumeilla silmillään.__  
__"Kerro toki." Hän pyysi__Viro henkäisi ja ravisteli itsensä Liettuan otteensa.__  
__"Hän lähti, herrani Venäjä, hän palasi kotiin." Hän sanoi niin rauhallisesti kuin pystyi. Venäjän kasvoilta sulivat ilmeet ja hän katsoi Viroa järkyttyneen sekaisesti.__  
__"Mi-mitä?" Hän ähkäisi, "Miten hän voi-…"__Viro huomasi pitelevänsä käsissään edelleenkin Liettuan haavojen sidetarpeita ja hitaasti hän laski ne alas käsistään pöydälle.__  
__"Hänhän… Oli jo kotona…" Venäjä mutisi itselleen. Viro sulki silmänsä ja lähti kävelemään huoneen poikki ja ulos Venäjän takana olevasta ovesta. Venäjä ei tiennyt mitä tekisi, kun toinen kulki hänen ohitseen.__"Vi-Viro…" Hän sanoi peloissaan, katsoessaan tämän katoamista pois.__  
__"Viro!" Latvia huomasi huudahtavansa ja lähti juoksemaan tämän perään, "Odota!"__Venäjä ei ymmärtänyt mitä oli tapahtumassa. Suomi oli jo lähtenyt, ja nyt myös Viro ja Latvia lähtivät. Mihin he lähtivät? Miksi he lähtivät? __  
__Hän kääntyi ainoan huoneeseen jääneen puoleen, joka piteli kädellään selästään kiinni.__  
__"Liettua…" Venäjän ääni oli anteeksipyytävä, kuin anomus saada tämän jäämään hänen luokseen. Liettua sulki silmänsä, pudisti päätään ja lähti kävelemään.__"Se on ohi." Hän kertoi kulkiessaan suurvallan ohi.__  
__"Liettua!" Venäjä kiljahti lähtemättä tämän perään ja ovi sulkeutui Liettuan perässä. Huone kylmeni kymmenisen astetta ja Venäjä valui polvilleen.__  
__"Mitä… Minä tein väärin…"_

Latvian käsi valui ohimolta suulle ja hän alkoi jälleen purra kynsiään. Kohta kaikki olisi taas samalla lailla kuin nelisenkymmentä vuotta sitten. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut. He olivat taas yhtä vanketa kuin aiemminkin.

Kaukaa jostain kuului oven pamahdus ja kaiku huudahduksesta. Latvian selkä nytkähti suoraksi ja hänen katseensa lukkiutui vastapäätä olevaan kaapinoveen. Käytävällä hänen takanaan alkoi kuulua puhetta ja askelia, jokin lähestyi.  
"… On talo taas täysi ja nyt meillä on kaikilla kaikki taas hyvin, eikös juu?" Venäjän ääni kertoi reippaasti, vahvistuen sitä myöten mitä lähemmäs se tuli keittiötä. Ovi kävi ja suurvalta astui sisään aurinkoinen hymy kasvoillaan, perässään Viro, joka talutti mukanaan Liettuaa, jonka kädessä oli pitkä haava.  
"Ah, Latvia!" Venäjä jatkoi yhtä aurinkoisesti nähdessään pojan, joka oli selkä kääntyneenä tulijoiden puoleensa, "Jospa Viro hoitelee tästä Liettuan, hmm… Käden kuntoon ja Latvia, keittäisitkö meille teetä?"

Latvia laski hitaasti kätensä alas suultaan irrottamatta katsettaan kaapinovesta.

_"Haaveilua? Siinä saatat olla oikeassa, tässä talossa ei ole minkäänlaista toivoa, kun kukaan ei uskalla toimia."_

"E... En." Latvia kuiskasi. Venäjällä meni hetki tajuta mitä hän oli kuullut, sillä hän oli aivan liian innoissaan Liettuan saapumisesta "kotiin". Hitaasti ymmärrys kuitenkin tuli ja hän katsoi kummissaan Latviaa.  
"Latvia? Etkö halua te-"  
"En enää!" Latvia kiljahti säikähtäen itseään, pompatessaan alas tuoliltaan ja katsoessaan pelokkaasti Venäjää jalkoihin, "Minä-" Sanat takertuivat pojan kurkkuun ja hän säntäsi ulos huoneesta. Venäjä katsoi hänen peräänsä kadottamatta hymyään.

"Hyvä on!" Hän nauroi, "Jatkossa Liettua hoitaa teen ja Liettuan työt menevät Latvialle! Mitäs sanotte?" Hän kääntyi katsomaan muuta kaksikkoa, jotka yrittivät puhdistaa Liettuan koko kättä verestä. Liettua soi Venäjälle katseen, johon hän pakotti pienen pään nyökäytyksen ja selvän tekohymyn. Oikea hymy suli vihdoin pois Venäjän kasvoilta.

"… Se oli hänen syytään, eikö ollutkin?" Hän kysyi, "Hän sai teidät minua vastaan." Venäjän olkapäät lyyhistyivät kasaan hänen puhaltaessaan ilmaa keuhkoistaan.  
"Kaikki olisi ollut alusta asti paremmin jos Suomi ei olisi niin negatiivinen." Venäjän puhuessa Viro oli menettää itsehillintänsä ja survaisi vahingossa Liettuan haavaa, saaden tämän hengähtämään kivusta.  
"Anteeksi, anteeksi, anteeksi." Viro kuiski.

"Pieni Suomeni kasvoi vääräksi sen Ruotsin kanssa…" Venäjä huokaili ja hänen katseensa tiukentui, "Minun olisi pitänyt opettaa hänelle tapoja kun vielä olisin ehtinyt, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä…"

_Koskaan ei ole liian myöhäistä_, sanoi ääni Venäjän päässä, _Voit vielä korjata kaiken ja saada perheesi kasaan. Kaikki mitä sinun tarvitsee tehdä, on käsiesi ulottuvilla. Suomi teki kaiken jo mahdolliseksi. Tartu tilaisuuteen, sillä se on sinun. Ja tällä kertaa pidä se, loppuun asti. Tartu haasteeseen ja näytä Suomelle kumpi on parempi: Sinä vai se Ruotsi. Valinnan pitäisi olla yksinkertainen._

* * *

Aurinko nousi hiljalleen idästä, samasta suunnasta kuin aina. Suomi katsoi sitä pitkään ja kääntyi ympäri kohtaamaan hänen miehensä, jotka seisoivat riveissä odottamassa hänen puhettaan.

Venäjä otti viimeiset askeleensa eteenpäin ja kohtasi silmästä silmään tuhatpäisen yksi yhteen pukeutuneen miesvahvuutensa. Jokainen mies katsoi vahvasti eteenpäin, antaen tuulen vavisuttaa hiuksiaan.

Suomi tarkasteli kansalaistensa kasvoja. Osa oli jo tuttu edellisestä sodasta, osa oli uusia ja kaiken lisäksi kaikki eivät olleet edes hänen miehiään. Siellä täällä oli joukkoja, joiden pukeutuminen poikkesi hänen omistaan. Vaikka he olivatkin Saksan, he olivat periaatteessa taistelemassa Suomen puolesta. Se rohkaisi Tinoa aloittamaan.

"Olemme taas tässä tilanteessa." Venäjä kertoi miehilleen, "Jälleen joudumme kohtaamaan pienen naapurimme lännessä."

"Aurinko nousee takanani idästä!" Suomi huudahti, "Sinne mekin suuntaamme, itään. Jälleen. Monet taistelut olemme tuohon suuntaan käyneet, mutta hartain toiveeni on jättää tämä viimeiseksi."

"Edellinen yhteenottomme jätti tuon maan asukkaat haavoittuviksi." Venäjä jatkoi heilauttaessaan kättään länteen, "Se vähä mikä heillä oli pari vuotta sitten on nyt vähäisempi. Ja meidän suurempi. Olemme vahvempia kuin he ja tämä on meidän tilaisuutemme näyttää Suomelle ja suomalaisille, kenen kanssa he leikkivät."

"Se tulee vaatimaan uhrauksia, niin minulta, kuin teiltäkin, mutta toisin kuin ennen, nyt emme ole yksin. Maailma ei saata olla puolellamme, mutta toivoa meillä on enemmän kuin viimeksi. Saksa on samalla Lapissa, kun me käymme sotaa etelässä. Se tekee voimavaramme suuremmaksi, kuin mitä se oli edellisen sodan alussa." Suomi paasasi, "Ja tällä kertaa! Me taistelemme täysin voimin alusta alkaen. Viime sodan alku oli heikko kohtamme, mikä aiheutti tarpeettomiin menetyksiin. Tällä kertaa meillä ei ole varaa samanlaisiin kompastuskiviin."

"Suomalaiset nauroivat meille viime kerralla." Venäjä painoi kämmenensä rinnalleen, "Ja täysin turhaan. Olisimme pystyneet parempaan, mutta kohtelimme heitä aivan liian helläkätisesti. Kaikki se tulee jättää tällä kertaa alusta asti pois."

"Olemme laatineet suunnitelman." Suomi pysähtyi kertomaan, "Ja se on yksinkertainen: Minä kerään itselleni miesjoukon, ja me tunkeudumme syvälle Neuvostoliiton sisään."

"Kuulutan nyt minun yksityisten joukkojeni nimet." Suomi kuulutti, "Eversti Väinö Peltonen." Mustapartainen mies lähti liikkeelle rivien välistä ja marssi seisomaan Suomen taakse tämän jatkaessa kädet selkänsä takana ja vakavana kuin korkea-arvoisen miehen kuuluikin.

"Kapteeni Jorma Salo." Peltosen lähistöllä seissyt porilainen pujahti toisen miehen perään ja heitti epävirallisen alavitosen erään toisen sotilaan kanssa naureskellen.

"Luutnantti Veli Puputti." Huomattavan paljon muita lyhyempi mies lähti muista erilleen eturivistä, katsellen Suomea hämmentyneesti, mutta samalla kunnioittaen.

"Vääpeli Olavi Suo-Yrjö." Hieman kaukana oleva mies piti tökkiä eteenpäin, sillä hän ei kuullut omaa nimeään sanottavan. Hämmentyneenä hän lähti kulkemaan rivien välistä laittaen myssyään oikeaan asentoon punertavien, lyhyiden hiuksiensa päälle.

"Ylikersantti Henri Leino."  
"Tämän siitä saa kun ei tiedä ketä puhuttelee." Leino mutisi virnistäen tutuilleen pujahtaessaan heidän ohitseen. Joku virnisti takaisin, mutta vakavoitui.

"Kersantti Tapio Hiltunen." Suomi jatkoi ja sivurivistä tuli esiin yli kaksimetrinen mies, joka oli erottunut pituutensa ansiosta noin… Kokoajan.

"Alikersantit Eevertti Liimatainen, Eino Ivalo, Pentti Kalkas ja Ilkka Petäjäjärvi." Miehet liukenivat yksitellen muusta porukasta ja suuntasivat edellisten tavoin korokkeelle Suomen kanssa. Kalju Eino katseli hieman peloissaan muita alikersantteja, kun taas Ilkka päätti nolata itsensä koko tuhatpäisen joukon edessä kompastumalla auenneisiin kengännauhoihinsa ja kaatamalla samalla parisen miestä mennessään.

"Ja korpraalit Anton Kohonen, sekä Sauli Kallio." Kaksi viimeistä olivat vasta kahdeksantoista ja he lähtivät sotilastuttujensa seurasta vaitonaisina. Suomi nyökkäsi jokaiselle tulijalle rohkaisevasti ja yritti hymyilläkin, mutta jokin sai hänet aina vakavoitumaan.

"Minulla on yksi pyyntö tähän sotaan." Venäjä jatkoi, "Etsikää vaaleahiuksista miestä, jolla on mustikanväriset silmät."

Suomi hiljeni hetkiksi katsomaan joukkoa, jonka oli valinnut. Hän tunsi valinneensa oikein, sillä hän tunsi nuo kaksitoista miestä nyt jo läheisesti. Peltonen ja Salo olivat olleet hänen tukenaan jo pitkään, Kohonen ja Kallio olivat vasta tulokkaita, mutta silti läheisesti isänmaallisia, mutta kaikkiaan se sama tunteen palo suomalaisuuden puolesta roihusi jokaisen hänen valitsemansa miehen rinnassa kovana.

"Tämä mies näyttää minulta." Venäjä jatkoi, "Mutta hän on lyhyempi ja hänen hiuksensa ovat hieman eri lailla. Jos löydätte tältä näyttävän miehen, on tappaminen ehdottoman kiellettyä! Hän on pikkuveljeni, ja täten erittäin suuressa asemassa tämän sodan kannalta! Toistan, jos löydätte minun näköiseni miehen, häntä ei saa tappaa tai vakavasti vahingoittaa. Siitä tulee ilmoittaa suoraan korkeammalle taholle, jonka kuuluu ilmoittaa minulle. Jos tuo mies kulkee isommassa porukassa, sama ohje ei koske heitä. En kaipaa enempää vankeja, mutta en kiellä sellaisten ottamistakaan."

"Tänään olemme jälleen sodassa." Suomi puhui jälleen, "Ja niin huomennakin. Tätä voi jatkua pitkään, parhaalla tai pahimmalla tuurilla tässä menee vuosia. Mutta me olemme valmiita siihen! Tuokoon Neuvostoliitto mitä tahansa eteemme, niin me käymme vastaan."

"Olemme tulleet vain voittamaan tämän sodan!" Venäjä ilmoitti, "Koska meillä monella on koti, perhe ja omaisuus odottamassa meitä kun jälleen palaamme. Emmehän halua palata kilven päällä, emmehän?"

"Rakkaani, kansalaiseni, suomalaiset. Niin, ja moi kaikille saksalaisillekin… Tulevaisuus ei tule olemaan helppo, mutta olemme valmiit ottamaan sen vastaan emmekö olekin? Voi, en minä ole hyvä pitämään puheita, kun ei niitä tässä maassa ole ikinä tykätty harrastaa, mutta halusin vain sanoa pari sanaa."

"Huomenna, kun ensimmäiset laukaukset laukaistaan, pitää lopputuloksen olla jo selvä!" Venäjä huudahti, "Ja lopputuloksen tulee olla suotuisa minun kannaltani! En hyväksy epäonnistumista, enkä häviötä."

"Ja huomenna olemme jo toiminnassa! Ei jätetä sitä käyttämättä hyväksemme. Toimitaan siten miten parhaiten nähdään ja osataan, se riitti viimeksi ja nyt jos annamme satakertaisen panoksen, se riittää tälläkin kertaa. Ei hävitä tätäkin sotaa, vaan näytetään maailmalle, että me olemme ylpeitä siitä suomalaisesta sisusta, mitä meillä on."

"Kun nyt lopetan." Venäjä lopetteli, "Ja päästän helvetin valloilleen, haluan, että teidän jokaisen mieleen painuu kaksi sanaa-"

"Säästän teidät nyt tämän pitemmiltä puheilta!" Suomi lopetteli, "Mutta sanon tämän vielä: Jos näette minun kaltaistani miestä, joka on pidempi, älkää pelätkö tuhlaamasta kuteja. Jokainen osuma voi olla voitto. Mutta älkää minua ampuko…" Suomi mutisi loppuun ja sai pari miestä hörähtämään naurusta, mukaan lukien hänen takanaan seisovat miehet jotka tökkivät toisiaan muistuttaakseen heitä pitämään arvokkuutensa.  
"Joten, seuraavaan kertaan kunnes näemme! Taistelkaa kunnialla puolestani ja kun kuolette – älkää kuolko -, tehkää se kunnialla ja suomalaisina. Ymmärrättekö?"

Venäjä piti pienen tauon puheessaan ja katsoi länteen. Hän luuli kuulevansa huutoja rajan takaa, ja hymähti. Sitten hän kääntyi omiensa puoleen ja kajauttu ne sanat, jotka hän halusi miestensä muistavan.

"Finish Finlandia!"

* * *

Alkoi olla jo illan vuoro tulla esiin. Suomi istui telttaan kasatun pöydän äärellä ja pyöritteli käsissään edellisestä sodasta tuttua asettaan, joka oli kolhiintunut kaksintaistelussa Venäjää vastaan. Hän tutki sen kuntoa jo huomattavan monetta kertaa ja nautti turvallisuuden tunteensa jonka vain yksi ase hänelle loi. Se muistutti häntä siitä, että Venäjäkin oli haavoittuvainen, vain valtio muiden joukossa. Ja nyt Saksan kanssa hän kykenisi murtamaan suurvallan. Suomi oli varma siitä.

"No, isoveli." Suomi puhutteli olematonta tunnustellessaan aseensa puista pintaa, "Mitä teet seuraavaksi?"

Idässä oli myös teltta pystyssä, vain hieman suurempi kuin Suomen. Sen sisälle oli kasattu myös pöytä, jolle oli levitetty kahden valtion kartta. Venäjä seisoi tuon kartan ääressä pyöritellen mustekynää kädessään, nojaten toista kättä pöytään. Hän painoi kynän hetkeksi huulilleen ja mietti. Sitten hän lähti piirtämään hymy huulillaan ympyrää.

"Karjala." Hän mutisi itsekseen tehtyään kuvion viime sodassa valloittamansa alueen kohdille, "Sitä lähdet ensimmäisenä havittelemaan, etkö vain, pikkuveli."

Venäjä ei kuitenkaan suunnannut katsettaan pohjoiseen. Ylhäällä Suomen "käsivarsien" seuduilla Saksa kaapi kuraa saappaastaan, miettiessään reittivalintansa järkevyyttä. Osa hänen joukoistaan rämpi yhä suossa, kun hän kohotti katseensa eteenpäin, jossa jonkin verran autoja odotteli niitä, jotka eivät olleet mahtuneet kyytiin. Kuraa potkittiin myös niiden renkaiden väleistä ja Saksa oli varma kuulevansa hänen veljensä räkäisen naurun jostain kaukaa etelästä.


	13. Chapter 13

Luku 12.

_… Zruuurp…_

_"Tule takaisin kilven päällä, tai sen kanssa."_

_…. Zzrrzztzrzz…_

_"Minä odotan sinua."_

_… Zzazzazhzz…_

_"Ota tämä. Pidä sitä lähellä sydäntäsi, silloin minä olen aina vierelläsi."_

_… Zrrhzzh…_

_"Hyvät herrat. Illalla ruokailemme helvetissä!"_

_… Zrrz…_

_"Mä voin lähtee karjalasta, mutta karjala ei lähe miusta."_

_… Zrrzzthzz…_

_"Jos kuolette – älkää kuolko – niin tehkää se kunnialla ja suomalaisina!"_

_… Zgrrruuzp…_

"Da. Da. Niet, en tiedä siitä. Da… Da. Da, ymmärrän. Engla-, niet, Englanti odota! Japani väitti-… Miten niin sillä ei ole väliä mitä Japani sanoi? Mitä mieltä Amerikka oli? Äh, minun puolestani hän voisi itse hypätä kuoppaansa, Japani ei ole Napoleon. Da, tiedän kyllä Ranskan kuuntelevan vierelläsi. Da. Da. Minä hoidan. Sanokaa Kiinalle-… Ai. Harmi. Soittakaa sitten, kun hän taas suostuu puhumaan minulle. Kiitos, olette suloisia. Fuhuhu~! Kuulemiin!"

Venäjä painoi luurin alas ja hänen olemuksensa lysähti huokauksen mukana. Kovakouraisesti hän kuljetti kätensä hiustensa läpi, melkein tukistaen. Kesti hetken aikaa unohtaa, miten stressi purettiin, mutta kohta hän lähti ulos teltasta tuttu hymy kasvoillaan. Hän käveli tyynesti panssarivaunujen ja telttojen ohitse huomioimatta lainkaan niiden purkamista ja hänen miestensä puolustukseen lähtemistä. Jostain joku ampui hänen joukkojaan kohti, mutta hän ei itse jaksanut huomioida sitä. Sen sijaan hän asteli kivisäkeistä tehdyn suojan taakse ja kyyristyi miehen viereen, joka yritti kaiken hälinän keskellä huutaa jotain radiolähettimeensä.

"Onko kuulunut mitään?" Venäjä kysyi hymyillen. Mies huusi jotain radioon ja katsahti valtiotaan hikeä valuen.  
"Ei herra! Ei mitään!" Hän huudahti jatkaen sitten touhuaan.  
"Vieläkään!" Venäjä parahti, "Sodan alkamisesta on jo paljon miesmenetyksiä, eikä Suomesta edelleenkään näy eikä kuulu? Onkohan hän paennut?"  
"En tiedä herra, mutta oletteko huomanneet, että me olemme hyökkäyksen kohteena!" Radiomies parahti luotikuuron osuessa hänen suojapaikkaansa.

"Olemmeko?" Venäjä kysyi ihmeissään, kohauttaen sitten olkapäitään, "No, kohta he kyllästyvät. Onko Suomi mukana hyökkäyksessä?"  
"Anteeksi herrani, onko sillä todellakaan mitään merkitystä onko, vai ei!" Mies parahti hätääntyneesti, "Eikö olisi tärkeintä torjua hyökkäys!" Heidän vasemmalla puolellaan räjähti panssarivaunu.  
"En minä tiedä." Venäjä totesi, "Onko sinulla asetta?" Mies näytti sekunnin hämmentyneeltä, ja paljasti sitten jalkansa alla olevan pyssyn. Venäjä kiitti nopeasti, nappasi aseen ja vaarasta välittämättä hän nousi tulittamaan nopean sarjan metsässä olevia vastustajia kohden. Ennen kuin vastapuoli alkoi tulittaa takaisin, hän kumartui takaisin miehen puoleen.

"Onko nyt kuulunut mitään?" Hän kysyi uudelleen.  
"EI!" Mies parahti, "Mutta emme ole ainoita tulituksen kohteen alla! Kolmosryhmä-"  
"Ilmoita minulle sitten heti jos jotain kuuluu!" Venäjä muistutti. Miehen hartiat lysähtivät, ja hän nyökkäsi nopeasti. Hänen valtionsa hymyili taputtaessaan miestä päähän ja sitten hän lähti toisen hiekkasuojuksen taakse. Joltakulta oli pudonnut maahan megafoni, jonka hän poimi käsiinsä nopeasti ja kohottautui sen kanssa vastustajiensa suuntaan.

"Excuse me, but is Finland there?" Hän kysyi kolminkertaisella äänenvoimakkuudella. Vastaukseksi hänen suuntaansa ammuttiin ja hän kumartui suojaan.  
"Todennäköisesti ei…" Venäjä mutisi ja palasi vikkelästi takaisin radiomiehen luokse, joka kuunteli nyt tarkkaavaisesti jonkun ilmoitusta radiosta.

"Onko nyt kuulunut mitään?" Hän toisti kysymyksensä. Radiomies antoi odotuttaa itseään hetken ja sitten hän ravisti päätään raivokkaasti ylös alas.  
"Da!" Hän huusi hälyn yli, "Pyydetty kohde on nähty!"

Venäjä kiljahti riemusta.

* * *

"Jos ei kohta ala selvitä, että missä helvetin ryteikössä me tällä hetkellä talsimme, niin meikäpoika kääntää nokan toiseen suuntaan!" Metsässä kaikui väsyneen miehen ääni.  
"Hei, nyt se turpa umpeen! Ei ole minun syytäni, että kaikki kartat kastuivat, tai, että herra kapteeni ei osaa lukea ainoaa jäljellä olevaa!"  
"En minä sinulle valittanutkaan! Se oli yleinen valitus~!"  
"Mikään ei anna sinulle oikeutta valittaa Kalkas! Sinä söit meidän viimeiset keksit!"  
"Keksin, vääpeli-hyvä, keksin!"

"Okei jätkät, nythe alkaapi riithää!" Tämä ääni kuului Peltoselle, joka oli tullut muiden perässä, "Jokane pistääp nythe sen suotanan leipäläpesä umpee tai suo hoitaa seuraavan yön kipinävuoro iha ittekseen!" Peltosen edessä kulkevat miehet Pentti Kalkas ja Olavi Syö-Yrjö hiljenivät käskystä. Kolmekymmentä metriä heidän edessään kallion päällä seisoivat Suomi ja kapteeni Salo, yrittämässä selvittää seuraavaa suuntaansa kartalla. Muut Suomen joukot olivat joko kiipeämässä kyseistä kalliota ylös, tai sen alapuolella odottamassa vuoroaan ja pitämässä hetken taukoa.

"Misä luulet niie venäläiste nyte olevan, jokka myö nähtii toissapäivän?" Salo kysyi Suomelta, joka käänteli karttaa käsissään.  
"Suuntavat luultavasti toiseen suuntaan kuin me." Tino vastasi irvistäen, "Toivon mukaan. Äh, suunnittelemani matka pitenee liikaa, jos tuollaisia tulee vielä vastaan."  
"Hei, kukaan ei sanonut, että tästä tulisi helppoa." Ilmoitti Leino rennosti kavuttuaan kaksikon vierelle. Suomi virnisti miehelle ja työnsi kartan porilaisen Salon käsiin.

"Ei, ei sanonut." Tino myönsi, "Henri, ota Puputti ja Kohonen mukaasi, ja käykää tutkimassa lähiympäristö. Jos mitään epäilyttävää ei näy kilometrin säteellä, teemme leirin tähän." Leino nyökkäsi ilmeettömästi, kävi heittämässä rinkkansa puuta vasten ja meni sitten auttamaan määrättyjä henkilöitä kalliokiipeämisessä.

"Mää oon miettinny…" Salo puheli Suomen viereltä, "Et mite tää valtioitten sovankäynti oikee toimii? Jokkii aika sitte sää kerroit, kuink sää käväsit uhkaillee Venäjää sottaa alottaessas, mut mikset sää voinu sitte tappaa häätä samman tie?" Suomi käännähti äkisti miehen puoleen ja katsoi tätä hämmentyneenä.  
"Öh-…" Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä vastata, "En ole… Itse asiassa ajatellut asiaa niin tarkkaan… Jos olen oikein ymmärtänyt, niin en voi vain tappaa toista sänkyynsä. Tai ainakaan siihen ei voi kuolla."

"Alkaa kuulostaa niin monimutkaiselta." Uusi ääni kuului Hiltuselle, joka toi Suomelle aina pituutensa ansiosta mieleen Ruotsin. Heidän kahden luonteet eivät kuitenkaan heijastuneet toisiinkaan millään lailla, eikä suomalainen mies aiheuttanut Tinolle ikinä minkäänlaisia sydän- tai muita pakoon-lähtemis-tarve-apua-kohtauksia.  
"Se on…" Suomi sanoi masentuneesti.  
"Joten, jos tässä nyt räjähtäisi pommi, kuolisitko sinä?" Hiltunen kysyi. Suomi sulki silmänsä, ja mietti hetken.

"En. Siihen ei yksittäinen pommi riittäisi. Helsingin pitäisi olla vähintäänkin vallattuna ennen sitä. Valtion tuhoaminen on pitkäaikainen prosessi, joka periaatteessa tarkoittaa koko kulttuurin kadottamista."  
"Jote mittee me tuhottaan Venäjä?" Salo kysyi.  
"Se on pitkänaikainen prosessi." Hiltunen totesi vakavasti ja sai Suomen hymyilemään, "Mikä tarkoittaa koko kulttuurin kadottamista ja-… Mitä muuta?"  
"Se voi olla liian vaikeaa." Suomi huokaisi, "Taidamme joutua vain tyytymään voittoon…"  
"Mite valtiot voittaa?" Jälleen uusi mies osallistui keskusteluun päästyään ylös ja istuutuessaan rinkkansa päälle. Hän oli korpraali Sauli Kallio, helsinkiläinen, ja Suomen joukkojen kuopus.

"Kai se on jonkinlainen yhteinen päätös siitä, että taistelu on ohitse!" Suomi vastasi pyllähtäessään itsekin maahan istumaan, "Ei siinä oikeassaan ole mitään järkeä, joskus toinen retuuttaa toisen puolikuoliaaksi ja ilmoittaa voittaneensa, joskus selvitään kädenpuristuksella tai nyökkäyksellä."  
"Mitä viime sodas kävi?" Kallio jatkoi alkaessaan irrottaa kengännauhojaan.

"Hnnh…" Suomi tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa hetkeksi pois miettiäkseen mitä vastaisi.  
"Kasarmil naureskeltii enne sotaa, et jos valtio valtaa toisen valtion, niin se oikeestaa tarkottaa raiskaamista." Kallio jatkoi, puhuen asiasta kuin siitä, mitä tänään syötäisiin.  
"Joo, ei pidä paikkaansa!" Korjasi Suomi hädissään.

"Miks?" Kallio tokaisi, "Sehän on toisen _ottamista_-"  
"Jokainen ruumiinosani merkkaa jotain osaa maasta!" Suomi puhui äkkiä päälle, "Jos toinen valtio ottaa pieniä paloja toisesta, se tarkoittaa fyysistä väkivaltaa, koko valtion omiminen on vain pakottamista asumaan tämän talossa!" Kallio nosti katseensa kiinnostuneena kengännauhoistaan ja katsoi nopeasti Suomen läpi. Tino tunsi punertuvansa ja toivoi pystyvänsä korjaamaan kaiken minkä oli sanonut.

"Minä tajuan!" Hiltunen ilmoitti ja nappasi äkisti häntä käsistä kiinni, "Oikea käsi, vasen käsi ja pää kuuluvat Lappiin, ja loput ovat sitten Suomi-neidon mekkoa!"  
"Tämä selittää sanonnan: 'Turku on Suomen pers-'" Kallio naurahti, mutta Suomi sai potkaistua hänen naamaansa sammaltukon.

"Misä Pori o?" Salo kyykistyi äkkiä valtionsa vierelle ja tökkäsi tätä napaan, "Täsäkö?"  
"Hei!" Suomi pyörähti kauemmas nolostuneena.  
"Olinkö mää oikeessa?" Salo tiedusteli virnistäen.  
"Et!" Tino parahti ja suojasi vatsansa käsillään, "Osuit Tampereeseen!"  
"No voi perkele!" Salo nauroi julman kuuloista röhönaurua.

"Nyt mua alkaa todella kiinnostaa missä Helsinki on." Kallio virnisti, "Kartallahan se _on_ Tampereen alapuolella…"  
"Lopettakaa jo!" Suomi parahti, "Tuo ei ole hauskaa!" Kolme miestä oli kuitenkin eri mieltä, ja he jatkoivat arvuutteluaan, joten Suomi päätti hipsiä pois heidän ulottuviltaan. Hän ehti kävellä viitisen metriä vastapäiseen suuntaan, kun hänen päässään heitti ja hän oli menettää tajuntansa. Suomi painoi kätensä kuumalle otsalleen ja huokaisi. Joitain huonoja puolia valtiona olemisessa, jos sairastut, sitten sairastut kunnolla ja olet sitten vuosia kuumeessa.

"Mikä olo?" Tupakoinnin madaltama ääni kysyi hänen takaansa. Suomen ei tarvinnut kääntyä katsomaan miestä, sillä hänet tunnisti jo äänestä.  
"Pahempikin on ollut." Suomi vastasi väsyneesti, painaessaan kämmenensä puuta vasten.  
"Eli paska?" Peltonen tarkisti.  
"Eli… Joo."  
"Jätkil alkaap ola samanlaine tunnelma." Peltonen murahti ja Suomi kuuli, kuinka mies alkoi sytyttää sätkää, "No, ollaaha myö pitkää vaellettukii, ja viimeksiks nähäty ommii kaks viikkoo sitt-"  
"Mutta sekin tapaaminen jäi lyhyeksi, kun Venäjän porukka hyökkäsi ja meidän piti lähteä karkuun." Suomi täydensi.

"Jote onkos siul mittään suunnitelmii?" Peltonen kysyi.  
"Jos satumme löytämään suomalaisia, liitymme heidän joukkoonsa toistaiseksi. Jos ei, niin jatkamme pidemmälle lähemmäs Moskovaa. Mitä lähemmäs me pääsemme, sitä nurkkaan ajetummaksi Venäjä joutuu ja lopulta hänen on pakko luovuttaa."  
"Mitäs site, jos sen vaa tunkis tyhyjään varastoo, ja site ahatais nurukkaa?"  
"No… Ei se nyt ihan... Niin toimi…" Suomi mutisi.  
"Mutha se voipi olla hyvvää ajjanvietettä." Peltonen totesi. Suomi huokaisi. Kuka nämä kaikki miehet oikein oli opettanut vitsailemaan? Ainiin. Hän itse.

Mustahiuksinen eversti odotteli hetken vastaisiko Suomi mitään, ja huomatessaan odottelunsa turhaksi hän puhalsi savua nenästään. Häntä ärsytti aina, kun hänen valtionsa lopetti puhumisen tai vaipui mietteisiinsä. Siitä ei voinut millään lailla päätellä, oliko kaikki hyvin vai ei, sillä silloin kaikki tunteet katosivat Tinon kasvoilta. Ja jos jokin oli huonosti, Peltonen tahtoi tietää sen, sillä se heijasti myös maassa asuvien ihmisten tunteita. Vaikka vanheneva mies oli sotilas, oli hänelläkin kotona perhe, josta hän oli huolissaan. Jos Suomen käytöksessä olisi tapahtunut mitään, mikä kertoisi hänen kotipaikkansa huonosta kunnosta, olisi varmaa, että Peltonen lähtisi ensimmäiseksi omien rajojen sisäpuolelle sitä puolustamaan.

Närkästynyt mies päätti hiljaa itsekseen jättää valtionsa miettimään itsekseen ja kääntyi kannoillaan huutamaan Kalkkaalle, joka oli taas päättänyt avata ylipuhuvan suunsa päästyään kalliota pitkin viimein ylös. Suomi ei hetkeen edes ymmärtänyt jääneensä yksin, sillä hänen ajatuksensa olivat lähteneet harhailemaan jonnekin korkealle pilvien yläpuolelle.

"Arvatkaahan jätkät mitä on parin kilometrin päässä tästä etelään!" Monentoista minuutin jälkeen kuuluva reipas huudahdus havahdutti viimein Suomen. Huutajan ääni kuului Leinolle, joka oli kaikesta päätellen palannut porukkansa kanssa. Tino havahdutti itsensä henkisesti hereille, ja meni muiden luokse kuuntelemaan, mikä oli saanut nuoren miehen noin iloiseksi.

"Ei pahalla, Salo, mutta kartanlukutaitosi kusevat." Murahti Anton Kohonen, porukan toiseksi nuorin, mutta ehkä vakavin mies, "Emme todellakaan ole keskellä metsää niin kuin ennustit." Salo säpsähti, kirosi nopeasti jotain itsekseen kaivaessaan takataskustaan kartan ja käännellessään sitä käsissään.  
"Tuolla on kylä." Leino sanoi hymyillen koko hammasrivistöllään, "Tai, ehkä venäläiskylä, mutta väittivät puolueettomiksi!" Suomi kurtisti kulmakarvojaan epäuskoisesti.  
"Kävimme kokeilemassa, saisiko sieltä ostettua ruokaa." Kertoi kolmikosta vanhin Puputti kädet puuskassa, mutta hymyillen, "Yritimme esittää venäläisiä, mutta paskaksihan se meni. Eipä siinä mitään, nämä mummot sattuivat osaamaan vähän suomea ja he tahtoivat auttaa. Saimme vähän evästä matkaamme, mutta pyysivät tulemaan huomenna uudestaan, jolloin saataisiin enemmän."

"Tässä alkaakin olla jo tarve täydentää varastoja!" Pentti Kalkas naurahti helpottuneena.  
"Mistä tiedätte, että he ovat varmasti puolueettomia?" Kysyi Ilkka Petäjäjärvi epäilevästi, "Entä jos he ovatkin myrkyttäneet ruuat tai-"  
"Näytämmekö me kuolleilta?" Puputti kysyi levitellessään käsiään, "Kylä oli aika pieni, ei heitä todennäköisesti kiinnosta sota lainkaan."  
"Paitsi sitä yhtä mammaa, jolla oli oma pojanpoika kentällä…" Muistutti Leino, "Mutta luultavimmin he haluavat lopettaa sodan yhtä lailla kuin mekin."  
"Ja he puhuivat Peltost-… Ei kun karjalaa!" Puputti huomautti vielä, "Epäilemättä nämä mummot asuivat lapsuudessaan syvemmällä karjalan alueella. Saattavat ihan hyvinkin olla jopa meidän puolellamme!"

"Katsotaan." Suomi liittyi keskusteluun, "Se on joko juu, tai ei. Näkyikö missään sotilaita tai mitään niihin liittyvää?"  
"Ei." Leino vastasi, "Vain yksi kyläkauppa ja vanhoja puutarhoja."  
"Siinä tapauksessa se on varmaan juu?" Hiltunen kysäisi, "Ja ruoka on aina ruokaa. Sitä paitsi, hehän olivat vanhuksia, eikö? Luultavasti he eivät edes tiedä, mikä puhelin on, saatikka miten ilmoittaa kenellekään mitään millään muulla tavalla kuin savumerkein. Mielestäni meidän pitäisi ottaa riski, sillä se voi koitua onneksemme!"  
"Mie oon sammaa mielt." Peltonen murahti, "Mitäs sie sannot, Väinämöine?"  
"Tehdään näin." Suomi totesi, "Käydään katsomassa tilanne huomenna."

"Jättebra!" Ilmoitti alikersantti Eino Ivalo, joka päätti ottaa porukan ohjattavakseen näin yks kaks, saaden kuitenkin Suomen irvistämään kielivalinnallaan, "Se on sitten sovittu. Nyt joka mies ryhtyy kasaamaan leiriä tähän näin ja vahtii, että vaihtaa sukat ennen kuin jalat alkavat haista."  
"Jälkimmäinen käsky erityisesti herra Kalkkaalle." Naurahti Hiltunen, "Emmehän halua kokea edellistä katastrofia uudelleen." Kalkas huudahti pettyneenä ja jupisi jotain epäoikeudenmukaisuudesta, alkaen heti kaivaa puolipuhtaita sukkia rinkastaan.

"Ja sammal joku opettaa Salloo lukkeen tota perkuleen karttaa!" Peltonen käski vielä viimeiseksi.  
"Hei!" Salo parahti, "Ei se mu-"  
"Herra kapteeni ansaitti ittelleen justiisa ensimmäise kipinävuoro, jote herra kapteeni voes vuan pittää leipäläpensä ummesa." Peltonen murahti.  
"Voi saatana!" Salo kiroili ja yritti etsiä Suomen katsetta puoleensa saadakseen anteeksiannon. Suomi oli kuitenkin kadonnut jo omaan maailmaansa ja tuijotti maassa olevaa rinkkaa vaitonaisesti.

* * *

Uuden keskipäivän aurinko sarasti vaatimattomasti havupuiden katveesta väsyneen miesjoukon kulkiessa niiden lomassa. Melkein jokainen kantoi olallaan asetta ja tähyili varovasti eri suuntiin kulkiessaan eteenpäin, täysin valmiina torjumaan mistä tahansa tulevan hyökkäyksen. Joukkoa johdattava kolmikko, jotka olivat tämän tien jo kerran tarponeet, ottivat kuitenkin hieman rennommin uskomatta mistään tulevan minkäänlaista hyökkäystä. Viimeisenä kulkeva maan ruumistuma ei kuitenkaan voinut olla huomioimatta epäilyksen huonoa oloa, joka velloi hänen vatsanpohjassaan. Hän jättäytyi tarkoituksella pari metriä edellisestä jälkeen, kulkien vielä varovaisemmin kuin muut, varmistaen, ettei hänen askeleistaan kuuluisi edes rapinaa.

Puiden välistä alkoi hiljalleen paistaa pari pientä puutaloa. Varovaisuus tuntui sulavan hetkeksi pois kaikkien miesten olemuksesta kun he astuivat pienelle pellolle, mutta kohta osa jo varmisteli aseidensa olevan ampumisvalmiudessa.  
"Tännepäin." Kuiskasi Puputti ja ohjasi miehet pellon poikki kohti maantietä. Suomi asteli hiljaa perässä, kuullen sydämensä tykyttävän hetki hetkeltä lujempaa.

Kylä oli pieni. Se näytti sisältävän vain kymmenisen taloa sillä alueella. Koko kylä näytti selvinneen sodalta, ja oli kaikessa raihnaisuudessaan vaatimattoman hyvässä kunnossa. Aurinko valaisi sen tyhjää katua iloisesti.

_Tyhjää katua. _

Suomi tunsi, että kaikki ei ollut oikein. Hän näki saman tunnelman kansalaisissaan, jotka alkoivat hidastaa vauhtiaan. Kivinen katu oli täysin tyhjä. Talojen ikkunat olivat suljetut, ja näyttivät naulatuilta kiinni. Mistään ei kuulunut ääniä.  
"Minä väitän sittenkin, että tämä oli tyhmä idea." Pentti Kalkas kuiskasi vierellään kulkevalle Suo-Yrjölle, joka nyökkäsi hitaasti.

Kadulla oli yksi talo, jonka ovet olivat auki. Puputti tarkasteli sitä erityisen varovasti lähestyessään sitä, sillä se oli sama talo, jossa he olivat eilen käyneet. Hän nieli pari kertaa tyhjää ja työnsi ulospäin aukenevan oven aseellaan auki. Hiljaisuutta kesti vielä kaksi sekuntia. Sitten helvetti pääsi valloilleen yhden laukauksen saattelemana.

"Voi paska!" Puputti karjahti ja lähti hypähtäen juoksemaan takaisin, "Ansa! Se on ansa!" Miehiltä ei mennyt hetkeäkään ymmärtää varoitusta. Samalla talojen katoille alkoi ilmestyä vihollishahmoja, jotka tähtäsivät aseillaan suomalaisten suuntaan, ja hetkessä joka suunnalta ammuttiin. Suomen joukot pyrähtivät tulituksen seassa eri suuntiin ja turvallisen paikan löytäneet alkoivat ampua takaisin. Suomi itse oli hypähtänyt Suo-Yrjön ja Kalkkaan kanssa kahden talon välissä olevalle kujalle, joka oli jostain syystä vapaa venäläisistä.

"Maahan siitä!" Kalkas ärähti Tinolle painaessaan tämän äkisti piiloon. Suo-Yrjö tulitti samalla nopean sarjan eräälle katolle, painaen samalla vasenta korvaansa suojatakseen sitä ääniltä. Painettuaan valtionsa suojaan Kalkas juoksi äkkiä tarkistamaan kujan toisen puolen.  
"Täältä pääsee pois!" Hän huudahti, ja silloin hänen suuntaansa ammuttiin, "Kohta!" Hän heilautti aseen olallensa ja liittyi taisteluun siitä suunnasta.  
"Okei!" Suo-Yrjö huusi miehelle takaisin ja vislasi nopeasti muille merkiksi, että heidän pitäisi tulla siihen suuntaan. Suomi alkoi hiljalleen tajuta mitä tapahtui ja takertui tiiviimmin aseeseensa. Joku ampui heitä kohti, mutta Tino ampui takaisin ja luotisade sieltä suunnalta loppui.

Hetkeksi tuli hiljaista, mutta Suomi tajusi sen olevan vain harhaa. Hänen ympärillään silti ammuttiin ja huudettiin, joten hän ymmärsi hiljaisuuden olevan hänen omassa päässään. Kuin unessa, hän nousi jaloilleen paikasta, johon Kalkas oli hänet painanut suojaan ja lähti kävelemään pois kujalta hitaasti. Hänen suuntaansa ammutut luodit loppuivat heti, eikä kukaan tähdännyt häneen, vaikka ympärillään ammuttiin silti. Kuin hypnoosissa, hän käveli keskelle katua, eikä kuullut miestensä pyyntöjä tulla pois sieltä. Maahan osuneet luodit olivat saaneet kevyen hiekan nousemaan ilmaan ja se vaikeutti hieman näkemistä katua oikealle, johon oli saapunut hahmo. Pöly ei kuitenkaan estänyt Suomea tunnistamasta hahmon hymyä, eikä tuulessa heiluvan huivin hahmoa.

"Hei jälleen pikkuveli." Venäjän ääni kuului Suomen pään vallanneen hiljaisuuden läpi utuisena. Äänet palasivat kaikki samaan aikaan hänen kuultavakseen ja hän ymmärsi ampumisen loppuneen. Jokainen ihminen oli jäänyt odottamaan.  
"Oletko antanut odotuttaa itseäsi jo tarpeeksi?" Venäjä jatkoi hymyillen, lähtemättä tulemaan lähemmäs. Suomi ei osannut vastata, vaan hän pelkäsi kadottaneensa äänensä. Hetken Venäjä katseli hymyillen hänen tekemättömyyttään, ja nosti sitten kätensä viitatakseen toista valtiota tulemaan lähemmäs. Edelleen kuin hypnoosissa Suomi lähti kävelemään lähemmäs, antaen aseensa roikkua hihnastaan hänen olkapäällään. Järki ei osannut kertoa hänelle mitä tehdä.

Hiekkapöly oli jo laskeutunut kun Suomi astui keskusteluetäisyydelle veljestään. Venäjän joukot eivät olleet sinä aikana huomioineet, miten Suomen joukot olivat suunnanneet pois suojistaan ja lähemmäs metsää, kauemmas taistelusta. Ja kaikessa hiljaisuuden ja odotuksen sekaisessa tilanteessa eräs suomalaisista, Eino Ivalo, nosti aseensa silmiensä korkeudelle ja ampui suoraan Venäjää kohti.

Pamahdus havahdutti Tinon hypnoosistaan ja herätti jälleen tulitushelvetin. Venäjä säikähti hieman pamahdusta, jonka aiheuttaman luodin oli ollut tarkoitus osua häneen, ja hän menetti tilannehallintansa hetkeksi. Hänen joukkonsa aloittivat sokeasti ampumisen suomalaisia kohden, jotka toisilleen huudellen juoksivat pois. Suomi itse ei ehtinyt nähdä, kuinka muita puolustamaan jäänyt Ivalo sai osuman ja kaatui, sillä hän käytti Venäjän tilannehallitsemattomuutta hyväkseen, hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun ja kaatoi maahan. Nopeammin kuin Venäjä itse ehti tajuta, oli Suomi loikannut tämän päälle ja iskenyt hampaansa tämän oikeaan korvaan.

Suurvalta ulvahti kivusta ja hätäisesti työnsi Tinon pois päältään. Pienempi valtio kierähti ylös nopeammin kuin veljensä ja juoksi vikkelästi samalle kujalle, jossa oli ollut äsken piilossa. Venäjä kompuroi hieman hitaammin ylös ja painoi kämmentä korvaansa vasten, josta hän tunsi valuvan hieman verta. Ärähtäen hän lähti juoksemaan Suomen perään.

Tino toivoi juoksevansa oikeaan suuntaan, samaan mihin hänen joukkonsakin. Pienen varaston takaa hänen eteensä kuitenkin hypähti venäläissotilas, joka tähtäsi aseellaan valtioon, pakottaen tämän jarruttamaan äkillisesti. Suomi ehti henkäistä säikähtäneenä, kun kuului laukaus. Luoti lensi ilman halki ja Tino oli valmis sulkemaan silmänsä kivusta. Sitä ei kuitenkaan tullut ja hämmästyksekseen hän näki venäläissotilaan kaatuvan maahan. Suomi käännähti ympäri ja näki takanaan Peltosen, jonka ase savusi vielä hieman äskeisestä laukauksesta. Silloin pamahti uudelleen ja nyt Suomi huudahti kauhusta. Tyhjä ilme ehti muodostua everstin kasvoille ennen tämän kaatumista maahan, paljastaen takanaan seisovan Venäjän.

"Olipas raivostuttava ihminen." Venäjä huoahti ja pudotti jostain poimimansa pistoolin maahan, "Ja Suomi hyvä, ei tätäkään sotaa pakenemalla voiteta!"  
"En minä pakene." Suomi puhui vihdoin, "Minä vain etsin parempaa tilannetta selvittää asiat."  
"Joka on…?" Venäjä kysyi huvittuneena.  
"Kaksin, rauhassa ja virallisesti." Suomi vastasi.  
"Niinkö?" Venäjä kummasteli, "Ja miksihän näin?"  
"Koska nyt ympärillä on liikaa henkilöitä, jotka haluavat tapella kanssasi…"

Venäjä ei hetkeen ehtinyt ymmärtää mistä oli kyse, mutta sitten hän tunsi jonkin kylmän osuvan ohimoonsa.  
"Kädet ylös tai ammun sinut tähän paikkaan." Venäjä tunnisti äänen kuuluvan Saksalle ja hänen silmänsä levisivät ymmärtämättömyydestä katsoessaan Suomea, joka peruutti pari askelta kauemmas.  
"Enpä olisi arvannut näkeväni sinua täällä." Venäjä sanoi hiljaisella äänellä Saksalle, joka piteli käsiasetta suurvallan ohimoa vasten, "Mikä suo minulle tämän ilon?"  
"Halt den mund." Saksa käski ja painoi asettaan kovemmin Venäjää ohimoon, "Sinulle ei ole annettu lupaa puhua."  
"Haha!" Venäjä naurahti, "Minulle ei ole annettu lupaa puhua? Ja mikä sinä olet puhumaan, kun tällä lailla tunget toisten taisteluihin?"  
"Olen minäkin sinun vastustajasi." Muistutti Saksa. Suomi tarkkaili tilannetta hiljaa hieman kauempaa ja hetkeksi hänen katseensa kiinnittyi pellon toiselle puolen.

"Oletko sinäkin minun vastustajani?" Venäjä puheli, "No, sitten sinun pitänee varmaan puolustaa…" Ja äkillisesti hän potkaisi Saksaa jalkaan. Tämän vakava olemus herpaantui hetkeksi kivusta ja Venäjä sai yllättävän yliaseman. Hän tarrasi Saksaa asetta pitelevästä kädestä ja väänsi, niin, että ase putosi maahan. Saksa ehti vain ähkäistä kivusta, kun Venäjä jo käännähti hänen taakseen ja iski tätä selkään, pakottaen tämän kaatumaan maahan. Ja nopeammin kuin saksalaisen hermot ehtivät alkaa jälleen totella, oli Venäjä napannut maasta molemmat pudotetut aseet ja osoitti niillä toista valtiota takaraivoon.

"Oletpas sinä tylsä!" Venäjä parahti, "Luulin sinua vahvemmaksi. Miten taivuit näin nopeasti?" Saksa nosti päätään pari senttiä ja tunsi kahden piipun osuvan takaraivoonsa. Hän irvisti inhosta ja katsahti Suomea, joka oli peruuttanut jälleen pari askelta lisää.  
"Suomi." Hän pyysi vakavalla äänellä apua melkein liittolaiseltaan. Suomi räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään ja kohautti sitten pienesti olkapäitään.  
"Juu, pidä hauskaa." Hän toivotti iloisesti ja katosi metsän syvyyteen.  
"Suomi!" Saksa ärähti.  
"Pikkuveli!" Venäjä kiljahti säikähdyksestä ja melkein lähti toisen perään, mutta tajusi sitten vieläkin pitävänsä Saksaa vankinaan. Ärtynyt naksahdus pääsi hänen suustaan ja hän käänsi raivoisat silmänsä keltahiuksisen valtion puoleen, joka oli käännähtänyt ympäri kohtaamaan violetit silmät.

"Sinun syytäsi!" Venäjä parahti vihaisesti ja ampui varoituslaukauksen Saksan vasemmalle puolelle, "Sinun syytäsi, että Suomi karkasi taas käsistäni."  
"Pitäisit parempaa huolta perheenjäsenistäsi." Sanoi venyttelevä ääni heidän kahden vasemmalta puolen. Venäjä ja Saksa katsoivat siihen suuntaan samanaikaisesti, mutta vain Venäjä kalpeni. Preussi mutristeli huuliaan, takanaan kokonainen armeija saksalaisia, jotka olivat käyneet puolipolvilleen maahan valmiina ampumaan Venäjää käskystä. Suurvalta lamaantui hetkeksi.

"Kuinka monta typerää keskeyttäjää meillä täällä tänään oikein on!" Hän parahti. Preussi oli juuri vastaamassa, kun Venäjä löi toisella käsiaseella Saksaa kasvoihin ja katosi sitten juosten pienen varaston suojin karkuun.  
"Oi!" Preussi huudahti, ja käski heti miestensä lähtemään valtion perään. Miehet tottelivat puhumatta ja lähtivät jatkamaan taistelua venäläisiä vastaan heidän valtionsa perässä. Hälyn hälvettyä heidän ympäriltään Preussi saapasteli pikkuveljensä luokse ja näytti nyrpeältä.

"Muistaakseni sinun piti olla pohjoisessa!" Hän sätti Saksaa, joka hieroi kipeää poskeaan noustessaan maantasosta takaisin jaloilleen, "Ja täällä sinä olet saamassa turpiin Venäjältä!"  
"Muistaakseni sinun piti olla etelässä." Saksa totesi vakavana, "Mutta kai minä olen sinulle tällä kertaa kiitoksen velkaa."  
"Tällä kertaa!" Preussi parahti ristiessään kätensä rinnalleen puuskaan, "Nyt olet kuule enemmänkin kuin kiitoksen velkaa! Sinä olet minulle oluen velkaa, onko selvä! Mahtava minä pelasti sinut, kuules! Oluen! Kuolisit varmaan kokoajan jos isoveljesi ei olisi sinua pelastamassa! Kuinka monta kertaa sinulle pitää selvittää, että jos ollaan niskan päällä, niin ei jäädä juttelemaan, vaikka kuinka kavereita oltaisiinkin! Jos olisit ampunut Venäjän tuohon, niin minun ei olisi tarvinnut edes puuttua tähän!"  
"Jos Suomi ei olisi pettänyt minua, niin sinun ei olisi tarvinnut puuttua tähän." Saksa huomautti rauhallisesti.  
"Älä sinä korota ääntäsi minua vastaan!" Preussi huudahti ja tönäisi veljeään otsaan, "Sinä olet sotilas ja sinun pitäisi tietää miten soditaan! Tyhmä, hanki ensi kerralla luotettavampia liittolaisia!"

* * *

Suomi juoksi metsän halki vaivalloisesti. Hänen purtuaan Venäjää korvaan oli hän samalla saanut Karjalan takaisin itselleen, ja rajanmuutos alkoi tuntua hänen vasemmassa jalassaan, vaikeuttaen juoksemista huomattavasti. Matka hänen ja joukkojensa yölliselle leiripaikalle ei onneksi ollut kahta kilometriä pidempi, ja hän saavutti vieläkin adrenaliinilla täytetyt joukkonsa pian lepäämästä ja turvaamasta selustaansa. Venäläisiä joukkoja ei näkynyt missään.

"Suomi!" Salo huomasi valtionsa ensimmäisenä ja lähimpänä ollut Kohonen juoksi tätä vastaan, auttaen nilkuttavan valtion muiden luokse.  
"Anteeksi!" Leino parahti tullessaan lähemmäksi ja pyyhkiessään hiekan sotkemia kasvojaan paitaansa, "Se oli sittenkin ansa, anteeksi!"  
"Ei hätää." Suomi sanoi yllättäen kaikki hymyilemällä, "Se oli voitto meille."  
"Ivalo kaatui." Ilmoitti Kohonen jäykästi auttaessaan Suomen istumaan.  
"Mutta sentään vain hän!" Huomautti liian iloisesti Kalkas, "Meitä on yhä yksitoista jäljellä!"

Kuului hieman suruvalitteluja, kun Suomi laski katseensa hetkeksi maahan.  
"Kymmenenpäs." Hän sanoi hiljaa. Miehet menivät hiljaiseksi ja Hiltunen laski päät nopeasti.  
"Kahdeksan, yhdeksän… Ja minä, kymmenen. Kuka-"  
"Peltonen." Tajusi Puputti. Suomi sulki silmänsä.

"Voi paska!" Salo karjahti ja heitti kädessään olleen jonkin puuta päin raivostuessaan. Kaikki olivat hiljaa ja miettivät kahta menetettyä ystäväänsä. Suomi tiesi Saloon sattuvan eniten, sillä hänestä ja Peltosesta oli ehtinyt kahden sodan aikana tulla hyvin eriskummalliset kaverukset.  
Hiljaisuutta kesti pari minuuttia, jonka aikana nopeimmin asiasta ylitsepäässeet alkoivat kasata tavaroitaan lähtövalmiuteen. Salo, joka oli raivostuttuaan lähtenyt kahden minuutin kävelymatkalle lähiympäristöön, tuli nyt takaisin entistä sotkuisemmin hiuksin ja hampaitaan kiristellen.

"Öhöm…" Yskäisi Tapio Hiltunen päästään otettuun sotilaslätsään ja nousi seisomaan, "Nyt kun… Menetimme kaksi sotilasta… Saanko sanoa pari asiaa?" Hän haki katseellaan Suomelta lupaa puhua. Tino nyökkäsi hiljaisesti ja antoi miehen puhua.  
"Minä en tiedä, mitä nämä menetykset teille merkitsevät." Hiltunen alkoi puhua, "Mutta tänä pitkänä aikana minusta tuntuu, että teistä kaikista on tullut minulle läheisiä ystäviä. Ivalon ja Peltosen menetys tuntuu todella, todella kurjalta, kuten varmasti osaatte jokainen ymmärtää. He olivat sentään kaksi mielenkiintoista persoonaa. Peltonen rankkoine murteineen ja Ivalo tosimiehen asenteellaan olivat tärkeä osa tätä ryhmää. He kuolivat lakit päässään ja saappaat jalassaan meidän muiden puolesta. Siinä… Siinä…"

"Siinä oli kaksi suomalaista." Suomi jatkoi Hiltusen menetettyä kykynsä puhua. Kaikki käännähtivät äkisti katsomaan valtiotaan, joka avoimesti itki kyyneliä sen sanoessaan. Hänen lauseitaan seurasi jälleen uusi hiljaisuus.  
"Niin… Kaksi suomalaista." Hiltunen yritti saada puheestaan jälleen kiinni, "Ja molemmat hyviä miehiä. Hyviä sotilaita…"  
"Hyviä isiä." Suomi jatkoi hiljaa, "Ivalolta jäi kaksoset ja vaimo… Tiesin tämän riskin valitessani hänet tähän joukkoon. Peltosella oli muistaakseni ensimmäinen lapsenlapsi tulossa..."  
"Eipä päässyt mies sitä näkemään." Huoahti Kalkas, joka ansaitsi törkeällä kommentillaan Suo-Yrjön nyrkistä otsaansa.  
"En ehkä tiedä miten Ivalo lähti." Suomi jatkoi, "Mutta näin Peltosen viimeisen hetken. Ja voin sanoa, että hän ei katuisi tapaa johon kuoli. Parin kiukunpuuskan peittämähän hän oli, mutta se teki hänestä erityisen. Muistan hänen kerran nuorempana vannoneen, että hän halusi kuolla maansa puolesta. Tämän enempää hän ei voisi minun ja teidän puolestanne tehdä, sillä viimeisenä hän pelasti minun henkeni."

"Ivalo ampui viimeisen laukauksensa sen Venäjän suuntaan." Kertoi nopeasti Leino, "Joten hänkin pääsi lähtemään tehtyään miehen työn." Jokunen miehistä nyökytteli hyväksyvästi ja uskovaisimmat tekivät ristinmerkin kahdesti.

"Mutta tätä sota on." Suomi yritti saada äänensä pysymään vakaana, kykenemättä siihen millään lailla, "Menetyksiä. Rikottuja lupauksia, kyyneliä ja verta. Ehkä meidän pitää jatkaa matkaa, ennen kuin venäläiset löytävät meidät. Ei anneta molempien uhrauksien mennä turhaan ja kuolla itse tänne."

Vaitonaisina miehet alkoivat totella käskyä ja kymmenen minuutin päästä he olivat jälleen liikekannalla. Joukkoa nyt virallisesti johtava Salo väänteli karttaa käsissään epätoivoisesti ja yritti johtaa porukan turvallisesti pois, samalla kun kaksi nuorinta, Kohonen ja Kallio auttoivat nilkuttavan Suomen eteenpäin. Edes suurisuinen Kalkas ei uskaltanut lähteä kommentoimaan mitään nähdessään valtionsa murtuneen tilan, itkemisen punertavan naaman ja vihasta palavat silmät.


	14. Chapter 14

Luku 13.

_… Krzzzhzz…_

_"Pääasia on, että sinä olet turvassa."_

_… Zrrzzzhz…_

_"Hej, är du okej?"_

_… ZzzzzzZ…_

_"Här. Dricka."_

_… Zzzzupzzz…_

_"Tino, kiltti, rauhoitu ja kuuntele minua."_

_… Grzzzzzhhzz…_

_"Svara till mej!"_

_… Ghaaazzrzz…_

Jonkin aikaa sitten vänrikiksi ylennetty Henri Leino istui Tapio Hiltusen ja Sauli Kallion seurana odottelemassa valtiotaan pikakokouksesta johtajansa kanssa. Viimeisimpien vuosien aikana myös Leinon kaksi seuralaista oli kohonnut sotilasarvoissaan, vanhempi kersantista luutnantiksi ja Kallio ylikersantiksi. Näin oli käynyt myös muilla kymmenellä Suomen läheisimmällä miehellä heidän menetettyään jo niin kauan aikaa sitten Peltosen ja Ivalon, ettei kukaan enää edes muistanut millä murteella entinen eversti puhui. Paljon oli ehtinyt mahduttautua tuohon aikaan, mutta sodalle ei silti näkynyt loppua. Siitä alkoi tulla pidempi kuin kukaan oli toivonut ja kaikkien entisestä vielä kireällä olevat hermot alkoivat olla ja katkeamispisteessä. Ja jos suomalaisilla olivat hermot kireällä, niin turha puhuakaan heidän valtiostaan.

Puolen tunnin odottelun jälkeen heidän valtionsa tuli viimein esille harmaasta teltasta, vaikka Leino vannoi vielä kuulevansa huuteluja tämän perään. Kaikki kolme sotilasta nousi hiljakseen seisomaan, kun Suomi harppoi heidän luokseen kasvoilla selvä valehymy, peittämässä selvää raivostumiskohtausta, joka kyti hänen päänsä sisällä.

"Ovatko muut jo palanneet lomalta?" Oli hänen ensimmäinen asiansa, jonka hän päästi suustaan päästessään miesten luokse. Vaikka hän yritti kuulostaa reippaalta, jäi kaiken päälle kuitenkin huomattava vitutus, joka kuului hänen äänensä vakavuudessa.  
"Kalkas ei vielä." Hiltunen vastasi hitaasti, "Mutta saapunee pian."  
"Heti kun hän saapuu," Suomi jatkoi välittömästi, "Me lähdemme täältä."

"Suomi!" Hänen presidenttinsä työnsi päänsä ulos teltasta ja yritti kutsua valtiotaan vakavalla äänellä. Suomi ei kuitenkaan edes yrittänyt reagoida siihen, vaan lähti pikaisesti jatkamaan matkaansa. Leino juoksi äkkiä hänen peräänsä, kun taas Hiltunen ja Kallio kävivät kohtaamaan poliitikot, jotka tulivat ulos teltasta.

"Valitettavasti Suomi ei halua enää kuunnella." Hiltunen kertoi Suomen presidentille vakavasti. Tämä ähkäisi vihoissaan ja kääntyi pois äristen jotakin. Muut politikot seurasivat häntä vaitonaisina takaisin telttaan. Kallio huokaisi.

"Onks kyse vaan musta, vai tuntuuks sustakin, et kun Suomi on vittuuntunu, menee kaikki päin persettä?" Hän kysyi Hiltuselta miesten lähtiessä kaksin valtionsa perään.  
"Ei se ainakaan ole hyvä merkki." Hiltunen huoahti väsyneesti.

He kävelivät telttakuntien ja muiden varusteiden väleistä, löytäen lopulta yllättävän nopeasti kadonneen Suomen, sekä Leinon. Tino istui penkillä pidellen päätään ja Leino seisoskeli hänen vierellään oikein kunnolla tietämättä mitä tehdä. Hiltunen kyyristyi valtionsa vierelle ja tarkasteli tätä.  
"Mitä kävi?" Hän kysyi.  
"Ei mitään." Suomi yllätti itsensäkin tiuskaamalla, ja tahtoi oikeastaan heti ottaa sanansa takaisin. Hiltunen kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja katsahti Leinoa, joka vaihtoi painoa toiselle jalalleen tuskastuneesti.

"Kalkas lienee kohta tullut." Hiltunen jatkoi rauhoittavasti, "Sitten voimme taas lähteä. Ei tarvitse istua kokouksissa."  
"Hienoa..." Suomi mutisi rauhoitettuaan itsensä ja päästäessään päänsä vapaaksi, katsoen anteeksipyytävästi miehiään. Kallio hänen oikealla puolellaan nyökkäsi itsekseen kuin anteeksi antaen.

Illalla olivat kaikki Suomen yksityisistä joukoista jo päässeet takaisin karjalan alueelle lomaltaan ja auringon laskiessa tuodessaan mukana syysillan pimeyden, pieni miesjoukko lähti jatkamaan omaa taivaltaan erossa muusta porukasta, joihin he olivat yhtyneet kuukausiksi.

Aika kului valtion läsnäollessa jokseenkin kummallisesti. Joskus joku huomasi unohtaneensa ajatuksissaan jopa päiviä ja ajantajun kadottaminen oli enemmänkin ammattisairaus kuin sattuma. Kukaan suomalaisista ei osannut järjellä selittää, miten kolmisen vuotta sodittu sota oli voinut kulua niin nopeasti, mutta se oli luultavimmin jäämässäkin mysteeriksi jälleen yhden vuoden kuluessa huomaamattomasti eteenpäin. Kukaan ei tiennyt milloin talvi loppui ja kesä alkoi, tai miksi ylipäätänsä oli jälleen kerran syksy ja sateista. Ja kaikista kummallisinta oli ehkä asia, jonka Kalkas oli eräänä aamuna huomannut; He eivät periaatteessa saaneet mitään aikaiseksi. Kerran oli Venäjä kohdattu, pariin sataan otteeseen oltiin jääty pienen taistelun jalkoihin, mutta oikeastaan mikään ei kulkenut minnekään.

Ehkä se oli jälleen yksi valtiona olemisen mysteereistä, jota ei tultaisi ikinä ratkaisemaan.

* * *

Vääpeliksi ylentynyt Ilkka Petäjäjärvi tunsi, että heitä katseltiin. Hänestä oli tuntunut tältä jo pitkään, mutta kertaakaan hän ei ollut kolmen vuoden aikana siitä kellekään sanonut. Miksi turhaan, jos takana ei ollut ketään? Tyhjä aavistus se todennäköisesti oli, ei muuta.

Nyt, kävellessä hiekkaista sorapolkua pitkin, hänellä oli jälleen sama tunnelma. Tietoisesti hän oli tällä kertaa jättäytynyt joukkojen perään, ja vilkuili vähän väliä taakseen, aina vain varmistuakseen siitä, ettei siellä ollut ketään. Tunne tuntui kuitenkin vahvemmalta kuin ikinä, eikä hän voinut olla hermoilematta. He kuitenkin olivat kaukana Suomen rajasta Neuvostoliiton puolella ja kävelivät keskellä katua, joten hermostuminen saattoi olla sallittuakin. Jos ei luottanut vaistoihinsa, niin miten selviäisi maailman touhusta.

Tunne vahvistui ajan kuluessa ja kun he lopulta suuntasivat metsän suojiin ja jäivät pitämään taukoa, ei Petäjäjärvi enää pystynyt pitämään sitä itsellään. Niinpä mies asettui Liimataisen lähettyville, tämän kuivatessa syyssateen kastelemia kenkiään.  
"Kuules." Petäjäjärvi sanoi varovasti.  
"Hmm?" Liimatainen murahti, "Mitä?"  
"Tuntuu sinusta ikinä, että meitä seurattaisiin?" Petäjäjärvi kysyi. Eevertti Liimatainen mietti hetken ja katsoi ympärilleen varovasti.

"Välillä." Hän sanoi vakavana, "Enkä tarkoita mitään aavistusta. Olen varma, että joku on seurannut meitä jo hyvän tovin, mutta kauempana. Ei noiden lähipuiden takana. Joku, joka suunnilleen tietää mihin me menemme, ja osaa arvioida seuraavat suunnitelmamme." Petäjäjärvi nyökkäsi, hänestä tuntui aivan samalta.

"Pitäisiköhän käydä tarkistamassa?" Hän mietiskeli ääneen.  
"Minä sanoisin, että on jo aika siihen!" Liimatainen puuskahti mahtipontisella asenteellaan, "Mitä jos käytäisiin vähän rökittämässä niitä kuonoon? Ryssiä ne varmasti on!" Ja miehet jäivät suunnittelemaan tätä kahden kesken hetkeksi.

"Olisimmeko valmiita taas jatkamaan?" Kysyi Suo-Yrjö lopulta kaikilta, kun aikaa oli hänen mielestään kulunut tarpeeksi. Osa miehistä nyökkäili, mutta kahden miehen ryhmiytymä nousikin yllättäen seisomaan näyttäen siltä, kuin heillä olisi ollut asiaa.  
"Hei, Suomi, anteeksi häiriö!" Liimatainen huudahti ja lähti marssimaan kannon päällä istuvaa valtiotaan kohti. Tämä nosti katseensa kummastuneena, nyökäten antaen luvan puhua.  
"Meitä on häirinnyt jo jonkin aikaa kumma tunne." Liimatainen alkoi kertoa, "Kuin joku tulisi perässä."  
"Tämän johdosta, voisimmeko me käydä tarkistamassa tämän asian?" Petäjäjärvi liittyi puheeseen, "Jos puolet porukasta lähtisi mukaamme ja kävisimme pienellä lenkillä. Olisiko paha ajatus?"

Suomi kuunteli miesten puhetta kummastuneesti. Hän ei ollut tuntenut mitään kummallista tunnetta, hänestä kaikki oli normaalisti. Silmiään räpytellen hän kuitenkin nyökytti päätään.  
"Loistavaa." Petäjäjärvi huokaisi helpotuksesta, "Salo, voisitko ottaa meidät komentoosi? Jos vaikka Suo-Yrjö, Hiltunen ja Kallio jäisivät tänne, Suomi, jäätkö sinäkin? Hyvä."  
"Opettele laskemaan puoleen. Tässä porukassa se on viisi!" Ärähti Kalkas, joka ei vaikuttanut innostuvat ylimääräisestä lenkistä, heittäen kuitenkin jo asettaan olalleen lähtövalmiina.

"Tokkiinsa." Salo totesi ja keräsi pienen joukkonsa kasaan. Suomi huoahti, ja katseli hetken miesten perään, kun he katosivat sukkelasti metsikön suojiin, painaen sitten päätään polviinsa. Suo-Yrjö, Hiltunen ja Kallio ottivat myös hieman rennommin, jääden odottamaan mitä tapahtuisi.

Kului hetki ja Suomi oli vaipunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän yritti hahmottaa heidän paikkaansa kartalla. Silmissään hän näki järven idässä päin, eikä uskonut sen olevan kaukanakaan. Tuttu järvi, oikeastaan. Taisipa olla Laatokka. Ja se kuulosti hyvältä paikalta odottaa.  
Mitään sanomatta Tino nosti ryhtinsä ja nousi jaloilleen, lähtien kävelemään aavistamaansa suuntaan. Hänen miehensä eivät jaksaneet välittää tämän katoamisesta, sillä hän teki sitä useinkin, jos tarvitsi aikaa miettiä. Metsässä kaikumattomat askeleet veivät hiljakseen eteenpäin ja nopeammin kuin Tino oli kuvitellut, alkoi puiden välistä häämöttää Laatokan tumma vesi.

Itsekseen ajattelematta Suomi suuntasi järven vierelle ja kuin unessa istui kiven päälle. Hitaasti hän laski olkapäällään roikkuvan aseen vierelleen ja kumartui ottamaan kämmeniinsä kylmähköä vettä, roiskauttaen sen kasvoihinsa. Hyvän olon tunne levisi hänen ruumiiseensa hetkellisesti, kylmien vesipisaroiden valuessa hänen likaantuneiden sormiensa välistä. Hetken nautittuaan tunteen aiheuttamista kylmistä väreistä hän laski kätensä uudelleen veteen, pesten niistä lian ja hien pois. Kylmät väreet nousivat uudestaan hänen niskaansa kohti, tällä kertaa jääden pysyvästi.

Aristava kipu hänen jalassaan alkoi tuntua jälleen. Vaikka hän oli saanut karjalan takaisin Venäjältä, oli se kuitenkin jäänyt jollain lailla vajavaiseksi, sillä alueella sodittiin edelleen. Siihen sattui vähän väliä, mutta nyt kylmien väreiden avustamana kipu tuntui erilaiselta, kuin varoitukselta vaarasta. Vaarasta, joka alkoi juuri sillä hetkellä.

Hitaammin kuin Suomi oli toivonut, hän ponnahti ylös napaten aseensa rinnalleen ja lähti juoksemaan takaisin. Juuri sillä hetkellä jossain räjähti ja hänen päässään alkoi heittää. Heti perään kuului toinen hyvin kaukainen räjähdys ja se sai Tinon pelkäämään ja kiihdyttämään vauhtiaan. Lähestyessään kohtaa, johon hän muisti jättäneensä kolme suomalaisistaan odottamaan hän alkoi kuulla huutoja väärällä kielellä.

Venäjäksi.

Oli liian myöhäistä pysäyttää vauhtia, joten Suomi tupsahti pusikosta esiin vaikka hän tiesi sen olevan typerää. Näky, jota hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, järkytti häntä niin, että ase, jota hän oli kantanut mukanaan kädessään, tipahti kolahtaen maahan.

Hiltunen, Suo-Yrjö ja Kallio olivat maassa pakotettuina polvillensa. Heidän jokaisen takana seisoi venäläinen sotilas, uhaten kutakin omilla aseillaan. Korkea-arvoisemmat venäläiset sotilaat hyörivät keskenään, jaellen ankaria ohjeita ympäriinsä ja sivussa seisoi joku, jonka ei olisi tarvinnut olla paikalla, tutkaillen miestensä tekemisiä hymyillen ja kuunnellen kaukaisuudesta kuuluvia räjähdyksiä.

Hiltunen huomasi Tinon takaisinpaluun ensimmäisenä ja yritti silmillään näyttää, että tämän pitäisi paeta. Heti perään myös kaksi muuta uhan alla olevaa suomalaista näkivät valtionsa, ja koska yllättäen kaikkien kolmen vangin katseet osuivat samaan pisteeseen, joku venäläinen kenraali huomasi Suomen. Hän huusi huomion kielellään ja heti kymmenisen asetta oli kääntynyt pienen valtioraukan suuntaan.

"Finljándija!" Venäjä huudahti voitonriemuisesti huomatessaan pikkuveljensä ja lähti melkein hyppelemään tätä kohti, "Miten mukava nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa, ja vielä tässä tilanteessa!" Uusi räjähdys jossain sai Suomen voimaan pahoin ja hän katsahti miehiään, jotka seurasivat tapahtumia vakavana kädet niskansa päällä. Sitten Suomi loi tappavan katseen Venäjään, joka tepasteli inhimillisen keskusteluetäisyyden päähän hänestä.

"Joko olet valmis luovuttamaan?" Venäjä kysyi pelottavan lapsellisesti, ojentaen tutusti kättään eteenpäin, tarjoten sitä Suomelle. Tino ei tehnyt elettäkään tarttuakseen siihen. Venäjä huokaisi pienesti keriessään kämmenensä itselleen.

"Sääli…" Hän mutisi, ja loi merkitsevän katseen erääseen mieheensä. Tämä mies sattui seisomaan Kallion selän takana, uhaten tätä kiväärillään. Suomi huomasi huudahtavansa kauhusta, kun venäläinen totteli käskyä ja painoi liipaisimesta. Sauli Kallion ruumis valahti elottomana maahan.

Vaikeasti hengittäen Suomi puri kieltään, ettei huutaisi enää. Vierellä Venäjä haki hänen katsettaan ja näytti käden liikkeellä muita kahta vangitsijaa olemaan valmiina.  
"Ei." Suomi parahti ja nosti katseensa kohtaamaan Venäjän katseen, "Ei heitä. Mieluummin minä."

"Hyvin kumma pyyntö, mutta mikäpäs siinä." Hän sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen ja hänen takanaan seisonut kenraali ampui. Luoti survatui Suomen olkapäähän ja hänen koko ruumiinsa tuntui syttyvän tuleen. Aristava jalka petti, ja hän nytkähti polvelleen maahan. Venäjä astui pari askelta lähemmäs, takertui häntä hiuksista ja nosti lähemmäs itseään.

"Haluan, että näet tämän." Hän kuiskasi kylmästi Suomen korvaan, nauttien sanoista, jotka leikkivät hänen huulillaan, "Koska, jos et tästä eteenpäin tottele minua, on sinun kohtalosi sama." Seuraavaksi hän antoi miehilleen ampumiskäskyn kielellään. Suomi sulki silmänsä ja yritti kääntää päänsä pois, mutta Venäjän ote piti. Kuului kaksi laukausta lisää, ja Tinosta tuntui kuin ne olisivat repineet hänet kappaleiksi. Jossain räjähti jälleen ja hän tunsi olonsa vain mieheksi. Hän ei ollut enää Suomi, vaan Tino Väinämöinen, yksi kuollut sotilas muiden joukossa.

"Kaunista." Venäjä sanoi kuin hypnoosissa, "Miten helposti ihmiselämän saakaan lopetettua." Suomi raotti silmiään varovasti, palaten takaisin todellisuuteen inhon vallassa. Hänen edessään kaikki kolme hänen turvakseen jäänyttä sotilasta makasi kuolleena.  
"Toivottavasti tämä piirtyi vahvasti mieleesi." Venäjä jatkoi nyt hieman vakavammalla äänensävyllä kuin aiemmin, riuhtaistessaan Suomen jaloilleen ja lähtiessään raahaamaan tätä metsään, "Sillä tämän hyökkäyksen jälkeen sinua ei enää ole!" Hän päätti lausahduksen lapselliseen nauruun.

"Et pysty siihen." Suomi sihisi olkapäästä leviävän kivun sumentamana, "Et pysty tuhoamaan minua yhdessä hetkessä, vaikka kuinka haluaisit. Aina on joku, joka pistäisi vastaan. En minä kuole."  
"Ihailtavaa sisukkuutta." Venäjä mietiskeli, "Minua kiinnostaa miten tuo sisukkuus murretaan." Hän paiskasi Suomen kohti maata. Tino kompuroi hieman, mutta sai pidettyä hädin tuskin tasapainonsa ja käännähti kohtaamaan naapurinsa olkapäätään pidellen.

"Mutta mistä sisukkuutesi koostuu?" Venäjä jatkoi puhelemistaan, napatessaan vesihanansa vyöltään, "Ärsyttävänä tapanasi on alkanut olla, että piiloudut jonkun vahvemman taakse. Saksan ja Preussin tuominen mukaan taisteluun oli yllättävää, todella raivostuttavaa ja hyvin häiritsevää! Miten voit olla noin naiivi, pikkuveli pieni?"  
"Sinä se tässä olet naiivi." Suomi sylkäisi, "Pääsi on liian iso, joten luulet voivasi määräillä muiden valtioiden kohtaloista."

Venäjä kolahti ärtymyksestä ja huitaisi Suomea poskelle vesihanallaan. Pienempi valtio tunsi poskensa aukeavan suun sisältä, ja veren maun pyrkivän hänen kielelleen hänen horjahtaessa uhkaavasti lyönnin ohjeistamaan suuntaan, mutta hän siirsi oikean jalkansa tukemaan häntä eikä kaatunut. Kivun kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen vaikka hän ei itkenyt ja hän nosti ilmeettömät kasvonsa takaisin kohtaamaan Venäjän katseen.

Venäjä hengitti nopeatempoisesti suuttumisensa ansiosta ja potkaisi Suomea vasempaan polveen, pakottaen tämän polvistumaan jälleen.  
"Katseesi aliarvioi minua!" Hän kivahti hampaidensa välistä. Suomi ähkäisi, mutta nosti maastakin vielä katseensa kohtaamaan isoveljensä hurjistuneen ilmeen.  
"… Sisukas…" Venäjä kuiskasi vihaisesti ja kohotti vesihanaansa uuteen lyöntiin, "Pieksen sen ulos sinusta!"

Kuului pamahdus ja takaa ammuttu luoti osui vesihanaan, saaden Venäjän otteen irtoamaan. Molempien katseet kääntyvät samalla hetkellä ampujan suuntaan, kun samasta suunnasta kuului myös muita laukauksia ja huutoja. Suomi tunnisti pari miestä, jotka juoksivat lähemmäs, ja hän hämmästyi.  
"Hän on tuolla!" Liimataisen ääni kuului suunnasta, josta Suomi ja Venäjä olivat äsken tulleet. Myös muiden Suomen miesten huutoja alkoi kuulua, he olivat siis palanneet. Apujoukkojen kanssa. Tinon katse kuitenkin mittaili paria kolmea miestä, jotka eivät oikein näyttäneet tietävän mitä tehdä.

_Minä tunnen nuo,_Tino oli varma. Hän ei kuitenkaan tunnistanut miehiä omikseen. Ne olivat selvästi kolmannen valtion, joka oli saapunut keskeyttämään kaksintaistelun. He eivät olleet Suomen, he eivät olleet Venäjän.

Ne olivat ruotsalaisia.

"Saloon osui!" Kohosen vakava ääni kaikui metsikössä, kun kolme valtiota tuijotti toisiaan keskenäisen hiljaisuuden vallassa. Venäjä oli ensimmäinen joka reagoi jollain lailla. Hän sihahti ärsyyntyneenä jälleen uudesta keskeytyksestä, ryntäsi nappaamaan pudonneen vesihanansa ja juoksi metsään. Suomi jäi paikalleen polvilleen tuijottamaan Ruotsin hahmoa, joka taas tuijotti sopivan välimatkan päästä takaisin.

_… Zzrrrzzzz…__"Hej, är du okej?"__… GHHHHHHHHZZZZZ…_

Suomi ähkäisi vihaisesti ja unohtaen jalassaan, sekä olkapäässään kytevän kivun, hän loikkasi juoksuun, ohittaen Ruotsin, ruotsalaiset, jopa omat miehensä, juosten suoraan paikalle, johon oli aiemmin pudottanut aseensa ja ryntäsi Venäjän perään, ennen kuin ehti kuulla kenenkään huutoja hänen peräänsä.

Yllättäen hän tunsi olonsa kummasti vähemmän yksinäiseksi, vaikka varsinkin nyt hän oli yksin. Hiljalleen ymmärrys hiipi hänen mieleensä ja hän alkoi ymmärtää totuuden: Hän ei ollutkaan siihen mennessä ollut ikinä jätetty yksin. Ruotsi oli loppujen lopuksi sittenkin ollut hänen puolellaan alusta asti. Viha ja stressi olivat kaiketi sokeuttaneet hänet, mutta nyt hän hiljalleen alkoi nähdä selvemmin. Edellisessä sodassahan hänen joukkojensa mukana oli ruotsalaisia! Ruotsin käsitys huolenpidosta oli kuitenkin edelleen jollain lailla kyseenalaista…

Vaikka Venäjä oli saanut huomattavan etumatkan, hän oli kuitenkin Suomea hitaampi juoksija, varsinkin metsässä, mikä antoi Tinolle huomattavan kotipaikkaedun. Kaukana siintävä hahmo tuli kokoajan lähemmäs.

Märkä syyssateiden liukastama maa kävi lopulta Venäjälle kohtalokkaaksi, ja hän menetti tasapainonsa kosteille sammalille. Suomi oli juuri sopivan välimatkan päässä ampuakseen, eikä hän epäröinyt käyttää tilaisuutta. Ketterästi hän liukui ehjän polvensa varaan ja tähtäsi mudan ja lehtien seasta nousevaan hahmoon.

Kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti, että kukaan ei olisi pystynyt varoittamaan. Suomi ja Venäjä ehtivät molemmat vain kuulla pari sekuntia vinkuvaa ääntä jonkin lentäessä ilman halki ja sitten tämä jokin tipahti kahden valtion välille. Seuraavaksi koko maailma räjähti. Paineaalto iski Suomea kasvoihin ja hän lennähti taemmas. Se oli viimeinen asia, minkä hän ymmärsi menettäessään tajuntansa.

* * *

Kaksi venäläistä sotilasta kulki vankien joukossa vakavina, tarkastellen jokaista suomalaista tai saksalaista miestä valmiina ampumaan jokaisen, joka yrittäisi pakoa. He olivat jonkinlaisessa varastossa, jonka tummat seinät olivat ruosteiset ja kuluneet. Ulkona jossain kahden miehen komentajat miettivät varmaan parhaillaan mitä vangeille tehtäisiin, mutta näiden miesten oli vain käsketty pitää huolta, ettei kukaan karkaisi. Työ oli helppo, sillä monet vangeista olivat erittäin huonossa kunnossa, mutta kaksikko piti huolta siitä, että he tekivät työnsä kunnialla. Kukaan varastossa ei puhuisi tai raapisi korvantaustaansa ilman lupaa, tai silläkään.

Toinen miehistä, nuorempi ja silmälasipäinen haukotteli pitkään ja hartaasti. Parin silmät auki nukkuvan vangin päässä seisova silmälasipäisen miehen niin sanottu ystävä katsahti toista vihaisesti.  
"Älä herpaannu!" Hän käski vihaisesti. Hänen vihainen ilmeensä sai laiskan ilmeen vastaan.  
"En en…" Kuului vastaus ja väsynyt silmälasipäinen venäläinen käveli toisen luokse, "Mutta toisaalta, mitäpä nämä voisivat tehdä."

"Älä herpaannu!" Kuului sama käsky uudestaan. Silmälasipäinen mies huokaisi ja hänen katseensa kohdistui varaston nurkkaan, jossa yksi vangeista nukkui.

"Mitä luulet." Hän jutteli toiselle sotilaalle, nyökäten nukkuvaa vankia kohti, "Onkohan tuo vaipunut koomaan? Kuolee vielä tätä menoa, viikonko olen ollut tässä hommassa, enkä ole nähnyt tuon heräävän kertaakaan, saatikka sitten syöneen mitään siitä vähästä mitä näille annetaan." Silmälasipäisen miehen toveri kääntyi myös katsomaan kohti nurkkaa.  
"Tuo?" Hän kysyi, "Ei se sinun viikkosi vielä mitään, minä olen nähnyt parin viimeisen viikon aikana paljon. Ja tuo tuotiin tänne suurhyökkäyksen jälkeen, eikä ole silmiään raottanut koko aikana."

"Mitä?" Ihmetteli silmälasipäinen sotilas kauhuissaan, "Kukaan mies ei pysty selviämään hengissä tuollaista aikaa!" Nopein askelin hän lähti suunnistamaan vankien seassa nurkassa seinään nojaavaan myttyyn. Hänen sydämensä alkoi tykyttää nopeammin sitä myöten, mitä lähemmäs hän pääsi vankia.

"Hei!" Hänen toverinsa huusi hänelle ja riensi perään, "Mikä sinua nyt siinä niin kiinnostaa?"  
"Oletko kuullut Ivan Brakinskista!" Parahti silmälasipäinen mies kauhuissaan, mutta puoliksi jännittyneenä.  
"Tottakai." Kuului vastaus, "Ihme hiihtäjä sekin. Kuolematon ja siihen rataan."  
"Ja mikä oli ohje sodan alussa!" Silmälasipäinen mies muistutti.

"Että hänen veljeään piti etsiä tai jotain… Miestä, joka näyttää häneltä ja omistaa violetit silmät. Et kai sinä luule että-" Sotilas alkoi ymmärtää mitä hänen toverinsa, joka kumartui nurkassa nukkuvan miehen lähistölle, ajoi takaa ja hän löi itseään poskelle. Miksei hän ollut ajatellut asiaa!

Silmälasipäinen venäläinen kurkotti kädellään varovasti nurkassa nukkuvan miehen kasvoja kohti, ja raotti tämän vasenta silmää. Tyhjään katsova violetti iiris paljastui hänelle ja oli lähellä, ettei hän huutanut.

"On! On se!" Silmälasipäinen mies huudahti toverilleen, välittämättä vankien heitä seuraavista katseista.  
"Ei voi olla…" Toveri parahti epäuskoisesti, "Ei voi olla…" Monet ajatukset ehtivät käydä miesten mielissä. Ehkä sota olisi viimein tässä…

"Hälytys!" Kuului kaukaa varaston ulkopuolelta, "Hälytys!" Samasta suunnasta alkoi kuului ammuntaa ja pieniä räjähdyksiä. Hereillä olevat vangit havahtuivat ja alkoivat hälistä ulkopuolella tapahtuvan hyökkäyksen innostamina.

"HILJAA!" Karjaisi silmälasipäinen mies ja oli juuri nousemassa seisomaan, kun joku tarttui häntä ranteesta. Järkyttyneenä hän kääntyi takaisin ja näki violetit silmät, jotka katsoivat häntä sekaisen vakavina. Sotilas ei ehtinyt reagoida yllättävän vangin heräämisestä johtuneen hämmennyksen johdosta, kun hänen takanaan räjäytettiin ovi auki. Vastapuolen sotilaita ryntäsi sisään ja parilla tarkkaan tähdätyllä laukauksella ampui molemmat venäläiset sotilaat. Samaan aikaan juuri todella pitkiltä päiväunilta herännyt Suomi yritti selvitä päänsärystään, sekä selvittää tilannettaan. Hänen ympärillään hereillä olevat vangit hurrasivat ja sisään rynnänneet sotilaat alkoivat auttaa heitä vapaiksi.

"Alle hier gut!" Yksi sotilaista huusi ulos. Suomi nosti katseensa tuntemattomaan mieheen, joka kumartui tämän luokse ja auttoi tämän ylös. Tino joutui miettimään pitkään miehen kansalaisuutta ja ymmärsi sen vasta kun hän oli jo mennyt auttamaan muita. Se ymmärrys tuli vasta kauan sen jälkeen, kun hän tajusi olleensa venäläisten vankina ties kuinka kauan ja, että nyt hänet olivat pelastaneet saksalaiset.

Askelissaan haparoiden Suomi ryntäsi varaston ovelle ja astui silmät aristaen ulos. Hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää mitä ympärillä tapahtui, mutta pitkän taistelun jälkeen hän tajusi näkevänsä lisää saksalaisia, jotka näyttivät voittaneen venäläiset joukot. Miesten joukossa yksi mies erottui edukseen hiukan kummallisen ulkonäkönsä ansiosta ja juuri tämä mies huomasi varastosta hoipertelevan Suomen.

"Finnland!" Suomi ei pitänyt tavasta, jolla Preussi huusi hänen äänensä, sillä se särki hänen korviaan, mutta varovasti hän nosti kämmenensä varovaiseen tervehdykseen. Preussi harppoi sotilaiden ruumiiden ylitse hänen luokseen.  
"Und wo bist du gewesen?" Preussi huuteli jo hyvän välimatkan päästä, saapuen kohtaamaan edelleen sekaisin olevan valtion kasvokkain. Suomi yritti saada ajatuksiaan toimimaan. Erittäin paljon ongelmia aiheutti suun toimiminen, hän vaikutti unohtaneen miten puhuttiin.

"… Täällä…" Hän mutisi varovasti ensimmäisellä kielellä, joka tuli hänen mieleensä. Hän ei tiennyt kuunteliko Preussi vai ei, sillä tämä jatkoi heti seuraavaan asiaan.

"Minä en ole tiennyt pitäisikö sinusta pienestä olla huolissaan vai ei!" Preussi pauhasi, "Kun Saksa on sitä mieltä, että sinä petit meidät, mutta minä en ihan tiedä mistä on kyse, mutta nyt minä löysin sinut! Mitä muuten edes teet täällä?"  
"Minusta olisi itsekin mukava tietää vastaus tuohon." Suomi totesi mumisten.

"Was?" Preussi kysyi nojautuen eteenpäin, "Hei, minä en kuule jos mutiset. Kiititkö mahtavaa minää pelastamisestasi?"  
"Kiitos." Suomi päätti vastata, sillä se saisi toisen iloiseksi. Preussi virnistikin ja viittasi tätä tulemaan mukaan.  
"Tule, luultavasti meitä ei tarvita täällä. Selitän sinulle huomisen hyökkäyssuunnitelman, jos kerrot minulle mihin katosit. Me löysimme Venäjän nykyisen piilopaikan!"

Suomi ajatteli aluksi kuulemansa johtuvan vain juuri viikkojen jälkeen heräämisestä johtuneesta huminasta päässä, mutta sitten hän tajusi sen olevan totta.  
"Tiedätkö, missä Venäjä on?" Hän innostui ja riensi saksalaisen perään välittämättä ympärillä tapahtuvasta hälinästä tai päässään tapahtuvasta samanlaisesta asiasta.

"Luonnollisesti!" Preussi kertoi ylpeästi rientäen eteenpäin, "Mutta tätä tietoa et saakaan ilmaiseksi Suomiseni. Saatat päästä huomenna hyökkäykseen mukaan jos olet kiltisti."

Preussi johdatti hieman sekopäisen Suomen pois hyökätyltä alueelta ja keskustelemaan tilanteesta saksalaisten kanssa. Saksa itse oli jossain muualla, mutta Tino pääsi silti kuulemaan tilanteesta. Pari viikkoa sitten Venäjän hyökkäyksen jälkeen molemmat taistelun osapuolet olivat kadonneet jäljettömiin. Preussille oli kuitenkin selvinnyt piilo, johon Venäjä oli viety selviytymään räjähdyksestä, mikä oli saanut heidät molemmat menettämään tajuntansa. Ja nyt hän oli myös löytänyt Suomen, jonka venäläiset olivat poimineet matkaansa metsästä.

No, sota oli hetken aikaa jatkunut ilman kahta räjähdyksestä palautuvaa valtiota, ja nyt Venäjän ollessa haavoittuvainen oli Preussille tarjoutunut täydellinen tilaisuus hyökätä. Hänen suunnitelmansa käynnistyisi seuraavana aamuna.

Suomella ei kuitenkaan ollut minkäänlaista aikomusta olla suunnitelmassa mukana. Hänellä oli parempaa käyttöä tiedolle, että Venäjä oli vain parin kilometrin päässä haavoittuvaisena. Kyseessä oli sentään hänen oma sotansa, eikä Preussin. Hänen piti päästä jatkamaan sitä itse!

Yön tullen myös tiukkojen saksalaisten vahtiminen pientä suomalaista kohtaan hellitti. Pimeyden turvin hän keräsi itsensä kasaan ja lähti pois Preussin punaisten silmien näköpiiristä, kohteenaan suunta, jonka saksalaiset olivat hölmöyksissään hänelle antaneet.

Sisimmässään Suomella oli tunne, että tämä olisi viimeinkin tässä.


	15. Chapter 15

**Luku 14.**

_… Grzzzhhh…_

_"Se oli kiva ficci… Miun mielestä. Harmi, että se oli niin lyhyt. Kiva aihe."_

_… Zzzrzzzzrr…_

_"Toi Suomen jat-ku-va virnuilu ja ylipirteys raivostuttaa miuta…"_

_… Zrrhgrzz…_

_"Jos se oikeesti ois vähän enemmän ku Venäjä, ni se vois olla viel parempi hahmo!"_

_… Zrrzzhgz….__"_

_… Jos se ois… Samanlaine ku Venäjä…"_

_… Grrzh…_

_"Mutta kukapa siitä kirjoittaisi?"_

_… Hrrzhh…_

_"… Mie voisin…"_

_… Ziiiii…__* * * _

Oli aamu ihan kuinka lähellä vain, oli silti pimeää. Se oli varma syksyn merkki, vaikka sen näkikin kaikkialla ympärillä leijailevista keltaisista lehdistä, joita oli puissa enää vain hyvin vähän. Tai, näkisi, jos näkisi jotain pimeässä.

Onnekseen Suomi näkikin. Eikä se johtunut hyvistä silmistä tai aamuauringosta, joka nousisi ehkä kolmen tunnin päästä, se johtui yksinkertaisesti valonheittimistä, joita oli heitelty ympäri suurehkoa leirialuetta kallion suojaamassa laaksossa. Tino ei nähnyt moisessa järjestelmässä mitään järkeä; Halusivatko venäläiset tahallansa tulla ammutuiksi Suomen lentokoneilla? Jos niitä ylipäätänsä oli enää yhtään jäljellä…

Suomi makasi hiljaa kallion päällä, ja seurasi venäläisten sotilaiden öisiä toimia suojassa valolta. Telttoja aukiolla oli noin kolmisensataa, ja tärkeimmät niistä olivat sijoitettu kallion läheisyyteen, melkein suoraan Suomen tähystyspaikan läheisyyteen. Ja mitä pieni valtio huomasi yöllisten vartijoiden liikkeistä juuri niillä hetkillä, oli jotain selvästi ilmassa, jotain kummallista tapahtui alhaalla, eikä Suomi ollut vielä saanut selville mitä.

Pimeässä typerien valonheittimien suojissa olevasta teltasta asteli ulos pitkillä, närkästyneiltä vaikuttavilla askelilla ulos hahmo, jonka muodot vaikuttivat kaikessa pimeydessä jollain tavalla tutulta. Suomi kohottautui hieman ylemmäs nähdäkseen tarkemmin pimeyteen ja siristi silmiään. Silloin myös toinen hahmo tuli ulos teltasta ja Suomi keksi miksi aikaisempi hahmo oli niin tutunoloinen. Hän sihahti itsekseen ja lähti vikkelästi siirtymään takaisin suuntaan, josta oli aiemmin tullut.

* * *

"I am having enought about this!" Ärähti brittiaksentti alhaalla kallion suojaamassa laaksossa, saaden lähistöllä vahtivuorossa olevat sotilaat hieman valppaammiksi, "If you keep lying to me, our cooperation is finished here!" Äänen omistaja asteli ärtynein askelin kauemmas teltasta, josta oli juuri tullut ulos. Hänen peräänsä kiirehti toisen miehen askeleet.  
"Englanti, Englanti… Äh, odota!" Venäjä yritti ottaa kutsumaansa miestä kiinni, mutta maailma tuntui heittävän hänen ympärillään ja hänen piti hidastaa. Onneksi tai epäonneksi Englanti kuitenkin hidasti ja kääntyi äkäisesti Venäjän puoleen.

"Et anna minulle syytä luottaa itseesi." Hän ärähti astuessaan suuremman valtion eteen asettaen kädet lantioilleen. Venäjä pysähtyi huokaisten, ryhti hieman lysähtäen ja etsien jonkinlaista myötätuntoa englantilaisen silmistä. Myrkyllisen vihreät silmät eivät kuitenkaan myöntyneet mihinkään edes yön pimeydessä.  
"Mutta en minä tiedä mitään…" Venäjä kertoi surullisesti.  
"Selityksiä!" Englanti ärähti heilauttaen kättään ilman halki, kuin pyyhkäisten pois häiritsevän kärpäsen, "En jaksa kuunnella niitä!"

"Olen ollut tainnoksissa." Venäjä jatkoi epätoivoisella äänellä, "En minä tiedä mitään mis-"  
"Enought! With the lies!" Englanti raivostui, "Haluan yksinkertaisesti tietää, missä Suomi on ja sinä olet ainoa valtio, joka on edes nähnyt häntä viime aikoina. Kuinka vaikea on vastata tietoon hänen olinpaikastaan ilman valehtelua?"  
"Oletko kysynyt Ruotsilta? Hänen kanssaan pikkuveljen viimeksi näin." Venäjä kysyi katkerasti.  
"Ruotsi ei kuulu teidän kahden sotaan millään lailla!" Englanti huusi.

"Tai Saksa, hänkin on ollut läheisessä kanssakäynnissä Fin-"  
"Kyse on nyt sinusta ja hänestä." Englanti alkoi todella hermostua, "Muiden syyttäminen saa sinut vain syvemmälle ongelmiin."  
"Mutta en minä tiedä!" Venäjä parahti. Teltan takana pimeydessä pienehkö hahmo laskeutui jyrkähköä kalliota pitkin maahan, päästäen itsensä putoamaan viimeisen metrin, pudoten polvilleen kivikolle.

"Annan sinulle viimeisen mahdollisuuden vastata." Englanti ärisi, asettuen Venäjän eteen kuin valmiina hyökkäämään tämän kimppuun jos vastaus ei tyydyttäisi häntä, "Missä. Suomi. On?"

"Jos aiot tappaa hänet, voin antaa pari hyödyllistä vinkkiä." Ääni ja sen omistaja tulivat teltan viertä esille. Venäjä hätkähti säikähdyksestä, vetäisten kätensä nyrkissä rinnalleen kuin suojaksi, sillä hän ei ollut uskonut kenenkään pääsevän telttakunnan sisään ilman, että kukaan olisi huomannut. Pimeydestä Suomi kuitenkin hipsi paikalle, jääden seisomaan parin metrin päähän kahdesta muusta valtiosta, joista englantilainen hymyili viimein leppyneesti.

"Olet elossa. Huojentava tietää." Englanti hymähti ja astui pari askelta lähemmäs Suomea. Hänen takanaan Venäjä katsoi Suomea samaan aikaan kysyvästi ja vihaisesti, saaden vain vihaisen ilmeen takaisin Suomen katsoessa häntä tiukasti Englannin ohitse.

"Minulla on teille molemmille asiaa, ja siksi minun täytyi löytää sinut." Englanti jatkoi, saaden suomalaiselta vain puolet huomiosta, "Ehdimme jo huolestua, kun sinusta ei ole kuulunut aikoihin."  
"Anteeksi, että minusta on ollut harmia." Suomi sanoi ohimennen, jättäen viimein Venäjän mulkoilemisen sivuun ja siirtämällä hitaasti katseensa Englantiin, "Se ei ole ollut tarkoitukseni."

"Mukava kuulla." Englanti totesi, "Mutta parempi mennä asiaan suoraan." Tätä Suomi oli pelännytkin tunnistaessaan Englannin hahmon tulevan ulos teltasta. Hänen läsnäolonsa ei voinut merkitä mitään muuta, kuin sotaan puuttumista. Sitä Suomi ei olisi halunnut.

"Olette mielestämme-"  
"-mme?" Suomi kysyi tiukasti.  
"Amerika i Angliya…" Venäjä kertoi nopeasti, kadottaen äänensä hiljaisuuteen.  
"Mielestämme taistelleet tarpeeksi pitkään." Englanti jatkoi hieman närkästyneenä keskeytyksestä.

"Aiotko tunkeutua väliimme?" Suomi kysyi, pieni hymynpoikanen huulillaan, pää sivulle kallistuen, "Vastahan me kaksi olemme päässeet asiaan."  
"Kyllä." Englanti sanoi, eikä hänen äänessään ollut minkäänlaista huumoria, "Tahdon, että te kaksi lopetatte nyt."

Englannin takana Venäjä oli hiljaa ja mietti. Samalla hän tutkaili Suomen vointia. Hän oli itse lentänyt metsässä tapahtuneen räjähdyksen seurauksena päin puuta ja saanut metallia jalkaansa, olipa vielä menettänyt tajuntansa pariksi viikoksi. Hänet oli tuotu tähän leiriin palautumaan, ja pari päivää heräämisestään oli sen päivän aamu langennut maan päälle ja Englanti oli ilmestynyt paikalle, mukanaan epämiellyttäviä uutisia aikomuksistaan lopettaa Venäjän ja Suomen sodan. Pienen keskustelun jälkeen he olivat kuitenkin päätyneet jonkinlaiseen yhteisymmärrykseen pikkuasioista.

"Mitä jos sanon ei?" Suomi kysyi hymyillen. Englanti pudisti päätään.  
"Se ei ole vaihtoehto." Hän täräytti, "Et ole hölmö valtio, Finland. Sinä haluat saada sodan loppuun, niin, että säilyt hengissä. Joten parempi kuunnella mitä isommat sinulle sanovat ja totella."

Venäjän selän läpi kulki kylmiä väreitä hänen kuunnellessaan Englannin puhetta ja katsellessaan pimeässä hänen veljensä ilmeitä. Suomen hymy ei varissut mihinkään, mutta jotenkin se muuttui kylmemmäksi. Hiljaa itsekseen hän mietti, näyttikö hän itse ikinä samanlaiselta.

"Joten mitä sinä haluat?" Suomi kysyi, yrittäen peittää tiuskausta.  
"Te molemmat lopetatte taistelemisen nyt." Englanti sanoi katsoen haastavasti niin Venäjää kuin Suomeakin, "Ja pääsette sopimukseen korvauksista, jos näette ne tarpeellisiksi. Ja jos jotain ongelmia ilmenee, niin minä tulen puuttumaan tilanteeseen!" Hän vaati. Suomi ja Venäjä olivat molemmat hetken hiljaa, kunnes englantilainen kyllästyi saamattomuuteen.

"Voitte aloittaa sopimisen kädenpuristuksella." Hän kertoi ärtyneesti. Venäjä sai luotua kasvoilleen hymyn ja astui käsi ojossa edemmäs. Suomi havahtui vain kauemmas pimeyteen.

"Haluan, että Venäjä lupaa olla puuttumasta minuun." Hän sihahti ensimmäisenä ehtonaan, ilman minkäänlaista kädenpuristusta. Englanti nyökkäsi nopeasti ja katsoi Venäjää, jonka hymy oli sulanut suruksi.  
"Hyvä on. Mutta Saksan pitää häipyä. Heti." Hän sanoi rauhallisesti puristaessaan kätensä itselleen.  
"I agree with this." Englanti huomautti.  
"Ja haluan päättää sotakorvauksista." Venäjä jatkoi sähäkästi. Suomi säpsähti takajaloilleen tästä vaatimuksesta.

"Ei käy." Hän vastasi heti.  
"Emme puhuneet tällaisesta…" Englanti mietiskeli.  
"Ei todellakaan käy." Suomi jatkoi ääni nousten melkein huudoksi.  
"Mutta jos saat pidettyä jonkin rajan vaatimuksissasi…" Englanti jatkoi hiljakseen.  
"Kyllä saan." Venäjä vannotti Englannille.

"Hei! Suomi huusi kaksikolle, "Eikö minua kuunnella ollenkaan? Olen-tässä-moi!"  
"Finljándija-pieni…" Venäjä huoahti, "Jos et hyväksy minun ehtojani, niin en minäkään sinun. Viro varmaan siivoaisi innokkaammin, jos olisit hänen apunaan…" Suomi peruutti pari askelta takaisin pimeyteen ja katsoi Venäjää uudelleen vihaisesti. Suurvalta vain kohautti olkapäitään.  
"Miten sinä haluat, pikkuveli?" Hän kysyi rauhallisena, "Viimeksi kotona käydessäni näin Latvian viikkaavan sänkysi. Se on surullisen yksinäinen ilman omistajaansa."

"Minun sänkyni on Espoossa." Suomi vastasi takaisin, "Ei Latvia siellä ole käynyt."  
"So? What do you answer?" Englanti tiedusteli. Suomi harkitsi hetken. Hänelle ei ollut jätetty vaihtoehtoja. Jos hän vastaisi kieltävästi, hänen turvallisuutensa olisi jälleen vaarassa. Jos hän vastaisi myöntävästi, Venäjä joutuisi jättämään hänet rauhaan, mutta olisi se, joka sanelisi säännöt.

"Saksa lähtee tänään ensimmäisellä laivalla kotiin. Onko muuta?" Suomi kertoi napakkaan sävyyn iskien kätensä puuskaan.  
"Russia?" Englanti tarkisti.  
"Vain pari asiaa… Joista oletan, että pääsemme yhteisymmärrykseen ilman apuakin." Hän vastasi Suomen tappavaan katseeseen pistävästi. Suomi nyökäytti päätään nopeasti ollessaan samaa mieltä. Englanti saattaisi sotkea kaiken läsnäolollaan, eikä edes tajuaisi sitä itse. Nyökkäyksen loputtua hän lähti kävelemään eteenpäin, ohittaen molemmat valtiot katsomatta heihin.

"Mihin olet menossa!" Englanti ärähti, "Emme ole vielä valmiita!"  
"Minä olen, kiitos." Suomi tuhahti, "Menen hoitamaan sen, mitä isommat valtiot minusta haluavat."

"HUOMIO!" Hieman kauempana oleva venäläinen sotilas havahtui horroksestaan Suomen astellessa lähemmäs, "Suomalainen!" Hän varoitti muita kansalaisiaan ladatessaan aseensa.  
"Rauhoitu mies." Suomi naurahti vakavasti, "Nyt on rauha. Minua vastaan." Miehen ilme muuttui tyhjäksi, eikä hän ihan tiennyt mitä tehdä. Suomi pysähtyi hänen läheisyyteensä, ja naurahti hetken mietittyään. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Venäjää, joka oli jäänyt Englannin kanssa paikallensa katsomaan hänen peräänsä.

"Pidä hauskaa Preussin kanssa!" Hän huusi naapurilleen, jatkaen sitten matkaansa leirin halki. Hän ei jäänyt näkemään Englannin tai Venäjän reagointia nopeaan varoitukseen, jonka hän ehti antaa, mutta osa hänestä olisi halunnut jäädä seuraamaan mitä siitä seurasi, varsinkin nyt kun englantilainen saarivaltio oli paikalla kuvioita sotkemassa. Nyt hänellä kuitenkin oli tehtävää pohjoisessa, kun kerran isommat käskyttivät.

* * *

Lappi oli ehtinyt jo peittyä pehmeään lumeen, joka jätti mielellään itseensä jalanjälkien painalluksen ihmisen kävellessä sen yli. Välistä parikymmensenttinen lumikinos halusi olla julma, ja upotti päällään kulkijan syvyyksiinsä. Pitkän matkan kävelijän jälkeen jäikin pitkä pätkä jalanjälkiä, joista osa oli uponnut syvemmälle kuin muut.

Suomen jalka upposi jälleen pehmeään lumeen, mutta hän ei jaksanut edes kirota. Hänen katseensa siinsi jossain lumen peittämässä horisontissa, jossa puut kasvoivat kovien talvien kiduttavina. Raikas talvi¬-ilma sai hänet voimaan hyvin. Se auttoi häntä unohtamaan etelän syksyn katkeruuden ja päässä jomottavan kivun, joka oli tullut suurhyökkäyksen räjähdyksessä. Välistä se sai hänet jopa unohtamaan olevansa sodassa, tai sen loppuvaiheilla. Suomi kuitenkin näki lähestyvänsä erästä pohjoista kyläänsä, jonka rakennusten joukossa näkyi saksalaisista muistuttavia asioita, kuten saksalaisia. Hänen talven tuoma hymynsä oli hyytyä muistutusten tupsahdellessa joka puun takaa.

"SUOMI!" Ajatuksissaan Suomi ei meinannut kuulla huutoa, joka kuului hänen takaansa ja hän havahtui vasta kaksi hetkeä myöhemmin. Nopeammin kuin hänen oli tarkoitus, hän kääntyi ympäri ja oli liukastua lumen alla piileskelleeseen jäähän ja menetti hetkeksi tasapainonsa. Nuoren miehen kädet riensivät tukemaan häntä.  
"Anton!" Suomi huudahti ihmeissään tunnistaessaan sotilaan, joka palvellut vielä pari viikkoa sitten hänen alaisenaan. Hieman ujohko mies auttoi hänet takaisin tasapainoon ja päästi heti valtiostaan irti, astuen askelen kauemmas.

"Mitä teet pohjoisessa?" Suomi kysyi yhä hämmästyneenä tutuista kasvoista. Ylikersantti Kohonen katsahti ympärilleen ennen vastaamista.  
"Hain siirtoa tänne kun katosit." Hän kertoi tutulla, vakavalla äänensävyllään, "Oikeastaan se Ruotsi toi minut tänne pyynnöstäni. Saksalaiset ottivat minut hyvin vastaan, kun meillä on edes yksi yhteinen kieli… Täällä on ollut muutenkin jotain närää, ja minut heitettiin sen keskelle sovittelijaksi."  
"Selvisittekö te kaikki metsästä? Mitä muille kävi?" Suomi alkoi tiedustelun. Mies meni tästä hieman hämilleen ja joutui miettimään vastausta hetken.  
"Puputti, Hiltunen ja Kallio olivat kuolleet jo kun saavuimme ruotsalaisten kanssa paikalle. Salo sai osuman taistelun alussa, ja menehtyi oikeastaan hetimiten. Suo-Yrjöön osui myös, hieman myöhemmin, emmekä saaneet enää pelastettua häntä. Me viisi jäimme jäljelle: minä, Leino, Liimatainen, Kalkas ja Petäjäjärvi. Liimatainen on itse asiassa jossain täällä kanssani, en tiedä enää missä. Leino ja Petäjäjärvi jäivät etelään, kun Pentti katosi kokonaan viimeisimmän taistelun jälkeen. Kukaan ei osaa sanoa kuoliko hän, karkasiko vai vaihtoiko puolta."

"Entä ne ruotsalaiset?" Suomi kysyi. Tällä kertaa häntä todella kiinnosti mistä oli kyse. Anton joutui taas muistelemaan hetken.  
"En tiedä mitä he nykyään tekevät, mutta mitä sain selville nopeassa keskustelussamme juuri ennen suurhyökkäyksen alkua, niin he olivat seuranneet meitä jo jonkin aikaa. Se keskustelu jäi vähän lyhyeksi, kun kuulimme hyökkäyksen alun…" Kohosen katse nauliutui kaukaisuuteen hänen puhuessaan ja mies hiljeni kokonaan lauseensa loputtua. Suomi oli vieläkin niin sekaisin räjähdyksestä palautumisestaan, että hän ehti unohtaa, että Anton vastasi vain kysymyksiin, puhuen muuten mahdollisimman vähän. Ja kun Tino tämän taas muisti, hän ei keksinyt mitään uutta kysyttävää kansalaisistaan.

"Ihana kuulla, että sinä olet elossa." Suomi kertoi, hymyillen pitkästä aikaa oikeaa hymyään, "Ja muut myös. Kun kerran täällä pohjoisessa olet, satutko tietämään missä Saksa on?" Antonin katse palasi takaisin Suomeen, jota hän nyt katsoi kysyvästi.  
"Kukaan ei ole kertonut minulle, että täällä olisi valtio." Hän vastasi nopeasti.

"Mieti vielä." Suomi pyysi, "Pitkähkö mies, Ludwigiksi kutsuttu, pistävän siniset silmät ja vaaleat hiukset taakse vedettynä."  
"Ludwig." Anton sanoi ääneen, ja nyökkäsi hetken päästä, kääntyen osoittamaan hänestä katsoen koilliseen, "Se, joka ei pääse italialaisesta eroon. Kolme taloa tuohon suuntaan, joulukranssi ovessa." Suomi katsoi kerrottuun suuntaan, jossa oli lumen peittämä polku. Se näytti viettävän ylemmäs ja kauemmas kyläksi hakatusta aukiosta. Jalanjäljet eivät olleet tasoittaneet siihen suuntaan pysyvämpää lumipolkua, joten hankeen uppoaminen jatkuisi.

Sitten Suomi mietti uudestaan mitä hänen kansalaisensa oli hänelle juuri kertonut. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat hetkeksi kauhusta, kunnes hän löi itseään otsaan.  
"Onko täällä italialainen?" Hän kysyi varovasti, toivoen kuullensa väärin. Anton nyökkäsi napakasti, saaden Suomen puhaltamaan ilmat keuhkoistaan ja siirtämään jalkojensa asentoa turhautuneesti. Jollain tapaa se voisi tuoda vain pahoja uutisia. Suomi ei halunnut tietää millä lailla.

"Pelkäänpä, että minun on mentävä kohtaamaan molemmat." Tino huoahti turhautuneesti, "Haluatko tulla taustatueksi?" Hän kysyi virnistäen kansalaiselleen.  
"En saa." Anton Kohonen vastasi yhtä nopeasti ja sotilaallisesti kuin aina, luoden itsekin tällä kertaa vakaville kasvoilleen hymyn, "Toivotan onnea taistelullesi." Hän sanoi tehden kunniaa. Suomi hymähti, nyökäten miehelle ja lähtien tämän ohjeistamaan suuntaan vastahakoisemmin kuin äsken.

* * *

Ovikranssin koristama puinen ovi aukesi sisäänpäin, paljastaen pienen talon sisäosan, joka paljasti sisään astujalle vain koristeettoman olohuoneen. Sen yksinkertaisuutta koristavaa mahonkista pöytää valaisi takasta tuleva valo ja se vähä, minkä ikkunat päästivät lävitseen. Pöydän äärellä istui mies, joka näytti vielä väsyneemmältä kuin oli ollut viimeksi Suomen hänet nähdessä. Aamutaivaan sinisiä silmiä ympäröivät mustat renkaat olivat vain tummentuneet entisestä ja vaaleat lyhyet hiukset olivat vain kymmenesosa entisestä puhtaudestaan. Hän painoi kämmeniään poskiinsa ja vaikutti lukevan jotain paperia, mutta hänen silmissään ei ollut minkäänlaista elämää, ennen kuin Suomi astui sisään taloon. Silloin hän nosti päänsä asentoa käsillään ja nojautui sitten tuolinsa selkänojaan.

"Suomi." Hän tervehti huokaavalla äänenpainolla.  
"Saksa." Suomi tervehti takaisin, puhdistaen kenkänsä nopeasti lumesta ja kävellen Saksan valloittaman pöydän toisele puolelle, vetäen itselleenkin tuolin.

"Kahvia?" Saksa kysyi.  
"Ei kiitos. Ei tällä kertaa." Suomi vastasi. Saksalaismies nyökkäsi, laskien samalla kätensä vapaaksi pöydälle.  
"Olet siis vielä elossa." Hän totesi.  
"Olet siis vielä täällä." Suomi antoi vastalauseensa, saaden Saksan hymähtämään.

"Tulitko passittamaan minut kotiin?" Hän kysyi. Tino katsahti kynsiään, kuin ne olisivat sillä hetkellä maailman kiinnostavin asia. Oikeastaan hänen kynnenalusensa olivat jokseenkin likaiset…  
"Isommilta tuli käsky, kun sain valssini tanssittua. Kai…" Hän kertoi puolihappamasti. Kas, kynnen alla oli kuivunutta verta.  
"Epäilenpä…" Saksa huahti, "Että aliarvioin sinut monessakin suhteessa…"  
"Olenko ollut monessakin suhteessa?" Suomi kikatti heleästi puhdistaessaan kengänalusiaan. Saksa ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä kommentoida moiseen vitsiin, joten hän päätti olla hiljaa ja odottaa, että Tino alkaisi taas puhua. Hänen kynnenalusensa olivat kuitenkin vielä pitkän hetken maailman kiinnostavin asia.

"Kai minä olen sinulle jonkinlaisen kiitoksen velkaa." Suomi kertoi hajamielisesti, "Voi olla, että tämä sota olisi voinut päättyä huonomminkin… Jos et olisi ollut täällä."  
"Sinä pelasit silti eri peliä minun kanssani." Saksa muistutti hiukan katkerana.  
"Emmekö me siitä sopineet?" Suomi nosti viimein katseensa kynsistään, katsoen saksalaista silmiään räpytellen, "En luvannut auttaa sinua. En luvannut pelastaa sinua, minun pelini oli siis minun pelini. Karkasinhan minä Preussiltakin… Mitä luulet, voittaako hän Venäjää ja Englantia vastaan, vai joutuuko hän vetäytymään?"

"Englantiko on myös paikalla?" Saksa henkäisi hieman jollain lailla säikähtäneenä henkeä. Suomi katsoi taas kynsiään.  
"Joo, siellähän hän oli. Käski tulla tänne. Jos satut tapaamaan matkalla kotia, niin sano terveisiä."  
"Lupaan välittää terveisesi." Saksa tuhahti huvittuneena, "Isoveljet… Heistä on vain harmia."

"Isoveljet ja isoveljet!" Suomi puuskahti, kääntyen tuolillaan ympäri ja tuijottaen seinään, "Minusta olisi parempi jos minulla ei olisi lainkaan minkään näköistä veljeä! Se kuulostaa siltä, että minua yritettäisiin kiristää veljessuhteilla."  
"Anteeksi." Saksa totesi, "Johtajani ohjeisti vuosia sitten käyttää sinusta ja venäjästä veli-nimityksiä. En tiedä teidän todellisia suhteitanne."  
"En sitten pidä johtajastasi!" Suomi täräytti.

"En minäkään." Saksa sanoi totisesti, "En enää."  
"Kerro tuokin Englannille kun tapaatte. Hän voisi piristyä!" Suomi kertoi jälleen reippaammin. Saksa tuhahti uudelleen, vetäen samalla räjähtäneet hiuksensa takaisin taakse. Hän katsoi sinisillä silmillään kauas ulos, tarkastellen lumisadetta väsyneenä. Sitten hän huokaisi ja haki Suomen katseen itselleen.

"Jos lähden nyt, voinko olettaa, että tulevaisuudessa voimme kävellä kadulla toisiamme vastaan ja tervehtiä… Ystävinä?" Hän kysyi hieman vaikeasti, koko kasvoiltaan punertuen. Tino hätkähti ja puri huultaan ennen kuin alkaisi nauraa tiukan Saksan punastuessa, kysellessä hempeitä asioita.  
"Tuota sanaa en olettanut kuulevani sinun suustasi!" Hän naurahti, "Mutta tuon voinen luvata. Sinun täytyisi tehdä jotain hirveää, jotta saisit minut suuttumaan. Venäjä on kokeillut, enkä minä pidä suuttumisesta."

"Saksa, Saksa, Saksa!" Kuului talon ulkopuolelta. Ovi pamahti auki ja Italia ryntäsi sisään. Hänen hihansa olivat palaneet ja hän näytti sukeltaneen lumeen.

"Saksa! Minä sain vahingossa tuon talon palamaan kun yritin sytyttää takkaa ja nyt miehesi ottavat siitä mallia!" Italia huusi paniikissa. Hymy suli niin Suomen kuin Saksan huulilta.

"Italia…" Saksa mutisi varoittavasti. Silloin Italia huomioi Suomenkin.  
"Ciao Suomi!" Hän tervehti tutulla äänenpainolla, mutta sitten hänenkin hymynsä suli hänen nähdessään Tinon ilmeen. Suomi tuijotti Italiaa ruotsalaisen kylmällä ilmeellä, silmät päässä seisoen ja musta aura leviten ympärillään. Tuskallisen hitaasti hän nousi ylös tuoliltaan, kohoten nikama nikamalta ja kävellen selkä täydellisen suorana takan luokse. Hänen kätensä puristui mustan hiilihangon ympärille.

"VE!" Italia huudahti, "Nyt ne alkoivat tappelemaan suomalaisten kanssa."  
"Italia!" Saksa yritti vieläkin varoittaa, hiipien mahdollisimman äkkiä pois pöydän takaa.  
"Saksa… Italia…" Suomi kuiskasi jääkylmällä äänellä, "Painukaa helvettiin nyt kun vielä ehditte…"

"Tuo oli lähtökäsky, tule Italia!" Saksa sanoi, tarttuen pientä italialaista ranteesta ja vetäen tämän mukanaan ennen kuin Suomi ehti kääntyä ympäri hiilihankonsa kanssa.  
"Mutta… Suomi tulee kahville sitten joskus, eikö?" Italia höpötti.

"Italia, painu hitoille!" Suomi huusi hänen peräänsä ja heitti raivoistuneena hiilihangon kiinni menevään oveen. Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoi vain puuovessa väpättävän hiilihangon ääni ja ulkoa kuuluvan taistelun meteli. Suomi hengitti kiivaasti raivostumistaan ulos ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin, likaiset kynnet painautuen hänen ihoonsa.

_Hiton Italia ja helvetin saksalaiset,_ hän mietti itsekseen, _Saat seuraavalla kerralla lumipallon päähäsi kävellessäsi kadulla vastaan, Saksa._

* * *

Tutun järven ranta heijasteli syyspilviä. Järvi oli vuosisatojen ajan pysynyt melkein samanlaisena, vain metsä sen ympärillä oli aluksi kaatunut ja sen jälkeen sen tilalle oli alkanut kasaantua kaupunkia. Tuttu tapaamispaikka oli valettu betonin alle ja tutut puskat olivat harventuneet koristeiksi. Kaupunki tapaamispaikan ympärillä oli korjauskunnossa. Suomalaismiehet kulkivat ympäriinsä kannellen taloihin käytettäviä rakennustarvikkeita, jokunen oli pysähtynyt rakentamaan uutta poltetun tilalle. Jokaisella oli oma työnsä yhteisössä, jokaisella oli paikka Suomen uudelleenrakentamisessa.

Valtio itse käveli hänelle luonnollisesti tuttua betonikatua eteenpäin järven rannalla. Kukaan ei kävellyt hänen kanssaan, eikä häntä vastaan, hän oli aivan yksin sillä puolella katua. Hänen katseensa oli nauliutunut pienelle saarelle, joka oli vielä sata vuotta sitten ollut osa mannerta kunnes monia kymmeniä senttejä noussut vesi oli pakottanut rakentamaan sen ja mantereen välille lyhyen sillan. Ehkä tulevaisuudessa se olisi turistikohde, mutta nyt se oli paikka, jonne Suomi oli menossa. Jälleen. Ehkä viimeistä kertaa tapamaan jotakuta, jonka oli tavannut samalla paikalla satoja kertoja.

Muistoja virtasi hänen päässään kun hän astui sillalta kalliolle. Hän muisti, kuinka oli joskus lapsena saapunut paikalle ensimmäisen kerran, säikähtäneenä tuntematonta kieltä ja tuntematonta poikaa, josta lopulta kasvoi suuri itäinen naapuri. Oliko kumpikaan tiennyt sen lapsellisen ystävyyden, veljittelyn, muuttuvan joku päivä veriseksi taisteluksi, joka olisi raskasta niin hengellisesti kuin fyysisesti.

Oli.

Suomi huokaisi pienesti saapuessaan tutulle paikalle. Tummansininen vesi liplatti hänen jalkojensa juuressa kuten aina kun hän istui kalliolle odottamaan.

Hän oli osannut olettaa pienenä hänen ja Venäjän väliriidasta. Jokin osa hänestä oli halunnut sitä jo silloin. Tuhansia kertoja häneltä oli kysytty sama kysymys; "Haluaisitko tulla kanssani kotiin?", ja joka kerta Suomi oli vastannut ei. Nyt hän oli taistellut tarpeeksi monesti tehdäkseen sen selväksi; Hän ei halunnut olla tekemisissä Venäjän kanssa. Harmillista, että kysymyksen kysyjä oli yhtä itsepintainen kuin vastaajakin.

Joskus menneisyydessä Suomi muisti antaneensa Venäjän odottaa hänen näkemistään moniakin tunteja, ennen kuin saapui itse tapaamispaikalle. Mielellään lumi tai vesisateessa, koska se tuntui aina kaikkein hauskimmalta. Venäjä ei ikinä valittanut, hän näytti aina olevan valmis uhraamaan vaikka vuosia jos saisi nähdä Suomen. Tällä kertaa Suomi oli kuitenkin saapunut järven rannalle ensimmäisenä, mutta hänen naapurinsa ei selvästi halunnut kostaa kaikkea odottamaansa aikaa. Oli kulunut ehkä kymmenen minuuttia siitä, kun Tino oli istunut kalliolle, kun hän jo kuuli askeleita takaansa.

"Täällä sinä taas olet." Venäjän ääni sanoi hiljaisesti, hieman ehkä masentuneesti. Suomi ei reagoinut millään lailla hänelle, pitäen vain katseensa tiukasti vastapäisessä rannassa.  
"Mitä kaikille puille tapahtui?" Venäjän ääni kysyi.  
"Sinä poltit ne." Suomi sanoi katkerasti.

"Mitä tuolle kaupungille tapahtui?" Venäjä jatkoi kyselemistään.  
"Sinä tuhosit sen."

Venäjä katsoi hetken heidän ympärilleen kasvanutta kaupunkia. Miksi tähän? Miksi hänen ja Suomen pyhälle paikalle piti pystyttää kaupunki?  
Pettyneesti hän laski katseensa hieman alempana kalliolla istuvaan valtioon, joka ei edes raaskinut kääntää katsettaan vastarannasta. Venäjän alahuuli nytkähti.  
"Mitä sinulle tapahtui?" Hän kysyi surullisena. Suomi piti taukoa ennen kuin vastasi kitkerämmin kuin aikaisemmin.  
"Sinä tapoit minut." Oli vastaus. Venäjä tunsi surun viiltävän hänen sydäntään.

"Ruotsi sinut tappoi." Hän tiuskaisi, "Mihin hän piilotti sinut? Missä se naurava Suomeni on?"  
"Hautautui varmaan pommituksessa." Suomi teki ensimmäisen ruumiinliikkeen kohauttamalla olkapäitään, "Jonka sinä järjestit."

"Tai ehkä sodassa jonka sinä aloitit." Hän jatkoi yhä kitkerästi, kääntäen vihdoin päänsä Venäjän puoleen, "Miten haluatkaan. Voin jatkaa syytöslistaani. Minulla on ollut hyvin aikaa miettiä se puhtaaksi."  
"Pyysin sinua vain tulemaan kotiin." Venäjä intti vastaan. Suomi naurahti katkerana.  
"Pyysit? Katkaisit sormeni ja talloit jalkani siinä mennessäsi, jupsistajuu." Hän puoliksi lauloi, "Ja meillä kaikilla on ollut vain hauskaa leikkiessä sotilasta viimeiset viisi vuotta!

Venäjä kuunteli vaitonaisena kun Suomi nauroi uudelleen. Taivas tummeni pilvien peittäessä auringon ja Suomen naurukin lakkasi.  
"Joten Venäjä." Hän kuiskasi hiljalleen, nousten ylös kallion päältä, kääntyen vahvana suuremman valtion puoleen, "Mitä sinä haluat? Jalkani? Käteni? Koko pääni?"  
"Sen mikä on minun." Venäjän ääni kylmeni yllättäen. Hänen ja Suomen välissä kipinöi.

"Yritä." Suomi sihahti. Venäjä kohotti kätensä napatakseen Suomea kädestä, mutta Tino läimäisi hänen kätensä pois. Ärtymys tuli ulos Venäjästä puhalluksena kun hän yritti napata uudelleen, mutta taas vastapeluri oli nopeampi. Suomi tarttui itse lähestyvään käteen ja painoi kyntensä takin alta paljastutuvaan ihoon, raapien siihen syvät punaiset jäljet.

Pienesti Venäjä ulvahti kipua ja työnsi Suomen sivuun. Tino käänsi Venäjän oman voiman tätä vastaan laittaen jalkansa tukemaan itseään ja tyrkkäsikin itse Venäjän järveen. Suurvalta sai kuitenkin otteen toisen kädestä ja sai vedettyä kevyen Suomen mukanaan kastumaan. Veden varassa he kävivät pienen tahtojen taistelun, kunnes Tino päätyi lopulta päälle ja sai lyötyä kyynärpäänsä Venäjän rintaan. Suurvallan hallinta lihaksistaan petti hetkeksi kivusta ja hänen päänsä upposi veden alle. Hätiköidessään hän vetäisi vahingossa vettä suuhunsa, mutta sai pysäytettyä hengitysreaktion juuri ajoissa. Hallitessaan taas niskasta lihakset hän sai työnnettyä päänsä ulos vedestä juuri, kun Suomi oli painamassa hänet kokonaan uppeluksiin, puhaltaen suuhunsa päätyneen veden suomalaisen kasvoille.

Suomi pärskähti ja Venäjä työnsi hänet rantaa kohti pois päältään. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja kapusi äkkiä takaisin kuivalle kalliolle, mutta silloin kipu iski häntä vasempaan polvitaipeeseen. Vettä valuvana Suomi pakotettiin jälleen polvilleen ja tällä kertaa Venäjä sai napattua otteen myös hänen vasemmasta kädestään, vääntäen sen Tinon oman niskan taakse.

"Ajattelin tyytyä vain Karjalaan tällä kertaa." Venäjä pihisi ihan yhtä vettävaluvana kuin Suomikin, joka irvisti kivusta, "Mutta en pidä asenteestasi."  
"Hyvä, sillä minä en pidä sinusta!" Suomi karjahti. Venäjä taittoi hänen kättään enemmän, saaden hänet ulvahtamaan kivusta lihasten kiristyessä äärirajoilleen.

"Da… En todellakaan pidä asenteestasi. Ehkä olen sen takia ansainnut enemmän?" Venäjä totesi mietiskellen.  
"Päästä irti!" Suomi huudahti, "Päästä irti, saatanan ryssä!" Mutta nuo sanat kuullessaan Venäjä teki päätöksensä, ja väänsi. Yllättäen Suomen koko vasen käsi oli liekeissä. Lyhyt kivun huudahdus sai vastarannalla olevat ihmisetkin säikähtämään.

Venäjä työnsi Suomen kaatumaan eteenpäin, päästäen tästä viimein irti. Hiljalleen hänen kasvojensa oikeaa puolta alkoi aristaa uusi rajanmuutos.  
"Olisit vain tullut kanssani…" Venäjä sanoi, katsellen surullisena maassa makaavaa Suomea, joka keräsi vasemman kätensä rintaansa vasten yrittäessään lievittää kipua. Kyynelpisaroita valui veden seassa molempien valtioiden poskilla, toisella kivusta, toisella surusta.

"Min-… Minä en tule minnekään kanssasi, helvetin…" Suomi pihisi matalalla äänellä, "Minä vihaan sinua…"  
"Mitä?" Venäjä hätkähti, uskomatta sitä mitä juuri kuuli.  
"Minä vihaan sinua!" Suomi karjahti, "Painu helvettiin!"  
"Mutta…" Venäjä ei tiennyt miten päin olla, "Pikkuveli-?"

"MINULLA EI OLE VELJEÄ!" Suomi karjui kurkkunsa kipeäksi noustessaan äkillisesti istumaan. Venäjä hypähti säikähdyksestä kauemmas. Ikinä, ei ikinä hän, tai kukaan ollut nähnyt Suomea _noin_raivoissaan. Niin kylmä, niin vihainen ja niin tosissaan… Venäjää pelotti.

"Painu helvettiin Ivan!" Suomi jatkoi huutoaan, turhautuen samalla yhä vain enemmän kun venäläinen ei huomioinut hänen käskyään, "PAINU HELVETTIIN!"

Venäjä katsoi vielä pikkuveljensä tummiin silmiin ja lähti sitten astumaan askelen taaksepäin. Uusia märkiä kyyneleitä valui hänen poskeaan pitkin Suomen istuessa maassa, pidellen pois leikattavan kipeää kättään rintaansa vasten, osoittaen kaikki murhaavat katseensa suoraan Venäjään. Syksy vaihtui talveksi Ivan Braginskin lähtiessä juoksemaan samaan suuntaan josta oli tullutkin, kuumien kyyneleiden valuessaan hänen poskiaan pitkin.

Tino Väinämöinen mätkähti kalliolle. Häntä ei haitannut sillä hetkellä kipu, joka seurasi mätkähtämisestä, sillä hänellä oli muita kohtia ruumiissaan, joiden säryn hän ei ikinä uskonut loppuvan. Polvitaipeesta koko jalkaan levinnyt kipu oli vielä ollut tuttua, mutta nyt koko käden ollessa tulessa ei hän voinut kuin kiroilla ja itkeä.

"Kol… Kol… Kol." Suomi vitsaili itsekseen, kykenemättä juuri sillä hetkellä hymyilemään. Jossain joku ihminen oli huomannut hänen ja Venäjän taistelun ja ryntäsi nyt siltaa pitkin tarkistamaan Suomen kuntoa Venäjän jo kadottua pois, mutta siitäkään Tino ei jaksanut välittää. Hän vain makasi kalliolla ja katseli taivaalta tippuvia lumihiutaleita.

_Se on ohi,_ hän muistutti itseään lumihiutaleen laskeutuessa hänen poskelleen, _se on viimeinkin ohi_

_Take me away from time and season  
Far far away we'll sing with reason  
Prepare a throne of stars above me  
As the world once known will leave me  
~Globus - Take me Away_

**Kiitos**


End file.
